Otoño de Milagros
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Cuando se toman malas decisiones puede que no siempre las consecuencias sean del todo malas. Hermione sabrá lo que es convivir intensamente con una persona que primero fue su mejor amigo para después convertirse en la razón de su existir... y algo más
1. Febrero

Hola chicos,

He venido con una nueva historia que será un mini-fic. Este relato tiene un motivo especial, fue escrito para mi amiga dasmyna, quien me pidió una historia como ésta hace algún tiempo atrás y bueno, quise hacerla una vez tuviese un poco más de tiempo...

Espero que sea de su agrado. Un beso para todos y como siempre digo: Buen Viaje!! ;)

--

¿**C**ómo podría ver el hermoso cielo cobrizo y el césped encendido del mes de Octubre? ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de contar las gotas de lluvia que besaban la ventana si sus propias lágrimas lamían sus ojos verdes como limpiando las malas visiones? Harry no podía dejar de temblar, no podía dejar de rechinar los dientes soportando ese salado dolor que le escocía el alma ni soltar las riendas a esa incertidumbre que lo internaba por caminos confusos. La cortina rasgada de las hojas cayendo, viajaba despacio hacia la tierra tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo derrotado. No las odió ni pretendió hacerlo, sólo agradeció su breve atención en esos duros momentos.

El aroma a hospital era igual en todas partes. La carrera de los sanadores por los pasillos de St. Mungo parecía tránsito alocado de hormigas desorientadas. Quiso saber qué estaba pasando, quiso detenerlos un maldito segundo y aclarar su mente turbia, brumosa; sin embargo, sólo podía seguirlos con la mirada sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño. Alzó su cabeza trabajosamente sintiendo que le pesaba una tonelada. Sus ojos colisionaron con los de Ron apoyado en una pared a distancia y no pudo desviarlos. El pelirrojo frunció sus labios como siempre lo hacía al sentirse incómodo o molesto… no pudo culparlo. A pesar de las rayas de rencor que atravesaban su rostro, Ron le asintió en silencio dándole fuerzas. Aquello lo valoró como si hubiese sido un abrazo, restándole amargura a las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Fue entonces, en ese minuto preciso, que su mente comenzó a esclarecerse y se perdió en ella sin ninguna resistencia…

**I. Febrero **_(Ocho meses antes…) – El amigo fiel_

Todos esos bártulos y libros que Hermione guardaba con excesivo recelo, tenían a Harry con la espalda dolorida mientras los embalaba uno por uno en las cajas. Si bien la magia facilitaba esa tarea con sólo decir "_Bauleo_", la castaña insistió en hacerlo al estilo muggle por no gustarle cómo quedaban las cosas guardadas con ese hechizo. Ella era organizada y tan ordenada que el ojiverde podría tildarla sin problemas como una obsesiva irremediable.

Aquella mañana había sido la más difícil hasta entonces para la joven bruja. Después de vivir con Ron por dos largos años, la relación no dio para más llegando al punto de romperse y tener que irse del apartamento por no caber los dos en él. Las diferencias habían sido tales, que simplemente llenaron más espacios que los mismos textos que Hermione coleccionaba y que el pelirrojo no le daba importancia. Harry, como buen amigo de ambos, no quiso entrometerse ayudando a la chica a empacar sin cuestionar.

-¿Todo está en el camión?- preguntó la castaña con brusquedad.

-Sí, todo- contestó Harry, sintiéndose muy impertinente de pie entre ambos. Ron no soltaba su expresión cruzándose de brazos.

Esa situación era peor que mil hechizos imperdonables para el moreno. Incómodo, pasó su peso de un pie a otro tratando de romper con la tensión en la que se estaba asfixiando. Miró a Hermione de soslayo luego miró a su amigo. Ambos sin decir una sola palabra entre ellos por varios segundos, hasta que un suave "adiós" de parte de la muchacha fue todo antes de que saliera del lugar con rapidez. Harry hizo el ademán de acompañarla, pero se detuvo para comprobar que Ron estuviese bien. El joven, agradeciendo su angustia, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Todo estaba en orden. El ojiverde supo que deseaba estar solo, por lo que le palmoteo la espalda amistosamente y caminó hacia la puerta para seguir los pasos de su mejor amiga.

Qué difícil era aquella nueva etapa. Crecer, madurar, dar un paso adelante en un puente que se formaba a medida que se avanzaba. Eran unos inexpertos, unos jóvenes aterrados ante la palabra "compromiso" y eso retumbaba en la cabeza de Harry. A diferencia de sus dos amigos, el moreno no quiso establecer una relación formal con nadie. Tenía aventuras, miles de ellas aunque no se consideraba un conquistador, sino más bien un tipo con suerte. Lo de Ginny no había resultado pero lo prefirió así, no quería lastimarla. Después de un tiempo se había dado cuenta que no la conocía en lo absoluto. Ese sentimiento que había nacido a los dieciséis años, fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que iba madurando. Comprendió que entre la atracción adolescente y su peculiar efusividad, hacía falta algo más importante… la fortaleza del amor.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber el muchacho sentado a un lado de Hermione en la cabina del camión.

-Sí, Harry, estoy bien.

-Podríamos llevar las cosas más fácilmente con magia- sugirió bajando la voz para que el conductor, quien subía al vehículo en ese instante, no lo escuchara.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta así… quiero disfrutar el camino si no te molesta- el aludido negó sin palabras y el gordo muggle encendió el motor que rugió ronco antes de partir.

Hermione fijó su vista a través de la ventanilla, mirando las calles londinenses con una expresión incierta. Harry observaba su perfil tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por su mente pero no consiguió descifrarlo. Era demasiado novato en los asuntos complejos del corazón, por lo que se limitó a tomar su mano despacio. La joven aceptó la caricia, apretándola con la suya como respuesta. Ella sabía que era muy complicado para su mejor amigo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que se moría de ganas por decirle alguna palabra de consuelo ante tal fracaso pero no hallaba las palabras. No obstante, ella no las necesitaba cuando estaba a su lado, nunca las necesitó… sólo le agradecía su lealtad y su hospitalidad inmediata al ofrecerle una habitación en su enorme mansión de Grimmauld Place.

El camión llegó a destino sin demora. El hombre, de enorme contextura, abrió la parte de atrás para bajar las decenas de cajas en su interior mostrando en su semblante un obvio desaliento al contarlas. Hermione, sonriente, blandió imperceptiblemente su varita para restarles el peso y parecer llenas de espuma. Entre los tres, desocuparon el vehículo dejándolas, para desconcierto del conductor, en la calle frente a unas residencias. Harry no tardó en pagarle con dinero muggle ignorando sus preguntas con un: "Está bien, sólo déjelas aquí". El tipo se encogió de hombros y montó su camión dejando a esa pareja de jóvenes solos y hasta el cuello de cajas apiladas. El ojiverde esperó unos momentos prudentes hasta que se perdiera en la primera esquina y fue entonces donde revirtió el hechizo "_Fidelius_" con el cual, el inmueble se ocultada entre las demás. Allí apareció ante ellos en gloria y majestad la antigua guarida de la Orden del Fénix. La castaña sopló un hechizo _"Locomotor_" sin dudarlo, llevando todo el equipaje hacia el interior como transportado por ruedas invisibles.

Harry, luego de pensarlo detenidamente después de la escuela, decidió quedarse en la mansión debido a los recuerdos y al gran cariño que le tenía. Al fin y al cabo, había en ella miles y miles de recuerdos pintados en cada pared, colgando de cada lámpara y viga como nostálgicas guirnaldas. No podía dejarla abandonada. Para tranquilidad de ambos, Kreacher ya no estaba con vida como para escuchar sus blasfemias escupidas a regañadientes todo el día. La sonrisa que cruzó los labios de Harry no le hizo gracia a la castaña, aún seguía firme en su convicción de que los elfos domésticos merecían un mejor trato a pesar de que aquel era una verdadera patada en el trasero. Una vez en la sala principal, el moreno llevó a su invitada a la segunda planta para enseñarle la que sería su habitación el tiempo que estimase conveniente. La joven le agradeció y abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz en el cuarto. Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó luego de una breve pausa.

-No, todo está bien, gracias.

-¿Segura?- Hermione asintió rápidamente con su cabeza mientras recorría la alcoba de punta a cabo sin mirarlo. El ojiverde sabía muy bien que estaba mintiéndole descaradamente- Hermione…- insistió. La muchacha detuvo su absurda danza posando al fin sus ojos marrones en su amigo. Fue entonces cuando la tristeza y la desolación cayeron sobre ella como un derrumbe de rocas. Las lágrimas la atacaron con ferocidad, el nudo en su garganta le ahorcó las ganas de respirar y caminando hacia Harry cansinamente, éste la cobijó entre sus brazos rescatándola de su amargura. Hermione se abandonó al llanto sintiendo que dejaba ir su alma en largos sollozos…

Trabajar con la sonrisa prendida de sus labios en tiempos difíciles no era tarea sencilla para nadie, mucho menos para Hermione Granger. La joven, quien no declinaba su terca convicción de demostrar sus capacidades ante cualquiera, tuvo éxito en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas donde pudo mejorar la vida de los elfos domésticos como siempre había sido su intención. Satisfecha con lo conseguido fue derivaba y ascendida al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Allí, Hermione se destacó por ser una ferviente subversiva y de gran voz entre sus pares para la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangres puras. Siempre cuando entraba a una audiencia para defender sus argumentos e investigaciones como toda una litigadora, muchos magos quedaban impresionados con su pasión y energía. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba muy contento con ello. Si bien, le gustaba que su mejor amiga no se dejara amedrentar por nadie, se ganaba muchos enemigos de altas esferas y temía por su seguridad. El moreno, Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores, estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el interior del Ministerio. Muchas veces él aprehendía algún mago siniestro y Hermione lo sentaba al estrado para sonsacarle razones, pidiendo explicaciones y dejándole claro que faltar a la ley no era un juego. Gracias a sus notables facultades, muchos de ellos iban a parar a Azkabán. Sin embargo, esa última semana después de haberse mudado de su apartamento para vivir en Grimmauld Place como huésped de su mejor amigo, le afectó su jovialidad a tal punto de no desear leer los nuevos casos. Se reprochaba su fracaso amoroso una y otra vez, lamentando haber tenido una relación con uno de sus amigos más cercanos, ahora… la amistad con Ron pendía de un hilo.

-Ya verás que no será así, Hermione- le dijo Harry, mientras cenaban en la mansión una noche- Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, espera a que todo se calme.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto- comentó la muchacha con aflicción- Estaba segura de que sería para siempre- esas palabras tuvieron cierto efecto en el ojiverde. Jamás había pensado en ese concepto: "Para siempre"… después de todo lo vivido, no podía imaginarse a alguien o algo "para siempre" en su vida. Era realmente inquietante darse cuenta de ello. Quizás por eso nunca había tenido una relación seria como sus amigos.

-Creo que nada es "para siempre"- respondió Harry sin poder evitarlo. Hermione lo miró por sobre la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo. La bajó despacio.

-¿No lo crees? ¿Ni siquiera la amistad?- eso lo tomó por asalto. Detalle que no había considerado y fue un nuevo jaque mate de los miles que la joven hacía en sus pláticas. Harry asintió vencido.

-Bueno, excepto la amistad…- concedió y Hermione sonrió por primera vez en esa semana.

Las cenas compartidas se habían convertido en un ritual sagrado entre ambos. La castaña cocinaba después de su trabajo o era Harry quien también se atrevía si llegaba más temprano que ella. La intención del muchacho era sacar a su mejor amiga de la tristeza en la que estaba sumergida, distraerla del agobio que le causaban las preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Ginny, como ex cuñada de Hermione, necesitaba saber detalles de por qué había dejado a su hermano pero la castaña hacía oídos sordos. Simplemente no era asunto suyo. Luna era mucho más comprensiva y no preguntaba nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga le contaría a su tiempo o bien no hacerlo. "Nadie tiene un diplomado sobre relaciones como para opinar con propiedad", decía ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron, por otro lado, se mostraba indiferente a pesar de que Harry supiese muy bien que seguía enamorado. Aquello no pasaba desapercibido para el ojiverde sintiéndose un poco traidor con él por pasar más tiempo con Hermione. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que la culpa de ese rompimiento la tenía el pelirrojo por ser tan injusto. De un momento a otro, su amigo se vio afectado por el progreso de la joven en el Ministerio, sintiéndose un real mediocre a su lado. Pasó de sentir orgullo por ella a sutil envidia y aquello fue un cáncer para la relación. No quiso entrometerse, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando vio a la castaña empacando sus cosas y viendo apartamentos en el periódico local. Fue donde decidió acogerla el tiempo que quisiese en Grimmauld Place.

-Espero que no te moleste que la haya alojado conmigo, Ron- le comentó el moreno días después compartiendo una cerveza de manteca en la vieja taberna de Madame Rosmerta.

-No, no me molesta, Harry… eres su mejor amigo, no esperaría menos de ti- después de esa afirmación, una pausa se elevó entre ellos como bruma. El ojiverde no supo cómo interpretarlo hasta que Ron volvió a hablar- La próxima semana comienza el torneo de Quidditch en Luxemburgo- Harry alzó las cejas. Lo había olvidado por completo. Luego de arduos intentos, el pelirrojo había conseguido ser el Guardián titular en su equipo _Chudley Cannons_. Estaba cansado de ser siempre el reservista, sentado en la banca esperando su oportunidad. No obstante, un buen día de verano, el entrenador lo puso al frente de los tres aros y Ron mostró un despliegue de agilidad impresionante. Debió convencerse ferozmente de las palabras de Harry, quien siempre le decía que todo se basaba en la confianza en sí mismo hasta lograrlo. Ahora, era su primera vez como seleccionado nacional y viajaría al extranjero para defender los colores de la bandera inglesa.

-¿Cuándo debes irte?

-Creo que este fin de semana, lo cual sería excelente- respondió el joven Weasley mirando su vaso de cerveza- Me caería muy bien poner distancia. Cuida de Hermione, ¿sí?

-Claro…

Qué horrible era sentir que las malas decisiones te soplaran en la nuca espantando el sueño. Era la cuarta noche consecutiva en que la castaña no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en esa cama fría en medio de la habitación, sin saber muy bien si era por pena, por rabia o desconsuelo. Tenía una extraña sensación en medio del pecho, como si algo estuviese atizándola, generándole ansiedad. Miraba las sombras informes de las ramas de los árboles en su pared formando figuras gracias a su mente despierta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su cabello. Se enfadaba al creerse una perdedora, una persona que había apostado alto y perdido el doble. Ahora, estaba bajo el techo de su mejor amigo como si hubiese retrocedido los pasos que había avanzado con tanto ahínco… resultaba una broma del destino.

El llanto ahogado de Hermione siempre conseguía romperle el corazón a Harry. El muchacho, luego de una noche de turno en el Cuartel General, había llegado tarde y oído a través de la puerta de la alcoba sollozos que le desgarraron el alma. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre. Se aseguraba que estuviese bien, oía atento pegando una oreja en la madera y cuando creía que todo estaba en orden, se dirigía a su habitación ubicada enfrente. Quiso entrar, quiso darle algún tipo de consuelo a ese sentimiento devastador que debía estar atormentándola, después de todo, esos giros en la vida dejaban huellas imborrables… ¿Qué podía hacer él? Sólo era un amigo, un espectador, un secundario por primera vez en el trío. Posó su palma en la puerta como si fuese el rostro de la castaña y la acarició sin atreverse a nada más. Se dio cuenta que tal vez no era muy digno de la amistad de Hermione si ni siquiera era capaz de consolarla como merecía. Apretó sus ojos y entró a su propia habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño tampoco.

La mañana siguiente resultó ser un sábado de sol esplendoroso. Harry, aún sin haber podido dormir bien, se levantó con entusiasmo y preparó el desayuno. El aroma a pan tostado llenó la mansión entrando por todos los recovecos. El olfato despertó a Hermione, quien tenía los ojos hinchados y oscuros círculos alrededor de ellos. Se notaba a leguas de distancia que llevaba días de insomnio. Se levantó trabajosamente, bajó las escaleras y desperezándose encontró a un Harry con delantal preparando huevos y exprimiendo naranjas.

-Buenos días- dijo el joven desplegando una sonrisa ancha.

-Sí que estás de buen humor hoy, ¿eh?

-Es sábado y ni tú ni yo debemos trabajar hoy, así que pensé que podíamos hacer algo divertido- la castaña se sentó pesadamente en la mesa cogiendo una rebanada de pan- ¿Qué opinas?

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a desempacar- dijo ella sonriendo. Harry torció los labios de fastidio.

-Dije "algo divertido".

-Lo haremos divertido- insistió la muchacha- Es que no quiero tener mis cosas ahí metidas en cajas, me desespera el desorden- El moreno rodó los ojos. Era imposible que esa organizada mujer se saliera de los márgenes que la destacaban, pero la verdad no le importó, si su amiga quería hacer eso, entonces él estaba dispuesto.

Los jóvenes invitaron a Luna y a Hagrid para pasar la tarde decorando. Para la joven del cabello dorado fue una invitación irresistible. Siempre le había gustado compartir con esos amigos de infancia y no perdió tiempo alguno para aparecerse en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place vestida con un overol. El semi gigante, por petición exclusiva de la castaña, llevó varios tarros de pintura con distintas tonalidades, desde suaves violetas hasta una extensa gama de azules. Hermione repartió entre sus amigos una brocha por cada uno para seguir con el estilo muggle y comenzaron a pintar las paredes animadamente. Hagrid movía los muebles con ayuda de los chicos que con magia los volvían livianos, mientras que ellos pasaban los gruesos pinceles con óleo a largos trazos. Harry miraba a su mejor amiga de soslayo deleitándose al verla como una niña rayando el interior de su casa. Esa era precisamente su idea original: Alegrarla, y estaba consiguiéndolo. La habitación comenzó a tomar calidez. Ya no era una alcoba digna de mansión antigua, sino que un cuarto de mujer joven, llena de libros, cuadros y plantas. Luna, con manchones de pintura en sus mejillas, se apartó un mechón de su cabello con el dorso de la mano y admiró la consecuencia de su trabajo. Sonrió mirando a la castaña.

-Sí que se ve genial… no necesitamos hacer tanta magia para lograr buenos resultados.

-Lo mismo digo- apoyó Hermione, chocando su mano con la de ella fatigadamente. Parecían un grupo de albañiles novatos con sus ropas y cabello pintados.

-Buen trabajo, chicos- dijo Hagrid sonriente.

-El color se ve muy bien- opinó el ojiverde limpiando sus manos- ¿Cómo supiste que le vendría perfectamente?- la aludida suspiró y dejó su brocha dentro de uno de los tarros.

-Así quería pintar nuestro cuarto pero a Ron no le gustaba- "Mierda", blasfemó Harry para sus adentros. No podía creer que con una pregunta inocente sacaría a colación el tema tabú en esos momentos. La mirada de la joven se ensombreció de repente al decir eso. Luna, mirando el entorno con sus ojos soñadores, suspiró sin tomar atención.

-Bueno, Ron no es decorador de interiores… así que su opinión no importa- dijo sencillamente y el guardabosque tosió al soltar una risotada.

Resultó ser que ese comentario afectó el estado de ánimo de Hermione otra vez. Después de que Luna y Hagrid se fueran, la castaña no cenó y se fue a su habitación despidiéndose con un leve "buenas noches" que de no ser por el buen oído de Harry, no la hubiese escuchado. El moreno se molestó un poco con ella viéndola subir por las escaleras. Después de casi un mes de convivencia, él había hecho muchos esfuerzos por mantenerla animada, ser un alivio para su aflicción pero nada parecía dar resultado. Se sentía impotente y despreciado. Habían pasado una tarde genial, decorando, pintando, riendo… pero bastó una simple pregunta para que Hermione saboteara todo con su resentida respuesta.

Harry terminó de comer con el estómago revuelto. Limpió la cocina y subió a la segunda planta con paso desalentado. Al caminar por el pasillo, agudizó su oído ante la puerta de su mejor amiga y la escuchó llorar de nuevo. Esa vez, el impulso le manejó las acciones y abrió despacio para no espantarla. Allí estaba, acostada de lado, cubierta hasta el cuello y el cabello estallando sobre la almohada, encogida como una niña. Su enfado se extinguió al instante. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama sintiendo en su propio pecho los hipos de su llanto. La joven lo miró girando su cabeza cuidadosamente y sus mejillas humedecidas brillaron gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Harry se mostró serio moviéndose sigiloso. Como si supiera lo que debía hacer, como si repitiera un acto ancestral, se acostó a su lado para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella lo recibió sin palabras y así se quedaron. El ojiverde acariciaba sus manos abrazándola confortablemente, Hermione comprendió que nunca antes se había sentido tan protegida. Lloró las últimas lágrimas quedándose dormida… pero no sin antes oír a Harry susurrarle "Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo…"


	2. Marzo

**L**a habitación de los ecos sin sentido. Así había denominado Harry a la sala de espera en la que estaba sentado en St. Mungo, recordando. Parecía que el tiempo era un reloj de cemento endurecido y estrujaba sus manos hasta volver sus nudillos de un tono blanquecino. ¿Qué pasaba en ese cuarto de ácido y ferroso aroma? ¿Por qué no le daban noticias? ¿Qué estaba pasando tras esas puertas que aleteaban en cada carrera a través de ellas? Alzó la mirada una vez más y el número de visitantes se había incrementado. Halló rostros conocidos pero no quiso reconocer ninguno. Estaba agotado, agobiado y por sobre todo, espantado. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que algo así pasara? Debió estar más atento, más despierto… todo era culpa suya.

¿Quieres algo de comer, Harry?- le había preguntado Luna con sus ojos inocentes. El aludido negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. La joven se inclinó frente a él tratando de mirarlo a los ojos- No has comido nada en todo el día. Por favor, Harry.

No puedo.

Inténtalo…- pero volvió a negarse.

Sólo quiero verla a ella…

**II. Marzo **_(Siete meses antes) – Rompiendo límites_

**R**on se había marchado a Luxemburgo por motivos del campeonato de Quidditch y Harry no quiso mencionarlo durante la cena. Hermione estaba mejorando su humor y no quería arruinar el buen pavo que ella había cocinado con malos ratos innecesarios. Luego de esa noche en la que durmieron abrazados, la relación entre ellos se estrechó todavía más. La castaña le agradecía su consuelo, durmiendo por primera vez sin sueños ni sobresaltos que la desvelaran a mitad de la noche. Por otro lado, Harry sólo cerró sus ojos cuando pudo asegurarse de que su mejor amiga dormía placidamente en su compañía. Su respiración acompasada lo regocijó.

La plática en la mesa se había encendido gracias a las noticias que el ojiverde le dio con respecto al trabajo. Habían apresado a un joven mago que, a pesar de las advertencias y del conocimiento general, intentó asaltar Gringotts sin tener éxito como era lógico. Todo el mundo sabía que era algo imposible. Su nombre era Ian McAlister, un chico de no más de dieciocho años de edad. Era, para mayor asombro de Hermione, un hijo de muggles. Este ladrón poseía más bríos que destreza siendo descubierto con intenciones de allanar una cámara en el interior del banco de los magos. No fue muy difícil descubrirlo pero sí atraparlo. Aún sin tener tanto manejo con los hechizos, resultaba muy ágil con los movimientos de su cuerpo. Aquel muchacho era, de hecho, su nuevo cliente y la castaña no sabía nada de él. Al enterarse, dejó su tenedor suspendido en el aire a medio camino, sorprendida. Desde que se había sumergido en la pena luego de su rompimiento y mudanza, no había dedicado tiempo a ningún nuevo caso en su portafolio. Había abandonado su trabajo comprendiendo que estaba a la deriva en miles de temas importantes. Se recriminó su descuido, se recriminó su falta de profesionalismo, ella nunca hubiese dejado de lado su carrera por un problema personal.

-Eso no podías saberlo, Hermione- le dijo el moreno ante su semblante decepcionado- Estás en un proceso de cambios, es comprensible que…

-No es propio en mí, Harry… - lo interrumpió ella apartando su plato a medio terminar- No puedo abandonar mi puesto por llantos de quinceañera.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma. Además, sé que te gustan los desafíos y puedes ganarle con facilidad- esa afirmación misteriosa detonó la curiosidad inmediata en la castaña.

-¿Ganarle? ¿A quién?- preguntó. Harry carraspeó llevándose un trago de vino para enjuagar la garganta. Sabía que la cena igualmente se iría al carajo.

-A Mafalda- al oír ese nombre, algo en el interior de su amiga rugió como el motor de un cohete.

Mafalda, la presuntuosa prima Weasley. Esa chica se había convertido en una piedra en el zapato. Igual que Hermione, ella había escalado rápido dentro del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica debido a su inteligencia y persuasión, generándose así una reñida competencia entre ambas. Sus capacidades muchas veces coincidían, ese era un detalle que fastidiaba verdaderamente a la joven. Se enfrentaron un par de veces en el tribunal, sostuvieron fervientes argumentos frente a los miembros honorables de la Asamblea, pero en esas ocasiones fue el mismo Jefe del Departamento quien logró llegar a un acuerdo, porque era imposible que ellas dieran su brazo a torcer. Y en aquella oportunidad, era a la castaña a quien le tocaba defender a un acusado y según lo informado por Harry, sería nuevamente contra esa molesta colega y más encima prima de su ex novio. Dejó a un lado su comida de forma definitiva, tenía un nudo de impotencia en el estómago. El moreno lamentó al instante haberlo mencionado queriendo disipar un poco la desagradable tensión.

-Sigues siendo la mejor del Departamento, eso no puedes dudarlo, y sobre Mafalda…- Hermione lo miró con los ojos ausentes.

-¿Ron lo sabe?- otra vez el nombre del pelirrojo. Tanto le había costado a Harry sacar ese sustantivo de la mansión que volvió con bombos y platillos a causa de la plática. Negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-Está fuera de Inglaterra…

-… por el Mundial de Quidditch… sí, lo había olvidado- completó la chica llevándose la copa de vino a sus labios. Qué desagradable era no tener idea de la vida de alguien quien había sido parte significativa de la suya. De pronto, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, se puso de pie impetuosamente dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A investigar el caso… no puedo perder terreno- dijo tajante. Harry le hizo ver que no era motivo para exagerar al respecto, sólo debía organizarse y estudiarlo con paciencia. Sin embargo, la castaña era testaruda por lo que no le obedeció. Se acercó a él depositándole un beso en la frente y se retiró a su cuarto para extraer esos documentos olvidados en su carpeta de trabajo.

Tal como imaginó Harry, la joven estaría hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo el expediente de Ian McAlister y la información sobre el intento de asalto a Gringotts. Quedó perpleja. Cuánto valor había en ese muchacho. Miraba su fotografía descubriendo un ceño infantil y vulnerable que en pocos podía reconocer. Sintió gran simpatía por él, no podía verlo como un culpable sino sólo como un chico desafiante, un chico imprudente. No podía permitir que lo sentenciaran a Azkaban por algo así.

Desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, el ojiverde la observaba sin desear interrumpirla. Sonreía ligeramente al verla tan enfrascada en la lectura como cuando era una niña en la Sala común. Por lo menos, ya no estaba pensando en la difícil etapa por la que estaba pasando de olvidar a su pelirrojo amigo. Se preguntaba si estaba feliz de alojarse en la mansión con él, después de todo estaba cumpliendo con su papel de apoyarla en lo que pudiese, no quería cometer ningún error que le produjera más tristeza. Miró a su alrededor un instante tratando de recordar cómo era vivir sin ella en casa y se asombró al no recordarlo. No supo cómo Ron pudo dejarla ir. Hermione era una mujer desconcertante, estimulante e innegablemente hermosa… pero como bien decían algunas personas, Dios le daba pan al que no tenía dientes.

El picoteo de una lechuza gris en una de las ventanas lo sacó de su sutil espionaje. Una carta que parecía ironía del destino fue entregada en sus manos y luego el ave marchó tal como había llegado. El moreno reconoció la letra desarreglada de su mejor amigo en el remitente. Suspiró sonoramente y comenzó a leer asegurándose de no haber importunado a Hermione:

"_Amigo,_

_Te escribo para contarte que todo va viento en popa. _

_Inglaterra va en buen lugar y estamos a un sólo partido de pasar a segunda fase. _

_Hay algunos cazatalentos escondidos entre las gradas y eso pone a todo el equipo ansioso._

_Espero que todo esté bien por allá, cuídate y cuida mucho de Hermione. _

_Sabes que a pesar de todo lo que pasó la sigo queriendo y extrañando siempre. _

_Un abrazo y nos vemos en mayo._

_Ron."_

No supo por qué, pero no pensaba decirle a la castaña sobre esa carta. La guardó en el celo de su bolsillo y fue hasta su cuarto para poder dormir aunque sabía que no lo lograría. Se daba vueltas en su cama con un insomnio inexplicable. Su corazón estaba insólitamente intranquilo y miró el techo sobre él. No sabía por qué las palabras de Ron quedaron rondando su mente como un irritante carrusel: C_uida mucho de Hermione… la sigo queriendo y extrañando siempre…_ eso lo sabía muy bien, no tenía por qué repetirlo cada vez que podía… ¿Acaso estaba celoso y dudaba de su fraternal convivencia? ¿A qué venía todo eso? Sin embargo, no pudo seguir cuestionándose. Un gemido de angustia interrumpió sus pensamientos. El moreno se sentó en la cama agudizando su oído y reconoció los sonidos de la muchacha al otro lado del pasillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se levantó e ingresó a la alcoba de Hermione, quien se había quedado dormida entre papeles, viéndola debatir contra lo que parecía ser una horrible pesadilla...

_Sangre, sangre en sus manos, sangre en el piso, sangre que sentía salir a borbotones de ella pero no lograba saber por qué ni por dónde. Con un dolor insoportable que la hacía doblarse en dos, no lograba enfocar la mirada viéndolo todo como informes figuras descoloridas. Tenía miedo, miedo de algo que no podía saber con exactitud. Trataba de gritar, pero el dolor estrangulante le quitaba la voz en su garganta intercambiándola por gruñidos desesperados. El terror y la mirada despectiva de alguien sobre ella, consiguieron robarle lágrimas calientes que por intensas se convirtieron en reales absorbidas por la almohada…_

-Hermione… despierta… - la voz apaciguante del ojiverde la sacó de cuajo desde ese universo paralelo que muchas veces se confundía con el auténtico. Despertó de un brinco inhalando todo el aire que pudieron acaparar sus pulmones. Estaba sudando y mojada hasta el cuello de su propio llanto inconsciente. Miró a su alrededor ubicándose en el mundo durante unos segundos. Harry esperó a que regresara desde donde estuviese para poder hablar de nuevo- ¿Estás bien?- pero la muchacha no pudo responderle. La urgencia por abrazarla lo obligó a tomar asiento en la cama torpemente y estrecharla contra su pecho.

Los dedos finos de Hermione, se crispaban en su espalda aferrándose con mucha fuerza. Harry ni siquiera quiso respirar hondamente para no distraerla de su desahogo y lamentó no saber Legeremancia… aunque con ella no era necesario. Se quedó quieto, acariciando su cabello húmedo, meciéndola despacio. Por otro lado, la mente de la joven estaba repleta de imágenes confusas y su pecho pletórico de emociones indescriptibles, tenía una angustia horrible, un terror paralizante pero ni siquiera sabía por qué. Temía perder algo pero esa sensación no tenía justificación alguna… ¿Era alguna premonición? ¿Trelawney tenía razón y aquellas cosas enigmáticas podían suceder? Su miedo se alimentó con esa pregunta y cerró sus ojos. La presencia de Harry siempre conseguía calmarla. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, el muchacho la recostó de lado arropándola despacio, ordenando las carpetas desparramadas. No obstante, cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie para retirarse, Hermione lo tomó de la mano pidiéndole en silencio que se quedase. Él asintió sabiendo perfectamente que no deseaba estar sola. Tomó lugar detrás de ella tal como habían dormido la otra noche, abrazados… protegidos de todos.

La castaña se sentía muy bien encerrada entre los brazos de su moreno amigo. Calzaban a la perfección. Respiraba a su ritmo, se arrimaba contra él sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo como un abrigo necesario. Era exquisito compartir ese tipo de cercanía e intimidad. Nunca antes lo habían experimentado. Vivir juntos los estaba malacostumbrando pero ninguno quiso decir nada al respecto porque lo estaban disfrutando. Harry secó sus lágrimas guiado sólo por el tacto. Ninguno volvió a moverse, recuperando el sueño extraviado en alguna parte, durmiendo nuevamente de forma simétrica hasta que despuntó el alba cálida entre las cortinas.

--

Cuando Hermione se reunió por primera vez con su cliente, el joven Ian McAlister, quedó absorta por lo pálido y desnutrido que se veía. Sentada en una de las salas de visita de Azbakan, en donde lo mantenían mientras no comenzaba su juicio, la muchacha se sentía incómoda al estar en ese sombrío lugar aún sin tener la presencia de los Dementores gracias al Ministro Shacklebolt. Era increíble cómo aquella Fortaleza seguía manteniendo la frialdad de hielo por cada uno de sus rincones. Por esto mismo, la castaña exigió que no lo mantuvieran allí por motivos de salud y gravedad mínima del caso, después de todo no había matado a nadie. Afortunadamente, su fuerte carácter logró buenos resultados. Esa sería la última noche del chico en ese recinto, después sería puesto en custodia en otro lugar.

El muchacho, con el ceño desprovisto de emoción alguna, no dijo nada cuando tomó asiento frente a Hermione. Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa que los separaba como si sobre ella hubiese alguna imagen interesante qué observar. La _abogada_ lo miró con sus ojos inquisidores tratando de jugar un papel de sicóloga y cómplice. Nunca había defendido a un acusado; pero algo le decía que con ese muchacho no le sería una tarea difícil. Se presentó ante él sin conseguir respuesta. Insistió pero el silencio fue implacable.

-¿No piensas hablarme, Ian?- el aludido ni siquiera la miró a los ojos. Agraviada, Hermione suspiró- Mira, sé que es delicado por todo lo que estás pasando pero necesito que colabores para poder conseguir una baja condena. Ya conoces lo estrictos que son en la comunidad con respecto a la seguridad de Gringotts- tras esas palabras, la frialdad del joven fue superior. No gesticuló ni interrumpió el ritmo de su respiración. La castaña desplegó frente a él unos documentos y fotografías de la cámara que intentó saquear. Unió las puntas de sus dedos a la altura de su boca buscando alguna señal de comunicación con su cliente. Ian miró las imágenes y apretó la mandíbula. Hermione volvió a hablar- Estuve estudiando el incidente y creo que puedo negociar una condena de prisión preventiva de seis meses en una cárcel de baja vigilancia- aquel comentario hizo que el acusado levantara la vista para mirar a la profesional directo a los ojos. Esa acción intimidó a Hermione, removiéndose en su asiento. La miraba como si lo hubiese ofendido de alguna manera.

-Creo que debería investigar mejor, señorita Granger- dijo con voz tenue y pasiva, como si hablara con una niña pequeña- Puede ser que esa carpeta esté llena de detalles sobre lo que pasó, pero no revela uno que puede interesarle más.

-¿Cuál?- Ian se apoyó en la mesa para acercarse un poco más a ella.

-La cámara en la que me encontraron es mía… por lo tanto, soy inocente- Hermione no supo qué decir. La saliva se había estancado en medio de su garganta y cuando pudo despegar los labios, una pareja de Aurores entró para buscarlo. La visita había terminado.

Una vez fuera de Azkaban, la castaña se dirigió hasta su oficina en el Ministerio para archivar algunos papeles. Tenía la mente ocupada sólo por esas palabras. Al parecer se había tropezado con algo mucho más serio que un simple niño travieso que desafió uno de los lugares más seguros que existían, y sólo dimensionarlo la hizo estremecerse… "¿Todo esto se trata de una trampa?, ¿Por qué querrían incriminarlo?", pensó al tiempo que salía del despacho para viajar a casa. Comprendió que se estaba haciendo tarde y de seguro Harry la esperaba a cenar como todas las noches. Apuró el paso. No obstante, cuando se dirigía hacia una de las chimeneas para utilizar la Red Flú, una sedosa cabellera pelirroja se atravesó en su camino sin haberla notado. Los ojos penetrantes de Ginny Weasley la interceptaron. Hacía casi dos meses que no la veía y seguía igual de atractiva. Desde que Hermione había terminado con Ron, esta muchacha había jugado su papel de hermana protectora y le exigió respuestas a su centenar de preguntas. Era lógico. La castaña logró evadirlas todas con mucha educación, pero ya su paciencia rozaba el límite de la tolerancia. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Ginny no tocó ese desagradable tema. La saludó cordialmente mostrándose muy accesible a mantener una plática amena entre ambas.

-¿Y qué te trae por el Ministerio hoy?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de seguir la línea amable de la conversación.

-Estuve entrevistando al encargado del Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch para la sección deportiva de El Profeta- dijo la muchacha, enseñando una libreta llena de apuntes en sus manos. Se notaba que le entusiasmaba mucho su nuevo empleo en el periódico mágico. La castaña le sonrió- ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Bien, ahora mismo debe estar cocinando, tengo que apresurarme- Ginny, al oírla, alzó sus cejas revelando un movimiento ansioso en su mirada. Aquello intrigó un poco a Hermione. Por su comportamiento repentino, parecía ser que quería pedirle algo. No pasarían más de dos segundos para confirmar su sospecha.

-¿Puedes decirle de mi parte que me escriba? Me gustaría cenar con él algún día… ya sabes, recordar viejos tiempos- no esperaba que esa petición le pesara sutilmente en medio del estómago. No pudo mantener la sonrisa que sostenía volviéndose seria. No comprendió su propia reacción. La molestia ante sus palabras le invadía la sangre sintiéndose con el derecho de decirle que no lo aceptaba, que por ningún motivo lo permitiría. Tuvo una suave sacudida de celos que prefirió ignorar con esfuerzo.

-Está bien- respondió secamente y se despidió de ella para caminar hacia las diversas chimeneas que se alineaban impasibles a lo largo de las murallas…

El aroma de la cena recién horneada deleitó el olfato de Hermione apenas entró en la cocina hallando a su mejor amigo poniendo la mesa. Aquella armonía hogareña entre ambos les gustaba, realmente los reconfortaba después de un largo día de trabajo. Era el instante del día que esperaban ansiosos. La joven observó la larga mesa, fascinada por la dedicación de Harry en cada detalle: servilletas bien dobladas, cubiertos en protocolar orden y platos relucientes. La fuente de ensaladas le produjo un dolor cerca de las mandíbulas y su boca se hizo agua. No había notado el hambre que tenía hasta que llegó a la mansión impregnada de fragancias deliciosas. Harry la saludó al verla de pie en el umbral de la puerta y le sirvió una copa de vino blanco. La castaña le sonrió con los ojos en el momento en que bebía del licor sintiéndose tan bien que deseó que su convivencia jamás terminara. Se sentían acompañados en un mundo de soledades persistentes, como si Grimmauld Place se convirtiera nuevamente en una guarida para ellos. Tomaron asiento en la mesa bien arreglada y degustaron el salmón dorado que el ojiverde había preparado con tanto esmero. La cena transcurrió con total normalidad. La muchacha le contó sobre la visita a su cliente, sobre su gélida forma de actuar ante ella y su única declaración que había espesado el ambiente dentro de la Fortaleza.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? Inocente- contaba Hermione, enfatizando sus palabras con las manos- Lo dijo con tal convicción e intriga que le creí inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué querrían incriminarlo?- preguntó el moreno sin saber que esa fue la misma pregunta que su amiga se había hecho hacía pocos momentos atrás.

-No lo sé, necesito hablar más con ese chico e indagar qué sucedió.

Harry sabía que lo haría. Cuando algo le olía mal a esa mujer, era capaz de no detenerse hasta llegar al fondo del truculento asunto. Ese Ian McAlister tenía mucha suerte de habérsele asignado a Hermione como su defensa. No podría tener un mejor profesional ante una Asamblea despiadada a la hora de realizar deliberaciones.

Mientras seguían comiendo, comentando el caso y las breves palabras del acusado, la chica recordó el recado de Ginny Weasley. No entendía por qué no quería dárselo al ojiverde. Trataba de excusarse a sí misma con insípidas razones sin conseguirlo. Ella no era la madre ni la novia de Harry, sólo su amiga… amiga que vivía con él por casi dos meses, nada más… ¿Por qué esa nueva y repentina sensación de propiedad? Optó por dejarse de tonterías y ser responsable, ser confiable. Por lo tanto, adoptó una postura relajada, casi indiferente, dejó su tenedor suspendido sobre su plato y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta luego de la pausa.

-Hoy me topé con Ginny en el Ministerio- comentó como si hablara del frío clima londinense- Estaba haciendo unas entrevistas allá para su sección de deportes en El Profeta y me pidió que te dijera que le escribieses un día de éstos… quiere salir contigo o algo así- al terminar de hablar, supo que lo último había sonado hastiado. Harry no se mostró sorprendido ni fastidiado. Aquello molestó un poco a Hermione. El moreno bebió de su copa y le agradeció que le hubiese dado el mensaje. Cuando el silencio gobernó el aura reinante, la joven quiso cambiar de tema radicalmente- El salmón te ha quedado delicioso, Harry. Has mejorado bastante.

-¿Mejorado? Si hay alguien que debe mejorar en la cocina, ése no soy yo- esa acotación sugerente enrojeció a Hermione y su personalidad competitiva emergió como un submarino ruso en plena batalla. Al ver que ella preparaba una sarta de respuestas en su mente, el ojiverde comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo puedes…? Mañana en la noche, te preparé un plato tan espectacular que deberás tragarte lo que has dicho- contestó fingiendo ofensa en su entonación.

-De acuerdo, me parece excelente. Es una cita entonces- dijo, notando que luego de sus palabras no pudo evitar mirar más profundamente a su mejor amiga sonrosada.

Otra vez Harry no pudo dormir. De espaldas en su cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no supo si era por el vino blanco o las típicas preocupaciones del trabajo. Sin embargo, sabía que ninguna de ellas era la razón de su insomnio. Después de varios minutos, cerró sus ojos sumiéndose en un sueño tímido, volátil. Un sueño que se espantaría con el simple sonido de un suspiro. No obstante, ese leve estado de inconsciencia, desplegó imágenes en su mente demasiado reales para su gusto. Imágenes de lo que parecía ser St. Mungo, un pabellón iluminado por luces blancas y lleno de sanadores que lo sacaban a empujones del interior. Harry deseaba entrar, deseaba apartar esas malditas puertas claras de su camino y no sabía el por qué. Algo dentro de ese cuarto lo angustiaba, lo preocupaba, lo sumía a un dolor indescriptible desgarrando su garganta dejándola herida en cada sollozo… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese momento tan asfixiante, tan real? Se sentía deshecho, con un peso en su caja torácica que lo despertó jadeando y destapado por los ciegos manotazos perpetuados. Le costó trabajo volver a la realidad.

Observó su habitación sin olvidar ningún recodo e inhaló profundamente una vez comprendido que había sido una horrible pesadilla. Tuvo la necesidad vital de cerciorarse que Hermione se encontraba bien, generalmente era ella quien sufría de luchas subconscientes, por lo tanto, se levantó de su cama y cruzó el pasillo hasta el otro cuarto. Abrió despacio la desvencijada puerta reparando que su mejor amiga dormía de lado mirando hacia la entrada. El moreno se apoyó en el marco sin desear invadir la alcoba y despertarla. Era la primera vez que se veía tan plácidamente dormida, incluso suspirando de vez en cuando. Imaginó con cierta gracia que ella le había transmitido su intranquilidad nocturna a causa de las noches que compartieron descansando juntos. Sonrió. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando: "No me importaría soportar por ti las pesadillas eternas con tal de que duermas bien siempre", sus propias palabras le estrecharon el cuello impidiéndole respirar con libertad. Se retiró despacio cerrando la puerta y tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de decirse…

--

Gracias a Dios era viernes y como todo grandioso día bajo ese nombre, Hermione salió temprano de su trabajo, se dirigió al Callejón Diagon y con todo su buen humor encima, realizó las compras para la cena. Como bien habían planeado la noche anterior, la castaña debía demostrarle a Harry sus aptitudes culinarias con un plato que se llevara aplausos. Al fin y al cabo, el ojiverde se había convertido en una competencia reñida y ella no era de las que se quedaban rezagadas, claro que no… ella luchaba siempre por ser la mejor en todo.

Las innumerables tiendas estaban llenas de gente. Era una tarde agradable para salir de paseo y a la joven no le molestó lo atestado que estaba, todo lo contrario, disfrutó haciendo las compras para ese Magret de Pato con salsa de champiñones que tenía en mente. Había conocido esa receta gracias a su madre cuando volvía a casa desde Hogwarts en vacaciones de verano y le ayudaba en la cocina. Aquellos tiempos la hicieron vibrar de añoranza.

Luego de adquirir los ingredientes necesarios, Hermione fue en dirección a la mansión Apareciendo frente a la puerta en cuestión de segundos. Allanó la cocina con la misma decisión de un invasor en combate y comenzó con las gestiones domesticas correspondientes. El calor del fogón se expandió por todo el inmueble vigorizando los ánimos. La joven tarareaba alguna canción aprendida por ahí mientras espolvoreaba los magrets con sal y pimienta, mezclaba el puré de champiñones con patatas y cebolla para darle el toque extra y finalmente, hundió el pato en el horno para dorarlo unos minutos. Todo estaba listo e indudablemente delicioso. Hermione puso la mesa, decorándola lo mejor que su esfuerzo físico y mágico pudieron ofrecer. Reparó que faltaba muy poco para que Harry apareciera en la chimenea desde el Cuartel General de Aurores y se sentó con confianza a esperarlo. Ingenuamente, se sintió como si fuera su esposa, esperándolo para cenar después de un arduo día de trabajo, típico escenario de una película hollywoodense de los cincuenta. Rió de manera irónica quitándose el delantal de la cintura para arrojarlo sobre una silla. Sin embargo, los minutos comenzaron a correr velozmente. La chica sintió que los nervios empezaban a incomodarla y se puso de pie para lavar algunas cosas utilizadas para así distraerse. La chimenea seguía sin escupir a su amigo y ella ya estrujaba sus manos de la impaciencia. Era la primera vez que Harry tardaba más de lo usual sin avisarle antes. Imaginó que tuvo un contratiempo, algún problema en la oficina pero que debía aparecer en cualquier momento en la mansión. Él sabía que tenían un compromiso. Peso a ello, su arribo se extendió hasta que el pato se enfrió en el horno, el puré se solidificó y las velas se consumieron hasta más allá de la mitad de su cuerpo. Hermione apretó sus labios sintiendo ganas de tomar la comida y arrojarla a los perros callejeros. Ya era casi medianoche. Definitivamente su mejor amigo la había plantado.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta principal la distrajo de sus lamentos y maldiciones. Los pasos de Harry en la sala la hicieron ponerse de pie de un brinco agradeciendo el no tener su varita a mano, porque lo habría recibido con un hechizo _Furnunculus_ que le deformaría la cara gracias a las ampollas. Al verlo colgar su abrigo en el perchero y voltear, Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura como quien exige explicaciones sin antes pedirlas.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Esperándote.

-¿Por qué?- ella no le respondió, dejó que su memoria fuese en su rescate antes de lanzarle a la cara su falta de educación. Harry se dio en cuenta al percibir cierto aroma a comida en el ambiente. Suspiró abatido- Lo siento, Hermione…

-Lo olvidaste- derrotado, no pudo más que asentir. La castaña resopló- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, Ginny y yo…

-¿Ginny y tú?- esa pregunta brotó venenosa desde lo más profundo de su ser, el sarcasmo utilizado fue tal que Harry al oírla frunció el ceño mostrando asombro.

-Sí… Fuimos a cenar por ahí. Luego de tu recado, decidí escribirle durante el día y salimos- contestó descuidadamente caminando hacia las escaleras- Creo que se nos pasó el tiempo volando. Disculpa, olvidé avisarte que no llegaría a la hora- Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder su semblante endurecido. Lo miraba con sus dulces ojos encendidos de la rabia. No sabía con precisión si aquello era por el hecho de verlo tan displicente o sólo imaginarlo platicando con la chica pelirroja en algún maldito restaurante. Se sentía inmensamente ofendida.

-Gracias por arruinar la velada- comentó mordiendo las palabras. Harry se detuvo sintiendo la amargura de su tono como una ola de desconcierto.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? Podemos cenar mañana u otro día… siempre lo hacemos.

-¡Habíamos acordado algo!- explotó la joven elevando la voz- ¡Si vas a comprometerte en algo, cúmplelo!

-¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¡Ya te pedí disculpas!- se defendió el moreno causando que Hermione rechinara los dientes reteniendo su furia con esfuerzo. Sus miradas colisionaban como dos vientos ascendentes capaz de provocar truenos dentro de la mansión. La muchacha, con movimientos erráticos, se abrazó a sí misma sin querer responderle. Mordió sus labios tratando de serenarse y escondió sus lágrimas de impotencia mirando hacia otro lado. Nunca le gustó discutir con Harry.

Ambos sabían que la relación estaba tornándose demasiado ambigua. La convivencia los estaba confundiendo pero ninguno decía nada al respecto. Se sentían bien, se sentían cómodos uno con el otro. Ahora, de pie en el rellano de las escaleras, los jóvenes peleaban al igual que una pareja de casados con problemas cotidianos. El ojiverde la observaba atentamente buscando respuestas en sus gestos, respuestas a preguntas que sonaban cada vez más fuerte en su interior. Su pecho se ablandó completamente. No pudo ignorar que frente a él había una hermosa mujer pidiendo explicaciones y su estómago se contrajo al pensarlo. De repente, unas palabras lo desconcentraron de aquel instante resonando como molestas sirenas, una y otra vez: C_uida mucho de Hermione… la sigo queriendo y extrañando siempre…_ ¿Por qué esa frase de Ron volvió a su memoria? ¿Qué estaba advirtiéndole su subconsciente?

Por otro lado, Hermione sentía que por su garganta pasaban trozos de decepción y cólera residiendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Saberlo despreocupado le hería la convicción creyéndose una idiota por reaccionar tan exageradamente, después de todo sólo era una estúpida cena perdida, comida que había preparado y que en esos momentos yacía sin pena ni gloria en la mesa de la cocina. Respiró hondo empujando con esa bocanada de aire las replicas que quería decirle. Prefirió no seguir el tema y caminó hacia las escaleras pasando por su lado sin mirarlo. Subió rápidamente para después cerrar la puerta de su alcoba de un cortante azote. Ese sonido fue como una bofetada limpia para el moreno…

La madrugada comenzó pésima. Harry no conseguía dormir. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada resentida de su mejor amiga, el reproche de sus palabras, el temblor de su mentón al mirar hacia otro lado. Era la primera vez que una discusión con Hermione le escocía tanto el corazón. Se daba vueltas entre las sábanas intentando una posición en la que doliera menos lo recién ocurrido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había olvidado el plan con ella antes de salir con Ginny. La pelirroja ya no le atraía como antes, ya no le despertaba esa seducción que pudo hipnotizarlo alguna vez cuando tenía dieciséis años… no entendía entonces por qué ese descuido… ¿Había sido la carta de Ron? ¿Pretendía alejarse de la castaña poco a poco?... Harry se levantó de la cama con la sensación del colchón ahuecado en su espalda negando en silencio. Aquellas ideas eran absurdas.

Un sollozo ahogado provinente de la otra habitación lo alertó. Era un llanto aplacado, no cabía duda. El muchacho se armó de valor y caminó hasta allá descalzo. Pegó su oreja contra la puerta confirmando su suposición. Era Hermione y estaba llorando. Se había jurado no entristecerla luego de todo lo que había pasado con su mudanza y el rompimiento con Ron el pasado mes, pero había fallado rotundamente. Se odió por imbécil al tiempo que giraba el pómulo para poder entrar. La joven le daba la espalda acostada hacia la ventana. Los espasmos constantes que removían su cuerpo revelaban que tal vez no lo había escuchado y seguía sumergida en sus lágrimas. Harry no quiso ser irrespetuoso con ella, debía decir algo. Se acercó a la cama despacio, buscando la forma de poder hablar sin espantarla.

-No es necesario que me digas nada…- fue la voz de Hermione la que se oyó de súbito y el moreno casi se cae de la sorpresa. Contestó.

-Claro que sí… lamento haberte hablado de esa forma- La muchacha volteó secando sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. El chico se atrevió a sentarse a su lado y le ayudó en esa labor sintiendo la humedad de su llanto. Hermione sonrió gradualmente sin responderle. Se miraron largos segundos como si hubiesen olvidado que la voz existía en los seres humanos. Ella se acomodó en la cama como hacían cuando dormían juntos espantando las pesadillas y Harry la siguió sabiendo cómo ajustarse a ella. La abrazó por la espalda con timidez. Las disculpas sobraban- No podía dormir sin antes decirte buenas noches…- le susurró cerca del oído. La joven asintió.

-Tampoco yo.

De pronto, las palabras de Ron que tanta ronda hacían por la mente del ojiverde, brillaron por su ausencia. Los roces de ambos se intensificaron en esa cama. La espalda de Hermione estaba adherida al pecho de Harry mientras que el ritmo de la respiración aumentaba notoriamente en cada uno. La joven podía sentir los latidos de su mejor amigo contra ella, martillando, golpeando, y se apretó más contra su cuerpo sin poder evitar que la excitación la embargara despacio. Los labios de Harry rozaron el hueco de su cuello aspirando su perfume a todo pulmón. Se movían acompasadamente sugiriendo lo que podría pasar desnudos siguiendo una melodía privada. Los dedos del moreno acariciaron la curva de su cintura aprendiéndose sus medidas al tacto. Subió un poco su pijama de seda para tantear la suavidad diferente de esa piel candente y ella se estremeció. Ninguno quería abrir sus ojos, era como si ese juego prohibido entre ellos estuviese ocurriendo sin permiso. Entonces, Hermione se atrevió a enfrentarlo y rodó sobre sí misma para besarlo famélica. Fue un beso tan intenso que la electricidad la recorrió brutalmente teniendo que soltar su boca por no poder soportarlo. Gimió agotada de tantas emociones. Harry no dejó que la tregua llegara aún.

Su sangre efervecía como nunca había sentido en su vida. La desvistió explorando sus rincones desconocidos con las manos mientras ella le ayudó a quitarse sus prendas descubriendo un nuevo hombre. Sus pieles se unieron en un beso expandido, generalizado. Bastó con que el muchacho separara esas piernas de porcelana para entrar en ella y ver todo de una forma distinta. La castaña lo recibió arañando su espalda sin consciencia de ello. El ardor de las embestidas generó que descargara un jadeo contra el hombro de Harry y retumbara también contra las paredes. El ojiverde estaba extasiado de tanta perfección. Sentía que el único lugar para él estaba allí, en ese cuerpo maravilloso. Tantas noches a sólo metros de distancia sin tener idea que realmente estaba a pasos de la gloria. Comprendió que no había otro momento más increíble que dormir con su mejor amiga entre sus brazos, ahuyentando las malas imágenes, los malos sueños.

La constancia de sus movimientos contra ella fue en aumento, se hundía con fuerza viendo que el sudor que decoraba el rostro de Hermione reemplazaba las nefastas lágrimas que le había ocasionado. Le encerró la boca otra vez con la suya para capturar sus gemidos sin perder ninguno. El calor de sus vientres atrajo el cosquilleo enloquecedor que impulsó a Harry a volverse exquisitamente más brusco. La mordió, encerró sus senos con las palmas y lamió la línea de su torso hasta dibujar sus clavículas. Arremetió en la castaña deseando no terminar con ese delicioso momento, Hermione arqueó su espalda y contrajo sus músculos cuando llegaron a ese clímax tan anhelado. El temblor los sacudió a los dos removiéndolo todo en esa cama. La joven rasgó su garganta con un último gemido y él se rindió sobre su pecho explotando en su interior…


	3. Abril

Hey!  
Gracias a todos, gracias por sus impresiones sobre esta historia, la verdad que cada vez que leo sus comentarios me sonrojo y me siento muy halagada de que me acompañen en una nueva travesía por el mundo fanfiction. Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado, nuestra pareja comenzará a vivir nuevas experiencias intensas, sabrán las reacciones despues de esa noche de Marzo, verán consecuencias que serán muy importantes dentro de la trama, así que atentos a las reacciones y todo eso ;)

Un beso enorme y gracias de nuevo por estar conmigo... BUEN VIAJE!!

--

**H**arry no previó que ese recuerdo consumiría el resto del aliento residente en sus pulmones por lo que luchó para volver a respirar. Apretó sus manos entrelazadas volviendo de súbito a esa sala de espera tan molesta. Miró a su costado y en la silla más cercana había un emparedado junto con un refresco que de seguro había sido insistencia de Luna. Sin embargo, no tenía hambre y tenía la impresión que dejaría de tenerlo por mucho tiempo. Aquella última noche de marzo, había hecho el amor con todas sus letras, había roto los límites de una amistad sólida y no supo si alegrarse o entristecerse por ello. Nada de lo que estaban viviendo hubiese ocurrido si su sentido común lo hubiera auxiliado en el minuto justo. No culpaba a Hermione, no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, sólo se culpaba a sí mismo y su inmenso descuido de no haber prevenido las obvias consecuencias.

-No se ha querido mover de allí…- el ojiverde oyó una voz familiar a lo lejos. Sabía que estaban hablando de él y alzó un poco la mirada. Luna hablaba con Ginny Weasley a pocos pasos de distancia- Insiste en que todo ha sido culpa suya.

-Pero ella es una mujer adulta, sabía que no debía...

-Se lo he dicho y no escucha a nadie… Harry parece simplemente un envase vacío…

**III. Abril** _(seis meses antes) – Secreta intimidad_

Luego de esa noche apasionada, Harry abandonó la cama de Hermione besándola en la frente muy despacio para no despertarla. Había sido una velada alucinante, verla dormir tan cerca de él era algo completamente indescriptible, pero no podía negar el miedo que lo azotaba al no tener idea de lo que pasaría entre ellos a partir de entonces. Temía perder su amistad, temía que todo lo hermoso que les costó forjar se fuera por el drenaje de las malas decisiones. Pensó en Ron, en el evidente amor que aún sentía por la castaña, en la confianza depositada en él para cuidarla y se maldijo lo mal amigo que había sido. Se duchó y vistió sin querer mirar su rostro en el espejo.

El bullicio en el Ministerio aumentaba todos los primeros de mes. Aquello muchas veces molestaba al moreno y se apresuraba para llegar a la tranquilidad de su despacho en el Cuartel General de Aurores; pero esa mañana lo agradeció, fue la única forma de poder dejar de pensar tanta estupidez. Se sentó en su escritorio volteando una fotografía antigua del trío sobre él. No tenía el corazón para mirarla ni mucho menos para sentirse vigilado por esos niños que alguna vez habían sido. Todo se había complicado y frotó sus ojos como un iluso intento de encontrar respuestas.

-Potter…- lo llamó un colega desde la puerta de su oficina interrumpiendo su sutil agonía- Ha llegado correspondencia para ti. Las lechuzas dejaron algunas en la recepción del Cuartel.

-Gracias- contestó el ojiverde, recibiéndole el sobre por encima del escritorio.

Otra vez esa letra desgarbada, esa caligrafía casi infantil que caracterizaba a Ron y al leer sus entrañas se apretujaron de golpe. Esa carta parecía más amenazadora que una bomba de nitroglicerina entre las manos. Harry inhaló hondo, sabiendo que después de ojearla se sentiría todavía peor por faltarle el respeto a la amistad…

"_Harry,_

_No sé si te has enterado, pero Inglaterra pasó a Cuartos de Final,_

_Por lo tanto, estamos eufóricos por este logro y ansiosos por obtener la Copa._

_Me he tomado un momento para escribirte y saber cómo van las cosas en_

_Grimmauld Place. Pronto volveré para que me cuentes todo lo que me he perdido._

_Has sido un gran apoyo durante estas duras semanas, amigo… tal vez no sea _

_Lo indicado pero trata de recordarle a Hermione que la sigo amando a pesar de todo._

_Cuídala mucho y tú también. Nos vemos el próximo mes._

_Ron"_

El moreno no pudo más que soltar una breve risa perversa por la situación. "¿Que le cuente todo lo que se ha perdido?", repitió internamente y se sacudió de morbosidad al imaginarse contándole que había tenido sexo con Hermione en la cama que le había brindado para que viviera con él el tiempo que quisiera. Si supiera la cercana relación que estaban manteniendo… Ron se caería de espaldas, pero no sin antes estrellarle el puño en medio del rostro. Dobló la carta cuidadosamente y la guardó, al igual que la anterior, en lo más recóndito de su bolsillo…

En la tranquilidad de Grimmauld Place, Hermione despertó estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Miró hacia su costado hallando sólo el espacio vacío que había dejado el moreno al levantarse y una leve decepción la embargó. La muchacha se sentó mirando a su alrededor como si aún estuviese sumergida en un sueño placentero. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar lo obvio y se incorporó sintiéndose renovada, tranquila. No se arrepentía de lo sucedido, de hecho deseó que pasara, sólo estaba ansiosa por saber qué tanto afectaría lo ocurrido en su antes fraternal convivencia. Un estremecimiento arañó cada poro de su piel. No pudo dejar de temer ante la idea de la cena eventual, porque estaba claro que todo sería diferente, intimidante e incluso excitante al momento de comer juntos como cada noche de la semana, eso no tenía por qué acabar, seguían viviendo juntos; pero la vergüenza y la incertidumbre serían invitadas obligatorias en esa mesa provocando que Hermione se sacudiera de nerviosismo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?- le preguntó un Auror al verla taciturna.

-Sí, todo está bien, gracias- se apuró en contestar.

La castaña se había dirigido al cuarto de retención en donde confinaban a su cliente Ian McAlister bajo sus órdenes de traslado. En el trayecto de la mansión al Ministerio, Hermione no logró dejar esos asuntos personales en casa, ni siquiera supo cómo ni cuándo llegó hasta allí. Esos asuntos la siguieron como una estela distrayéndola de sus quehaceres como pasó semanas atrás con Ron. Por eso mismo, la voz del Auror la volvió a la realidad de golpe. Se obligó a poner mayor atención a sus actos, controlar su expectación y dejar tranquilo el portafolio entre sus manos inquietas.

Cuando el joven mago entró a la habitación custodiado por dos Aurores, se veía igual de demacrado que la primera vez que lo vio. La joven sentía simpatía por él deseando dar lo mejor de sí para ayudarlo. Aún daban vueltas por su cabeza las palabras que le dijo: "_La cámara en la que me encontraron es mía… por lo tanto, soy inocente_". Tragó saliva dificultosamente debido a la estrechez que se produjo en su traquea. Ian McAlister tomó asiento de la misma forma que Hermione esperaba. Como si arrojara su peso sobre la silla y quedara inerte sin expresión. No la miró en ningún instante. La castaña les asintió a los oficiales en silencio y éstos volvieron sobre sus pasos para dejarlos solos.

-¿Cómo estás, Ian?- como era de suponer, el chico no contestó. Sólo miraba las esposas relucientes que ataban sus jóvenes manos - ¿Aún no deseas conversar conmigo?- Nada. Ninguna palabra que compensara la endurecida pausa. Hermione suspiró mirándolo atentamente- ¿Quieres contarme bien sobre lo de la cámara?

-¿De qué sirve? No me cree de todas formas- dijo sin previo aviso sonando despectivo.

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea si no me quieres hablar?- con esa pregunta, la muchacha logró su cometido. Ian la miró de otra manera. Tensó la línea de sus labios mostrándose desprovisto de objeciones- Si crees que alguien puede representarte mejor que yo, sólo dilo y me marcho- Nuevamente, el silencio fue el vocabulario del aludido. Hermione empujó su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto, fastidiada. No estaba en posición de rogarle a nadie.

-Espere…- la detuvo McAlister con los hombros encorvados y a media voz- No se vaya, por favor…

La castaña volvió sentarse lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Fue en ese momento en que el joven hizo contacto visual más de cinco segundos. Hermione supo que era un gran avance y abrió su portafolio para extraer los documentos y fotografías que tenían relación directa con el caso. Ian no tardó en coger algunas para verlas de cerca. Por la torción de sus gestos, la _abogada_ supo que la impotencia lo embargaba poco a poco. No quiso interrumpir sus observaciones porque se esbozaba una seriedad casi temible en la sombra de su ceño. El muchacho paseó sus ojos oscuros por las imágenes para luego negar en silencio. La calma que reinaba en el cuarto de retención era casi tangible. Hermione estaba segura que con sólo un estornudo espontáneo, ambos se sobresaltarían como si hubiese sido una explosión cercana. El joven McAlister compensó la falta de palabras.

-Yo adquirí esa cámara en Gringotts hace unos meses.

-Pero por lo que he investigado, hay mucho dinero en ella- intervino Hermione, revisando las copias de las cuentas bancarias- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas esa exuberante cantidad a tus dieciocho años? ¿Es una herencia?

-Algo así- dijo descuidado- Mi padre es un político bien acomodado en Londres. El dinero no es impedimento para nuestra familia. Cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad, él y mi madre, me entregaron el poder total de mi cuenta muggle en el cual ellos depositaban mes a mes para mi futuro. Entonces, yo lo invertí en Galleons en el banco de Gringotts para…

-… tu futuro en la comunidad mágica- completó la castaña e Ian asintió con su cabeza, satisfecho por la comprensión inmediata. Hermione continuó- No entiendo por qué alguien querría perjudicarte. No tienes enemigos ¿o sí?

-No, es sólo ambición… hay mucho dinero invertido allí- respondió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y qué mejor que culpar a un chico hijo de muggles? Saben que borrando el archivo que dice que esa cámara es mía y modificando cualquier detalle de la memoria de mis padres y algunos empleados, puedo irme directamente a Azkaban sin creerme en lo absoluto… Gringotts es implacable a la hora de enjuiciar a un supuesto asaltante.

Hermione lo sabía. En su corta carrera en Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, la chica tuvo muchos ladrones de banco qué procesar. Sabía que los duendes eran crueles y no escuchaban razones ni excusas. No obstante, estaba parada en un margen distinto, ahora ella defendía al acusado… más encima sería en contra de los argumentos venenosos de Mafalda Weasley. Era un caso bastante complicado, pero estaba dispuesta a dar la pelea.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió para dejar entrar a una pareja de Aurores que venían por Ian McAlister. Hermione no había advertido en el corto tiempo que disponían y lamentó que hubiese acabado tan abruptamente. Tomó las fotografías sobre la mesa y los documentos para guardarlos. Sin embargo, la mano de su cliente la cogió por la muñeca deteniendo su labor tajantemente. Ella lo miró y notó que fruncía el entrecejo como si tratase de entender una compleja fórmula matemática. Ian alzó una de las fotografías de la cámara a la altura de su nariz y la acercó para mirarla mejor.

-Esa silla antigua que está en el rincón derecho no es mía.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione mirando donde señalaba. Entre varios objetos, ordenados en distintas repisas y sobre el suelo, descansaba una silla vieja como parte de las pertenencias. A la joven no le pareció nada extraño ni fuera de lugar- Estas imágenes fueron hechas para tener conocimiento de la escena del crimen. Nada fue movido de allí.

-Pues alguien lo hizo, porque sé muy bien lo que tengo en esa cámara.

-El tiempo terminó, señorita Granger- dijo uno de los Aurores impacientes, apurando a McAlister por el brazo y llevándolo cansinamente hasta la salida…

¿Qué tenía ese detalle de importante? Tal vez dejó esa silla allí y no lo recuerda… tal vez era una antigüedad valiosa olvidándose por completo de ella… existían muchas posibilidades como para mirarla de forma sospechosa, pero su sexto sentido le decía que no lo obviara así como así y guardó esa fotografía en particular, separada de las demás. Cuando estaba reacomodando los papeles en el interior del portafolio rumbo a su despacho, no se dio cuenta que al virar en una esquina otra persona venía por la misma dirección estrellándose de frente. Los papeles cayeron al piso desordenadamente. Hermione alzó la mirada y para su mala suerte, reparó que no era cualquier individuo. Resopló molesta al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger el tiradero.

-¿Acaso no sabes poner atención en el camino?- le espetó Mafalda con su displicente entonación.

-¿Y tú no sabes ser cortés y ayudarme?- la aludida sonrió revelando burla en cada una de sus facciones. Se quedó de pie cruzándose de brazos.

-Así que tú eres la defensora de ese tal McAlister- comentó como si hablara de una película recién vista- Debes estar muy decepcionada de defender una causa perdida- la castaña terminó de guardar todo de nuevo y se incorporó para medirla con la mirada.

-¿Causa perdida?

-No creerás que es inocente ¿verdad?- rebatió con cierta sorpresa en su voz. Hermione apretó las mandíbulas- Lo han atrapado in fraganti en la cámara, con las manos en la masa... ¿Qué mejor prueba que ésa? Creo que será un juicio rápido, sin muchos preámbulos ni deliberaciones… a menos que quieras hacer un trato.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?

-Evitamos la tediosa burocracia de ir ante un juez y lo solucionamos entre nosotras- propuso mientras sonreía soberbiamente- Te ofrezco cuatro años en Azkaban y libertad condicional los fines de semana.

-¿Estás loca?- replicó la castaña sin medir el tono- ¿Cuatro años por un crimen que ni siquiera sabes si cometió?

-No me interesa- dijo de la forma más fría que su dulce voz pudo adoptar- Piénsalo, es una forma de evitar que el chico vaya a la cárcel de por vida. Sabes que los duendes son de lo peor- Hermione se estremeció del miedo. Sintió como si toneladas de responsabilidad se sumaran sobre sus hombros. No quiso demostrar en su rostro el malestar que invadía su interior por lo que alzó el mentón mostrando un aplomo forzado. De pronto, Mafalda cambió su mirada a una más penetrante y cambió de tema- Supe que mi primo Ronnie y tú terminaron.

-No es un asunto que hable en el trabajo- la joven Weasley reparó que dio en un punto sensible. Insistió.

-¿En dónde estás alojando ahora? Tía Molly me dijo que la que se fue del apartamento fuiste tú- Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de no cambiar la expresión en su ceño. Acarició la idea de atacarla con un par de hechizos bien fundados. Respiró hondo y acomodó el portafolio entre sus manos.

-Me alojo en Grimmauld Place con Harry… - al decir su nombre, la castaña no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su estómago subió y bajó en una fracción de segundo- él siempre ha estado cuando lo necesito. Ahora bien, debo irme… - añadió, dispuesta a reanudar su camino. Se detuvo un momento para voltear sin miramientos- Será mejor que te preocupes de vivir tu vida, al parecer Molly y tú necesitan enfocar su pasatiempo en otras personas para distraerse de su aburrida rutina…- y con esto, se internó a lo largo del pasillo a paso ligero…

--

Qué laborioso y complicado fue cruzar el umbral de la mansión de Grimmauld Place. Harry apretaba el pómulo de la puerta con excesiva fuerza comprendiendo que estaba demasiado nervioso de ver a su mejor amiga. Entró paso a paso, colgó su abrigo en el perchero, dejó su maletín en el sofá y suspiró como si fuese rumbo a la guillotina. En ese momento, el placentero aroma de la cena lo acarició de manera agradable calmando su angustia. Todo parecía familiar de nuevo, acogedor… simplemente su hogar. Sonrió unos segundos agradeciendo aquel lapsus de tregua. El tramo entre el recibidor y la cocina no fue lo suficientemente extenso para bajar el rubor de sus mejillas pero aún así no se detuvo. Al llegar a la puerta, se contuvo en el límite del umbral viendo a Hermione sumida en las labores culinarias que tanto la absorbían. Estaba amasando algo sobre la mesa de las alacenas y supo que no advirtió su llegada. Harry quiso retroceder pero ya era tarde, la joven volteó para mirarlo sobresaltada.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Me asustaste!- exclamó impetuosa.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- ella le dedicó una mirada cálida que proporcionó un poco de aire en ese tenso ambiente.

-Espero que tengas hambre, la cena está casi lista- Harry asintió y entró de lleno en la cocina caminando despacio alrededor de la mesa.

Observó de reojo los ondulados cabellos de su amiga recogidos por la varita con desorden. Mientras que Hermione amasaba delicadamente, sus cadejos castaños intentaban escaparse del improvisado peinado y acariciar su cuello con las puntas. Esos detalles fueron insoportablemente irresistibles para el moreno y apretó sus ojos de pronto. Debía ordenar su cabeza y pensar bien las cosas, acudir a la escurridiza razón que parecía de vacaciones durante ese corto tiempo. Tocó la nueva carta de Ron en el bolsillo de su pantalón tratando de obtener fuerzas, de absorber sus palabras y tatuarlas en su pecho con fuego. No debía poner en riesgo la amistad de ellos tres. Lo que había pasado no podía repetirse. "_Has sido un gran apoyo durante estas duras semanas, amigo… trata de recordarle a Hermione que la sigo amando a pesar de todo", _eso fue un golpe directo y certero que lo dejó aturdido luego de acabar la carta. Imaginó que su pelirrojo camarada estaba al tanto de ese desliz aprovechando la ocasión para burlarse con ironías, como una mala broma de su parte. No podía sino confundirse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

La joven, por otro lado, sentía la mirada del ojiverde sobre ella y amasaba con mayor brusquedad como una niña embodada. Qué incómoda situación era aquella… ¿Y si siempre sería así? ¿La incomodidad había llegado para quedarse definitivamente?... Esa hipótesis abrió un agujero en el centro de su estómago y apretó la masa entre sus manos. No quería perder a Harry como había perdido a Ron, no podía ni imaginarlo… eso le asustaba tanto que estaba convencida que el pulso se le detendría en las venas… ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Aparentar como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Como si nunca hubiese gemido desesperada ni acariciado ese cuerpo tan excitante? Negó casi imperceptiblemente. Sin embargo, quería tenerlo nuevamente, quería recibirlo entre sus brazos temblando de placer, sintiendo su incandescente proximidad bajo las sábanas como también el quemante roce de su sexo con el de ella. Todo estaba desatado en su mente sin saber qué decir… pero Harry le ahorraría el rompimiento del silencio oyendo su voz como si fuese la primera vez.

-Hermione… - dijo él, bajo un tono serio y vacilante- Sobre lo que pasó anoche… quiero disculparme… creo que es mejor que no vuelva a suceder- la muchacha dejó la masa unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos. No entendió la mezcla de emociones que la invadieron en tropel. Por un lado, estaba segura que era lo correcto, era lo más maduro y responsable; pero por otro, se sentía ofendida y enfadada. Secretamente esperaba que Harry quisiera seguir con lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Se llamó idiota para sus adentros.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contraatacó orgullosa y giró sobre sus talones para lavar sus manos.

-Creo que nuestra convivencia debe tener sus límites, siento haber…

-No, no te disculpes… fuimos los dos.

-Sólo quiero que estés bien- insistió el moreno acercándose un par de pasos- después de lo que pasó entre tú y Ron, mi papel debió ser el de amigo incondicional... nada más. Aún estás vulnerable y siento que me aproveché de eso.

-Has sido un excelente apoyo, Harry- contestó Hermione, secándose en el delantal de cocina- Y no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar. Olvidémoslo.

Al igual que la castaña, Harry sintió una extraña desilusión al escucharla concordar con él. Esperaba una replica, aunque fuese mínima. En el fondo, un brote germinaba lentamente en su pecho y la decepción de no volver a sentir la suavidad de su piel lo vistió de cierta tristeza. Creyó estar convencido de que era sólo amistad lo que deseaba, pero al final, al oírlo también de los labios de esa chica estupenda, se arrepintió ligeramente de haberlo zanjado. "No, no… es lo mejor, recuerda que Ron volverá en un mes y de seguro la buscará para reconquistarla", se dijo a sí mismo, mordiendo sus ganas de salir en ese preciso minuto por la falta de aire.

Cenaron sin apetito. Hablaron un par de temas pero fue como estirar una soga que estaba a punto de cortarse. Hermione tragó la comida en tiempo récord y se despidió de su amigo para retirarse con la excusa de estar sumamente agotada. Harry, acudiendo a lo que tuviese a su alcance, se ofreció para lavar los platos, así no tendrían que subir juntos las escaleras y dilatar esa condenada plática forzada.

Después de un rato, el moreno fue a su alcoba para acostarse por fin. A pesar de saber que como otras noches su sueño se espantaría por las imágenes inciertas que lo atemorizaban, se quedó estirado sobre su colchón sin mover un músculo. Revivió el exquisito sabor de su mejor amiga en sus labios y la excitación se apoderó de él… ¡Qué débil es la carne, por Dios!... molesto consigo mismo, el joven abofeteó las cobijas para apartárselas de encima y bajó de su cama rumbo al baño. Se mojó la cara con agua fría intentando pensar en otra cosa casi a la fuerza. Se miró al espejo por primera vez desde la pasada noche y se sorprendió. Un nuevo brillo iluminaba sus ojos creyendo que estaba loco de remate. Apretó sus dientes atrapado entre el recuerdo y los sueños escabrosos que le ponían los pelos de punta. Necesitaba la compañía de Hermione para poder dormir tranquilo. Se había acostumbrado a su calor, se había acostumbrado a la perfección de su cuerpo calzado al suyo, no podía negarlo… de hecho, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Era su droga. De repente, la castaña en persona apareció detrás de él como un ángel guardián. Sus miradas se apresaron a través del espejo y Harry no pudo desviar la vista hacia ninguna otra parte.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la muchacha.

-No puedo dormir- dijo sencillamente.

-Yo tampoco.

Como inmerso en un hechizo desconocido, el ojiverde volteó hacia ella para mirarla de frente, sin obstáculos ni fríos conductos. Ella se sonrojó ante tal atención y perdió el hilo de su aliento cambiando la constancia. La atracción era irresistible. Sus cuerpos demandaban cercanía como dos imanes positivos. Todo lo dicho en la cocina se oía ahora difuso en ese baño. Fue como si en la segunda planta de la mansión viviera otra versión de sí mismos, una versión que no sopesaba consecuencias ni arrepentimientos… seres mucho más libres gracias a la compañía y al deseo irrefrenable que nació a causa de eso. Hermione contuvo un suspiro, reprimirse le resultaba tan difícil como no beber agua en medio de un desierto, y ese sonido ahogado en su garganta fue la señal de partida para que Harry fuera hasta su encuentro como un torpedo. Golpeó sus labios con los suyos ansiosamente, besándola sin detenerse a pensar en nada. El zumbido que los ensordeció devoró cualquier destello de razón. Con agilidad, giraron en ciento ochenta grados y Hermione quedó con la extensa pileta a sus espaldas. El muchacho la elevó con ambas manos, sentándola allí sin importarle el frío del azulejo. Ese contacto hizo que la joven se estremeciera y acercara a Harry con desesperación. Qué agonía deliciosa era el juego previo que encendía los motores.

Con su lengua diestra e inquieta, Harry lamió la línea de su cuello al tiempo que le quitaba el pijama de seda que tan bien conocía. La castaña elevó los brazos para ayudarle en ese trabajo y luego fue ella quien hizo lo propio para desvestirlo sin demora. Parecían dos hambrientos sin intenciones de saciarse con nada ni de hacer caso a la negación. Ella rodeó su cintura con los muslos sabiendo que le permitiría una entrada fácil, un acceso ideal… la corta espera fue terrible. Harry la embistió con tal decisión que la espalda de Hermione chocó contra el espejo. La unión los sofocó apretándose todavía más, internándose por completo hasta recibirse sin que sobrara espacio ni centímetro alguno.

El moreno arremetió cadenciosamente una y otra vez, como si empujara sus confusiones para extraer seguridades. Convenciéndose que todo estaba bien, que el acoplamiento entre ambos era sólo un consuelo de amigos solitarios pero su mente le gritaba lo contrario. No se trataba de sólo eso. Soportaba el suplicio de la boca de la joven gimiendo cerca de su oído concentrándose en ella, sólo en ella. Se removía en su interior, tanteando recovecos sensibles que la hicieron brincar de sorpresa y placer. Se sumergió con brusquedad, mordisqueando sus erguidos pezones, consiguiendo que los pies de aquella chica lo acercaran todavía más. No quería que escapara a ninguna parte si no eran juntos los dos. Hermione se afirmó de los grifos a sus costados arqueando su cuerpo para contraer sus dimensiones. Ese atrevido movimiento estrechó su cavidad oprimiendo el sexo del ojiverde… eso lo hizo enloquecer. El espasmo de Harry y el desgarrador gemido de la castaña en una lacerante embestida, los transportó al clímax que encendió en llamas sus caricias. El espejo se remeció, el sonido sordo de sus pelvis al tocarse aceleró la velocidad, la invocación del orgasmo fue inmediata y éste los enardeció al punto de liberar palabras incoherentes… murmullos íntimos en un lenguaje diferente. El joven buscó su rostro encendido en el minuto final, robó su mirada insondable para dar un último empuje fuerte que los llevó a enredar sus jadeos y desfallecer creyendo que se quemaban totalmente por dentro…

--

-¿Qué supone que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Luna a Hermione, mientras caminaban por el hall central del banco de Gringotts.

-Investigando…

-¿Y por qué querías que viniera?

-Porque eres la mejor periodista que conozco- contestó enseguida- y porque eres mi mejor amiga, necesito de tu compañía leal y tu olfato infalible- esa respuesta no dejó muy convencida a la rubia, quien miraba a su alrededor como si visitara una juguetería. Los duendes despertaban en ella mucho interés.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas en los cuales Hermione se dedicó a examinar la fotografía señalada por Ian McAlister y desmenuzarla para hallar alguna anomalía en ella. Visitó varias veces el cuarto de retención y platicó con el muchacho sobre sus opciones, sus coartadas y probabilidades ante una denuncia despiadada de duendes malhumorados. Como su cliente insistía en que había algo extraño en esa silla antigua que supuestamente no debería estar, la castaña decidió entrar a la cámara para peinar la zona en busca de alguna evidencia que hubiese sido pasada por alto por los Aurores. No hubo resistencia de parte de los duendes, esa cámara estaba habilitada exclusivamente para la investigación y ella era la _abogada_ del joven mago arrestado, por consiguiente, tenía mayores libertades. Cuando el carácter de Hermione hacía acto de presencia, los duendes la miraban con ojos extrañados ante esa hembra humana con voz de mando. Nunca habían recibido órdenes o entablado una conversación de trabajo con una de ellas.

El viaje a la cámara en las entrañas de Gringotts era una verdadera aventura. Después del desconcertante despliegue de elegancia del Vestíbulo, las chicas abordaron uno de los carros en compañía de un odioso duende uniformado. Su ceño fruncido por sobre la nariz ganchuda que sobresalía de su cara, daba muestra clara de su poca paciencia ante la idea de pasearlas como si fuese un guía turista, sin embargo, Hermione había sido muy inflexible en obtener la mayor cooperación por parte del personal del banco.

Arriba del carro en movimiento, ambas muchachas paseaban su mirada por el estrecho pasillo de piedra iluminado por antorchas. Sobre los rieles, rechinaban las ruedas oxidadas en cada curva pasando frente a diversas cámaras cerradas herméticamente. Mientras avanzaban a lo largo del pasadizo con ciertos desniveles, la castaña recordó a Harry y los días que habían transcurrido durante su "nueva" convivencia. Después del último encuentro incandescente en el baño de la mansión, descubrieron que algo más sucedía con ellos que sólo compañía. Se necesitaban. Por esto mismo, el miedo emergió como agua en un géiser. Harry se ocupó lo más que pudo en el Cuartel para llegar tarde en la noche y Hermione se quedaba estudiando el caso llamando al cansancio casi a gritos. No habían vuelto a cenar ni a dormir juntos comprendiendo que lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿Qué pasaría con los dos? ¿Qué relación tenían ahora? Estaba asustada… todo estaba cambiando, temía dar un paso en falso que pudiese lamentar como el hecho de perder a su mejor amigo.

Luego de llegar a la cámara confinada, Hermione y Luna descendieron del carro seguida por el duende que sostenía el faro iluminando todo. La castaña miró hacia abajo, viendo a sus pies una fosa profunda que albergaba centenares de cámaras distintas. Su equilibrio se vio afectado, mareándose notablemente. Luna la cogió por el codo para estabilizarla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- respondió Hermione respirando hondo- Creo que la altura me afectó un poco.

-¿Segura? Estás algo pálida- insistió la periodista pero la aludida confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El duende no les tomó atención. Buscó en sus bolsillos la llave con la que abrió la cerradura generando un ruido metálico que sobresaltó a las chicas. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Hermione mirando a su rubia amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe, señor… - habló la castaña recibiendo la mirada del duende- Cuando apresaron a mi cliente ¿Llevaba la llave de la cámara consigo?

-No, ésta es una copia- dijo el pequeño banquero mostrando sus pequeños dientes al hablar- el chico insistía en que la cámara le pertenecía pero no había nada que lo ratificara, no había nada en los registros y ninguno de mis colegas recuerda haberlo visto antes. Él decía que su llave se la habían robado pero como es lógico, nadie le creyó.

-¿Quién más tiene permiso de entrar a las cámaras a excepción de ustedes?- preguntó Luna hurgando sus ariscos gestos.

-Sólo el personal del banco de Gringotts, obviamente- le respondió el duende al tiempo que abría la gran puerta y les cedía el ingreso con una seña de su mano. Ellas entraron maravillándose con los objetos ubicados en las altas repisas. Montículos y montículos de Galleons se veían por doquier como también cofres, cajas de música y artículos muggles como viejos rifles coloniales. No era fácil escatimar el valor exacto en su interior.

-Vaya… sí que hay mucho dinero aquí- comentó Luna, boquiabierta.

-¿A quienes se refiere con "sólo el personal del banco", señor?- insistió Hermione en el último punto.

-Pues, ya sabe… Rompedores de maldiciones, Vigilantes, Alimentadores de dragones… las cámaras están bien protegidas, de eso no hay duda.

-¿Cómo explicaría entonces el asalto de Ian McAlister?- el duende respingó su nariz mirando a la castaña más profundamente.

-Debe ser un excelente mago para corromper toda la seguridad que existe- Luna, al oírlo, dejó de pasear su mirada por el interior de la cámara y tensó los labios poco convencida.

-¿Realmente cree eso?- preguntó.

-Es la única explicación que se puede tener en este caso, señorita- dijo encogiendo sus cortos hombros. Hermione extrajo la fotografía que su cliente había apuntado como extraña y recorrió el lugar como un sabueso. El duende la miró sin comprender manteniendo el farol entre sus manos. Añadió- Esta cámara se ha mantenido igual desde el arresto. Nadie a movido ni sacado nada, no sé qué es lo que busca con tanto esmero.

-Defiendo a mi cliente, señor… debo buscar la forma de demostrar que es inocente.

-¿Cree en su versión de los hechos?- la pregunta del duende sonó incrédula, incluso burlona.

-Estoy convencida. Además… alguien estuvo aquí con otras intenciones- dijo ella con la barbilla alzada. El duende abrió más sus ojos pequeños, como si lo hubiese ofendido con ese supuesto. Hermione extendió el brazo mostrándole la fotografía en sus manos- Aquella silla que ve en esta imagen, no está aquí ahora…

--

El interior de Las Tres Escobas era como si el tiempo estuviese congelado. Harry se sentía un adolescente, un estudiante de Hogwarts compartiendo una cerveza de manteca en sus horas libres de clases. Nada parecía diferente… o por lo menos eso trataba de imaginarse. Le resultaba muy complicado sin sus dos mejores amigos a su lado. Ellos siempre estuvieron presentes en ese escenario y no tenerlos le causaba cierta nostalgia.

Sentado en una de las mesas del antro, el ojiverde conversaba en compañía de Ginny Weasley. Con la punta del dedo, rodeaba el borde de su copa siguiendo el hilo de la plática con dificultad. Asentía y negaba cuando debía hacerlo y respondía más de una palabra cuando era oportuno, pero sólo eso… no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. Deseaba volver a la mansión, cenar de nuevo con ella y retomar la normalidad perdida hacía varios días. Comprendió que se había acostumbrado tanto a la joven, que su cuerpo la anhelaba como a una inyección de heroína. Se sorprendió imaginando que Ron no volvería a Inglaterra, que se había encantado con Luxemburgo y que decidía quedarse allí para siempre. En esos momentos no lo veía más que un estorbo. Sonrió malévolamente.

No sabía por qué había aceptado salir de nuevo con Ginny esa noche, no era donde quería estar, no era con quien deseaba conversar. Se sentía con el cuello apretado, como si usara un nudo de corbata muy ajustado o el aire estuviese viciado. Intentó mantenerse concentrado en la pelirroja pero los gemidos de Hermione, sus caricias, su fervorosa forma de recorrerlo con las manos, sólo lograban mantenerlo con un talante ausente, recreando miles de formas de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces distraído- le preguntó la joven.

-Estoy bien… disculpa… debe ser el trabajo el que me absorbe- mintió con descaro apurándose un trago de cerveza.

-¿Has sabido algo de mi hermano?- Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento y suspiró.

-Me envió algunas cartas. Me recalca que cuide de Hermione en cada una de ellas- comentó amargado, rodando sus ojos. El tono hastiado extrañó a Ginny.

-¿Cómo va la convivencia con ella?

-Muy bien- dijo al instante. No supo si era verdad o autoengaño- Nos llevamos bien… no hemos tenido problemas.

-Ha sido difícil para Hermione ¿no?- intervino la pelirroja, mirando su trago con pesadumbre- Vivir con alguien a quien amas para después tener que dejar todo lo construido… debió de ser muy duro. Para ella y para mi hermano- Harry no supo qué decir bebiendo el resto de la cerveza de un sorbo. Tosió al terminarla. Ginny volvió a hablar- ¿Te ha costado mucho consolarla?- el moreno creyó que bromeaba. Recordó las noches que durmieron juntos, aplacando el insomnio y esas pesadillas horribles de sangre y dolor respirando al unísono. Esa intimidad era un secreto de los dos. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse. En ese momento, cuando Harry ideaba una forma de responder sin tener que sentir sus mejillas encendidas, dos chicas hicieron su entrada a Las Tres Escobas congelándole el aliento.

Hermione y Luna se dirigieron desde la puerta hasta la barra para pedir a Madame Rosmerta una ronda de tragos. Ninguna de ellas había reparado en la presencia de sus amigos hasta que la misma castaña giró sobre sí cambiando su rostro por uno mucho más tenso al verlos. Luna, al hacerlo en cambio, agitó una de sus manos saludando cordialmente. Instó a Hermione a caminar hacia ellos notándose un poco la sutil resistencia de su parte. La rubia volvió a saludar, contenta de haber coincidido en ese clásico lugar. Acercó un par de sillas y se sentó con propiedad invitando a la castaña a hacer lo mismo. Ella aceptó evitando la mirada indefinible de su mejor amigo.

No pudo resistir mucho tiempo sentada en ese sitio. Además de la silenciosa rabia que podía sentir bajo su piel al ver a Harry con Ginny platicando, el humo del local la asqueaba con fiereza. Tenía la cabeza agobiada y el estómago revuelto. Ir a ese bar luego de una sesión de intensa investigación no había sido una brillante idea. Aún no se reponía al vértigo que había experimentado en la cámara de Gringotts. La palidez de su rostro alertó al ojiverde, quien la miraba con preocupación. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se sentía bien, Hermione empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó de la mesa caminando hacia la puerta casi a tropezones. Los muchachos fruncieron sus ceños sin entender qué le sucedía. Harry salió despedido detrás de ella cogiendo los abrigos.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó el muchacho al no hallarla enseguida en las afueras. Miró a su costado izquierdo, viéndola de espaldas con las manos en su cintura, respirando profundamente- ¿Qué ocurre?- ella no respondió volviendo a inhalar por la nariz para expulsar por la boca. Harry se acercó para cubrirla con la capa sobre sus hombros.

-Nada. Estoy bien… sólo fue el humo excesivo- dijo, tratando de sonar firme- Puedes volver adentro, Ginny te espera.

-Me quedo contigo. Déjame acompañarte a casa- pidió Harry, volteándola despacio para mirarla al rostro. Estaba pálida y ligeramente perlada de sudor. Hermione no pudo resistirse ante esos ojos de piedras preciosas refugiándose en su pecho al instante. Fue agradable, familiar y acogedor. Harry la abrazó para Aparecer juntos frente a la puerta de la mansión en Grimmauld Place. Entraron sin separarse ni un centímetro. El joven le quitó la capa, la colgó en el perchero y la llevó escaleras arriba peldaño a peldaño volviendo a abrazarse. Cada uno estaba disfrutando de esa cercanía después de semanas sin sentirla, semanas de extrañarse intensamente.

Al llegar a la habitación de Hermione, esa misma que pintaron y decoraron juntos, ella se recostó con cuidado sobre la cama para que Harry la descalzara y arropara como bien sabía hacerlo. El chico la miró unos instantes preguntándole si necesitaba algo más que pudiese hacerla sentir mejor. Ella asintió. "Quédate esta noche conmigo", dijo en un susurro, haciéndole un espacio a su lado. Harry sonrió dudando unos segundos. No fue una duda infundada, no fue una duda estúpida… resultaba ser una duda temerosa y doliente que le soplaba al oído si era lo correcto o no, si no estaba jugando con fuego de forma muy impetuosa. Finalmente, atraído por ese rostro angelical y hermoso, se acomodó en el colchón, abrazándola por la cintura… uniendo sus frentes hasta conciliar un sueño tranquilo y reponedor.


	4. Mayo

Hola a todos!!

Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos... realmente han sido muy halagadores y me motivan a seguir adelante. Me alegro mucho que esta historia les esté agradando y descuiden que se viene intensa en cada mes que pasa.

Espero que este episodio les guste como los anteriores, no adelanto nada así que los dejo con la lectura... BUEN VIAJE!! :D

--

**R**on seguía apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados fuertemente contra el pecho. Tenía la expresión endurecida como busto de piedra y se obligó a mirar a Harry una vez más a los ojos. Ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas abatidas, estaban agotados y apaleados por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo del otro lado de las puertas. Harry reparó que el pelirrojo aún tenía el pómulo algo morado a causa de la fuerte pelea que habían tenido poco antes… ni siquiera quería recordarlo, pero el breve corte en su propio labio cumplió bien la tarea de evocar ese instante: "¡Confié en ti!", le había gritado Ron a la cara y aquello logró apretar más su caja torácica si era posible. Sin embargo, cuando ignoró el emparedado que Luna le había llevado reacomodándose en su asiento, su mejor amigo caminó hasta su encuentro sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó en voz baja. Harry reparó que todos los que estaban en esa sala de espera, los miraban sutilmente, como si esperasen un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?- le respondió con voz rasgada. Ron asintió demostrando comprensión.

-Tranquilo… - lo confortó atreviéndose a palmotear su espalda desmañadamente. Harry lo agradeció en silencio- Hermione estará bien, ya verás… ambas lo estarán…

**IV. Mayo **_(cinco meses antes) – Una luz positiva_

La luz matinal rayaba la cortina como un reflejo celestial, un despertador natural. Harry frunció el ceño al sentir el saludo del sol en sus ojos. Al abrirlos, vio frente a él una imagen que lo reconfortó mucho más que la calidez de esa mañana. Hermione seguía durmiendo y tan bella como siempre.

Delicadamente acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos leyendo sus facciones con el tacto. Sonrió al darse cuenta que habían cambiado de mes y cumplían ya tres meses de convivencia. No podía recordar cómo era vivir solo en esa gran casa en Grimmauld Place. Se alegró de tenerla allí, de estar compartiendo con ella esa cama tibia, haciendo de esa gélida mansión un hogar. Besó su frente deslizando sus labios hasta cada uno de sus párpados cerrados. La observó bien esperando que su malestar de la noche anterior hubiese pasado por completo. Se había preocupado mucho al verla tan débil.

-Me pones nerviosa- dijo Hermione demostrando que no estaba durmiendo. Harry se ruborizó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte…

-Siempre lo haré.

Fue ella quien acarició su mejilla esa vez. Lo hizo tan suavemente que el moreno cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del contacto con cada poro de su piel. Realmente era alucinante cuando la castaña lo tocaba. No quería que ese segundo terminara jamás. Se besaron, con timidez y cuidado… fue un beso distinto, un beso revelador. Se abrazaron más fuertemente bajo las sábanas sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos como un refugio. Harry la besó por el fino camino de su mandíbula sintiendo que se estremecía entre sus brazos. Hermione estaba entregada a las caricias del ojiverde como una esclava. Él tenía una forma especial de hacerla sentir mujer. Poco a poco, el joven la desvistió prenda por prenda, ella siguiendo su pausado ritmo hizo lo mismo, añorando sentir aquel roce que tanto extrañaba y por el cual estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, el juego entre ellos alentaba al deseo pero los movimientos eran pacientes… temerosos.

Harry comprendió que le escocía la piel cada vez que la tocaba. Quería tener más de ella, sentía que nunca obtendría suficiente a pesar de tenerla allí, sometida a sus manos exploradoras. Desnuda sobre ese colchón era más que un paraíso para él y supo que- lamentablemente para el trío de amigos- la amaba. Al sacar esa conclusión, lo más lógico era detener lo que estaban haciendo, las palabras escritas por Ron en esas cartas recibidas, desfilaban por la habitación provocándole que el peso de la culpa lo aplastara más todavía. ¿Qué diría su camarada si se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando entre él y su ex?... Hermione reparó que el muchacho esbozaba en sus gestos algo de vacilación por lo que, sin darle tiempo de pensar o arrepentirse, lo acercó más a ella invitándolo a cobijarse en su regazo.

Harry besó tiernamente el espacio entre sus senos y subió beso a beso hasta su mentón. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decirse una palabra, simplemente no existía mejor lenguaje que el silencio. El joven se acomodó sobre ella sintiendo los latidos propios contra los de Hermione como dos sonoros tambores. El peso de su cuerpo era el complemento exacto, el complemento perfecto que la muchacha esperaba desde siempre y gimió cuando lo tuvo entre sus piernas. Hicieron el amor como dos viejos amantes sabiendo las extensiones del otro de memoria… leyéndose la mente y todavía maravillándose. Harry mordía esos labios delineados de manera acompasada, se observaban a los ojos en cada fricción entrelazándose, descubriéndose de nuevo. Olvidaron al mundo fuera de esa habitación, fuera de ese cuarto que había tomado un significado esencial para ellos. La castaña cerró sus ojos recibiéndolo ansiosa, abriéndose, dilatándose para él… nunca había experimentado el sexo de forma tan íntima, lenta y excitante a la vez. Arañó su espalda al vibrar con la parsimonia con la que él la penetraba y ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió que Harry se entregaba al éxtasis junto con ella. No aceleró sus embestidas, no quiso romper ese compás cadencioso bajo ningún concepto. Hermione no lo apresuró, no quería acabar nunca, estaba embelesada por la gracia de su textura dentro de su húmeda cavidad y le apretó la cintura con sus muslos. El ojiverde cayó rendido, jadeando y temblando a su lado. Ella, con la fuerza que aún le restaba, lo fundió en un abrazo de esos que sólo la satisfacción del amor consumido y secreto era capaz de brindar.

Si había algo que Harry sabía cómo cocinar perfectamente era un delicioso desayuno. Al vivir los primeros años de su vida con muggles, más aún con unos que prácticamente querían matarlo de hambre y le ordenaban como si fuera una sirvienta, el moreno aprendió varias recetas que ponía en práctica cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Esa mañana en particular se sentía muy festivo. Estaba contento, dichoso, con una sonrisa permanente que no se mostraba en sus labios pero sí en la expresión de sus ojos. Parecía un niño horneando galletas de navidad.

Rodeado por las alacenas de la cocina, Harry recolectaba los ingredientes para ese pan de arándanos con calabaza que quería prepararle a Hermione. No le tomaría más de quince minutos, era una de sus especialidades, tiempo suficiente mientras que ella se duchaba en la segunda planta. Estaba concentrado mezclando el azúcar, el aceite y el huevo dentro de un gran bol entre sus manos, seguro de que quedaría exquisito como un manjar de los dioses. Batió el contenido junto con el puré de calabaza maravillándose con el aroma que comenzaba a emanar. De pronto, el picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana interrumpió sus labores. Harry la miró perdiendo un poco la alegría que adornaba su rostro. Tuvo la sospecha sobre quién podría ser el remitente de aquella nueva carta y el estómago se le contrajo. El ave insistía en que la dejara entrar, picando otra vez el cristal y el muchacho no tuvo otra opción que permitirle el ingreso. La lechuza dejó el sobre y voló por la cocina para salir hacia el exterior nuevamente. Sí… era justo quién pensaba: "Ron Weasley"- decía la solapa en su letra desgarbada. Harry suspiró recordando que en pocos días su pelirrojo amigo estaría de vuelta en Inglaterra desde ese Mundial de Quidditch el cual ni sabía quién lo había ganado. Tomó la carta entre sus dedos mirándola con rechazo. No quiso abrirla, no quiso leer su típico: _Cuida de Hermione… dile que la extraño… _por lo tanto, sin siquiera abrirla, impetuosamente la arrugó y tiró a la basura con un dejo de malestar en el centro de su pecho.

-¿Qué tiras?- preguntó la joven castaña secando su cabello recién lavado.

-Nada… un mensaje de la oficina- dijo él instantáneamente. Se volteó y siguió batiendo la espesa mezcla dentro del cuenco.

-¿Qué estás preparando?

-Algo que espero que te guste… Pan de arándanos con calabaza- Hermione le sonrió, tomando asiento en la larga mesa.

-¿Quieres ganar algún concurso de cocina disputado entre los dos?

-Eso no tendría ningún sentido porque ya lo tengo ganado…- ese comentario burlesco de Harry causó que los ojos de la aludida se empequeñecieran de puro desafío. El ojiverde soltó una carcajada- ¿Puedes alcanzarme la canela y la nuez moscada que están allí, por favor?- la joven miró hacia donde indicaba Harry y tomó ambas vasijas para entregárselas. Sin embargo, el perfume de aquellos dos ingredientes combinados produjo que la boca de Hermione se llenara de saliva y un asco le revolviera las entrañas. No pudo aguantarlo más, sin pensarlo soltó los pocillos torpemente para correr escaleras arriba directo al baño. Éstos, al caer al suelo, se rompieron en mil pedazos y el moreno se asustó. Dejó el cuenco a un lado para seguirla al segundo piso.

Doblada en dos, Hermione vomitaba en el interior del retrete flectando las rodillas en cada arcada. Harry, al acercarse, le apartó el cabello con ambas manos sin poder entender esa reacción tan repentina. Aquello lo sumó a su débil estado de la noche anterior en Las Tres Escobas y comprendió que estaba enferma, quizás más grave de lo que pensaba. La muchacha, por otra parte, no dejaba de experimentar una nausea insistente, como si tuviese el olor impregnado en su nariz respingada. Una vez que pudo calmarse, se sentó en el piso respirando profundo. Estaba pálida como la cera y húmeda de sudor. Harry tomó una de las toallas que colgaban del gancho, mojándola en agua fría. Con delicadeza la posó sobre su frente y mejillas sin dejar de mirarla preocupado.

-Deberás ir a St. Mungo- le dijo en voz baja- Avisaré en el Departamento que no irás a trabajar hoy.

-No, estoy bien… debe ser algo que comí y me revuelve el estómago- el muchacho la miró ceñudo.

-Hermione, te llevaré yo mismo si no me haces caso- esa amenaza acompañada con la firmeza de su tono logró intimidarla. Asintió sin alternativa, desganada.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

--

-Creo que es un trato de lo más justo- dijo Mafalda Weasley bajo un aire altivo y soberbio. Hermione resopló con enfado removiendo los documentos sobre el escritorio de su despacho. Miró a la otra abogada de manera ceñuda.

-¿Ni siquiera le proporcionarás el beneficio de la duda?- preguntó a dientes apretados- Mi cliente es inocente. No permitiré que vaya a prisión por cuatro años para luego salir sólo los fines de semana.

-Es lo más humanitario que puedo ofrecerte- replicó la joven, agudizando su mirada- Ya conoces la inexistente indulgencia de los duendes cuando se viola su seguridad. Se sienten ofendidos, sobre todo por nosotros los magos. Te arriesgas demasiado si pretendes alegar inocencia.

-Abriré este caso y comenzaremos a investigar- zanjó Hermione. Mafalda curvó una de sus delineadas cejas.

-¿Comenzaremos? ¿Quiénes?

-Harry y yo- dijo la castaña sin pensar. Fue más un reflejo que una respuesta tácita. Su corazón latió con más fuerza al nombrarlo y desvió la mirada a una de las ventanas. No quiso escribir en sus gestos alguna relación inapropiada entre su mejor amigo y ella.

Luego de ese momento en el baño de la mansión, Hermione no hizo caso inmediato a la orden de Harry de ir St. Mungo y averiguar sobre su salud. Tenía en su mente problemas mayores como la de sacar a Ian McAlister de la prisión preventiva, saber qué sucedió realmente en esa cámara de Gringotts y limpiar su nombre. Era su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. No quería admitir su teoría pero no había otra razón por la de esos malestares. Después de todo, algo muy importante se había ausentado en el mes de abril atrasando los días en el calendario. Su somnolencia no pasó desapercibida por Mafalda. La prima Weasley la observaba intrigada notando que tenía ligeras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos marrones, como si la embargara el letargo de una persona agotadísima. Aquello generó en su mente insípida mil y una razones poco inocentes. ¿Tendría algo que ver su convivencia con ese chico Potter? Torció sus delgados labios en una sonrisa perversa.

Hermione no aceptó el trato propuesto por Mafalda. Estaba dispuesta a luchar contra ella, sacar a relucir sus aptitudes y vencerla en el estrado en vez de dejarse apabullar por el miedo o la prudencia. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban, conocía su táctica, conocía su nivel de inteligencia. Si no hubiese sido una Slytherin insufrible, de seguro hubiesen sido muy buenas amigas en Hogwarts, pero lamentablemente no fue así teniendo que acostumbrarse a competir con ella todo el tiempo.

La joven Weasley se mostró agraviada pero no cedió el rastro de burla en la línea de sus labios. Se puso de pie, recogió los documentos con gracia y los guardó en su portafolio para luego caminar hacia la salida de la oficina. Podía adivinarse muy bien que no estaba cediendo por derrota, sino que sólo era el primer round de lo que parecían ser varios más. No obstante, antes de llegar a la puerta dio media vuelta y la miró retadoramente.

-¿Sabes cuándo llega mi primo de Luxemburgo?- Hermione no supo si esa pregunta era capciosa o simplemente una real curiosidad suya. Aunque, viniendo de la irritable Mafalda, lo más posible resultaba ser la primera opción.

-No lo sé… cuando acabe el Mundial, supongo.

-Se nota que no has escuchado ni leído noticias, querida- añadió tomando el picaporte- el Mundial terminó hace un par de días. De seguro Ronnie ya debe estar por volver- y con ello, salió del despacho dejando a la aludida sumergida en una mezcla de confusas sensaciones.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Mafalda caminó por el largo corredor central hasta que en la esquina el mismísimo Harry Potter se dirigía al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por la ruta contraria. Al encontrarse cara a cara, detuvieron sus pasos evitando estrellarse el uno con el otro. La muchacha lo recorrió con la mirada reparando en la preocupación que el ojiverde esbozaba en su rostro. Sin embargo, la observarlo con más detalle, pudo notar que mostraba el mismo cansancio que su castaña colega… ¿Es que acaso no estaban durmiendo bien o sencillamente no estaban durmiendo?

-Hola Mafalda, ¿estabas con Hermione?

-Así es. Asuntos de trabajo… ¿Qué haces por este Departamento?

-Vine para saber cómo está- contestó el joven Auror, perfilando todavía más su preocupado ceño- Esta mañana no se encontraba muy bien, creo que puede tener una infección estomacal.

-¿Infección? Lamento oír eso- comentó la chica al tiempo que la suspicacia se expandía por su mirada. Harry no se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de sus ojos. Se despidió, giró sobre sus talones y recorrió rápidamente el resto del trayecto hasta la oficina de su mejor amiga.

Al estar frente a la puerta donde se leía el nombre de la castaña, Harry no pudo evitar el temblor de sus rodillas. Siempre le sucedía con ella cuando sabía que estaba por verla otra vez. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ambos. Parecía ser que con sólo tenerla frente a él su pulso se disparaba por los cielos y su presión aumentaba al punto de sofocarse en el caldo de su sangre. Tuvo miedo de que algo peligroso sucediera con ella, que estuviese más grave de lo que pensaba y detuvo sus movimientos buscando su valor perdido. Si algo le pasaba a Hermione, no podría soportarlo. Abrió la puerta torpemente para mirar en el interior con cierta timidez. Allí estaba, hermosa y profesional, sumergida en la lectura de uno de sus eternos libros apilados en las repisas. Harry tragó saliva y entró lentamente como si se tratara del despacho de Dumbledore y él estuviese castigado. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento al segundo de verlo. Se odió al sentir que sus mejillas se arrebolaban como una chiquilla frente al más popular de la escuela. Cerró el texto entre sus manos y atendió su mirada esmeralda con mucho esfuerzo. Sabía que la razón de su visita era confirmar si había ido a St. Mungo como le había dicho, por lo que ante esa certeza tuvo que mentir o de lo contrario se lo reprocharía eternamente.

-Todo está en orden- actuó ella poniéndose de pie- Yo tenía razón, sólo fue algo que comí.

-¿En verdad? Estaba muy preocupado por ti- la joven agradeció sonriéndole de manera seductora. Aquello sería la perdición del moreno, de eso estuvo seguro.

-Necesito que me ayudes en la investigación del caso McAlister- le pidió de pronto. Ese cambio de tema desestabilizó a Harry. La miró alzando sus cejas comprendiendo que hablaba muy en serio.

Hermione le explicó sus deducciones, le mostró las fotografías de la cámara, las declaraciones de los duendes y del acusado, los argumentos de Mafalda y el trato que ella quería conseguir para no llevar a cabo un juicio, según su convicción, innecesario. El ojiverde escuchó y leyó todo con sumo cuidado. Una vez más se sorprendió de la organización de la muchacha. Todo se hallaba separado por fechas, por actores, por acontecimientos y alfabetizado con etiquetas coloridas. Se había puesto manos a la obra con toda seriedad luego de despreocuparse un poco de su trabajo en los difíciles días del rompimiento con Ron. Ahora, estaba haciendo una labor perfecta, demostrando que era una mujer muy fuerte y competente. Harry se sintió orgulloso. Al mirarla directamente a los ojos no pudo negarse a ayudarla. La luz de esa conocida mirada lo desarmaba de un sólo pestañeo deseando que no tuviese tal poder sobre él… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa del escritorio y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hermione. Ella cerró sus ojos por dos segundos debido al contacto tibio de su palma suave. "Siempre estaré contigo para apoyarte", le susurró Harry cerca del oído rozándole el lóbulo con sus labios. La castaña creyó que los huesos abandonaban su cuerpo para dejarla maleable y vulnerable al tacto. El recuerdo de las noches compartidas a lo largo de tres meses de convivencia consiguió hacerla temblar. Nunca había vivido esa clase de intensidad en tan poco tiempo. Nunca creyó que existiese ese tipo de deseo, de pasión entre ellos y comprendió que no había vivido nada parecido con nadie. Nuevamente estaba en medio de una excitante aventura junto a Harry Potter.

--

Sin perder mucho tiempo, ambos se dirigieron al Banco de Gringotts para comenzar las investigaciones que hacían perder la calma a la joven abogada. Ella necesitaba reunir información de forma rápida, no soportaba la idea de que Ian McAlister estuviese privado de su libertad por un crimen que no había cometido. Debía darse prisa. El movimiento dentro del banco era el mismo de todos los días, los duendes se mostraban eficientes, sumergidos en sus quehaceres y funcionando como una maquinaria bien aceitada. Los clientes entraban y salían satisfechos mientras que por el pasillo del vestíbulo, Hermione caminaba a paso presuroso con Harry a su lado. Al llegar al recibidor principal, la muchacha no tardó en exigir visitar la cámara procesada para nuevas pesquisas ahora en compañía del Auror en Jefe del Ministerio. El duende al oírla no pudo negarse. Como si hubiese olido lo peor, arrugó su larga nariz y les entregó la llave a regañadientes. De nuevo, uno de los empleados tuvo que llevarlos hasta las entrañas del inmueble iluminando la caverna con el faro entre sus cortos brazos. Moreno y castaña abordaron el carro sobre los rieles sintiendo el tirón que dio inicio al viaje subterráneo. Atravesaron el largo pasillo rocoso ignorando las demás cámaras antes de llegar a la requerida. El sonido hueco que aumentaba a medida que se internaban más y más, siempre generaba en Hermione un desasosiego que la volvía claustrofóbica. Imaginarse atrapada al interior de ese escenario no era una idea muy alentadora.

Harry estaba acorralado por la curiosidad. Su amiga le había dicho que fijara su atención en la silla antigua que estaba en la imagen pero que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Según el duende guía, quien no entendía por qué debía responder las mismas preguntas otra vez, nadie había sacado ni ingresado nada después de la detención del joven McAlister, todo estaba debidamente bajo control; pero aquellas palabras no dejaron tranquilos a los dos jóvenes intercambiando miradas cómplices al descender del carro. Al estar dentro de la cámara de seguridad, Harry recorrió cada rincón con la atención digna de un cazador. De pronto, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente y volteó hacia su mejor amiga. Había emparejado la imagen de la silla con el recuerdo de un cierto sofá tiempo atrás. Ella, al verlo reaccionar de esa manera, supo al instante que algo importante había deducido. Sin embargo, no pudieron hablar entre ellos porque el gruñido estridente de un animal cercano los hizo brincar. El sonido retumbó por las paredes cavernosas y el duende cubrió sus oídos.

-¡Descuiden! ¡Se trata del dragón que cuida las cámaras!- gritó por sobre el ruido- ¡Seguramente están alimentándolo!

-¿¡Podemos hablar con quien esté a cargo de él!?- preguntó Harry esperando que el eco disminuyera su intensidad. El duende lo miró intrigado. El Auror insistió- Nos gustaría saber si vio algo extraño el día del asalto.

-De acuerdo- accedió el pequeño y Hermione siguió a su mejor amigo hacia la salida de la cámara esperando el minuto oportuno para preguntarle qué había sacado en limpio hasta entonces, pero el duende caminaba delante de ellos alumbrando sus pasos pendiente a cualquier cosa que se dijera en su presencia.

Al rodear la cámara, unas escaleras de piedra descendían en forma de caracol hacia la oscuridad. Hermione sintió un escalofrío apegándose más a Harry. El eco producido por sus zapatos en el suelo duro, tronaba con fuerza espantando la serenidad en sus latidos. El aire que subía desde esa parte de las profundidades, sopló en sus rostros notando que olía ligeramente a azufre. La temperatura cambió de un segundo a otro, sintiendo el calor penetrar sus ropas y el sudor salpicar sus frentes. Estaban cada vez más cerca de la bestia agradeciendo sin palabras que estuviesen alimentándola y no matándola de hambre.

Cuando terminaron de bajar por las escaleras, el espacio proporcionado para el dragón era increíble. El sitio no era como Harry y Hermione lo recordaban. Hacía algunos años, ellos y Ron habían escapado montados sobre el que cuidaba en ese momento las cámaras de alta seguridad. Era un dragón ciego el de entonces y liberado por el trío después de lograr su cometido: salir ilesos del banco de los magos. Ahora, frente a sus ojos, un hermoso animal de escamas tornasol, resoplaba por su nariz el humo gris que invadía sus pulmones. Los chicos tosieron y con sumo cuidado se acercaron hacia el tipo delgado que guardaba los elementos de su trabajo. Vestía un overol grueso de color azul, guantes largos y antiparras oscuras como protección. Al ver a los visitantes, el mago se quitó las gafas y los miró con extrañeza, era lógico que no acostumbrara a ser visitado en esa parte del banco.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó el tipo limpiando su frente.

-Ellos son la abogada Hermione Granger y el Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter- informó el duende dejando el faro en el suelo- Vienen a hacer unas preguntas sobre el caso McAlister- al oír todo aquello, el hombre no se mostró sorprendido. Harry se acercó educadamente.

-Mucho gusto, señor…

-Greenwood, Athos Greenwood- saludó estrechando la mano estirada del moreno. Hermione lo observaba en su extraña indumentaria y notó que tenía algunas cicatrices de quemaduras en su rostro y cuello. El trabajo de alimentador de dragones no debía de ser una tarea sencilla.

-¿Hace cuánto que trabaja para el banco, señor Greenwood?- preguntó la castaña tratando de no marearse con el fuerte aroma a azufre. El dragón estaba demasiado ocupado lamiendo sus pezuñas.

-Hace más o menos dos años- dijo el aludido- ¿Usted es la defensora del ladrón?

-Preferiría que lo llamase por su nombre: Ian McAlister- el mago alzó sus cejas y reconoció su agravio con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Recuerda que haya sucedido algo extraño el día del arresto de aquel chico?- intervino Harry. Greenwood negó luego de haber meditado la pregunta unos segundos.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que pudiese ver desde aquí como podrán suponer- esa respuesta era bastante obvia. Los jóvenes pasearon su vista por todo el lugar y comprendieron que era complicado saber lo que pasaba escaleras arriba.

Mientras Harry conversaba con el empleado, Hermione caminó por la cantera mirando al dragón en toda su magnitud. Era un ejemplar precioso a pesar de lo feroz y letal que se veía. Pudo comprender muy bien a lo que se refería Hagrid cuando se maravillaba con alguna criatura mágica de ese tipo. La joven pensó en la dura batalla que se le venía encima en contra de esa insufrible de Mafalda. Esa mujer era capaz de ser muy retorcida cuando deseaba conseguir algo. Recordó los casos en los que se vieron las caras ante la Asamblea, ellos sabían muy bien qué esperar de cada una siendo sus juicios sesiones apasionantes de argumentos. Esas brujas eran realmente muy inteligentes. Durante una fracción de segundo, un fuerte mareo la distrajo de sus pensamientos. El aroma denso dentro de esa caverna la asqueó y cerró sus ojos un momento para retomar el control perdido, pero antes de volver a abrir los ojos todo habría de pasar muy rápido.

Hermione no supo cuánto se había acercado al dragón gracias al mareo que la desequilibró totalmente. Los pasos vacilantes que la llevaron a traspasar el límite entre el animal y ella, fueron advertidos por Harry casi de inmediato. El dragón al ver que una deliciosa víctima estaba tan cerca de sus garras, se incorporó rápidamente y batió su enorme cola espinosa para golpearla. Lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por el moreno, quien sin importarle nada, corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y la quitó del trayecto azotando sólo el piso desnudo. Harry cayó al suelo con Hermione entre sus brazos viendo que el dragón se disponía a exhalar fuego por su hocico. Instintivamente protegió a la muchacha con su cuerpo, sabía que sería rostizado como pollo sin escapatoria, pero el mismo Greenwood desvió la potente llama con su varita hacia un lugar en el que no hiciese daño alguno. Harry aprovechó aquello para salir del peligro y llevarse a la castaña fuera de allí, no tendrían la misma suerte dos veces. Después de estar a una distancia prudente, los jóvenes volvieron a subir las escaleras hacia las cámaras, agradeciendo la fresca brisa que les dio la bienvenida. Hermione aún temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te acercaste tanto al dragón?- le preguntó el muchacho sin poder ocultar su enfado.

-No tuve la intención de hacerlo …

-¡Casi te mata! ¿Qué pretendías probar?

-Nada, yo sólo…

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿me oíste?- la regañó Harry cogiendo su rostro firmemente entre las manos. Hermione asintió callando la verdadera razón de su descuido.

Tres largas semanas habían pasado. Veintiún días de espera en los que Hermione temía recibir una respuesta que estaba segura de saber muy bien. Gracias a la testarudez que la destacaba, no quiso ir a St. Mungo debido a sus malestares y se quedó en casa en cambio, revisando los datos obtenidos por Harry. Luego de aquella visita a las cámaras del banco, el moreno le contó sobre lo conversado con el alimentador de dragones. Como bien sospechaban, él mago no tenía idea de nada pero sí apostaba en la culpabilidad del muchacho como muchos también lo hacían. Eso molestó a la muchacha, quien apenas saboreó la cena cocinada por el ojiverde.

Hacía varias noches que Harry notaba que casi no tocaba su plato y se preocupó todavía más por ella. Se había cansado de preguntarle si estaba bien, porque como era de esperarse ella contestaba con la mejor de las respuestas, sabía que lo hacía para evitarle malos ratos; pero ya durante las madrugadas, cuando el insomnio se apoderaba de ellos, Harry se acostaba a su lado como siempre aunque sabía que la joven no conciliaba el sueño. No habían vuelto a tener sexo, pero no por falta de deseo, sino que por la extraña sensación de que algo había cambiado. El moreno la extrañaba, acariciaba su rostro al abrazarla bajo las sábanas, estaba sumido en la incertidumbre aún mostrándose confiado. Se fiaba que tarde o temprano Hermione le diría lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Confías en mí?- le había preguntado una noche.

-Claro que sí- dijo la castaña, acurrucándose más contra él.

Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba tan intranquilo como ella pero no pudo evitar guardar silencio ante sus sospechas. Después de cenar, la joven no pudo negarse ante lo inevitable. Fingiendo normalidad absoluta, se puso de pie, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se despidió de Harry con un beso en su cicatriz, "Me voy a la cama, estoy agotada", le había dicho y subió a la segunda planta encerrándose en el baño.

Había ciertos hechizos importantes que tenían estrecha relación con quien los emitían. Los conocedores de la materia sabían muy bien cómo emplearlos y Hermione, con varita en mano, gozaba del conocimiento necesario para realizarlo. Se miró al espejo unos segundos tratando de reconocerse tras ese velo de aprensión que cubría su rostro. Decidida, respiró profundo. Con movimientos pausados, subió su camiseta para luego bajar un poco la pretina de sus pantalones y dejar su vientre al descubierto. Apuntó un poco más abajo del ombligo y rezó el hechizo adecuado con su voz cantarina. Una luz blanca invadió la región provocando una suave sensación de calidez sobre su piel. Hermione, atenta al resplandor, esperó unos segundos hasta que de pronto, la luz cambió del tono blanquecino a uno azulado que aumentó hasta llenar el cuarto de baño. La mano de la joven tembló y soltó la varita que al caer interrumpió su brillo. Hermione se apoyó en el lavamanos tratando de no caer de la sorpresa. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo notando que no podía convencerse de su reciente confirmación… "Estás embarazada", se dijo en voz baja y a pesar de saberlo no podía creerse. Había sido como si esas palabras las hubiese dicho alguien más, una persona desconocida. No supo cómo reaccionar, primero la invadió el desconcierto, luego el miedo… hasta que sin saber cómo sobrellevar esa noticia, la voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta la hizo saltar.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya salgo- dijo atropelladamente ordenando sus prendas.

Una vez afuera, la castaña se estrelló con la mirada inquisitiva del moreno sobre ella. Hermione trató con todas sus facultades de disimular que nada había sucedido. No se entendió por qué pero no estaba lista para decirle a Harry que estaba esperando un hijo suyo… ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos? Eran amigos, por el amor de Dios, habían cruzado un límite prohibido entre compañeros, entre dos personas que convivían armoniosamente… habían cometido el error de sumergirse de manera irresponsable en una intimidad peligrosa… ¿Qué diría Ron? ¿Qué dirían todos cuando se enteraran? Pero más importante aún: ¿Qué diría Harry?

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó el joven acariciando su mentón.

-No, estoy bien, sólo deseo acostarme.

Harry asintió y con cariño la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta su cuarto. Apartó las cobijas y la recostó para hacer lo mismo frente a ella. Se quedaron reposando sobre el colchón mirándose en silencio mientras que él acomodaba sus cabellos castaños sobre la almohada. El moreno se atrevió a romper la distancia y besó sus labios delicadamente. Hermione cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar por todo el contorno de su boca, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su nariz, el camino despejado de su cuello. La joven se abandonó a sus caricias olvidando por un momento lo que debía decirle. Harry, concentrado en disfrutarla como otras veces lo había hecho, llevó una de sus manos a la altura de sus senos y encerró uno despacio, masajeando rítmicamente conjunto al beso profundo que comenzaba a elevar la temperatura de ambos. Fue entonces, gracias a un destello de razón, que Hermione se detuvo y apartó un poco al joven para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry se enrojeció debido a la intensidad con que ella lo observaba. Parecía que algo quería decirle, algo importante… los labios de la castaña se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces mostrando vacilación ante la posibilidad de romper con el momento, pero al ojiverde no le importó que lo hiciera, siempre le interesó escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decir.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta simple pero complicada. Hermione se acomodó un poco para dejar salir su voz libremente.

-Harry… - comenzó la joven, intimidada por la atención adquirida- sé por qué me he sentido mal últimamente… yo…- Sin embargo, la voz de un tercero desde la sala los hizo salir de la plática tan bruscamente como a un sonámbulo del sueño.

-¿Hola, hay alguien en casa?- el llamado de Ron resonó por todas partes. Harry se puso de pie al instante, lívido como niño atrapado en una travesura. Salió del cuarto en el acto y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Allí estaba en el recibidor, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley con un gran bolso colgado de su hombro. Harry lo observó reparando que había llegado recién de su viaje a Luxemburgo… se arrepintió de no haber leído la carta antes de botarla a la basura. El muchacho al ver al moreno, fue hasta su encuentro y lo encerró en un fraternal abrazo- ¡Qué gusto de verte, amigo!

-Vaya… Ron… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Te avisé en mi carta. No pude esperar hasta mañana para verlos, los extrañé mucho… ¿Dónde está Hermione?- junto con esa pregunta, la figura de la aludida apareció por las escaleras descendiendo peldaño a peldaño. Ron al verla quedó con la boca abierta y Harry se odió en el instante de notar su embeleso. Hermione por otro lado, comprendió que ver de nuevo a ese chico no causó en ella ninguna emoción más que de fastidio ante su interrupción, todo había cambiado entre ellos y quedó innegablemente demostrado en esos pocos segundos. Terminó de bajar al primer piso percatándose que Harry esquivó su mirada de forma cortante, sumamente incomodado. Eso le pinchó el estómago. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de averiguar su fría reacción, porque sin esperarlo, el pelirrojo fue hasta ella y la abrazó por la cintura con la misma urgencia de un novio ausente y enamorado.


	5. Junio I

Hola a todos!

Hey! Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por sus comentarios que me activan la inspiración y seguir escribiendo con ganas, en verdad... Muchas Gracias!  
Bueno, hemos llegado a nuevo mes, la llegada de Ron tendrá sus consecuencias y reacciones por lo que podrán suponer. No quiero revelarles ni adelantarles nada, sólo les digo esto: Acomódense, relájense, y prepárense porque se viene intenso!

Un beso para todos y de nuevo gracias por seguir en sintonía... BUEN VIAJE!

* * *

-¿**C**uándo mierda tendré una respuesta clara?- estalló Harry ante un sorprendido medimago.

-Por favor, mantenga la calma…- le pidió el internista mientras que varios de los presentes se acercaban a la discusión. El señor Weasley fue uno de los primeros en llegar a un lado del moreno para tranquilizarlo y evitar que perdiera los estribos en cualquier minuto.

-¡No mantendré la calma hasta que me dejen entrar a verla!

-Harry, escucha…- inició Arthur con voz queda, mostrándose muy preocupado por la violencia que veía en el ojiverde. Sin embargo, el aludido no quiso oírlo empujando al medimago frente a ellos y poder entrar por esas puertas desesperantes. Varios empleados de St. Mungo intentaron detenerlo como también el señor Weasley ayudado por Ron y George. Harry se debatía con furia contra esas manos estorbosas, deseando ver a su castaña porfiadamente, pero para su frustración fue superado por la fuerza de muchos. Luna y Ginny cubrían sus bocas, sobrecogidas y absortas ante su comportamiento. Era de esperarse, las últimas horas las había pasado inmóvil como un vegetal hasta que por fin explotó sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

-¿¡Por qué no me dejan entrar!? ¿¡Algo terrible ha sucedido!?- exigió el joven arrastrado de regreso a la sala de espera. Su pelirrojo amigo lo sostuvo con firmeza por los brazos intentando entorpecer sus intenciones. Debía dejar trabajar a los sanadores y su forma de actuar no ayudaba en nada. Harry buscó su mirada como un niño desolado- ¡Ron, por favor, diles que necesito ver a Hermione! ¡Necesito decirle que la amo!

**V. Junio** _(Cuatro meses antes) – El frío se apodera de Grimmauld Place_

_Parte I_

Ian McAlister miraba a ese Auror de cabello oscuro hablando con su abogada con miradas intensas. Algo le decía que se conocían más allá que sólo por trabajo y por su despliegue de sagacidad, entendió por qué era el Jefe del Cuartel. Harry intercambiaba opiniones con una distraída Hermione que si bien estaba en cuerpo dentro de esa oficina, no lo parecía en alma. La abogada divagaba por distancias inciertas, pensando tantas cosas a la vez que muchas de sus ideas colisionaban entre sí. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa luz azul que significaba embarazo irremediablemente. Ese hechizo era certero, a diferencia de las mujeres muggles que debían orinar en una barra y constatar con el médico tratante, las brujas conocían el mágico procedimiento sabiendo de antemano que era infalible. Por otra parte, la castaña se encontraba sumergida en el recuerdo de la noche anterior: La llegada de Ron y el abrazo entrañable que le había dado. Después de tres meses de haberse ausentado, al parecer el pelirrojo quería retomar una relación que para ella ya era simplemente inexistente. Al soltarla, Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos sin entender aquel arrebato tan cariñoso. Dirigió su mirada hacia Harry pero éste bajó la vista evadiendo el contacto de sus ojos. La muchacha experimentó una confusa amargura que le pronosticaba que algo malo se veía venir.

Ron contó con entusiasmo las semanas vividas en Luxemburgo, relató los partidos ganados y el segundo lugar que tan orgullosamente ostentaba Inglaterra. Les enseñó la medalla que lo acreditaba y algunas fotografías del equipo seleccionado. Harry y Hermione fingían interés cuando ninguno de los dos estaba con sus cinco sentidos puestos en esa sala.

-¿Cómo han estado ustedes? ¿Qué tal la convivencia?- esa pregunta fue una bomba nuclear. La primera reacción del ojiverde fue reventar en una carcajada descomunal pero se reprimió. La castaña miró hacia otro lado, apretando sus labios de manera muy angustiante. Las noches de pasión compartidas con Harry entraron como una estampida a su memoria y le ardió la piel.

-Bien, todo ha resultado bien- dijo ella escuetamente, notando que al mirar a su cómplice, éste se ruborizó sin querer responder.

El cambio en Harry fue evidente. La aflicción gobernó el corazón de Hermione sospechando lo que su mejor amigo estaba pensando… de seguro debía estar sintiéndose una basura al tener a Ron a su lado, denominándose un amigo desleal al acostarse con su ex a las pocas semanas de compartir un mismo techo. Podía entender eso, pero… ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse culpable? ¿Por qué esa frialdad al mirarla? ¿Acaso toda la deliciosa intimidad que habían creado habría de terminar a partir de ese momento?

Ron se excusó para irse a casa. Mostraba oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos y el cansancio lo había superado. Se colgó el bolso al hombro, se despidió del moreno y luego se acercó a Hermione con una mirada dulce. La muchacha esperaba que lo hiciera, lo aprendió a conocer tan bien que ni siquiera le sorprendió su petición en voz baja: "Necesito conversar contigo", dijo el recién llegado y ella se encogió de hombros… no tenían nada de qué conversar pero sabía que insistiría. Harry, al ver ese breve intercambio de palabras, tragó saliva ácida apartando su atención de ellos. Después de unos minutos, de nuevo quedaron solos en esa mansión que de un instante a otro se había vuelto mucho más grande. Al volver a la cama, la joven lo hizo sola. Harry se despidió de ella en el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba y caminó hacia la propia sin mirar atrás. Eso le estancó la noticia que debía darle en medio de la garganta…

-¿Señorita Granger?- le habló el joven Ian devolviéndola a la realidad- ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí… estoy bien- respondió Hermione rápidamente, notando que sus ojos estaban anegados por las lágrimas. Una constante sensibilidad se había apoderado de su pecho sintiéndolo en carne viva todo el tiempo. Harry la observaba desde su asiento a un costado pero no le dijo nada. Carraspeó.

-Sobre la silla en la fotografía…- dijo el ojiverde tratando de seguir con la línea de la reunión- Tengo una teoría que puede ser muy reveladora para este caso- tanto el joven McAlister como Hermione miraron a Harry con interés. Éste continuó- Hace algunos años, vi con mis propios ojos a un mago convertido en sofá como mecanismo de defensa. Su nombre era Horace Slughorn. Si la silla no era parte de tus pertenencias y aparece en la fotografía para luego no estar por ninguna parte…

-… puede ser que esa silla no sea una silla realmente, sino que el verdadero culpable- completó la castaña comprendiendo muy bien la deducción de su mejor amigo. Harry asintió queriendo sonreír ante la constante conexión, pero se contuvo bajo la incrédula mirada de Ian.

-¿Piensa que puede ser alguien convertido en un objeto?

-Lo he visto y créeme, es muy posible que el responsable haya estado bajo nuestras narices sin darnos cuenta- comunicó el Auror, poniéndose de pie- Alguien se aprovechó de su capacidad para culparte a ti y tal vez volver ahora que no hay obstáculos para robar tu cámara.

-¿Cree en mi inocencia?- Harry no esperaba tal pregunta por lo que tardó en responderla.

-Si la señorita Granger cree en ti, para mí es suficiente- dijo consiguiendo que la aludida lo mirara con las mejillas arreboladas. Harry supo que había sonado muy condescendiente por lo que enderezó su postura y paseó por el despacho para evitar mirar a Hermione- Esta investigación la llevo a cabo porque no me gustan las injusticias. Pronto volverás a casa, chico.

-Gracias, señor Potter…

-Llámame Harry.

Aquella reunión fue como mantenerse dentro de un cuarto sin oxigeno para el muchacho de la cicatriz. Estar cerca de Hermione se había vuelto muy difícil ahora que Ron había regresado. No esperaba que esa actitud manejara sus acciones, sabía que entre sus amigos ya no había nada que los atara, habían terminado pero la voz profunda de su lealtad le decía que estaba jugando con fuego. El pelirrojo aún amaba a Hermione, él lo sabía, desgraciadamente Ron se lo había dicho en sus cartas y lamentó el día en que alojó a la muchacha en la mansión… no, eso no era cierto… vivir con ella había sido lo mejor que le había pasado nunca y lo volvería hacer, sin embargo, no podía evitar alejarse, no podía permitir que todo ese juego excitante siguiera adelante. Había prometido cuidar de la castaña y eso era lo que debía hacer… nada más.

Al salir de la oficina de retención, Hermione le agradeció al moreno su voto de confianza. Sabía que podía contar con él para desentrañar los misterios del caso y como un movimiento reflejo, tomó una de sus manos cariñosamente. Harry quedó descolocado. Su estómago se removió inquieto mirando en todas direcciones preguntándose si alguien los estaba observando. La muchacha frunció el ceño al verlo tan perturbado. Le preguntó qué ocurría pero al igual que ella cuando tocaban el tema de la salud, le contestó un "Nada" que no sonó convincente bajo ningún concepto. Las ganas de llorar otra vez ahorcaron a Hermione.

-Necesito decirte algo- habló ella con el tono tembloroso. Harry la miró por primera vez desde que se había levantado de su cama la noche anterior para atender la maldita llamada. Ese color marrón le robaba el espíritu, tenía tal efecto lacerante que le cortaba el aliento y no pasó por alto que se veía tan hermosa como todas las mañanas. No poder besarla le secó la boca.

-¡Vaya, vaya… pero si son los compañeros de casa, Harry y Hermione!- exclamó la molesta voz de Mafalda Weasley al otro extremo del pasillo. Al verla caminar hacia ellos, el moreno soltó la mano de su amiga como si ésta quemara la suya. La castaña apretó sus dientes de rabia- ¿Cómo va la salud, colega? Potter me contó que estabas mal del estómago.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió la aludida de manera incisiva- ¿Te molestaría dejarnos solos? Estamos en medio de una charla importante- Mafalda enarcó una de sus cejas y sonrió al saber que estaba interrumpiendo lo que parecía una escena de tortolos. Agudizó su irónica expresión.

-Así veo, querida… pero vine a decirte que el juez nos necesita a ambas y sabes bien que no podemos hacerlo esperar- Hermione soltó una risa agotada al darse cuenta que el destino estaba jugando con ella como un depredador con su presa… ¡Maldita arpía!, pensó para sus adentros… ¡Qué talento tenía esa mujer para sacarla de sus casillas!

Sin poder negarse, la joven se despidió de Harry tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrarse importunada ni ansiosa. Quiso darle un abrazo de esos que eran capaces de unir los corazones y sincronizar los latidos… lo extrañaba sin saber por qué. El moreno vio en su rostro una desilusión que pudo sentir en sí mismo, verla alejarse fue como un ejemplo visual de lo que estaba pasando y suspiró trabajosamente. No contaba con que el sentimiento de culpa lo hiciera su esclavo de manera tan violenta.

Harry abandonó el Ministerio para poder respirar. Le hacía falta un momento de introspección para poder entenderse, para poder hallar en su interior el valor, la determinación de la que estaba viéndose desprovisto. Amaba a Hermione pero lamentablemente también a Ron, él sufriría mucho si se llegaba a enterar de lo que había pasado entre ellos desde marzo en adelante. No, no podía ni imaginar lo que pasaría con su amistad de años. El trío se iría al carajo. "_Has sido un gran apoyo durante estas duras semanas, amigo… trata de recordarle a Hermione que la sigo amando a pesar de todo"… _ahí estaban otra vez esas malditas palabras… ¿Por qué no podía sólo obviarlas y continuar conviviendo felizmente con aquella fantástica mujer?… "Porque le perteneció a Ron primero", dijo una voz muy parecida a la propia y Harry sacudió la cabeza creyendo que perdería la cordura.

Sus pasos erráticos lo llevaron hasta Las Tres Escobas para beber un trago. Como siempre, el local mágico estaba abarrotado de gente y humo que rondaba sobre sus cabezas. Tras la barra estaba la inalterable Madame Rosmerta, quien limpiaba el mesón a la espera de un nuevo cliente. Harry se ubicó en uno de los taburetes y pidió un whisky de fuego a media voz. La mujer accedió llevando la copa sin demora. El moreno sintió cómo el calor del licor se propagaba por todo su cuello y lengua al beber de él. Saboreó un par de veces más agradeciendo ese instante de distracción luego de sentir la mente atochada de estúpidos remordimientos. Terminó su trago dejando el vaso sobre la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aquello atrajo la atención de algunos clientes cercanos pero no le importó.

-¿Harry?- el ojiverde volteó al oír su nombre y entre las mesas vio a Ron y Ginny compartiendo unas cervezas de manteca. Lamentó no haber llevado la capa de invisibilidad en ese momento. No deseaba la compañía de nadie, mucho menos la de él. Tuvo que ensayar una sonrisa ruda que más que eso rozaba a mueca extraña. Abandonó la barra y se sentó con ellos obedeciendo a su invitación.

Como sospechaba, Ron seguía emocionado por su viaje. Habría de contar todo lo sucedido desde su arribo hasta su regreso, todas las jugadas y las ofertas de clubes que le habían llovido luego de su magistral desempeño en los tres aros. Harry quiso mantenerse atento pero pronto perdió el interés recordando a Hermione… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta del vacío que estaba abriendo entre los dos sin querer? ¿Logrará comprenderlo o lo odiará absolutamente por eso? Mientras que el joven estaba en esa batalla de preguntas sin respuesta, Ginny lo observaba reparando en su deserción de la plática, Harry no estaba allí y dio cuenta de la vaga seriedad que residía en su ceño. Algo había cambiado en él. Ron seguía hablando y gesticulando sin percatarse que sus oyentes en realidad no lo estaban escuchando. Tanto era su entusiasmo que sólo deseaba retomar lo que había dejado en Londres, comenzar a vivir intensamente y corregir los errores que había cometido… en esa parte de su discurso, Harry cayó en picada de vuelta a la conversación y cambió su aire de ensueño por otro mucho más pendiente. Sobre todo porque cierto nombre taladró sus sienes.

-¿Crees que tenga posibilidad de volver con Hermione?- soltó el pelirrojo de repente. Esa pregunta iba dirigida al moreno, quien resopló mostrándose dubitativo.

-No lo sé… pregúntale a ella.

-Pero con el tiempo que ha pasado… ¿Ha preguntado por mí? ¿Crees que me ha extrañado?- Harry no quería mantener esa conversación, le hacía daño, la agudeza de esos cuestionamientos le cortaba los pulmones y le restaba el aliento… ¿Es que acaso tenía pintado en el rostro su eterna tolerancia? No quería recordar los días en que Hermione lloraba por los rincones la separación que había vivido, lo duro que fue empacar para luego desempacar en un lugar que no era el propio, decorar una habitación prestada y comenzar a vivir con alguien que no era su novio. Había sido un proceso de sanación demasiado complejo como para explicarlo.

-Es un tema que deberás hablarlo con ella- insistió Harry notando que su voz salió de su boca como si hubiese escupido veneno. Ron asintió.

-Tienes razón…- dijo, sorbiendo de su cerveza para reunir fuerzas- Le pediré que regrese, la extraño- después de haber arrojado esa granada sin seguro, el pelirrojo se puso de pie para despedirse, debía volver al club para sus próximos entrenamientos. Dejó dinero sobre la mesa, palmoteó la espalda de Harry y salió del local dejando a su hermana y mejor amigo con rostros pensativos. Ginny no tardó en romper con la pausa, algo le decía que su instinto femenino no estaba errado al querer hacerle en una sola pregunta.

-Pasó algo entre tú y Hermione durante estos meses, ¿verdad?- y totalmente desarmado, Harry no pudo más que guardar silencio pidiendo otra ronda de whisky a la ocupada Madame Rosmerta...

--

_Sangre, llanto, miedo, gritos… el temblor que se apoderaba de cada una de sus extremidades la hacía caer al suelo tratando de levantarse, de mantenerse serena. No obstante, el abandono de las energías le azotaba el cuerpo sabiendo que debía salir de allí, que corría peligro. El dolor en su vientre la partía en dos, se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza tratando de retener lo que no quería perder en aquel torrente de sangre oscura. _

_La joven sudaba helado derrumbada en el suelo, observada por una mirada insidiosa y altiva que no hacía nada por ayudarla. Estaba aterrada de morir en ese lugar y se retorcía escuchando gruñidos que rebotaban por doquier. El llanto la invadió sintiendo cada vez más frío, más ganas de rendirse, más deseos de dormir para siempre. De pronto, el fulgor de una llama rutilante la hizo cerrar sus ojos. El calor la calcinaría, de eso estuvo segura, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto…_

-Despierta, Hermione… - le dijo Harry tratando de calmarla. La muchacha salió del pozo sin fondo de los sueños espantosos y de un brinco quedó sentada en medio de la cama. El sudor que mojaba su cuello se deslizó por su espalda jadeando entre una mezcla de alivio y exaltación. Nuevamente esa terrible imagen le estorbaba en su descanso.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno apartándole algunos mechones húmedos del rostro. Agradeció tenerlo allí al igual que las otras noches.

-Estoy bien, gracias por estar aquí- murmuró ella volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

-Descuida, sólo fue una pesadilla… estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo- esa información tardó en ser procesada por la castaña, quien al escucharlo frunció el ceño sin creerle. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿No se quedaría con ella para velarle el sueño como antes? Eso le detuvo el corazón y volvió a incorporarse. Al verlo caminar hacia la puerta supo que hablaba en serio. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan glacial? Ya era hora de saber qué estaba pasando.

-Harry…- lo llamó provocando que el aludido detuviera sus pasos y girara sobre sus talones para mirarla a distancia. Ella sintió que estaban separados por largos kilómetros- ¿Hice algo malo para que actúes así?

-Por supuesto que no, tú no tienes culpa de nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Harry llevó sus manos a la cintura buscando las palabras precisas en todo su extenso vocabulario. Hermione lo esperó como una sedienta su ración de agua.

-Creo que es mejor volver a nuestra antigua relación y mantener ciertos límites de convivencia- dijo el joven creyendo que era otra persona la que hablaba por él.

No quería estar diciendo eso, no quería estar en esa asquerosa situación de "romper" con su mejor amiga un modo de vida que amó desde el principio. Nunca había vivido así con nadie antes y podía decir con certeza que era una experiencia maravillosa, más aún hacerle el amor entre esas sábanas blancas, rozando, sudando, gimiendo. Sin embargo, la imagen de Ron no dejaba su cabeza en paz. El recuerdo del trío de amigos soplaba su nuca como un vendaval y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Hermione no respondió. Tuvo miedo que al hacerlo rompiera a llorar como una idiota gracias a la hipersensibilidad que desequilibraba su autocontrol. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, su valor esta viéndose mermado y sólo quería retroceder el tiempo en donde ambos cenaban juntos y luego compartían el sueño durmiendo en una misma cama, tan unidos como si compartieran además un mismo cuerpo… añoraba ese tiempo en el que verdaderamente había sido feliz. Ahora, con Harry de pie al otro lado de la alcoba, sentía que era un enemigo concentrado en acabar con sus defensas. En su interior, la semilla de un nuevo amor estaba creciendo y al recordarlo, el ardor del nudo en su garganta le impidió respirar bien. Su orgullo fue en su ayuda aconsejándole al oído que se tragara sus lágrimas. Elevó un poco su barbilla mostrándose falsamente impávida.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?- fue lo único que pudo preguntarle. El aludido no deseaba alargar esa plática terrible, sólo quería hacer lo que pensaba correcto en ese momento y dejar de hablar. La llegada de Ron lo había tomado por sorpresa, no tenía un plan, no tenía una decisión de la cual asirse… sólo sabía que no quería herirlo con aquella relación inapropiada; una relación que ocultaban dos de las personas que más confianza le daban. Harry creyó que debía sacrificarse aún sintiendo los trozos de su corazón desprendidos como collar roto. Se obligó a contestar.

-Porque Ron está decidido a recuperarte… y es mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle esto.

-Pero yo no quiero volver con él, ¿mi opinión no cuenta en este asunto?- esa forma argumentativa de ser siempre conseguía dejarlo sin municiones para contraatacar. Harry suspiró.

-Compliqué todo, perdóname…

-¡No me pidas perdón por algo que hicimos juntos!- exclamó Hermione perdiendo un poco su fingido aplomo.

-Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño. Sigamos siendo tan amigos como antes ¿está bien?- ese ingrata conclusión abofeteó a la castaña quien, con el impulso de su obstinación, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. Harry frunció el ceño sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, dio un paso hacia ella preguntando cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Me voy de aquí… no puedo vivir contigo fingiendo que nada pasó entre nosotros.

-Pero, Hermione… es muy tarde, no puedes irte- dijo el moreno experimentando un miedo congelante a través de sus venas. Verla empacando sus ropas, tirándolas de forma desordenada en la maleta, sería sin lugar a dudas el peor momento de su vida. Trató de detenerla pero la joven lo apartó de un empujón para así caminar hacia la puerta con largas zancadas. El ojiverde corrió tras ella escaleras abajo cogiéndola del brazo- ¡Hermione, no te vayas, por favor!

-¡Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir!- bramó la muchacha liberándose de su opresión. Con el peso de su ropa mal empacada, descendió los últimos escalones hasta llegar al recibidor. Harry intentaba hacerla declinar en su decisión impetuosa no por lo avanzado de la noche sino por el abismo al que caería si no la tenía allí dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Hermione abrió la puerta para abandonar la mansión pero el chico volvió a cerrarla entorpeciendo su objetivo de salir por fin. Ambos se midieron con la mirada, desafiándose mutuamente a perpetuar el próximo movimiento… ¿En qué momento todo se había desmoronado?

-¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que trato de hacer?- preguntó Harry, sonando como violín mal afinado debido a la desesperación en su voz. La aludida negó con la cabeza demostrando que no sería fácil transar con ella. Con toda la frialdad de un ejército de Dementores, Hermione lo miró sin responderle todavía. Internamente, se debatía entre decirle la verdad o dejarlo plantado ahí, ignorante de la novedad en su vientre. Lo odiaba por no haberla escogido a ella y pensar siquiera en una amistad platónica luego de vivir por semanas de manera tan intensa. Eso era imposible, debía salir de esa casa. Los recuerdos cálidos de una vida en conjunto la empujaban hacia el exterior.

-No puedo seguir como si nada hubiese pasado porque… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…- Harry pudo sentir el vértigo, el insondable vacío bajo sus pies. El piso que tan fielmente soportaba su peso había desaparecido y se encontró cayendo precipitadamente hacia lo desconocido. Quedó estático, de pie en el umbral de la puerta sin poder reaccionar ante aquella declaración lapidaria. Hermione se sintió peor que si lo hubiera negado, el silencio hermético que los dejó mudos y sordos fue total. La joven, aprovechando ese trance en el moreno, tomó el picaporte sin demora, abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión tras un portazo. Harry se obligó a moverse como un robot. Invadido por el miedo desorbitante, siguió a la castaña hasta las afueras pero el chasquido inmediato le indicó que había desaparecido. "¡Hermione, regresa!", gritó inútilmente para después entrar de nuevo y dejarse caer sentado en el piso.

Las tres noches siguientes fueron una verdadera tortura para Harry. El muchacho buscó por todas partes a Hermione sin hallarla. Cuando se dirigía a su oficina nunca estaba o siempre se hallaba inmersa en una reunión importante con el juez o con su cliente sin permiso de acceso. Visitó desde la cabaña de Hagrid hasta la casa de Neville sin poder dar con su paradero. La búsqueda lo hizo de manera sutil para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido pero la angustia en su rostro muchas veces lo delataba. Todo el mundo sabía que estaban viviendo juntos desde el rompimiento de la relación con Ron. Para nadie pasó desapercibido que la castaña dejara el apartamento que compartía con el pelirrojo para ir con todas sus maletas a Grimmauld Place amparada por el ojiverde. Unos lo comprendían como los señores Granger… otros lo desaprobaban como Molly Weasley.

Para esta bruja era algo sospechoso que dos amigos del sexo opuesto vivieran juntos en una misma casa, con las alcobas unidas por un mismo pasillo, no lo consideraba algo bien visto. Sobre todo en esos dos, quienes siempre habían demostrado una confianza superior a la entendible. "Por favor, querida… son casi como hermanos", le había dicho Arthur un día sin poder calmar sus ansias. Desde que Hermione se había mudado en febrero a la antigua mansión Black que no dejaba a su hijo en paz. Afortunadamente, el viaje a Luxemburgo de Ron había declinado la frecuencia de su insistencia: "¿Piensas arrojar todo lo construido por la borda?", segura de que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos y se casarían como era el anhelo de toda madre. Aquellas palabras chocaban en los tímpanos de Harry sentado en la mesa Weasley, cenando con ellos… o mejor dicho, mendigando compañía en una nueva noche solitaria.

Era triste, se había acostumbrado a comer con su mejor amiga todos los días, se había acostumbrado a oler el exquisito aroma de la comida recién preparada por la joven, a ver la mesa puesta después de un día laboral, las copas relucientes y los cubiertos dispuestos… ahora, debía limosnear la calidez de hogar que una vez tuvo a granel y que al parecer había perdido para siempre. Todo eso lo extrañaba al punto de dolerle respirar. No quería que ese tema saliera en la plática, cuando le habían preguntado por Hermione, mintió entre dientes sobre su excesiva cantidad de trabajo y las horas eternas que pasaba en la oficina. No sabía qué estaba haciendo metido allí, le hacían más daño las preguntas ajenas que las propias pero demandaba conversación, distracción, de lo contrario la soledad lo terminaría desquiciando.

Como un lobo solitario, el ojiverde rondaba por la casona con los pies pesados. Las últimas palabras de la castaña antes de desaparecer se habían convertido en su estela: "_No puedo seguir como si nada hubiese pasado porque… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo_…", un hijo… un hijo con Hermione. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba tan descompuesta físicamente, los vómitos matutinos, las náuseas, los mareos, su palidez y cambios de humor… estaba muy claro y no lo había notado antes… ¿Cuándo pasó? Debió ser en abril, en el apasionado encuentro dentro del baño… no, no… en marzo, definitivamente en marzo, cuando la rodeó sintiendo su calor como los grados que faltaban a su propio cuerpo. Harry tuvo miedo. No tenía idea de cómo ser un padre, nunca había tenido más ejemplo que el señor Weasley y casi ni recordaba sus actitudes paternales frente a los pelirrojos. Deseó tener una vez más a Sirius a su lado, su padrino podría brindarle el apoyo que estaba necesitando. El golpe de la noticia lo había dejado sin apetito, por eso mismo, esa noche tuvo que salir de La Madriguera casi a tropezones a causa de los excesivos cuidados de Molly, quien le decía una y otra vez lo mal que se veía. Haber visitado a los padres de Ron y Ginny había sido una pésima idea.

De regreso en la mansión, Harry sintió el vacío del inmueble como hielo por su espalda. No quería estar allí, no quería vivir sin Hermione, quería verla esperándolo sonriente, compañera, llena de ideas para una nueva charla, una nueva receta para cocinar. El moreno pasó sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo aún más. Caminó por cada espacio persiguiendo los recuerdos, canalizando la acidez de su dolor para poder soportarlo, buscando una solución a su maldita lealtad a la amistad, esa virtud parecía un total defecto en esos momentos. Se llamó idiota, insensible, ciego… tomó uno de los jarrones de la entrada y lo lanzó contra la chimenea por último para hacer algo de ruido. Todo estaba muerto a su alrededor. Como un masoquista, subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto que Hermione había usado. No había querido entrar desde que ella había partido tres noches atrás hallándolo todo diferente sin su presencia. Se veía gigantesco, desteñido y deprimente. Harry acarició las sábanas de la cama deshecha sintiendo que lágrimas sólidas descendían por sus mejillas mal afeitadas, creyó absolutamente convencido, que al caer generaban un ruido ensordecedor…

* * *

Hermione había llegado al apartamento de Luna Lovegood sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de la discusión con Harry, había Aparecido frente al edificio de su amiga con su vista enceguecida por el llanto. Aferrada a su maleta mal cerrada, golpeó la puerta principal para después dejarse caer a los brazos de una rubia somnolienta y desconcertada. "¿Hermione?", preguntó mientras sentía que la castaña sollozaba en su hombro sin descanso. A esas horas de la madruga no podían ser sino pésimas noticias. Sin embargo, Luna no era de las personas que atosigaban con preguntas inapropiadas, la recibió al interior de su sala, dejó su equipaje en el pasillo y preparó el cuarto de huéspedes para que durmiera sin incomodidades. A pesar de las atenciones, fue una noche tormentosa. De espaldas mirando el techo, la castaña se sentía como un barco a la deriva, sin dirección, sin timón, sin nada… trató de cortar su llanto pero no lo consiguió, nuevamente estaba en el punto de partida, abandonando un lugar para refugiarse en otro ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Para su pesar, no se había largado sola, llevaba con ella el fruto de una intimidad deliciosa y desconocida, el resultado de las noches prohibidas con su mejor amigo que amaba hasta la agonía… ¡Maldita sea la amistad que forjaron alguna vez ellos tres! ¡Maldita sea la unión que los entrelazó al punto de poner en jaque su felicidad! ¡Maldita sea la multitud!

Hermione le hizo prometer a Luna no revelar su estadía en el apartamento. No deseaba preguntas entrometidas ni lamentos innecesarios, mucho menos que lo supiera Harry. Por eso mismo, la vez que el moreno fue hasta la puerta de la rubia, ésta le dijo con su voz etérea que Hermione no se encontraba con ella ni la había visto. Mientras tanto, desde la puerta de la cocina, la castaña escuchaba atenta aquel personaje que con sus palabras debilitaba su decidida convicción. Comenzó a llorar ahogando sus sollozos.

-Si sabes algo, me avisas- le pidió el muchacho a Luna.

-Por supuesto, Harry… pero… ¿todo está bien entre ustedes?- el aludido negó con la cabeza incapaz de mentirle a una de las personas más nobles que había conocido.

-No, pero intento remediarlo- fue lo último que dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar fuera del edificio.

La castaña no quiso decirle a su amiga que estaba embarazada, no quería decirle a nadie todavía, sólo deseaba visitar un médico y conocer los detalles que obviamente ignoraba por ser primeriza. Esa mañana, Hermione se levantó temprano para dirigirse a la consulta del médico muggle que atendía a su madre. Era el único especialista en el cual confiaba y no dudó en reservar una hora con él. Cuando cruzó la puerta de su despacho, miles de fotografías de mujeres transparentes le hicieron perder el color del rostro. Los afiches de los bebés en su proceso mensual de crecimiento la ponían nerviosa tomando asiento frente al anciano con sus manos apretadas. La plática entre ella y el especialista se desencadenó sin problemas, hablaron de fechas, últimos periodos y primeros síntomas. La muchacha se trasladó hasta una camilla informe en donde, después de ser untada por un gel transparente por todo el vientre, el muggle deslizó un aparato para ver el progreso por pantalla. Hermione quedó embelesada por la imagen frente a ella. Una pequeña figura flotaba dentro de una burbuja protectora, el sonido del corazón invadió la sala resonando velozmente y la joven sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Felicidades, mamá…- le dijo el médico y aquel epíteto zumbó en su cabeza. La rabia hacia Harry había disminuido al extremo de añorar que estuviese allí, sujetando su mano, conociendo al hijo de ambos. El anciano la miró dulcemente y siguió con su examen- Cumplirás tres meses esta última semana. Todo se ve muy bien, no te preocupes por nada. Deberás controlarte mensualmente para ver la evolución, seguir la dieta que te recomendaré y sobre tu vida sexual, no hay ningún problema con que continúes con ella… cualquier molestia, me informas- ese último punto logró que Hermione se ruborizara. Recordar lo que era estar entre los brazos de Harry, esos encuentros incandescentes que la hacían temblar y gemir de placer, le estremecieron la piel consciente de extrañarlo como nunca. El contacto entre ellos se había vuelto necesario, incluso apremiante.

Después de la consulta, la muchacha caminó por las señoriales avenidas de Londres sintiéndose renovada. La primavera explotaba los brotes en cada rama de los árboles y las flores despedían sus fragancias de miel y humedad que acariciaban el olfato. Tuvo la curiosidad maternal de visitar tiendas en donde vendieran accesorios, ropas y todo tipo de cosas para bebés. Ella nunca había sido de las mujeres que se detenían en las vitrinas con esa clase de mercadería, no sabía por qué, nunca le llamó la atención entrar a una tienda así por diversión. Caminó hasta el Callejón Diagon internándose entre la gente ataviada con las compras del día. Entre los almacenes, existía uno nuevo que desplegaba para el público coches, juguetes, prendas miniatura en suaves colores pasteles. Hermione se quedó frente al escaparate imaginando cómo sería todo ese proceso, cómo podría enfrentar el nuevo desafío y cómo tomaría Harry su condición de padre… aquello la hizo temblar de miedo… no fue la mejor manera de decirle una noticia de esa envergadura, sabía que lo había arruinado pero su orgullo era tal que no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer para pedir disculpas.

-Hola, Hermione- el saludo de Ron a su lado la hizo brincar de la sorpresa. El pelirrojo le sonrió mirando lo que con tanta concentración notó que observaba. Frunció el ceño- ¿Comprarás algo aquí?

-No, sólo… paseaba- dijo ella tratando de no evidenciarse con ningún gesto misterioso. Se alejó de la vitrina cambiando el tema con rapidez- ¿No entrenas hoy?

-No, nos dieron la mañana libre ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?- la joven asintió sabiendo de antemano que la invitación traería segundas intenciones. Sin embargo, estaba tan nerviosa, que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acceder.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la Heladería Florean Fortescue para compartir los sabrosos dulces que el dueño vendía en ese lugar. Ron y Hermione ocuparon una mesa para degustar algunos pasteles pero para molestia de la joven, las nauseas matutinas le recordaron que debía ser prudente con lo que comía. El pelirrojo ni siquiera notó que su acompañante no probaba bocado, estaba completamente sumergido en su historia de Guardián de la Selección de Quidditch. Tragaba los manjares como bien lo hacía en todas partes, ese chico siempre mostró un apetito voraz y Hermione lo sabía muy bien. Cuando sólo restaban las sobras de los bizcochos horneados, Ron se removió en su asiento demostrando expectativa, como si estuviese esperando ese momento para hablar sobre algo vital. Carraspeó afinando su garganta.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba conversar contigo? - preguntó de pronto, consiguiendo que la castaña tragara saliva con dificultad- Quiero que vuelvas… te extraño muchísimo.

-Ron…

-Sé que cometí un error al dejarte ir de mi lado, pero te amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer que lo nuestro funcione- aquella declaración del joven Weasley sólo produjo el retorcimiento del estómago de Hermione. Ella estaba al tanto de lo difícil que era para Ron decir todo eso, él nunca fue de confesiones amorosas. Si supiera que en esos cuatro meses separados todo había dado un giro brusco, un giro impensado… no podría ni mirarla a los ojos.

-No es el momento para pedirme esto, Ron… han pasado muchas cosas en este último tiempo. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo- replicó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ya no me amas?

-No como solía hacerlo- confesó la joven, tratando de zanjar la plática lo más rápido posible. El pelirrojo apretó su mandíbula y sintió las orejas enrojecidas. No imaginó que la mujer con la cual había vivido por dos años estuviese rechazando la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. Aquello golpeó su seguridad y suspiró frustrado. No tuvo el valor de insistirle enseguida permitiendo que el silencio se alzara a sus anchas. Hermione rompió con la pausa- ¿Pidamos la cuenta? Debo reunirme con mi cliente dentro de unos minutos…- y sin decir más, Ron llamó al camarero.

--

Cada vez que entraba al cuarto de retención en donde platicaba con Ian McAlister, la joven _abogada _se sentía más tranquila. La calma de esa habitación era hipnótica, la facilidad de conversación con el muchacho lograba animarla notoriamente a diferencia de cómo fue en un principio, agradecía la simpatía que había nacido entre los dos. El caso del asalto en el Banco de Gringotts parecía no ceder en sus condiciones. Frente a ella, le habían entregado unos documentos redactados por la odiosa Mafalda Weasley. La fiscal a favor de los intereses de la entidad bancaria, seguía arraigada a su idea de un trato que eliminara la opción de un largo juicio a cambio de una sentencia limitada. Hermione estaba decidida en no aceptarlo, era absurdo creer que su cliente no merecía el beneficio de la duda. El chico le agradecía enormemente su confianza.

-Tendremos que tomar declaraciones para reabrir la investigación- dijo la castaña reordenando los papeles entre sus manos- Han sido tan determinantes en la Asamblea preliminar, que decidieron no invertir mucho esfuerzo humano en ello.

-¿Así nada más?- preguntó Ian sin disimular su fastidio. La joven asintió con amargura.

-Descuida, insistiremos y hallaremos respuestas.

-¿No vendrá hoy el señor Potter?

Justo el tema que no quería tocar. Ese nombre estaba prohibido, era tabú en cualquier plática que ella estuviese entablando. Miró al muchacho rápidamente de soslayo, fingiendo leer los documentos otra vez. Contestó un volátil "Está ocupado" que sonó más a balbuceo enfadado. McAlister enarcó ambas cejas, podría tener dieciocho años y no ser un gran conocedor de la vida, pero sabía percibir muy bien las relaciones ambiguas entre dos personas, las sutiles complicidades que revelaban más de lo que sus protagonistas imaginaban. Hermione esquivó la mirada intrigada de su cliente actuando con indiferencia.

Cuando se hubo cumplido el tiempo de visita, la castaña pidió a las autoridades el permiso oficial para llevar a Ian a la cámara de Gringotts. Necesitaba que él observara cada rincón del lugar para saber de sus propios labios si había mayores diferencias entre lo que poseía y lo que estaba guardado. No fue complicado para ella conseguir el papel ministerial, Hermione Granger era una litigadora muy respetada en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Después de su cruzada en la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro sangres pura, nadie desconocía su nombre dentro de la gubernamental institución. Por eso mismo, salir del Ministerio no fue un asunto engorroso. Acompañados por los dos Aurores que siempre custodiaban al joven McAlister, la castaña pudo notar que los ojos de su cliente se colmaban de lágrimas al ver el exterior después de varios meses. Sentir la libertad tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable, sólo logró ponerlo melancólico. Estar bajo la acusación de los duendes no era ninguna broma. Ellos, criaturas extremadamente inteligentes, no se tomaban las molestias de disimular su resentimiento hacia los magos. Desde épocas remotas, la comunidad mágica siempre los había catalogado como inferiores causando un sentimiento de injusticia irreparable que los desunía. Hermione lamentó que existiera ese tipo de discriminación en las criaturas, nadie era superior a nadie a sus ojos de abogada.

Al llegar al banco de Gringotts, la pequeña caravana cruzó el hall central bajo la atenta mirada de todos los empleados. Ver al muchacho esposado por brillantes amarras, las mismas que le impedían realizar cualquier tipo de magia al prisionero, era todo un espectáculo a media mañana. Algunos susurraban entre ellos, otros miraban a los recién llegados de manera reprobatoria. Era difícil mantener el aplomo ante ese asedio indiscreto. Hermione pidió la llave de la cámara en cuestión reconociendo al mismo duende que la llevó la primera vez a las entrañas del banco en compañía de Luna. Éste, encorvando su pequeña boca, le entregó lo pedido con movimientos dubitativos. Ian lo miraba con enfado.

-¿No me recuerda?- le preguntó al bancario. Aquello asombró a la castaña y a los dos Aurores.

-¿Debería?

-Claro que sí- refutó el muchacho- El día que me apresaron fue cuando vine a hacer un retiro de MI cámara- al llegar al punto del sustantivo posesivo, enfatizó su tono de voz.

-No sé de qué me habla, señor- dijo el duende- sólo sé que usted es un criminal- Ian no pudo responder gracias a la impotencia.

-Eso está por verse- sentenció Hermione, tomando a su cliente por el brazo cariñosamente para seguir con el trayecto.

Acompañados por otro duende de barbilla puntiaguda e impecable uniforme, bajaron en el carro sobre los rieles hasta la cámara investigada. La castaña, quien miraba esa caverna con la misma concentrada expresión de siempre, no pudo evitar sentir un letargo que le provocó irse pronto de allí para dormir el resto del día. La jovialidad la estaba abandonando gracias al desorden hormonal que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

El joven McAlister explicó que la llave que poseía había sido hurtada desde el bolsillo de su capa. No era un procedimiento complicado para alguien que supiera cómo hacerlo. Hermione lo escuchaba con atención mientras que el duende iluminaba la cámara una vez abierta. Los magos pasearon por ella mirando todo lo que estaba almacenado. No era difícil sorprenderse con la cantidad de objetos valiosos que había allí. Pasaron algunos minutos de sólido silencio cuando Ian recorría su cámara con cierta nostalgia en los ojos. Tomó entre sus manos los Galleons que sus padres le habían dado y maldijo su mala suerte de hijo de muggles. Si tuviese sangre pura, toda aquella confusión habría sido inconcebible. Uno de los Aurores se acercó a Hermione para decirle al oído que ya era tiempo de volver al Ministerio. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza aproximándose a su cliente ensimismado.

-Ian, debemos irnos… ¿Has encontrado algo que pueda ayudarnos?

-De hecho, hay algo que no encuentro- respondió mirando todo con el ceño fruncido. El duende iluminó al acusado mostrándose intrigado por lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la abogada.

-El collar de oro blanco de mi abuela…

* * *

Los días siguientes, Hermione se dedicó a reposar lo más que pudo debido al doble cansancio que sentía por todo su cuerpo. La única forma en que la muchacha podía dormir era venciéndose ante el letargo del embarazo sin resistirse, o de lo contrario, esos malos sueños le invadían el subconsciente arrancándola de cuajo de su descanso. Y cuando eso sucedía, necesitaba de Harry para dormir placenteramente.

Luna había despertado más de una vez a causa de los gemidos desesperados de Hermione a media noche. Al verla debatirse entre las sábanas, la rubia la despertaba extrayéndola de lo que sea que la angustiaba de esa forma. Su amiga le agradecía la preocupación, pero nunca contaba las pesadillas que la atormentaban ni su insólita actitud cada mañana cuando volaba al baño. Estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña y aquello no pasaba desapercibido para la joven periodista. Lamentaba que la vida de la castaña estuviese tan complicada creyendo que era Ron el único responsable por ello.

-Debe ser bulimia o algo por el estilo- le comentó un día a Ginny Weasley mientras bebían café en Hogsmeade. La pelirroja se mostró perturbada ante la incisiva sospecha- Me imagino que el estrés está cobrando su parte en Hermione y me preocupa.

-¿No te ha dicho nada?- Luna negó con la cabeza al tiempo que soplaba al interior de su taza humeante. Ginny comenzó a cuestionarse.

¿Tendría algo que ver la pregunta sin respuesta que le hizo a Harry en Las Tres Escobas? ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos durante su convivencia? ¿Qué había ocurrido bajo ese techo para que la castaña se marchara de allí y alojarse con Luna en cambio? ¿El regreso de Ron produjo un quiebre en Grimmauld Place? Su mente despierta le dio un par de respuestas que prefirió no profundizarlas sin antes saber. Tenían que hablar con Hermione, tenían que averiguar del porqué de su tristeza permanente en sus ojos, porqué se mostraba tan ausente y porqué Harry parecía alma en pena desde hacía varios días.

Una tarde después de sus respectivos trabajos, Luna y Ginny fueron hasta el apartamento de la periodista para cenar en grupo y platicar entre mujeres como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, sin embargo, para sorpresa y espanto de las recién llegadas, al abrir la puerta hallaron a Hermione tendida sobre la alfombra en medio de la sala. "¡Hermione!", exclamaron asustadas al tiempo que la asistían con la mayor de las prestezas. La joven afectada abrió sus ojos marrones viendo sobre ella los rostros de sus dos amigas preocupadas. Sacudió su cabeza aturdida y se puso de pie tratando de afirmar sus rodillas temblorosas. Ayudada a sentarse en uno de los sofás, la abogada intentó disuadir a las jóvenes con excusas deplorables como lo mal que había comido aquel día. Ni Luna ni Ginny creyeron sus palabras.

-Confía en nosotras, Hermione- dijo la rubia acentuando su hermosa voz soñadora- Algo está pasando y no puedes ocultarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente… sólo es exceso de trabajo- la testarudez de la aludida provocó que Ginny rodara sus ojos invadida por el fastidio.

-Oye, Granger… será mejor que hables o yo te haré hablar- la amenazó la pelirroja, mostrando su varita en el interior de su capa.

Hermione sabía que aquel momento llegaría y no deseaba mostrarse débil, vulnerable… enamorada. No obstante, su corazón abrumado le pedía a gritos un escape, un desahogo superior que sólo estallar su tristeza en la almohada. Con los labios tensos, la castaña se acomodó mejor en el sofá para comenzar a relatar los acontecimientos desde febrero, lo difícil que había sido terminar la relación con Ronald. Salir del apartamento que compartían desde hacía dos años, no sólo significó el abandono físico de un lugar sino que un cambio en su vida tan radical que lloraba hasta dormirse muchas veces. Terminar una relación en donde había apostado bastante, la había dejado desesperanzada y derrotada. Sus amigas asintieron al escucharla. Sabían que había sido un proceso complicado, una superación que no se lograba fácilmente… lamentaron no haber estado con ella de la forma que necesitó.

-No se preocupen por eso, chicas- les dijo Hermione- Durante esas duras semanas, Harry fue mi apoyo y gracias a él logré levantarme- tanto Ginny como Luna enarcaron sus cejas al notar el cambio de entonación al mencionarlo. Repararon que el rostro de la castaña se iluminó de repente a pesar de tener los ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

Hermione respiró hondo y continuó. Febrero había quedado atrás, esas amargas noches en vela debido al llanto por fin se habían extraviado en el pasado. Les contó de la intimidad que había nacido entre ella y el moreno, de la primera noche que Harry se había acurrucado a su lado para hacerla dormir, consolándola con caricias y susurros al oído. Aquella noche había experimentado una seguridad desconocida entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Marzo, a diferencia de febrero, invadió la mansión con mucho más optimismo. Hermione se había sumergido en el trabajo, conociendo mejor el caso que le habían adjudicado. Poco a poco, la residencia de Grimmauld Place comenzaba a convertirse en su hogar de forma definitiva. Los dos amigos lograron una convivencia ejemplar, en donde cocinaban juntos, compartían horas y horas de plática, se ayudaban a dormir en sus insomnios y hasta sabían cómo ajustarse al otro a la hora de moverse inconscientemente durante el sueño. Las muchachas agudizaron su mirada sobre la castaña luego de una breve pausa. Podían adivinar que lo más obvio se avecinaba. Ginny notó que en su interior no se produjo la reacción que esperaba, sólo encontró entendimiento y resignación cuando creyó que sentiría todo lo contrario. Lo que su amiga relataba tenía mucho sentido… sólo esos dos podían vivir de manera tan cercana.

Hermione retomó sus palabras llegando al punto que lo cambió todo. La noche que tuvieron sexo hallando una química indiscutible bajo las sábanas. La muchacha se ruborizó. Como era propio en ella, bajó la mirada de manera humilde esperando alguna represalia pero sólo consiguió miradas atentas que parecían no interrumpirse con nada. Tosió, nerviosa. Hablar sobre eso no era cosa sencilla para una joven tan reservada. Resumió todo en lo maravilloso que había sido vivir así con Harry. Las semanas de abril y mayo lograron afianzar una relación que no planearon. Se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al decir eso, un gemido brotó de su garganta y reprimió el llanto que últimamente se estaba volviendo su más fiel compañero. Les confesó que se había enamorado de Harry.

-¿Dejaste de amar a Ron?- preguntó Ginny. La aludida suspiró.

-Todo cambió. Yo cambié. Lo sigo queriendo… pero ya no lo amo- respondió esperando ser comprendida. Continuó- Nuestra relación sufrió un quiebre incluso antes de mudarme. La envidia, la competencia, las peleas, la sensación de frustración en Ron ante mis logros y mi intolerancia… concibieron heridas irreparables entre nosotros. Decidí irme antes de llegar a odiarnos.

-Y lo que has vivido a repercutido en tu salud, ¿verdad? ¿No te alimentas bien?- Intervino Luna. Hermione tornó su expresión a una más profunda- Te encontramos desmayada y eso no es normal en alguien saludable- la castaña asintió, acorralada. Era absurdo esconder un secreto así por mucho tiempo.

-No estoy enferma- Ginny se mostró expectante creyendo que cualquier sonido externo las haría saltar de la sorpresa- Estoy embarazada de un hijo de Harry…


	6. Junio II

Hola queridos lectores!

Siento mucho mi tardanza, trataré de mantener un ritmo más continuo entre capítulos, sobretodo ahora que la historia comienza a tensarse entre los personajes. Ya verán cómo poco a poco el círculo empieza a estrecharse alrededor del trío.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos y sigan en sintonía, quedan meses por leer, la intensidad aumenta y pronto sabremos qué sucedió en Octubre!

Espero que les guste este capítulo, pronto subiré Julio así que atentos todos!

Gracias de nuevo y buen viaje!! ;)

* * *

**H**arry sólo pudo calmarse cuando Hagrid, con sus enormes brazos, lo sacó del hospital para que tomara aire fresco en las afueras. Había pasado muchas horas de encierro e incertidumbre que no sólo afectaban al moreno, sino que con sus inestables estados de ánimo repercutía en todos los presentes sin saber cómo ayudarle.

El guardabosque trató de serenar al muchacho ignorando a los transeúntes muggles que volteaban al ver a ese hombre de altura exagerada. Hagrid, acostumbrado a esa reacción, los miró con ojos amenazantes provocando que caminaran más rápido gracias al miedo que producía. Harry se agachó intentando respirar… la maldita ignorancia ante lo que sucedía con las dos personas más importantes de su vida lo tenía destruido. ¡Él debía estar allí dentro con ellas, ése era su lugar!

-¿Cómo están tus heridas, Harry?- le preguntó el semi gigante notando que no conseguiría una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Me importan un carajo…

-Deberías dejar que las atiendan.

Hagrid, no me preocupan las heridas en mi piel- dijo con un tono reservado- el mayor dolor que siento es en la herida que no se ve justo aquí- y con su mano lesionada, apoyó la palma en el centro de su pecho. Hagrid no pudo decirle nada…

**VI. Junio **_(Cuatro meses antes) – Molestas intromisiones_

_Parte II_

Después de que Hermione dijera esas palabras lacerantes, Luna y Ginny tuvieron que oírlas de nuevo por no creerlas… ¿Embarazada? Aquello causaría un cataclismo que no dejaría indiferente a nadie… ¿Qué dirá Ron cuando se entere? La rubia se estremeció al pensarlo al mismo tiempo que la joven Weasley suspiraba sonoramente, abrumada. Ginny sabía que entre Harry y Hermione existía un vínculo superior que en cualquier otra pareja. No estuvo equivocada cuando descifró de la expresión dolida del ojiverde que algo había pasado en esos meses de convivencia… resultaba obvio, nadie podía mostrarse así de abatido sin reales motivos. Eran importantes el uno para el otro desde los once años, habían compartido miles de momentos intensos y esa nueva etapa no podía ser la excepción. No se enfureció como creyó que lo haría, estaba consciente que sería una reacción absurda de su parte. Ya había tenido su oportunidad con él y la desaprovechó sin haber luchado. Sin embargo, estaba enterada que entre Harry, ella o cualquier otra mujer, siempre habría alguien sobre un pedestal, por encima de todas las demás: Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué le dirás a mi hermano?- preguntó evidentemente incomodada.

-Primero debo decirle a mis padres.

-¿Harry ya lo sabe?

-Se lo dije la noche que me fui de la mansión- declaró la castaña. Meneó su cabeza de manera reprobatoria- Pero no fue de la mejor forma. Se lo lancé a quemarropa sin medir mi enfado…- Ginny le reprochó su actitud impulsiva y testaruda con un fruncimiento del entrecejo. Harry debería estar sumido en un tormento interminable luego de ese arrebatado momento. Nadie desea enterarse así.

-¿El que Ron haya vuelto a Londres tiene que ver con tu salida de la mansión?- Hermione asintió sintiendo que su corazón estaba cocinándose en su pecho. Declaro que la relación de ellos tres siempre había sido complicada. Para nadie era una novedad

-Y déjame adivinar… Harry se sintió culpable- la deducción de Ginny dio justo en el blanco. La joven abogada sólo miró el piso deseando abrir un hueco por él y desaparecer para siempre. Ya bastante mal se sentía al ver la serena reacción de su ex cuñada cuando lo menos que se merecía era un bofetón por haber sido tan estúpida. Ginny volvió a hablar- No puedo obligarte a quedarte con mi hermano. Ambas sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Lo lamento por él que sigue enamorado de ti- Hermione asintió cabizbaja. Lo menos que deseaba hacer era herirlo profundamente.

-Creo que aprenderé a tejer- comentó Luna sonriendo- haré botas y gorritos… comenzará el frío cuando nazca el bebé.

La joven rió y agradeció el apoyo incondicional de sus dos amigas, sobretodo el de Ginny, quien bien pudo gritarle a la cara lo mala mujer que estaba siendo. No era una fácil situación. Les explicó que vivir con Harry había sido lo mejor que pudo pasarle… lo extrañaba más que nunca. Luna, al escucharla, le acarició una de sus mejillas para brindarle cariño. Ahora entendía su tristeza e intrigantes actitudes dentro del apartamento. Quiso preguntarle por qué no regresaba con él, por qué no terminaba de una vez por todas con ese padecimiento y empacaba sus cosas para volver a Grimmauld Place, no obstante, la rubia guardó silencio. Podía suponer muy bien el dolor que le causó la reacción de Harry, donde priorizaba la amistad de tres por sobre un nuevo amor de dos… ¿Cómo resolver esa difícil ecuación?

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione aprovechó el esplendoroso sol de sábado para visitar a sus padres. Habían pasado exactamente cuatro meses desde que los visitó por última vez y no encontraba en su mente intrépida un buen comienzo para dispararles semejantes novedades. Jean Granger, al ver a su única hija de pie en el quicio de la puerta, no dudó en rodearla entre sus brazos. La joven se sintió regocijada dentro de su casa de infancia. Miles de recuerdos la allanaron desordenadamente, consiguiendo que se emocionara casi hasta las lágrimas. Su padre, quien bajaba de las escaleras con una sonrisa amplia y con el periódico bajo el brazo, la saludó de la misma forma entrañable que su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no se sentía así de bien.

Platicó con ellos gran parte del día. Les comentó del trabajo en el Ministerio y su nuevo caso de defensa. Sus padres se mostraron orgullosos al escucharla argumentar su credibilidad hacia su cliente. Ambos se convencieron que sería un juicio que ganaría sin duda alguna. La señora Granger realizó un despliegue de manejo culinario que la castaña observó embelesada. Había olvidado lo exquisito que su madre cocinaba y se deleitó ayudándola en sus quehaceres. Se sorprendió a sí misma planeando los deliciosos platos que le prepararía a Harry… un segundo… no, era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso. Recordar sus cenas diarias en la mansión compitiendo sobre quién cocinaba mejor que el otro, sólo quemaba su garganta arrancándole un sollozo discreto. No quería sumergirse en el pozo de brea espesa que era la agonía de la separación, pero resultaba imposible no hacerlo cuando una persona formaba parte intrínseca de ella, mucho menos cuando obligadamente la llevaban a recordarlo con ligeros detalles.

-Hice pan de arándanos con calabaza, cariño- le dijo su madre cortando unas rebanadas. Hermione sintió el aroma de la canela y nuez moscada que la transportó a rememorar sus primeras náuseas matutinas, de aquel día en que subió corriendo las escaleras para vomitar bajo la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo y amante. Afortunadamente, la chica pudo soportar el revoltijo de los olores en su estómago, por lo tanto, con una fingida naturalidad aceptó el pedazo para comerlo con pequeños mordiscos- ¿Puedes ayudarme con la mayonesa?- preguntó la señora Granger rompiendo el tranquilo silencio de la cocina.

-Por supuesto, mamá- dijo la castaña, tomando los huevos, el jugo de limón, el aceite y la batidora eléctrica para realizar la mezcla.

Una de las cosas que Hermione extrañaba y adoraba de su casa eran las costumbres muggles. A pesar de ser la única bruja bajo ese techo, la joven sentía que ese espacio era exclusivamente de ella, sin fuerzas malignas, sin magias negras, sin niños que vivieron, sin árboles que boxearan ni leyendas de magos tenebrosos. Allí era solamente una mujer joven, hija de dentistas que siempre le enviaban golosinas saludables cuando estaba en la escuela. Una vez que entraba a ese hogar, la frase "sangre sucia" perdía su completo sentido. Entre sus manos, las cáscaras de los huevos fueron cuidadosamente resquebrajados para evitar que la clara y la yema se unieran en el recipiente. Aprovechó su habilidad con la motricidad fina expulsando lo inservible para después batir a medida que añadía el hilo de aceite. Con movimientos circulares, Hermione veía cómo la mezcla tomaba cuerpo y forma de salsa espesa. La mayonesa casera era una de sus especialidades desde que era pequeña, por eso mismo, llevarla a cabo no era un proceso complicado para ella. No obstante, la textura comenzó a diluirse más de lo conveniente. La muchacha trató de rescatar la pasta amarillenta pero la espesura cedió de golpe volviéndose acuosa como moquillo. La mezcla se había cortado y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Jean Granger. Como mujer experimentada que era, la miró con su ceño sugestionado evocando las predicciones que oía de viejas esotéricas cuando eso pasaba. Soltó una risa breve sólo por considerarlo.

-Primera vez que te sucede- bromeó, palmoteando el hombro de su hija en señal de consuelo- Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás embarazada.

-Me conoces bien, mamá- respondió Hermione con sus mejillas arreboladas. Sabía que había llegado el momento- Y sí, estoy embarazada- El señor Granger, quien cruzó la puerta de la cocina en el instante justo para oírla, se quedó de piedra sin poder mover extremidad alguna. La castaña creyó haberlo petrificado con magia sin darse cuenta. Su madre, dejó los tomates a medio picar elevando sus ojos marrones hacia el rostro incómodo de su hija. El silencio cubrió el hogar de los Granger por largo rato, como la lluvia en mitad del invierno.

-Pero… pensábamos que entre tú y Ron ya no…

-No es de él- la joven interrumpió la equivocada deducción de su padre con las mejillas todavía más encendidas. Ambos quedaron con la saliva a media garganta, ¿habían escuchado bien?

- ¿Cómo es eso que no es de él?- le insistió. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Es de Harry.

Antes de que ardiera Troya al interior de su casa, Hermione se apuró en explicarles lo decidida que estaba de tenerlo, lo responsable que siempre había sido y lo muy madura que era para afrontar la situación. Nada había sido planeado entre ella y el que sabían era su mejor amigo, les confesó que la convivencia entre ellos le ayudó a descubrir que lo amaba tal vez mucho más de lo que amó a Ron. Estaba asustada, estaba completamente aterrada frente a su nueva condición. Necesitaba de su apoyo, de su entendimiento y por sobretodo de su cariño paternal para poder salir adelante. Los señores Granger se miraron entre sí al escucharla, sin mostrar otra expresión que no fuera de total desconcierto. Estaban conscientes de quién era Harry Potter para su hija, siempre hablaba de él durante las vacaciones años atrás, siempre recordaba los momentos vividos, las anécdotas de escuela, los problemas en los que se veían involucrados. Sabían que ese chico del cabello oscuro adquiría toda la atención de Hermione… pero una cosa muy diferente era ser el padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

El silencio nuevamente emergió dentro de esa cocina. Las palabras atropelladas de la castaña seguían rondando por ahí tratando de calmar las interrogantes. Jean fue la primera que hizo contacto visual con su hija reparando que en aquella mirada de niña inexperta residía el típico temor de las madres primerizas, se vio a sí misma cuando pasó por ello y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Sería abuela… abuela de una criatura hermosa que desordenaría la sala, torturaría al gato y revolvería las viejas películas de su marido. Sólo imaginarlo, le robó una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Perdónenme si los he decepcionado- dijo Hermione finalmente, barriendo una lágrima de su mejilla.

-No digas eso, hija- habló su padre, acercándose a ella- Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Mira lo que has logrado. Eres una bruja importante dentro del mundo de la magia, eres una mujer independiente y fuerte. Lo que sea que decidas, nosotros te apoyaremos- no pasó por alto para nadie el hecho de que se hubiese referido a las capacidades de su hija bajo el contexto mágico. Casi nunca lo hacía.

-Gracias, papá- respondió la joven- Gracias a ambos.

-¿Qué dijo Harry sobre esto?- la pregunta de su madre desfiguró la alegría que ocupó su rostro. Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… no hemos hablado- declaró seriamente- Si quiere participar de esto o no, es problema suyo- el efecto de ese comentario causó un brusco cambio de humor en el señor Granger.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- replicó el hombre apretando sus puños- ¡Si quiere conservar su virilidad, deberá ser parte de esto… aunque tenga que obligarlo!- Hermione lo contradijo al instante.

-No, papá, no te metas en esto. Entre él y yo hay asuntos qué aclarar todavía.

-Harry no te dejará sola, cariño- intervino su madre, con su semblante tranquilo, sabio y sonriente. La castaña al voltear hacia ella, reparó que se veía muy segura de lo que decía, como si conociera a Harry tanto o más que todos sus amigos juntos. La mujer asintió despacio- Si todo lo que nos has contado sobre él es cierto… entonces debo decir que me siento orgullosa de ser abuela de un pequeño Potter…

* * *

Una semana… una semana completa sin saber de Hermione y Harry ya había bajado tres kilos de peso. Sentado en el suelo de la habitación en que la alojó, el moreno jugaba entre sus dedos con algunos peines que su amiga había olvidado. Aún quedaban cosas de ella desperdigadas por todas partes, preguntándose si alguna vez iría hasta allá para empacarlas, para verla hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando abandonó el apartamento donde vivía con Ron. "¡Qué mierda de déjà vu sería ése, por Merlín!", se dijo con voz sarcástica.

De pronto, el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Hermione lo reactivaron: "_Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…_" como eco, su resonancia se multiplicaba dentro de su cabeza hueca de otros pensamientos. Imaginó a la muchacha embarazada, con su barriga hinchada y alocados antojos de comida extraña. Se imaginó sosteniendo su mano durante las labores de parto, suspirando al unísono mientras llegaba al mundo la personita que se convertiría en lo más importante de su vida… si fuese varón, lo supuso travieso, rebelde y excesivamente inteligente… si fuese una niña, sería una doncella hermosa, de cabello salvaje e inquieta curiosidad… rió de buena gana. Sería padre, sería padre y estaba loco por enterarse de nuevo, por enterarse por siempre de esa bella noticia. Harry nunca había sido de llanto fácil, pero dentro de esa alcoba, impregnada del perfume de la mujer que amaba, se sentía derrotado e inmensamente feliz. Dejó que las lágrimas de gozo y tristeza, corrieran por su cara sin querer limpiarlas. Debía corregir su error lo más rápido posible.

Manejado por su impetuosidad de hombre desvelado, esa mañana al rayar el alba, Harry vistió una de las capas de su armario saliendo de la mansión con un destino fijo entre las cejas. Se concentró como nunca para Aparecerse y llegó a las afueras de las dependencias del Ministerio tras un chasquido. El pequeño callejón desierto le dio la bienvenida. Miró los grafitis en los muros hallando todo diferente aún siendo el mismo lugar de siempre. Caminó hacia las dos hileras de escalones que llevaban al sucio baño público. El moreno extrajo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, la tarjeta que le permitía el ingreso y bajó por el retrete al tirar de la cadena. Ignoró el saludo matutino de sus colegas al emerger en el Atrio, enseñando un rostro endurecido no sólo por su barba dispareja sino que por la determinación que llevaba en sus dulces ojos esmeraldas. Pisando fuerte, Harry se dirigió hasta el elevador para luego detenerse en la primera planta del inmueble. Las puertas se abrieron revelándose ante él las instalaciones del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Atravesó el piso como un rayo, todos los empleados se volteaban a verlo pasar y estrellar sus hombros con quien se interpusiese en su camino. Parecía un verdadero muerto en vida.

Allí estaba, oculto entre espaciosas oficinas, el cuarto de retención en donde custodiaban a Ian McAlister, donde el chico permanecía en espera del juicio ante la Asamblea y por ende, donde Hermione debería estar en una de sus imperativas reuniones. Reparó que dos de sus Aurores estaban vigilando la puerta con varita en mano otra vez, por lo que alzó su mentón e impuso su cargo de Jefe del Cuartel sin titubeos. La nueva negación de los magos le dio un bofetón de agravio directo en la mandíbula. Descolocado, exigió su ingreso inmediato o ambos tendrían que pedir empleo como guardias muggles en alguna tienda mediocre. Sin embargo, ambos mantuvieron su aplomo demostrando profesionalismo.

-Lo siento, señor Potter- le dijo uno de ellos- Tenemos órdenes explícitas del Ministro Shacklebolt y la señorita Granger de que nadie ajeno a este Departamento puede ingresar.

-¡Soy el Jefe de Aurores, carajo! ¡Entraré donde se me plazca! ¡Apártense!

A viva fuerza, el ojiverde se despejó camino entre sus subordinados para abrir la puerta de par en par. El violento ingreso, provocó que Ian se pusiera de pie de un salto desde su asiento y Hermione hiciera lo mismo, ambos con sus ojos desorbitados del susto. Harry creyó que se desplomaría al suelo como árbol cortado ante los pies de la joven. Los siete malditos días que habían pasado sin saber de ella, sin verla… habían sido siete largos siglos de oscuridad absoluta. El eco de su entrada seguía resonando en el interior del cuarto fijando su mirada sobre la de su mejor amiga. El silencio sepulcral asfixió a todos dentro de esa oficina al igual que la tensión que se generó entre el moreno y la castaña. Se observaron advirtiendo que se veían muy diferentes desde esa noche en que habían discutido a voz en cuello. Había sido una noche que Harry simplemente no quería volver a rememorar.

Hermione, con todo el aplomo que pudo encontrar en sí misma, le hizo una seña de autorización a los Aurores que no sabían qué acción tomar frente al que era su superior al mando. Confundidos y atónitos por su actitud, salieron del cuarto de manera vacilante dejando en su interior lo que parecía ser un asunto de vida o muerte. La joven abogada suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia el recién llegado. Quiso hablar, pero notó que su garganta se había cerrado completamente.

-¿Crees que puedes decirme que estás embarazada y luego desaparecer así como así?- lanzó el joven, sin importarle que Ian estuviese en el lugar- ¿Crees que es maduro de tu parte evitarme de esta manera?

-¿No es eso lo que querías cuando me pediste acabar con todo? ¿Acaso no buscabas distancia? Pues, es lo que te estoy dando…- su respuesta no ayudó en nada. Harry creyó que por su garganta pasaban miles de navajas afiladas- Ya me dejaste bien clara tu postura la noche que me fui de la mansión.

-¡No puedes arrojarme a quemarropa que seré padre y esperes que yo sepa qué hacer de inmediato!- Hermione sintió cómo las lágrimas agolpaban sus ojos al punto de volverla ciega. Ian, por otro lado, no quiso ni moverse para no romper con esa magia inexplicable que envolvía el ambiente. Efectivamente, tal como había imaginado, entre su abogada y el Jefe de Aurores existía una historia.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó la castaña llevando ambas manos a su cintura- Porque supongo que lo sabes, por eso estás aquí.

-Quiero participar de esto… no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente…- aquella determinación produjo una mella inmensa en medio del pecho de Hermione. Imperceptiblemente, reposó una de sus palmas en el vientre tratando de calmar las emociones. Tener a su mejor amigo enfrente resultaba ser muy insoportable. Su pulso retumbaba por todo su cuerpo creyendo que la criatura en su interior daría vueltas de un momento a otro. La presión sanguínea aumentó en sus venas sintiendo que el calor la incineraba ruborizando sus mejillas. Harry se encantó al notar lo que provocaba en ella.

-Perdonen la interrupción…- dijo la voz de Mafalda Weasley por la puerta entreabierta del despacho. Su tono ajeno a lo que sucedía, sonó como acorde equivocado en una melodía perfecta, hasta el mismo Ian McAlister la miró ceñudo y frustrado. Por otra parte, Harry y Hermione quedaron de piedra. Se volvieron hacia la entrada viendo la cabeza arrogante de la otra abogada asomándose quizás desde cuánto rato sin haberlo previsto. La sola idea de que lo hubiese escuchado todo, detuvo los latidos en ambos corazones involucrados- La Asamblea nos está esperando, querida… será mejor que te apresures- dicho esto, los dos Aurores que custodiaban la puerta ingresaron en silencio para llevar al joven prisionero a la Sala de Tribunales. Aseguraron las esposas brillantes que atajaban sus manos y lo sacaron de la oficina a paso cansino. Hermione cogió sus documentos y siguió a la caravana bajo la mirada suplicante del ojiverde.

-Hoy comienza el juicio de mi cliente, debo irme.

-Hermione…- ante su llamado, ella detuvo sus pasos en el umbral de la puerta por toda respuesta. Se volteó tratando de verse inexpresiva. Harry la miró intensamente y sin palabras, como muchas otras veces se comunicaban. Ella, desarmada, no pudo más que continuar su camino y cumplir con su deber profesional...

--

Estar frente a la Asamblea compuesta por varios de los magos más importantes dentro de la comunidad mágica, intimidaba hasta al más valiente. Hermione estaba de pie esperando dar inicio a sus argumentos moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. Su mente estaba atestada de diversos pensamientos, las palabras pronunciadas por Harry minutos atrás, la mantenían flotando en una dimensión distinta. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo notando que era la primera vez que se sentía ansiosa antes de un juicio. A su lado, Ian McAlister estaba sentado mirando el piso. Parecía un niño castigado y eso enterneció a la castaña. En el costado contrario estaba Mafalda, con su mentón ligeramente alzado, ojos suspicaces y actitud indeleble. Mostraba toda la entereza de una abogada intransigente. Era lógico que aquello era un trámite para ella, después de todo estaba convencida que el muchacho era culpable y que la Asamblea así lo dictaminaría. Le había dado a Hermione la oportunidad de hacer un trato, cuatro años en Azkabán y luego fines de semana de libertad condicional, creía que era lo más justo, sin embargo su colega no aceptó arriesgando que su cliente pasara la vida encerrado en esa cárcel miserable.

Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba a la cabeza del grupo de magos. El Ministro de Magia leyó los cargos al inculpado, quien al escuchar su nombre se incorporó con nobleza. Escuchar los motivos de su encarcelación lo hacían sentir impotente. Nada de lo que hablaban era cierto, lamentó no tener un apellido conocido o la sangre pura para gozar de indulgencia… la cámara era suya y nadie le creía. Entre los presentes, un duende de apariencia envejecida y amargada, lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos negros lleno de rencor. Por su vestimenta elegante, Ian supuso que era parte de importante del Banco Gringotts. Hermione lo tomó por el hombro para darle tranquilidad, cosa que no era sencilla dentro de esa enorme sala abovedada.

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?- inició Shacklebolt.

-Inocente, señor Ministro- dijo la castaña, sonando segura. Mafalda rodó sus ojos al escucharla. Entre los presentes, se elevó el murmullo como el sonido de un río.

-¿Comprende, señorita Granger, la sentencia que se llevará a cabo si no puede probarlo?- preguntó un segundo mago de nariz torcida.

-Por supuesto, es por eso que pido mayor disciplina en el tratamiento de la cámara en Gringotts- al decir eso, el duende presente se enderezó en su asiento, notablemente disgustado. Hermione lo ignoró- He estado un par de veces investigándola y me he percatado que anomalías han ocurrido dentro de ella.

-¿Qué clase de anomalías?- quiso saber el Ministro.

-Han aparecido y desaparecido cosas. Eso es inaceptable- Mafalda alzó sus cejas, sorprendida por el cambio en su tono de voz.

-Nuestro banco es el lugar más seguro y disciplinado que tiene la comunidad- argumentó el duende sin poder contenerse.- ¿Cómo se atreve a suponer que se ha corrompido la escena del crimen?

-Es obvio que no es cierto…- intervino la otra abogada con sarcasmo- La señorita Granger busca la forma de poder liberar al acusado de su fechoría calumniando la integridad de un sitio legendario como el Banco Gringotts. Espero que consiga buenos argumentos para sostener tales afirmaciones. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice- Aquello último, fue acompañado por una mirada sombría hacia Hermione. La castaña pudo adivinar que fue dicha con segundas intenciones y su estómago se contrajo de golpe… ¿Habrá escuchado realmente lo que hablaron Harry y ella?

El preliminar había terminado con un Ian McAlister muy desanimado. Al momento de ver a los Aurores que lo escoltarían de regreso al cuarto de retención, no se volteó ni una sola vez hacia su abogada. Caminó lentamente hasta la salida de la Sala de Tribunal y Hermione lo observó en silencio lamentando su soledad evidente. Quiso poder hacer más, quiso apurar el tiempo, develar el misterio y sacarlo de allí. Ese muchacho presumía mucha inteligencia y bondad. Ian, hijo de muggles, tenía su historia de vida marcada por su deseo de demostrar que merecía estar en el mundo mágico, tal como lo hacía la misma castaña. Ese estigma de no tener un linaje sanguíneo les pesaba sobre sus espaldas debiendo probar constantemente sus capacidades. Tenían mucho en común ellos dos.

Una vez fuera de la sala, la joven recorrió los pasillos hacia el elevador con rapidez. Sentía el estómago revuelto. Tenía un asco permanente en medio de la garganta y deseaba llegar pronto a la paz de su despacho. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante ella con el típico sonido metálico que lo caracterizaba, Hermione lo abordó pero antes de iniciar el trayecto vertical, una mano impidió que las puertas se cerraran del todo volviendo a abrirse. Era Mafalda Weasley y la miró como quien comparte un taxi por buena voluntad. La castaña trató con mucho esfuerzo de no mostrarse fastidiada. Las abogadas se quedaron de pie, una al lado de la otra, viajando hacia el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en suma tensión. Ninguna quiso hablar mirando el movimiento de la aguja al pasar por las distintas plantas. Hermione, gracias al reflejo de las puertas ante ellas, reparó que la mirada de Mafalda se posaba sutilmente en su vientre. Notó un dejo de curiosidad y desprecio en sus ojos, aquello la puso nerviosa abrazando su portafolio para cubrir con él.

-¿Has hablado con mi primo?- preguntó la muchacha logrando que la mandíbula de la aludida se endureciera.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- Mafalda se encogió de hombros.

-Por nada en especial…- dijo fingiendo desinterés. Hermione se removió en su sitio rogándole al elevador mayor velocidad- Pensé que a estas alturas ya se habían reconciliado. Supe que Ronnie quiere volver contigo, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, eso no te incumbe- atacó la castaña, sintiendo que su presión estaba inestable. Mafalda frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia las puertas metálicas, desdeñosamente.

-El bienestar de mi familia siempre será un asunto de mi incumbencia, Granger- señaló con agudeza y salió del ascensor al instante de terminar su recorrido. Hermione se quedó congelada viendo cómo las puertas volvían a cerrarse frente a ella…

* * *

Uno de los partidos más importantes para los _Chudley Cannons _se llevaría a cabo ese domingo de fin de Junio. Ron estaba tan emocionado que envió entradas preferenciales a sus amigos y familiares. Harry al despertar esa mañana, el ululato de una lechuza en su ventana lo obligó a levantarse para espantar la modorra y coger la carta que llevaba en el pico. Aquella letra desordenada no podía ser de otra persona que la de su pelirrojo amigo sintiendo la nostalgia del pasado, cuando vivía con Hermione y Ron estaba lejos en Luxemburgo dando noticias sobre el Mundial. Dentro del sobre, un boleto dorado con caligrafía gótica impresa decía: _Chudley Cannons v/s Halcones de Falmouth… _el ojiverde dejó caer sus hombros pensando que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era más que una tortura. Debía hablar con él, debía ser honesto con su mejor amigo, debía poner en orden sus prioridades ahora que iba a ser padre junto a la mujer que amaba más que a nadie.

Recordó la breve discusión que tuvo con ella en el cuarto de retención. Estaba exasperado, necesitaba verla, necesitaba de ese color miel de sus ojos para vivir unos instantes más y respirar con libertad. Le había alzado la voz, la había desafiado… había olvidado el escenario comprometedor en el que habló sin pensar disparando sus sentimientos como una metralleta, pero le importó un carajo. Se mostró vulnerable obviando el hecho de que Ian McAlister estaba presente y Merlín sabe quién más. Con el boleto en mano, el moreno resopló cansado. Después de algunos años en su oficio de Auror, comprendió que esa batalla contra las emociones se estaba convirtiendo en la mayor prueba de su vida. "_Espero que vengas a apoyarme también, amigo_", decía una nota que acompañaba la entrada al partido. Supo entonces que no podía seguir guardando silencio.

Al Aparecerse un par de horas después cerca del estadio de Exmoor, Harry vio que se trataba de una arquitectura desconcertante. Después de fallidos intentos con un encantamiento de invisibilidad para evitar ser encontrado por los muggles, las autoridades del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, utilizaron un "Ministerio de Niebla Mágica Especial" que escondía el campo de Quidditch bajo una densa nube blanquecina y así provocar confusiones cada vez que alguien no mágico se acercaba. Esto lo convertía en un lugar misterioso como a la vez seguro. Este coliseo era uno de los preferidos por los equipos ingleses debido a su amplitud y cómodas instalaciones. Los tres aros a cada lado de la cancha, se alzaban como álamos gigantes en el claro de un bosque, el césped se extendía a lo lejos en un verde inigualable marcado por las tradicionales líneas blancas reglamentarias. Harry caminó hasta las puertas principales ingresando bajo la algarabía de la multitud en las gradas. El entusiasmo abrigó su corazón, se sentía de once años otra vez en su primer partido. Qué hermosos recuerdos lo habían embargado en tan sólo segundos. Miró el número de su asiento, buscando con sus ojos sagaces la ubicación. Para el brinco de su corazón demandante, no sólo estaban Ginny, Luna, Neville, George y los señores Weasley, sino que también una hermosa castaña que miraba el cielo tal vez buscando prontas soluciones. Tenía la misma expresión angustiada que él en su semblante, ese aire definido de dos novatos metidos en un lío. Sonrió involuntariamente. Cuando pudo acercarse, detuvo sus pasos a los pies de las gradas imaginando a Hermione con un vientre abultado de ocho meses, esa idealización cruzó su mente como un rayo logrando enternecerlo… el pecho le dolió gracias al repique de sus bruscos latidos.

-¡Harry, aquí!- gritó Luna agitando sus brazos para llamar su atención. El ojiverde le correspondió notando que le fue imposible quitar sus ojos de su mejor amiga. Ella se sonrojó.

-¡Qué bueno que has venido, cariño!- saludó la señora Weasley, besando sus mejillas- ¡Ron fue muy tierno en reservarnos estos lugares, el campo se ve espectacular desde aquí!

-Ya lo creo- asintió Harry, tomando asiento al extremo contrario de Hermione. Con cinco personas entre ellos era indudable que les deparaba un juego eterno. Cada cierto minuto, los jóvenes se miraban de reojo sin poder prestar atención a los movimientos mortales que Ron hacía colgado de su escoba. Era lógico que el Guardián estaba luciéndose para el deleite de alguien que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

El encuentro se desarrollaba a favor de _Chudley Cannons. _El equipo completo estaba inspirado, aventajando a los _Halcones de Falmouth _por casi cincuenta puntos. Los Buscadores de ambas escuadras rondaban sobre sus compañeros agudizando la vista, aquella Snitch dorada aún no cortaba el viento desplegando su brillo, pero debía estar por alguna parte, huyendo frenética. Mientras tanto, la estrella del día era Ronald Weasley. Cada vez que el comentarista lo mencionaba la gente elevaba sus alaridos y el pelirrojo realizaba alguna proeza que, a opinión de Harry, jamás hubiese hecho en Hogwarts debido a su inseguridad. Sin embargo, no le importó demasiado. Observaba a Hermione con tanta dedicación y disimulo que no pudo evitar cuidarla desde lejos. Frente a ella, un mago obeso encendió un habano apestoso que expelió humo denso hacia la muchacha. Harry no pudo evitar molestarse. Con un movimiento ágil de su varita, lanzó un chorro de agua que mojó el tabaco apagándolo de inmediato. El afectado no tardó en perder la compostura lanzando improperios que el joven atajó con su cargo de Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio. El mago no pudo más que guardar silencio. "No permitiré que ensucie el aire de los demás", dijo con firmeza para despistar la sorpresa de los demás ante su arrebato. No obstante, no tenía idea de por qué la mirada de Luna y Ginny tenían un brillo diferente… ¿Acaso era complicidad?, Hermione carraspeó aparentando interés en el partido.

-¿Defendiendo los derechos de los no fumadores, Harry?- preguntó de repente la voz de Mafalda Weasley, detenida en la escalera a un costado de las graderías- No sabía que te molestara tanto el humo.

-Siempre me ha molestado- replicó, advirtiendo que sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Niña mía, siéntate con nosotros... no sabía que Ron te había invitado- dijo Molly, indicándole un lugar delante de ella.

-Sí, tía, también me ha invitado, pero creo que me iré ahora. El Quidditch nunca ha sido de mi agrado- luego de decir eso, la gente se puso de pie en un grito de júbilo ensordecedor. El equipo de _Chudley Cannons _había atrapado la Snitch y el juego había concluido. Ron voló hacia ellos, saludándolos alegremente a distancia. Todos correspondieron sintiéndose orgullosos por el triunfo. Cuando se disponía a festejar con sus compañeros, el chico se volvió un segundo para arrojar un beso que todos sabían iba dirigido a Hermione. Ella no hizo más que sentarse de nuevo.

¿Por qué había aceptado ir al partido en primer lugar? Al igual que Mafalda, a ella nunca le había gustado ese deporte, si lo veía en la escuela era exclusivamente porque Harry lo jugaba, por ningún otro motivo. Iba a los encuentros entre las Casas para verlo a él… Qué extraño saber eso y no descubrir entonces que lo hacía por amor, no sólo por simple amistad. Ahora, dentro de ese estadio enorme, la castaña se arrepintió de haber asistido. Al recibir también su boleto por vía lechuza, creyó valorable hacer acto de presencia como pobre intento de apaciguar su sentimiento de culpa, de recuperar una normalidad ingenua después de todo lo que había sucedido. No pudo estar más equivocada. Después de ese tierno saludo de parte de su ex novio, Hermione se excusó con la disculpa de tener que preparar la reunión con su cliente para el día siguiente. Se despidió rápidamente de todos y se alejó de las gradas esquivando a la gente que celebraba contenta. El moreno la miró hasta perderse entre la masa, preocupándose por su bienestar. La paranoia de padre protector estaba invadiéndolo, manejándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Ella estará bien- le susurró Ginny a media voz, procurando que nadie la oyera. Harry, al escucharla, la observó con más detenimiento- Está por cumplir los tres meses y lo único que necesita es de tu apoyo- el aludido no pudo siquiera abrir su boca gracias a la impresión. Con ojos desorbitados, miró a Luna por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y ésta le asintió sin palabras. Lo sabían, lo sabían y estaban actuando de una manera que jamás creyó posible, mucho menos en Ginny.

-Pero, tu hermano… no quise…

-Por mucho que le duela, tendrás que hablarlo con él- murmuró de nuevo. Esa vez, sonó más resignada y madura. Harry le sonrió de manera agradecida.

El ojiverde giró sobre sus talones notando que Mafalda no estaba en las escaleras. El soplo del presentimiento le enfrió la nuca y tragó saliva pesada como hierro. Algo le decía que no había abandonado el estadio. Ignorando el llamado de la señora Weasley, Harry bajó corriendo y empujaba a cuanto fanático se cruzaba por su camino. El sonido de los cánticos repercutía en sus oídos de la misma forma que lo hacían los ecos dentro de una caverna, saltó la reja que separaba al público de las dependencias del inmueble y a poca distancia distinguió los camerinos en donde los jugadores se cambiaban los atuendos. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros, vio que la insufrible de Mafalda tenía abrazado a Ron por los hombros. El estómago de Harry se encogió violentamente. Al soltarlo, el pelirrojo lo miró sonriente pareciendo ser una buena señal.

-¿Viste mis jugadas?- preguntó el Guardián, empuñando la escoba entre sus manos enguantadas.

-Así es, me has impresionado, felicidades- dijo Harry, tratando de coger esa rara normalidad y calmar sus nervios. Mafalda los miraba mostrándose entretenida.

-Ron, tú también deberías felicitarlo- dijo la chica, desplegando una ancha sonrisa. El pelirrojo alzó sus cejas.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Harry muy pronto será padre.


	7. Julio I

Chicos,

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! En verdad... espero que lo que se viene sea de su agrado y les aseguro que a medida que avanzamos esto se pone más y más color de hormiga, pero no quiero dejar a un lado la ternura, eso se los apuesto! Ya entramos a un nuevo mes, nuevas actitudes, nuevos momentos, nuevas experiencias... y un caso que ya saben misterioso...

UN beso enorme a todos y BUEN VIAJE!!

* * *

**L**os minutos pasaban con la lentitud de un río de mierda. Todos en esa sala de espera, se paseaban de un lugar a otro tratando de repeler los malos augurios. Luna, con su mirada soñadora llena de esperanza, tejía y tejía pequeñas botas de color rosado pálido mostrando mayor destreza con los palillos. Ginny sonrió al mirarla. Ver esas lindas prendas en miniatura le provocó una dulzura extrema comprendiendo que sería el primer bebé en el grupo de amigos… o por lo menos eso anhelaba que sucediera.

-¿Han sabido algo?- preguntó de pronto Harry, quien volvió a ingresar al hospital después de que Hagrid lo sacara en vilo de allí. La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías ir a tu casa, darte una ducha… apenas sepamos noticias te avisaremos de inmediato- la mirada endurecida del moreno le dio a entender que era una opción descartada en el mismo momento de pronunciarla. No quiso volver a insistir en ello.

Ron, siempre cauteloso con sus movimientos y reacciones ante el ojiverde, se acercó un poco para brindar apoyo. Ya no le importaba el rencor o la furia que lo había gobernado el día que se enteró de todo… en esos instantes, debía demostrarse a sí mismo que perdonar podía ser casi tan glorioso como ser perdonado. De un minuto a otro, el sonido de unos tacones por el corredor los distrajo a todos viendo que Mafalda Weasley llegaba con soltura y supuesta preocupación en su ceño. Harry deformó su rostro al verla llegar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le recriminó caminando hacia ella. Ron y los demás se interpusieron entre ambos.

-Vine a ver cómo está Hermione- dijo inocentemente- ¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti?

-¡Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque a patadas!- vociferó el muchacho, enrojeciendo de la pura rabia. Sus amigos lo sujetaban por la ropa ante la mirada estupefacta de varios medimagos.

-¿Estás culpándome por lo que pasó? Sabes muy bien que fue imprudencia de ella…

**VII. Julio** _(Tres meses antes) – El instinto paternal_

_Parte I_

Ron comenzó a reír como quien había escuchado el mejor de los chistes. ¿Felicitar a Harry porque iba a ser padre?... era casi tan increíble como ver a McGonagall jugando Quidditch… o por lo menos eso consideraba el pelirrojo. Cuando hubo reído por varios segundos entre miradas envenenadas que intercambiaban su prima y su mejor amigo, miró al moreno con rostro incrédulo. Harry no supo cómo mirarlo sin delatarse. No estaba preparado para que lo supiera en ese instante… mucho menos de esa forma tan malintencionada e insidiosa. Esa Mafalda era casi tan retorcida como lo fue alguna vez Draco Malfoy.

-¿En verdad serás padre, Harry? ¿Y con quién, con Hagrid?- siguió riendo. El moreno trató de hacer lo mismo pero sólo sonó como un tosido absurdo- Prima, siempre tan extraña con tus bromas, ¿no?

-Ya me conoces- otorgó ella aumentando la tensión y gozando del rostro de Harry al jugar con él- Además, estoy segura que si fuese cierto tú serías el primero en enterarte, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, de eso no cabe duda- la respuesta de Ron fue tan aguda que le cortó al ojiverde lo más profundo de la garganta. No, definitivamente no era el momento para decirle la verdad- Bueno, gracias por venir a verme, chicos, ahora debo ir a las duchas. Hablamos después- el pelirrojo se perdió entre los vestidores dejando a Harry lívido y a Mafalda sonriente. Cuando la joven bruja se dispuso a marchar, satisfecha con su actuación, el moreno la cogió por el brazo deteniéndola en el acto.

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?- a un palmo de distancia entre sus rostros, la prima Weasley se deleitó con lo descontrolado que veía a ese ecuánime Jefe de Aurores y legendario "niño que vivió". Se zafó de un solo movimiento.

-Los escuché a ti y a Granger en el cuarto de retención- lanzó sin anestesia alguna. El pulso de Harry se detuvo bruscamente- Deberían sentir vergüenza. Sobretodo esa…

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Hermione- la detuvo a tiempo, apretando la mandíbula de rabia- Y no te metas en este asunto, lo resolveremos nosotros a su debido tiempo.

-No estás en posición de ordenarme nada, Potter… o le dices tú o le digo yo- sentenció, hablando bajo la firmeza mejor empleada en sus argumentos judiciales. Harry se sintió como un condenado- No me gusta ver a mi primo jugando el papel de imbécil…

… Harry estaba tirado en el centro de la sala principal de Grimmauld Place como quien no tuviese ni una pizca de energía en las extremidades. Recostado sobre la gruesa alfombra y los brazos en cruz, el joven miraba el techo recapitulando lo que había pasado unos días atrás después del juego. Mafalda casi lo denuncia frente a Ron y debió admitir que sintió un alivio infinito al ver que no lo hizo. ¡Maldito descuido! Eso le pasaba por ser demasiado impetuoso, ignorando el hecho de que debía pensar bien las cosas antes de perpetuarlas. La historia de su vida, Hermione siempre se lo decía. "Oh… mi Hermione", susurró el moreno recordando amargamente que entraban a un nuevo mes. Junio había sido una tortura, un baño de sal para sus heridas en carne viva… ahora lo esperaba Julio, con sus tentáculos abiertos esperando mortificarlo, chuparle la vida… ¿Ya era verano? ¿El sol resplandecía en toda su pomposidad? ¿El calor lamía la piel de los transeúntes y el viento se había transformado en febril aliento? No lo sabía, ni siquiera le interesaba saberlo… todo parecía una estación inerte, sin vida ni color desde que la castaña lo había abandonado hacía un mes. No deseaba estar solo, no deseaba vivir solo porque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas azotándolo con malos adjetivos, sentimientos de culpa y recuerdos dolorosos que a la vez eran la razón de su existir. Hacer el amor con Hermione había sido su gloria como también su tormento cada vez que lo evocaba. Ginny le había contado sobre el estado del embarazo por lo que calculó que la concepción se habría llevado a cabo en marzo… la primera noche en que cruzaron el delgado límite que la amistad permitía. Su corazón se encendió de deseos de saber de ese bebé, de conocerlo, de tenerlo ya entre sus brazos… ¡Qué cosa más insólita! Nunca se hubiese imaginado en aquel papel de padre impaciente, curioso y ansioso. Olvidó completamente lo sucedido en la cancha de Quidditch gracias a los cálidos pensamientos que habían ido en su rescate. Las nuevas emociones en el centro de su pecho, reemplazaban cualquier vestigio de amargura o inquietud, anhelaba con todo su ser una familia como la que tenía al alcance de su mano. Amaba a Hermione, amaba al niño que crecía en su vientre. Nada más parecía importar.

Aquella mañana de miércoles, Harry no fue a trabajar. Estaba descompuesto y aún convaleciente de lo ocurrido en el estadio de Exmoor. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, caminar, despejar la cabeza. Sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta el Callejón Diagon, mirando los escaparates con la vista ausente. Vio, entre otras cosas, la nueva escoba de carrera que brillaba en su elegancia y forma aerodinámica. Al moreno no pudo interesarle menos. Siguió su camino sin destino, tropezando con un puesto de periódicos que para su asombro, desplegaba una foto de Ron en la portada. Compró un ejemplar y comenzó a leer:

_**El mejor Guardián de la temporada**_

_Ronald Weasley, hijo del funcionario del Ministerio Arthur Weasley, _

_ha sido uno de los más nombrados esta temporada de Quidditch._

_Con sus sorprendentes piruetas, ha resguardado a su equipo Chuddley Cannons_

_en muchos partidos, logrando ser el jugador con más arcos invictos hasta el momento._

_Su participación en el Mundial recién pasado en Luxemburgo, no pudo negar_

_el talento de este chico que despierta suspiros entre sus fanáticas._

"_Lo siento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a una sola"- declaró- "Sin embargo,_

_aún tengo mucho para entregar" y guiñando un ojo volvió a las prácticas…_

Harry rió por lo bajo. No se imaginaba a su mejor amigo en esa actitud de rompecorazones, los humos debían estar subiendo por su cabeza gracias a los elogios. De pronto, dos voces familiares le dieron vuelta el estómago. Giró su cabeza hacia el sonido no muy lejano y cruzando la calle, saliendo de una tienda de lo que parecía ser ropas para bebé, estaban Hermione y Luna, conversando distraídamente. El ojiverde se ocultó de manera instintiva tras el periódico, mirándolas a su antojo. Reparó que la castaña sacaba de una bolsa un pequeño traje completo de color blanco que la rubia aprobó, dichosa. Mientras tanto, ésta trataba de tejer con dos palillos entre sus manos rumiando entre dientes lo difícil que era no perder un punto. Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Como un espía, el muchacho las siguió calle abajo, notando que se dirigían hacia las avenidas muggles de Londres. No quiso hablarles aún, no quiso alertarlas de su presencia hasta que pudiese bajar su pulso alterado. A Hermione aún no se le notaba la barriga, dedujo que sería muy pronto para eso y se sonrojó al recriminarse lo empalagoso que se estaba volviendo. Sí, añoraba con todas sus fuerzas ver a la mujer de sus sueños con un vientre inmenso y él acariciándolo en toda su dimensión convexa. Verla desnuda, con su cuerpo diferente y preparado para una bella labor, conseguía aumentarle la temperatura de la sangre. Las chicas se detuvieron frente a una clínica que Harry reconoció al instante. Vivir once años con los Dursley había dejado en su memoria ciertos lugares como ése, como cuando tuvo que ir de urgencia gracias a una mordida propinada por el perro de la insoportable tía Marge. Apuró su andar restando distancia.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó sin poder retener la voz por más tiempo. La aludida lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Escondió la ropa comprada tras la espalda y Luna se removió nerviosa, deteniendo su tejido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Harry miró el inmueble enarcando sus cejas.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo.

-Tiene examen con su "gineróloco"- intervino Luna, encogiendo los hombros al ver que su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Con su qué?- al escucharlos, Hermione resopló, fastidiada.

-Primero que nada es: "Ginecólogo" y es un especialista con el cual tengo consulta médica- informó, consiguiendo que Harry tensara su expresión- Segundo, voy algo atrasada, así que si nos disculpas…

-Quiero acompañarte- dijo el ojiverde con suma seguridad y rigidez. A Luna se le iluminó el rostro- Si tiene que ver con mi hijo, quiero participar en todo momento, ya te lo dije.

La castaña no pudo negarse. Se veía tan decidido y determinado, que de seguro ni un maleficio podría moverlo de allí. La rubia periodista se alegró de verlos juntos por primera vez en varias semanas, deseaba que todo entre esos dos se arreglara pronto y así vivir felices comiendo perdices, como era su inocente punto de vista. Besó a su amiga en la mejilla sabiendo muy bien que sobraba, al igual que tantas veces cuando se estaba entre ellos, y se despidió dulcemente para irse casi flotando por la calzada.

Incómodos hasta la médula, Harry y Hermione ingresaron a la clínica y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, aguardando la llamada de esa gorda recepcionista que los miraba como culpables de un delito. No sabían si era en verdad así o estaban dejándose llevar por la estúpida sugestión. Con las manos sudorosas, la joven trataba de no mirar a su mejor amigo sentado a su lado. Casi podía sentir el calor que expelía el cuerpo de Harry y de cierto modo se mordió la punta de la lengua. Cómo extrañaba estar abrazada a él como si el mundo fuera a acabarse de un minuto a otro, extrañaba el hogar que habían formado en Grimmauld Place imaginando el nuevo escenario que sería con ella embarazada: noches en vela, amaneceres compartidos, desayunos deliciosos y… no, fue justo ahí donde dejó de pensar. Zona peligrosa. Sintió la hermosa mirada verde de Harry hacia su rostro por lo que tuvo que dominar su semblante cada vez más debilitado.

Hermione fue llamada por la recepcionista, brincando de su asiento como si la hubiera picado una abeja. El moreno la siguió entrando a la oficina del médico con paso vacilante debido a las extrañas fotografías que le dieron la bienvenida. Frente a él, decenas de úteros transparentes con fetos en desarrollo le destruyeron el aplomo y perdió los colores del rostro. El facultativo creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien, muchacho?- le preguntó. Harry lo escuchó cómo si estuviesen dentro de una caverna.

-Sí, claro que sí- mintió, tomando asiento en el escritorio frente a él.

Entre el médico y la joven conversaban de días, malestares, tiempos y dieta, con una familiaridad que Harry envidió con toda el alma. Se estaba enterando de detalles que debía saber de antemano, conocerlos tan bien como conocía a Hermione. Deseaba ser parte de ese proceso como nunca deseó algo en su vida y prestó una atención hermética en cada palabra que el médico pronunciaba para no olvidarlas. Luego de la charla de novedades, invitó a la futura madre a recostarse en la camilla para una nueva ecografía. Había pasado casi un mes desde la primera consulta y la castaña mantenía la misma mirada atemorizada del día uno. Se recostó con cuidado mientras que el ojiverde se sentaba a la altura de su cabeza. El anciano acercó el monitor a los jóvenes padres y realizando el mismo proceso, untó el lubricante sobre el vientre descubierto de Hermione esparciéndolo con la máquina tratando de abarcar lo más posible. Cuando lo deslizó por la región en cuestión, el sonido de veloces latidos resonó en la habitación. Harry frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien qué era lo que sucedía. Se veía perturbado.

-Es el corazón de tu hijo lo que oyes. Fuerte y saludable- le dijo el médico.

-¿Los latidos de mi hijo?- repitió el moreno sin poder creerlo. Pudo sentir perfectamente cómo los propios se sincronizaban con los que escuchaba al mismo ritmo frenético. Mordió sus labios con el vano intento de retener la emoción que lo golpeó como un relámpago y suspiró, abrumado. Su mirada invadida de lágrimas indefinidas se encontró con la de Hermione, quien sonreía ligeramente sobre la camilla ante su reacción. Qué hermosa aventura estaban viviendo. Harry habló con voz cortada observando las formas imprecisas del monitor- ¿Es… niño o niña?

-Aún es temprano para saberlo, estamos en camino a los cuatro meses- respondió el muggle y apuntó hacia la pantalla- Aquí pueden ver su cabeza, brazos… piernas…- al tiempo que ilustraba la figura, el moreno cogió la mano de Hermione con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces, besó su frente largamente. Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el contacto de sus labios como dos llamas de fuego ardiendo. Le agradeció en silencio lo maravilloso de ese milagro producto de un amor nuevo y avasallante. Quisieron gritar pero tuvieron que conformarse con sólo sonreír a cabalidad- Felicidades, chicos. Si todo sale bien, serán padres a mediados de diciembre.

-Cerca de navidad- señaló Hermione, limpiando el lubricante y bajando su camiseta.

-El mejor regalo de todos- esa acotación de Harry provocó que la muchacha se ruborizara y el anciano le palmoteara la espalda, gustoso.

Al salir de la clínica, los dos amigos caminaron en total silencio. Cada segundo de esa consulta médica quedó grabada en sus memorias y temían mirarse al rostro por la infinidad de sensaciones que los estaba invadiendo en ese instante. De pie en las afueras del inmueble, no sabían cómo comenzar a hablar. Parecía que habían pasado muchos años desde el momento en que se separaron y estaban tan vulnerables que de sólo tocar ese tema los llevaría a explotar por no soportar más emoción, como un vaso ya colmado. Imaginarse como padres de un niño no sólo les generaba angustia y ansiedad, sino que un terror indescriptible. Tenían miedo de fallar, el típico temor de todo inexperto ante una prueba difícil como aquella. No obstante, juntos podían superar cualquier adversidad, aunque tercamente no lo quisieran decir en voz alta. Hermione pronunció un débil "Adiós" que Harry apenas pudo escuchar, dio media vuelta pero el joven Auror la detuvo de la muñeca con delicadeza.

-¿Te estás quedando con Luna?- Hermione asintió sin responderle de inmediato.

-No te enfades con ella, yo le pedí que te mintiera.

-¿Por qué?

-Me duele verte.

-A mí el no verte, ¿qué hacemos?- la castaña rió despacio- Hablaré con Ron. Te necesito a mi lado.

* * *

La popularidad de Ron había crecido de forma notable. Cada vez que caminaba por alguna esquina transitada, algún fanático del Quidditch lo detenía para que le firmara un autógrafo. Harry se sentía extraño ante ese nuevo escenario: Su pelirrojo amigo siempre había querido sobresalir, luchaba por no verse opacado ante su fama del joven de la cicatriz y ahora, después de algunos años, era toda una celebridad en la comunidad. Se alegraba por él y se sentía orgulloso. Esa noche, mientras paseaban por las calles de Hogsmeade, los muchachos platicaban de la vida sin apuros. Harry hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no sacar a colación a Hermione. No sólo por lo incómodo o mal que pudiera sentirse, sino que por los celos que lo envolverían si lo escuchaba hablar de ella con la propiedad que lo hacía un ex. No obstante, Ron estaba enfrascado en relatar sus jugadas y destacar lo virtuoso que era en los tres aros, para Harry ya estaba tornándose un hastío terrible sólo oírlo tan soberbio. A pesar de ello, guardó silencio consciente que debía contarle lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-Te digo… no ha sido fácil esto del reconocimiento- hablaba el joven Weasley, mirando hacia el frente- no sé cómo podré manejarlo si se sale de control.

-No exageres- intervino Harry, rodando sus ojos.

-No lo hago, pero debo estar prevenido- resultaba molesto ver ese narcisismo en Ron. Aquel chico siempre se había destacado por su humildad, su buena voluntad y sencillez; ahora parecía un pedante enamorado de sí mismo. Continuó sin darle la oportunidad al moreno de opinar algo- ¿Hermione ha leído algo de mí en los periódicos? ¿Sabe de mi progreso en el Quidditch?- ese cambio de tema descolocó a Harry. Obviamente, Ron no estaba enterado de que la convivencia se había roto entre sus amigos. Eso le despertaría miles de preguntas por lo que el aludido le siguió la corriente.

-Al parecer no tiene tiempo, ya sabes… con sus casos en el Departamento…

-Me encantaría que estuviese al tanto- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando las estrellas sobre su cabeza- Siempre me consideré un mediocre a su lado, un bueno para nada. Sé que ella lo pensaba, ahora puede ver que estuvo equivocada y volverá a mí arrepentida- ante esa afirmación molesta, Harry detuvo su camino en medio de la hierba.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba Hermione o no?

-Era lógico ¿no?- contestó Ron, sin verse arrepentido- Ella es una importante funcionaria del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Ambos sabemos lo que logró en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas con su mejora en la vida de los elfos domésticos, su erradicación de leyes injustas, en fin… yo no era más que un reservista de Guardián que esperaba su turno sentado en la banca…

-¡Pero aún así te amaba!- replicó Harry, comprendiendo que le dolió mucho más decirlo que saberlo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Ron se volviera un cretino y calumniara sin saber nada- ¡No tienes idea de lo que fueron esos días post rompimiento, lo que me costó mitigar su dolor! ¡Ella sufrió mucho por ti desvelándome por consolarla! ¡No puedes venir y decir semejantes estupideces!

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?- el moreno ignoró su pregunta. Profundizó su mirada, bajando la voz.

-Si vas a tener triunfos, no los colecciones para luego usarlos y restregarlos en la cara de alguien, mucho menos en la de Hermione- ante ese regaño, el pelirrojo se quedó enterrado en el césped sin saber qué decir. Esa exasperación en Harry habría de dejarlo más intrigado que afectado. Vio a su mejor amigo caminar molesto hacia el final de la calle, preguntándose un par de frases que llamaron su atención: "…_lo que me costó mitigar su dolor… desvelándome por consolarla_…" ¿Aquello había sido sólo una forma de decir?

--

_La sangre espesa en sus manos casi le causa repulsión. Doblado de las nauseas supo que no eran de asco sino de pánico, puro y paralizante pánico. Debía hacer algo pero al evaluar la situación con lo que le quedaba de entereza, comprendió que llegaba tarde… quiso correr con ella en brazos, quiso correr lo más rápido que pudo pero no podía, sus piernas no respondían y sentía que gemidos doloridos se estrellaban en sus oídos. Tenía que apresurarse, tenía que apresurarse…_

Harry despertó sudoroso y gritando desgarradamente. Al verse en el interior de su habitación, se derrumbó contra su colchón sintiendo un alivio embriagante. Qué pesadilla más real había sido ésa. Cuando por fin pudo capturar el sueño después de horas de insomnio gracias al mal rato vivido con Ron, esas terribles imágenes empapelaron su mente. La angustia que desarmó su corazón lo dejó agotado, necesitaba levantarse para tocar con sus pies la realidad y sentirse seguro. Se incorporó débilmente aún agitado, aún perdido en el reino de los sueños horribles. La maldita quietud de la mansión lo volvía sordo y movió un mueble para comprobar que no lo estaba en verdad. Como un sonámbulo, el moreno caminó hasta la antigua habitación de Hermione y se recostó por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre esa cama. Fue como calzar en un molde único, cómodo. Acarició las sábanas anhelando volver al pasado y dejarse envolver por la calidez de su castaña. Cuánta falta le hacía su compañía…

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Hermione también era quien despertaba bruscamente de una pesadilla parecida, la única diferencia era que la sangre salía de ella y la mirada fría de alguien que no podía recordar, la llenaba de congoja. Necesitaba ayuda pero nadie hacía nada por socorrerla. Luna la despertó preguntando por esos sueños insistentes. La joven abogada quiso bajarle el perfil pero ya no podía seguir evadiéndola más, su amiga se mostraba muy preocupada por ella.

-No lo sé, sólo veo sangre y siento un dolor punzante que me parte en dos.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con premoniciones?- Hermione comenzó a reír, incrédula.

-¿Te pondrás como la profesora Trelawney?

-Debes tener cuidado… los sueños a veces son advertencias.

Esa breve plática sirvió para que la castaña perdiera el apetito que últimamente se había vuelto voraz. Su amiga le había dado mucho en qué pensar. Afortunadamente, ya no sentía las náuseas con tanta frecuencia como antes, pero sí su busto la hacía sentir incómoda. Tenía los senos tan delicados que sólo el roce de su ropa la obligaba a gemir del dolor. Qué desagradables eran esos pormenores del embarazo agradeciendo la hospitalidad de Luna en su apartamento, porque como una enferma no hacía más que dar problemas con sus vómitos y quejidos.

Esa mañana, Hermione había concertado una reunión con el duende a cargo del turno en el Banco Gringotts, el mismo que estuvo presente en el juicio preliminar de Ian McAlister. Luna se ofreció en acompañarla a la entidad financiera, cumpliendo su labor de periodista y guardaespaldas. No confiaba en los duendes.

El movimiento en el banco era el mismo de siempre. Transacciones, retiros, depósitos, cierres y aperturas, todas ellas ocurridas bajo un sistema perfecto de negocio. Las jóvenes cruzaron el hall hasta la recepción principal en donde un empleado de uniforme reglamentario las recibió con el mismo gesto malhumorado de los de su especie. Tras sus minúsculos anteojos cuadrados, las invitó a pasar al despacho de su superior quien ya las estaba esperando. Hermione le agradeció y se internó en las dependencias de la administración junto a su rubia amiga. Como pudo suponer, la bienvenida no fue cálida por parte del duende en jefe llamado Grikbold. Aún se mostraba ofendido por la insinuación de incompetencia que la castaña había hecho frente a la Asamblea. Se veía muy remiso a cooperar de alguna manera y aquello molestó a la abogada.

-Espero que pueda sernos de ayuda, no me gustaría redactar un informe que puntualice su falta de compromiso ante la investigación o manipulación de evidencia.

-No veo motivo alguno para hacerlo, señorita- se defendió Grikbold- el muchacho ése es culpable, no tiene forma de negarlo, no tiene testigos ni más argumentos que una llave supuestamente robada.

-Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario ¿no lo cree?- el duende resopló.

A pedido de Hermione, los tres bajaron hasta la cámara investigada entre carros y penumbra. Las antorchas iluminaban escuálidamente el interior del banco, enseñando el camino hacia las cámaras de baja seguridad. Una vez allí, las jóvenes entraron en la indicada para mostrarle al terco duende, que varias cosas estaban perdiéndose en su interior, entre ellas una cadena de oro blanco. La castaña sacó de su portafolio, las primeras fotografías de la cámara luego de lo ocurrido. En uno de los retratos estaba la famosa silla, objeto que despertaba la curiosidad de muchos y que misteriosamente ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Grikblod frunció más el ceño.

-El encargado de llevar a los propietarios hasta sus cámaras, me dijo que no recordaba a su cliente. Él nunca ha olvidado un rostro.

-Puede ser posible que haya sido expuesto a un hechizo desmemorizador- sugirió Luna como quien sugiere abrigarse por el frío de la mañana.

-¿Podría llamarlo para que venga a responder unas preguntas?- quiso saber Hermione, ignorando la mirada agraviada que le lanzaba el pequeño banquero. Éste, sin poder reprochar, salió de la cámara blasfemando a media voz. La abogada estaba segura que todo en ese caso era una trampa por lo que no le importó enfadar a alguien. Si Harry tenía razón, alguien tenía la facultad de convertirse en una silla inocente, quedarse en el interior, robar y salir gracias a la llave que hurtó de Ian McAlister. Debía encontrar la forma de probarlo.

-¿Crees que se pueda revertir un hechizo _Obliviate_?- preguntó Luna.

-Supongo que sí, debemos pedir el tratamiento con los expertos en el Ministerio. Debe haber una forma- respondió la castaña pensativa- Después de romper el hechizo, será sencillo que reconozca a mi cliente y se sepa que es dueño legítimo de esta fortuna.- De pronto, el ruido estruendoso de un rugido remeció los sólidos cimientos del banco acallando su diálogo. El dragón que Hermione había visto hacía unas semanas, lanzaba alaridos con potencia haciendo temblar el piso bajo sus pies. Las jóvenes tuvieron que sostenerse la una a la otra debido a la impresión y al poder del ruido a su alrededor. Asustadas por ese escándalo, escucharon un segundo sonido tras ellas, pero esa vez fue metálico y tan fuerte que pensaron que el techo de piedra se vendría abajo. Cuando voltearon fue demasiado tarde. La enorme puerta de la cámara se había cerrado a presión, enclaustrándolas dentro, causando que la total negrura de la oscuridad las cegara por completo…


	8. Julio II

Chicos,

Gracias por sus comentarios!!! Sorry si tardé pero he luchado contra el tiempo y como ya deben suponer siempre me gana... pero ya saben que trato de publicar cada semana, religiosamente, ok? Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y fidelidad.

Como regalo de noche de brujas, subo la otra mitad de Julio y espero q les guste. Trataré de subir pronto Agosto porque se viene intenso... INTENSO!!!

BUEN VIAJE Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!

* * *

"¿**P**or qué todos me miran como si estuviese loco de remate? ¿Es que acaso no entienden lo vital que es para mí saber de mi hija y de la mujer que amo? ¿No ven que Mafalda no es más que una arpía malintencionada?... Ron la alejó de mí lo suficiente como para no alcanzarla si volviera a descontrolarme como lo hice. Hablaba con ella en voz baja al otro lado de la sala de espera y sólo veía los ojos de esa mujer mirándome por sobre el hombro de mi amigo. Apreté mi mandíbula de la frustración al notar un dejo de burla en sus pupilas"

"El agua con azúcar que me había llevado Luna y obligado a beber con la ayuda de Hagrid, estaba trayéndome a la garganta un sabor distinto. Noté que mis manos estaban dormidas como también mi lengua, ligeramente la chasqueé contra mis dientes para poder sentirla… ¿Habían puesto algo más en el agua que sólo azúcar?"

"-¿Lo bebió?- le escuché a Minerva McGonagall preguntarle a Luna. Las voces comencé a sentirlas lejanas y huecas, al tiempo que las energías abandonaban mi cuerpo paulatinamente.

-Sí, por lo menos ahora dormirá un poco…- aquello me molestó sobremanera. No quería dormir, no quería abandonar esa habitación de los ecos sin sentido, no quería perderme ningún detalle de lo que estaba pasando, ¡No quería! ¡Ahora me habían drogado para mantenerme a raya y no pude mover ni un músculo para protestarles! ¡Quería seguir consciente de lo incompetente que había sido y seguir odiándome por imbécil! Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se derribó en esos mullidos sofás, hundiéndome poco a poco en un profundo letargo, soñando casi despierto que a mi lado dormía la castaña de toda mi vida…"

**VIII. Julio** _(Tres meses antes) – La ecografía y el feliz cumpleaños_

_Parte II_

-¡Lumos!- dijeron las muchachas, iluminando el interior de la cámara con sus varitas en alto. Qué tétrico se veía todo bajo la pálida luz de ese hechizo. Los ojos de Luna estaban desorbitados ante la penumbra repentina y Hermione podía sentir sin problemas los latidos de su corazón martillando en su pecho. El eco del golpe estruendoso aún resonaba en sus tímpanos como también el rugido del dragón ahora amortiguado por la enorme puerta cerrada.

El espacio se veía más reducido que con la luz del faro que sostenía siempre el duende entre sus manos. Las jóvenes no sabían si era sugestión, pero el aire dentro de la cámara comenzaba a espesarse en cada inhalación. La castaña pudo experimentar un asco descomunal que le revolvió el estómago sintiendo infinitas ganas de vomitar. Trató de respirar profundo pero el encierro se lo impedía y Luna la sostuvo por el brazo al verla descompuesta. Ambas comprendieron que lo que estaba pasando había sido premeditado por alguien, no cabía duda. La rubia temió por el bienestar de su amiga embarazada. Quién quiera que fuese el responsable, buscaba asustarla y quizás lastimarla… eso no le caería en gracia a Harry cuando lo supiera. Todo aquello pintaba muy feo.

Aquellas cámaras de baja seguridad, gozaban de una libertad mayor que las de alta, ubicadas en las entrañas del banco y que Hermione conocía muy bien. Fue en una de esas de donde extrajo la Copa de Hufflepuff hace años atrás junto a Harry y Ron. El golpe de la añoranza la hizo presa y deseó volver en el tiempo. Tuvo miedo, por unos segundos importantes no supo qué hacer más que tratar de respirar en esa cámara que se volvía hermética. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente y llevó una mano a su vientre de forma temerosa.

-No puedo respirar- dijo la castaña, sintiendo sus pulmones presionados.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Luna, acercándose a la gran puerta de esa bóveda y gritó con lo que le quedaba de aliento- ¡Hey! ¿¡Alguien puede oírnos!?

-No creo que puedan- la palidez de Hermione era preocupante. La rubia volvió sobre sus pasos tratando de estabilizar a su mejor amiga. El aliento se restaba tanto que parecía que el pecho les estallaría pidiendo oxígeno. Debían salir de allí.

-Tendremos que ser más drásticas entonces-ambas, con el blandir decidido de sus varitas, las agitaron al mismo tiempo gritando un "Bombarda" que salió disparado hacia la puerta de hierro estrellándose contra ella. Las enormes bisagras cedieron y se desencajó del marco bajo un escándalo terrible. El techo cayeron varios trozos de piedra desprendida por el impacto cayendo muy cerca de las muchachas. De repente, el sonido ensordecedor de una alarma retumbó por todos lados teniendo que cubrirse los oídos. Al parecer, habrían de activar algún mecanismo de defensa. Luna ayudó a Hermione a salir por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta, sintiendo el aire del exterior como un alivio refrescante.

Al otro lado, se encontraron cara a cara con Grikbold, el duende que las había acompañado hasta la cámara, y se mostraba tan asombrado que tenía sus pequeños ojos negros abiertos de par en par. Bill Weasley llegó corriendo para detener el sonido desesperante de la alarma que se había activado. Hermione recordó que su ex cuñado era uno de los Rompedores de hechizos del banco, logrando aplacar la bulla infernal con su destreza. El duende cambió su expresión a una mucho más enfadada como si se le hubiera faltado el respeto al interior de su casa. Ambas jóvenes salieron trastabillando de la cámara ahora dañada, tosiendo sin parar debido a la urgencia de respirar rápidamente.

-¿Por qué han hecho eso?- preguntó el pequeño banquero poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-¿Por qué?- refutó Hermione- ¡Nos encerraron dentro y el aire comenzó a escasear! ¡Debíamos salir de allí pronto!

-¡Lo sabemos, señorita Granger! ¡Por eso mismo había llamado al señor Weasley para que pudiera resolver el problema!

-Si nos sentábamos a esperar pudimos asfixiarnos- dijo Luna- Además, mi amiga está…- su declaración fue interrumpida por un codazo de la castaña en su costilla al adivinar que diría "embarazada". La rubia se quedó callada mordiendo su lengua.

-¿Están bien?- intervino el pelirrojo. Las muchachas asintieron en silencio- Debo admitir que fue despliegue de magia muy impresionante. No muchos magos o brujas pueden sacar de cuajo una puerta del banco Gringotts, aún siendo una cámara de baja seguridad.

-¿Por qué se cerró? Nunca había pasado antes- quiso saber Hermione, viendo que el duende resoplaba de fastidio.

-Algo debió denotar la defensa para que se cerrara tan abruptamente- informó Bill- Una vez cerrada el aire abandona el interior segundo a segundo.

¿Algo debió detonar la defensa?, se volvió a preguntar la joven abogada frunciendo el ceño. Todo era muy confuso, cosas extrañas estaban pasando al interior de ese recinto y debía averiguar qué mierda era. Su impulso natural y aventurero fue menguado al recordarse que no debía ponerse en peligro. Tenía a su hijo en el vientre y debía velar por él, tenía que tener cuidado. ¿Y si ese algo había sido la repentina exasperación del dragón en el subsuelo, aquel rugido que estremeció todo a su alcance? ¿Qué le había pasado a la criatura mágica para que se inquietara de esa manera? ¿Acaso no había un alimentador que estaba a cargo de él? Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione creyó ver una capa ondear en una lejana esquina perdiéndose entre la penumbra a varios metros de ellos. ¿Imaginó que alguien los espiaba?... Sacudió su cabeza al notarse mareada y prefirió salir de allí que seguir soportando las terribles náuseas que la estaban torturando…

* * *

Ron no pudo dejar de pensar en la extraña conversación que había mantenido con Harry. No entendía por qué le había dicho todo eso, ni por qué se había enfadado al mencionar a Hermione. Sus palabras sobre consuelo y mitigación de dolor siguieron rondando su cabeza… ¿De qué manera la habría consolado? Pero más importante… ¿Hermione había sufrido mucho por él? Aquello lo hizo sonreír perversamente. Saber que ella lo había pasado igual de mal que él lo reconfortó de alguna forma. Se convenció de que la historia entre los dos aún no acababa y quería recuperarla. No se negaría ante el ahora famoso Ronald Weasley, muchas darían la vida por tenerlo como Lavender Brown, su ex compañera de escuela que estaba entre sus más fervientes fanáticas.

-Lavender es una rastrera- comentó Ginny sentada en la mesa del comedor almorzando con sus padres. Al escuchar a su hermano hablando tonterías, la comida le supo agria al instante.

-Lo dices porque sientes envidia- reclamó Ron, llevándose un enorme trozo de pollo a la boca.

Las pláticas con el pelirrojo se habían tornado de muy mal gusto. Su fama y talento en los tres aros, seguían fomentando su soberbia como quien no tuvo nada toda su vida para luego tenerlo todo de pronto. Ginny ya no lo aguantaba. Cada vez que visitaban La Madriguera, terminaban discutiendo por su insoportable arrogancia y pedantería. Todo lo que tenía para decir era lo grandioso que era y la cantidad de personas que lo idolatraban. Sería una leyenda del Quidditch como lo había sido alguna vez Víktor Krum. Aunque reía cada vez que los medios lo comparaban, siempre terminaba objetando y denigrando al búlgaro con sus comentarios irónicos de: ¿Víktor quién?

George arrugaba su nariz como si oliera mierda cerca de él. No le gustaba el nuevo Ron que veía en su hermano menor. No sabía en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado, pero sí sabía que cuando estaba viviendo con Hermione, él era mucho más humilde. Por otro lado, la señora Weasley escuchaba a su hijo con los ojos brillantes de orgullo. Estaba eufórica ante su éxito y sólo hablaba con él sobre sus planes futuros, su necesidad de sentar cabeza, de comprometerse, de formar una familia… de darle un nieto. Ante ese comentario, Ron comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Ser padre hoy no es mi prioridad- habló el aludido, con la boca llena con puré de calabaza- Primero tengo que buscar a la que tendrá el privilegio de ser la madre de mi primogénito, aunque no dudo que muchas lo querrían.

-Muchas pero no Hermione- dijo Ginny sin poder aguantarse. Ron dejó el tenedor suspendido a medio camino. La miró con desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- su hermana no respondió, mostrándose muy molesta- Para que lo sepas, Hermione todavía me ama, sólo debe dejar su testarudez a un lado para regresar a mí.

-Tendrás que esperar sentado, Ronald. Ella no volverá y me alegro, porque te has convertido en un insufrible engreído.

Hasta ahí había quedado el almuerzo familiar. El pelirrojo salió de la casa de sus padres bufando entre dientes… ¿Qué estaba pasando con todos? ¿Se sentían amenazados ante su progreso? ¿Deseaban que volviera a ser ese roñoso Weasley opacado por la fama de otros, opacado la fama de su mejor amigo y los logros de su ex novia? No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Caminó en dirección a Grimmauld Place pateando las piedras. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que aún existía amor en su corazón, alguna esperanza de retomar su historia y seguir adelante. Ya le había dado su espacio para que pensara mejor las cosas. Desde que rompieron en febrero, no quiso invadirla sino hasta que las aguas dejaran de arremolinarse entre ellos. Estaba seguro que más temprano que tarde la castaña volvería al que fue su apartamento y compartir la armonía que habían construido a lo largo de dos años de convivencia. No obstante, Ron no tenía idea que ese tiempo había sido ensombrecido por los pocos meses que Hermione había vivido con Harry, tres meses que consiguieron lo que veinticuatro no lograron jamás: Un amor tan intenso que su consolidación crecía semana a semana en la seguridad del vientre materno.

Frente al edificio, Ron notó que la mansión se hallaba oculta como siempre. Cerró sus ojos y aprovechando que el inmueble ya no tenía esas extremas medidas de seguridad como en los tiempos de Voldemort, Apareció en medio de la sala silenciosa. Reparó que no había nadie en casa. Llamó un par de veces a Harry y Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se paseó por el interior recordando los importantes momentos vividos allí, la Orden del Fénix, los días de incertidumbre y terror en busca de los Horrocruxes… todo se le vino a la mente como una avalancha de nieve. Se sintió viejo a pesar de no serlo. Tropezó con un perchero tirado en el piso, como si alguien hubiese cogido un abrigo a la carrera para salir cuanto antes. Quizás había sido Harry. Con su empleo de Jefe de Aurores, siempre andaba atendiendo casos en los momentos más inapropiados. Definitivamente no había nadie y eso decepcionó al joven Guardián. Quería ver a Hermione pero de seguro estaba sumergida en alguna reunión con sus clientes, a mitad de un juicio o en algún alegato frente a la Asamblea de magos. Ella siempre había sido una chica ocupada. Cuando se dispuso a retirarse, sobre la mesa de centro halló un par de fotografías en blanco y negro. Parecían manchas deformes. Ron frunció el ceño cogiendo una de ellas entre sus dedos para acercarla a la vista. En las orillas alrededor de la imagen, se mostraban unos índices, números y medidas… ¿Qué rayos era eso? Agudizó su percepción tratando de desentrañar la extraña forma cuando poco a poco comenzó a tomar sentido. Las líneas indefinidas formaron frente a él el perfil de un niño, era demasiado obvio ahora que lo había deducido. Veía a la perfección una nariz respingada, mentón breve y la curva de la cabeza comenzando por una frente clara y amplia. ¿Era lo que sospechaba? Su padre una vez le había contado lo maravillado que estaba de un aparato muggle que podía visualizar a un bebé en gestación por medio de una pantalla… ¿Lo que tenía en su mano era una fotografía de ese procedimiento? Debía investigarlo. Nunca antes había visto algo así. Una corazonada le sopló al oído le nombre de su prima. Recordó la broma que había hecho aquel día del partido sobre que Harry sería padre y la curiosa reacción en su mejor amigo: una risa extraña que nunca le había escuchado. Guardó la fotografía en el interior de su abrigo y salió de la mansión.

Muchos pensamientos abordaron su cabeza. Si era lo que pensaba, entonces Hermione debía saberlo, era lógico. No hubiesen estado sobre la mesa así de manera tan descuidada. Barajó varias opciones para no dejarse atrapar por la rabia que comenzaba a sentir hacia Harry, debía existir una explicación o sencillamente estaba equivocado y era una imagen artística o algo, aunque esa idea era de lo más estúpida Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue entrar a un hospital muggle y así lo hizo. No quiso preguntarle a cualquier extraño en la calle, bien podían tomarlo como demente además de sentir que era un tema muy delicado para hacer eso. Ingresó al primer centro asistencial que encontró y buscó con la mirada alguna sanadora muggle que sabía vestían de blanco. A los pocos segundos vio a una, abordándola con la ecografía en la mano. La profesional sonrió ante lo que creyó era la ignorancia de padre primerizo.

-Lo felicito, es una hermosa imagen de su hijo- Ron tragó saliva al escucharla…

------------------------------------

Ver ante sus ojos embelesados la ecografía de quien era su razón de vivir, consiguió en Harry una emoción indescriptible. Allí estaba su hijo o hija, con su perfil perfecto, su nariz pequeña que ya mostraba semejanza con la de Hermione, respingada como si quisiese oler el viento, las nubes, el sol. Ya quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y conocerlo para siempre. Allí estaba el moreno, vencido ante el amor de padre que crecía en su pecho en cada pulsación. Sentado en la alfombra de la sala, jugueteaba con el par de imágenes en blanco y negro que el médico les había obsequiado idealizando, formando en su cabeza la familia que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, un presentimiento le mordió el estómago. Algo no andaba bien y pensó en Hermione de forma angustiosa. Se incorporó como si adivinara que en cualquier momento una lechuza llegara hasta su ventana con malas noticias pero no fue por ese medio, sino que la llama reluciente en la chimenea con el rostro de uno de sus Aurores, le dio a conocer el incidente en el banco Gringotts. "_La abogada de Ian McAlister y la reportera de El Quisquilloso quedaron encerradas en una cámara, por fortuna han salido ilesas_", le dijo sin rodeos causando en el moreno un ruido de muerte en sus oídos. El joven dejó todo tirado, cogió su abrigo del perchero que cayó como árbol cortado pero no le importó saliendo con presteza.

Llegó al banco con una determinación tal que no se preocupó de esquivar a nadie. Montó uno de los carros sin autorización y descendió por los rieles hasta la cámara en cuestión. Un par de sus subordinados quisieron darle detalles pero no los escuchó buscando a Hermione por todas partes.

-Las señoritas Granger y Lovegood se han retirado- informó el duende Grikbold.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry viendo cómo volvían a poner la enorme puerta de hierro en su lugar.

-El mecanismo de defensa de la cámara actuó en mal momento- dijo Bill Weasley, que apareció a su lado como un fantasma. El ojiverde lo quedó mirando esperando una mejor contestación- Debió ocurrir algo mientras estaban en el interior y la puerta se cerró herméticamente. Ellas reventaron la puerta para poder salir porque el aire dentro de la bóveda se consume con rapidez. De no haberlo hecho, hubiésemos lamentado lo peor- aquello estremeció a Harry por todo su cuerpo. El duende, al escuchar el diálogo, curvó su boca en un gesto de desaprobación.

-Han roto la integridad de nuestro banco- comentó malicioso- No habría sucedido de no ser por su insistencia en este caso ya cerrado. Esa abogada Granger no tiene ética en su trabajo- una vez dicho eso, el moreno se dejó llevar por la furia y cogió Grikbold por las solapas levantándolo hasta la altura de sus preciosos ojos verdes. El duende quedó de piedra sin sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

-No vuelva a decir eso- le advirtió Harry con un tono reservado pero lleno de rencor- Lo que no es ético es preocuparse más por una puerta maltrecha que por la vida de dos personas, maldito banquero- Bill no dijo nada, es más, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante esa escena. Aquel duende nunca le había caído en gracia. Harry lo soltó y Grikbold cayó de regreso a la tierra aterrizando con el culo. Se volvió al pelirrojo ignorando las blasfemias del recién ofendido- ¿Y se encuentran bien?

-Sí, aunque Hermione se vio mucho más descompuesta que Luna.

Eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho reanudara su carrera presurosa. Tenía que ver a la castaña, debía saber si estaba todo bien en verdad, si podía ayudarla en algo. Inconscientemente se molestó un poco con ella por exponerse demasiado. Estaba embarazada y andar por ahí como detective no era algo seguro. Lo que había ocurrido en el banco no era algo común, no era un asunto de rutina… aquello había sido acto de alguien que imponía una cruda advertencia. Moody le había enseñado que ser Auror era sinónimo de suspicacia. El culpable estaba al acecho de Hermione.

-Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Luna al abrir la puerta de su apartamento

-Supe lo que pasó- respondió el aludido- ¿Cómo está ella?

-Durmiendo.

La rubia lo dejó entrar. Se veía tan preocupado que negarle verla habría sido una crueldad. El moreno cruzó la sala con los pies de plomo comprendiendo que no tenía vida hasta verificar que la de su castaña estaba a salvo. La amaba tanto que se olvidó a sí mismo por sólo recordarla a ella. Allí estaba, recostada en una cama de colores vivos al estilo de Luna Lovegood, en donde respiraba cadenciosamente como una niña. ¿Quién diría que ella sería madre dentro de algunos meses? Se acercó despacio tratando de no despertarla con algún tropiezo idiota. Le acarició la mejilla con movimientos delicados y besó su cabello, expandido por toda la almohada. Cuando vio que no había interrumpido su sueño, acercó su boca al vientre de Hermione controlando el volumen de su voz, "Cuida de mamá", le dijo a su hijo casi susurrando.

* * *

Al enterarse de lo que pasó, Ian McAlister se puso de pie desde la silla en la que estaba sentado. No le pareció una coincidencia que el dragón hiciera semejante escándalo provocando que la cámara se cerrara con su abogada y la periodista dentro sacando el aire. Las esposas luminosas que ataban sus manos por las muñecas, le comenzaron a doler por la fuerza inconsciente que ejercía contra ellas. Se paseó por el cuarto de retención como león enjaulado. Hermione, aún sentada en la mesa al centro de la habitación, lo miraba sin decir nada. Sabía que debía sentirse culpable de ser el causante de todo aquello. No quería que el muchacho se enterara pero todo al interior del Ministerio se sabía tarde o temprano. Ian seguía resoplando su frustración. Estaba encerrado, tenía su nombre enlodado y ahora intimidaban a su abogada… no tendría un juicio justo ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Habría de rodear la mesa seis veces antes de que Hermione le pidiera que tomara asiento de nuevo. El chico de infantiles facciones, negaba con la cabeza como si se debatiera una discusión en su mente.

-Ian, siéntate, por favor…- le insistió la castaña a media voz. El joven mago detuvo sus pasos perdidos para mirarla con una seriedad diferente.

-Tiene que dejar el caso- soltó de pronto y Hermione frunció el ceño- Tiene que dejarlo, puede sucederle algo terrible por defenderme a mí.

-Claro que no- respondió ella, dejando también su asiento- Dije que te sacaría de aquí y es lo que haré.

-Pero usted está embarazada… no puede llevar un asunto así, es arriesgado.

-Sé lo que hago, Ian.

Al volver a su oficina dentro del Departamento de Aplicación de La Ley Mágica, la joven se dejó caer en la silla tras su escritorio. Se sentía tan responsable de la miseria que estaba viviendo su cliente que se odió por acarrearle ese tipo de noticias. No necesitaba ese saco de ladrillos sobre su espalda, suficiente tenía con estar encarcelado sin remedio. Una de las empleadas del Departamento entró a su despacho para entregarle unos documentos mensuales. En la portada la fecha 31 de julio resplandeció ante sus ojos aunque estuviese escrito simplemente con tinta ordinaria. Ese día era especial, no sólo porque cumplía el cuarto mes de embarazo, sino que Harry estaba de cumpleaños. Recordó que cuando eran niños, siempre le enviaba su regalo por correo debido a esos malvados Dursley y su repudio hacia los magos. Lo hubiese ido a visitar en alguna oportunidad, pero temía que su presencia, por muy inocente que pareciese, causara problemas. Aún sentía la caricia que le había dado pocos días antes mientras fingía que dormía, aún le ardía el beso que depositó en su cabeza y resonaba en sus oídos el dulce: "Cuida de mamá" que había dicho antes de salir. Quiso brincar de la cama, llamarlo, encerrarlo en un abrazo urgente pero se contuvo. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, absorbiéndose las lágrimas en las plumas de la almohada como una ladrona de penas ajenas.

Cuando la empleada se dispuso a salir, al voltear casi se estrella con un pelirrojo que llegaba con una expresión muy compleja en el rostro. Hermione alzó sus cejas al verlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ron no ponía un solo pie en su oficina, desde que habían sido novios. Al quedar solos, se saludaron con algo de incomodidad. El chico la besó en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca. Aquel atrevimiento la molestó bastante, tornándose fría y esquiva en un segundo. Hablaron sobre sus actividades actuales con la oficialidad de dos ex compañeros de clases que no se veían en años. Del amor que alguna vez sintió la muchacha, no quedaban ni las cenizas. Se removió en su asiento al pensarlo.

-¿Harry no te ha contado ninguna noticia?- esa pregunta fuera de contexto produjo la miraba intrigada de la castaña- Quise preguntarle a mi prima Mafalda sobre una broma que hizo el otro día pero preferí averiguarlo contigo.

-¿Qué cosa, Ron? No te entiendo…- el pelirrojo sacó del bolsillo interno de su abrigo, la ecografía que había encontrado en Grimmauld Place. Hermione tuvo dos reacciones contrapuestas. Una, fue el brinco de su estómago al ver a su hijo de nuevo tan nítidamente y otra de miedo, al saber que era el momento de decir la verdad. Si Ron debía enterarse, debía ser por ella.

-¿Esa eco… como se llame… le pertenece a Harry? ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Mafalda en broma? ¿Harry será padre?- la castaña detuvo sus ojos en la fotografía blanco y negro sobre su escritorio. Suspiró.

-Sí, Ron… Harry será padre- confirmó ella solemnemente- Será padre del hijo que estoy esperando. Tengo cuatro meses de embarazo- El pelirrojo sintió una ola de agua fría sobre él. Si no fuera por la silla que aguantaba su peso, hubiese caído de espaldas tan petrificado como el hechizo. Como un reflejo, llevó sus ojos al vientre de la mujer frente a él creyendo que estaba jugándole una broma. No supo qué decir sintiendo sus orejas encendidas- Perdóname, debí decírtelo hace tiempo.

-Espero que estés tomándome el pelo- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No fue algo que planeáramos. Vivir juntos nos ayudó a descubrir que había algo más que sólo amistad entre nosotros- el joven resopló como si hubiese escuchado un mal chiste. ¿Qué era la amistad en primera instancia? No veía amistad en ninguna parte… ese sentimiento iluso de seleccionar a los hermanos era sólo un cuento de hadas… ¿Qué era la lealtad? Una maldita manera de derribar los muros necesarios alrededor del corazón dejando expuesto todo. No existían los amigos, no existía el cariño a largo plazo ni los "para siempre" que se juraban los ingenuos. Bastaba un tropiezo para que toda la edificación sólida que se levantaba con dedicación, se cayera en pedazos como castillo de naipes. Ahora lo veía todo con claridad. La amistad no tenía sentido para él y apretó sus ojos un segundo.

-Él jamás no te amará como yo lo hago- dijo finalmente, con el tono más ácido que pudo emitir. La muchacha bajó la mirada sintiendo esas pupilas azules como dos témpanos de hielo.

-Tal vez… pero quiero averiguarlo- Ron frunció sus labios con impotencia- Lo siento, créeme…- y sin poder agregar nada más, el pelirrojo salió del despacho tras un portazo.

* * *

La noche de ese 31 de julio no se hizo esperar. Harry volvía a casa cansado de un día laboral ajetreado más los reclamos oficiales que había recibido del duende que levantó de la ropa como muñeco de trapo. No le importó. Tuvo que enfrentar tres casos de violentos atracos a muggles por parte de magos vándalos que gozaban con agredirlos. Lidiar con delincuentes de ese tipo era cosa rutinaria. Muchos en la comunidad se sentían superiores a los demás realizando magia malintencionada, eso lo descomponía. Qué cumpleaños más asqueroso estaba viviendo. Podía estar comiendo un pastel en compañía de sus amigos pero tuvo que perseguir inadaptados por todos lados. Como ese tipo de largo cabello negro que petrificaba a cuanta persona encontraba en su camino. El Cuartel de Desmemorizadores tuvo mucho qué hacer modificando las memorias de todos ellos. Harry estaba muy malhumorado. Cuando por fin pudo atraparlo, aturdiéndolo mientras intentaba desaparecer, lo puso en custodia y decidió volver a la mansión. No tenía la cabeza puesta en nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegar a Grimmauld Place no pudo ser más placentero. Abrió la puerta principal y fue entonces donde un sonoro: "¡Sorpresa!" lo hizo brincar del espanto. Dentro de la sala decorada por globos, estaban casi todos pero dos personas abrían un hueco enorme en el grupo. No estaban Ron ni Hermione. El moreno apretó sus manos invadido por la tristeza. Agradeció a los presentes el detalle de hacerle una cena de celebración pero en su interior sólo quería que se fueran para poder odiar solo y maldecir a sus anchas… ¿Es que Hermione nunca lo perdonaría por lo que había pasado? Y Ron… debía estar muy ocupado maravillándose consigo mismo, aunque sería muy descarado de su parte esperar que estuviese allí después de lo que sucedía entre él y su ex novia.

-¿Por qué no vino Hermione?- preguntó Harry a Luna casi murmurando para que nadie más lo oyese. La rubia se encogió de hombros para luego caminar hacia la chimenea y conversar de manera misteriosa con Ginny. El moreno suspiró bebiendo del jugo de calabaza que la señora Weasley había preparado. No obstante, no importaba lo que consumiera, todo le sabía a cloro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry- saludó Hagrid, elevando la copa que sostenía en su enorme mano. El ojiverde se sonrió falsamente pensando que ese día no tenía nada de feliz.

-¿Qué sucede, querido? Tienes un semblante muy extraño esta noche- comentó Molly, tomándole las mejillas entre sus manos.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

-Traté de avisarle a Ron que estaríamos aquí pero no lo encontré en su apartamento en todo el día- Harry no mostró mucho interés en ello. Su amigo debía de estar entrenando con su equipo de Quidditch o firmando autógrafos.

La cena acabó entre abrazos y estrechamientos de manos en la puerta de la mansión. Después de degustar el pavo horneado de la señora Weasley y platicar de asuntos triviales, todos abandonaron la mansión extrañados por la ausencia las dos personas que conformaban el trío más unido de Hogwarts. Molly no dejaba de excusar el corto tiempo de su hijo ahora tan solicitado, pero lo que había hecho Hermione había sido un agravio y falta de educación. Harry sintió hervir su pecho cuando la mencionó de aquella manera tan insidiosa. La miró serio sabiendo que Luna y Ginny lo miraban con complicidad. Hagrid lo tomó entre sus brazos elevándolo cariñosamente. El moreno recibió su gesto sonriendo de manera honesta. Ese semi gigante tenía además de un gran tamaño, un enorme corazón. Al salir el último visitante, Harry cerró la puerta con amargura… de nuevo en compañía de la soledad.

El muchacho volvió a la sala para sentarse en el suelo como había hecho su costumbre. Mirando el fuego en la chimenea, se compadecía a sí mismo por ser un imbécil. Tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz y no la había aprovechado, había preferido alejarse de ella por un amigo que estaba tan irreconocible como un extraño. ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Debió contarle a Ron ese día que conversaron caminando por Hogsmeade? Claro que sí, debió hacerlo, pero su enfado ante su alusión a que Hermione volvería a él por su fama, lo llevó a terminar la charla secamente. Tenía que controlarse cada vez que alguien se refería a ella.

El llamado en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sólo imaginar que pudiese ser por trabajo, lo desmotivó antes de caminar al recibidor. Paso a paso, sentía el alma pesada y deseó que el día terminara pronto. Como era tradición, su cumpleaños siempre era motivo de desaliento. Esa noche no era la excepción. Tomó el pómulo y abrió con la mirada cansada. Detenida en el marco, una mujer de cabello castaño estaba de pie con una maleta en su mano. Harry tardó en reaccionar, quedando boquiabierto. Era Hermione y se veía tan hermosa como cuando la tenía entre sus brazos las noches apasionadas de abril. Silencio. Sólo silencio armonizó esos segundos de reconocimiento mutuo. Ninguno quiso siquiera moverse para no romper ese bello momento de comunicación visual. Ambos se observaron entregándose el deber de ser el compañero en una nueva aventura y se sabían aterrados… eran padres por primera vez y ninguno había tenido una clase sobre ello.

-¿Puedo entrar a mi casa?- dijo la castaña, sonriendo tiernamente. Harry supo que esa frase se volvería su hechizo más terrible. Se acercó a ella.

-Una y otra vez y para siempre…- le respondió logrando que Hermione lo abrazara desesperada. El ojiverde amaba la manera que tenía esa mujer de atraparlo entre sus brazos. Se besaron famélicamente, dejando el alma derramada por la emoción de tenerse. Ella comía de él, él comía de ella, sabiendo que esos días oscuros en Grimmauld Place se habían vuelto de sol. Había llegado la estrella de su constelación- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry- le dijo la castaña cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. El aludido sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, éste ha sido el mejor día de mi vida…


	9. Agosto I

Hola chicos,

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EN SINTONÍA Y COMENTAR SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA.  
En verdad, me alegro mucho que les esté gustando este relato que avanza y cada vez se pone más intenso. Ya vine con Agosto, comenzamos nuevo mes en Otoño de Milagros, acercándonos poco a poco al temido Octubre- que a todos nos mantiene ansiosos, saber qué pasó para que Hermione terminara tan grave en St. Mungo.

En este episodio, veremos acciones impetuosas en algunos personajes y conoceremos a un Harry mucho más temeroso y preocupado. Espero que les guste este capítulo y no los aburro más con la intro, ok?? GRACIAS DE NUEVO

Buen viaje a todos y nos leemos pronto!

* * *

**I**gual que un niño perdido, Harry dormía en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera de St. Mungo. Habían pasado varias horas sin saber nada de Hermione y el estado de su embarazo, lo que produjo en todos los presentes un enternecimiento por su preocupación. Luna y Ginny se sentían un poco mal por recurrir a un fuerte somnífero en el agua. Era como engañarlo en su deseo de estar alerta en cada minuto transcurrido, pero necesitaba descansar, de lo contrario no tendría fuerzas si llegaban malas noticias. Sin embargo, los ojos de Mafalda revelaban más desprecio y displicencia que otra cosa. Observaba al moreno como quien miraba algo sin ninguna importancia. No entendía el escándalo por lo sucedido, Hermione había sido demasiado temeraria en sus acciones. Si le preocupaba tanto su hija debió pensar en ello antes de actuar como lo hizo. Ella se lo había buscado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?- le preguntó su primo Ron, tratando de calmar los ánimos dentro del hospital. Al oírla en su perorata, se sintió incómodo frente a ella.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Ronnie?- replicó la abogada frunciendo el ceño- Se rieron de ti a tus espaldas… ¿Ahora quieres que sienta lástima por ellos? No te entiendo, deberías odiarlos por lo que te hicieron, no estar aquí como el amigo que no merecen- el pelirrojo se removió en su sitio, mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. Sus orejas se encendieron.

-No puedo culparlos ni puedo hacer nada… vi con mis propios ojos lo mucho que se aman…

**IX. Agosto** _(Dos meses antes) – Lazos rotos_

_Parte I_

Aquella madrugada del 1º de agosto, Harry y Hermione hicieron el amor de una forma delicada, tranquila, con todo el cuidado del mundo como si ambos cuerpos fuesen de fino cristal. El moreno la penetraba despacio preocupado de cada gesto en el rostro de ella, no quería lastimarla. Hermione suspiraba al sentir el peso de ese hombre entre sus piernas y lo atrajo con sus talones indicándole que todo estaba bien, que lo necesitaba más dentro de ella. Se besaron desgastando sus labios, descubriendo miles de maneras de consumirse y sorprender. El estar de nuevo en esa cama cómplice, en donde habían llevado a cabo la intimidad que lo puso todo de cabeza, los transportó a otro tipo de placer, uno que iba más allá de los cuerpos, más allá del entendimiento. Harry no desperdiciaba rincón de piel, la recorrió milímetro a milímetro saboreando cada gota de sudor. Cuando el orgasmo llegó nublando la razón, él mordió el hombro de la castaña mientras que ella, temblando, elevó su pelvis para no perder espacio entre los sexos. Las uñas de la muchacha se clavaron en su espalda haciendo pedazos su cordura, la penetró con un poco más de fuerza al tiempo que ahogaba sus suspiros con besos hambrientos. La joven estrujó con sus manos las almohadas a su alrededor dejando escapar un gemido en el clímax que el ojiverde adoraba escuchar.

Agotados, descansaron abrazados sobre las sábanas. Harry apoyó su cabeza en la altura del estómago de Hermione, deseando ver en ella una barriga enorme pronto. Estaba seguro que se vería más hermosa de lo que ya era. Besó su vientre por toda la línea del ombligo delineando un camino hasta el límite de su entrepierna. La castaña comenzó a reír debido a las cosquillas que la volvían vulnerable. El moreno creyó que estaba soñando.

-Pellízcame…

-¿Por qué?

-Es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad- al escucharlo, ella lo atrajo y besó con la misma energía de cuando se reconciliaron en la puerta de la mansión. No obstante, al separarse, la mirada de la muchacha cambió a una más pensativa. No sabía si "perfecto" era el término adecuado en esos momentos. Harry notó el cambio en su expresión mirándola a los ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna entre las cortinas.

-Le dije a Ron sobre el bebé- le contó la joven consiguiendo que el chico suspirara amargamente. Ahora entendió por qué no había ido a la mansión por su cumpleaños- ¿Hice bien?

-Sí, hiciste bien… eres mucho más valiente que yo- Hermione acarició su cabello azabache, consciente que no era una situación sencilla- Aunque debimos decírselo juntos. Tengo que hablar con él- La noche se veía estrellada y ligeramente clara debido al alba proveniente desde el horizonte. La pareja guardó silencio, acomodándose para dormir como muchas veces lo hicieron en el pasado espantando las pesadillas. Cuando estaban juntos, ninguna mala imagen los tomaba por asalto. Sin embargo, las urgencias del embarazo no podían esperar. Sintiendo la boca hecha agua, la joven se volvió hacia su compañero de lecho comunicándole sus enormes deseos de comer algo dulce. Harry pensó que estaba bromeando. Al comprobar que hablaba en serio, se sentó en la cama mirándola divertido- ¿De dónde quieres que saque un pastel de manzana recién horneado a las cinco de la mañana?...

Como buen cocinero y hombre preocupado que era, Harry se levantó somnoliento para preparar el plato que su adorada castaña le pedía de forma insistente. Ese nuevo escenario de futuros padres, cambiaba todo a su alrededor viendo el día más hermoso y el sol madrugador mucho más rutilante. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, el moreno buscó en las alacenas los ingredientes que necesitaba para comenzar a trabajar. Recordó cómo fueron los primeros meses de convivencia y la mansión volvió a tener la calidez de hogar que tanto extrañaba. Comenzó a silbar alguna melodía siendo un gesto poco usual en él. El fogón de las hornillas se encendió por primera vez en semanas, el horno esperaba ansioso el molde con la masa cruda para cocerlo y la vida imperó entre esas ancestrales paredes.

El ojiverde mezcló la mantequilla, los huevos y la leche al interior de un cuenco, sonriendo ante el hecho de olvidar ser un mago por unos minutos. No necesitó de magia alguna. Le encantaba realizar esas tareas con el entusiasmo de sus propias manos y sentir la textura escurriendo entre sus dedos. Haría el mejor pastel para la mejor mujer que había conocido en su vida. Vertió las medidas exactas, endulzó según lo indicado y buscó los trocitos de manzana que había picado. De pronto, el abrazo por la cintura lo desconcentró de sus labores, sintiendo que Hermione aplastaba su cuerpo contra su espalda. Podía percibir perfectamente la dureza de sus senos sensibles imaginando que no existía mayor caricia que la estaba experimentando.

-Gracias…- le susurró la joven estrechándolo todavía más a pesar del dolor en su busto ligeramente hinchado por culpa del embarazo. Harry tragó saliva introduciendo el pastel en el horno y luego voltear despacio para verla.

No pudo responderle nada. Tenía el corazón apretado, como si detuviera sus latidos justo en el momento en que se contraía para bombear sangre. La besó apoyándola en la mesa al centro de la cocina. La suavidad del pijama le permitió delinear su figura por todo detalle hasta rozar sus pezones erguidos tras la tela. La castaña ahogó un suspiro. Él siempre conseguía robarle el aliento. Con movimientos pausados, el moreno la alzó por la cintura sentándola en la superficie tras ella. El calor del horno se expandía elevando los ánimos, confundiendo los pensamientos. Harry besó toda la línea de su cuello sintiendo la opresión del cinturón creado por las piernas a su alrededor, su excitación comenzaba a perder el control por lo que olvidó que debía guardar más cuidado con ella. Hermione gimió cerca de su oído, el roce sugerente los enloquecía y él se obligó a mirarla a los ojos mientras la acariciaba, sometida a sus deseos.

-Debo terminar el pastel- le recordó susurrando. Ella, sonrosada, se encogió de hombros.

-Mi antojo puede esperar- y lentamente, se quitó el femenino pijama de seda por sobre la cabeza. Harry apartó los ingredientes de la mesa a manotazos, recostándola allí para poder amarla otra vez.

Retozando con la misma dependencia de siempre, moreno y castaña se entregaban de manera completa e incansable. Embistiéndola rítmicamente, ambos se sujetaron por las orillas con fuerza, soportando el ardor de sus sexos al ser friccionados en un baile personal. Entre jadeo y hundimiento, los jóvenes sintieron miedo de tanta felicidad. No era común, no era correcto en un mundo que no conocía esa palabra más allá de sólo definiciones ambiguas. Era como Hermione a veces reflexionaba: "¿Por qué los recuerdos tristes siempre vienen todos juntos mientras que los felices uno solo a la vez?"… nadie pudo responder aquello. Sin embargo, Harry lo recordó y pensó que tal vez los recuerdos felices debido a su importancia, necesitaban su espacio, su tiempo, su momento perfecto para ser evocados en plenitud, en cambio los otros, nos llovían encima porque sencillamente así perdían significado logrando inmunizarnos de ellos de forma rápida, como si generáramos anticuerpos.

De pronto, cuando los besos ya parecían ser insuficientes y el juego apasionado cobraba la vibración peligrosa de la mesa, el olor a quemado ocupó toda la cocina. El humo denso proveniente del horno alertó a Harry, quien brincó impetuoso tratando de apagar el pastel arruinado. No se habían dado cuenta que llevaba mucho rato expuesto al fuego de casi doscientos grados centígrados. Hermione comenzó a reír viéndolo sacar el molde chamuscado y la masa negra como el carbón. Tosiendo, el ojiverde la miró despechado, se había arruinado su obra maestra culinaria.

-Ahora ya sabes quién es mejor en la cocina- bromeó la castaña, metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Me distrajiste… este descuido no cuenta- respondió él, abanicando con un paño la nube negra que se expandía por todo el entorno…

* * *

Ron estaba desconcentrado en las prácticas de su equipo. Suspendido delante de los tres aros, sus compañeros lanzaban las Quaffles hacia él logrando más anotaciones de las que quisiera su entrenador. El pelirrojo volaba con menos velocidad y concentración de la que se le conocía, tenía la mirada ausente y ligeras sombras bajo los ojos como si no hubiese dormido nada la noche anterior. Definitivamente el Guardián no se hallaba en el campo de juego esa mañana.

Había sido una noche difícil para Ronald Weasley. Después de recibir la bomba atómica desde los labios de Hermione en su oficina, el joven salió del Ministerio con ganas de golpear algo y ojalá romperse un hueso al hacerlo… ¿Embarazada de su mejor amigo? ¿El vivir juntos fue el inicio para cambiar la frase a "dormir juntos"? Se sintió engañado, humillado… no podía creer que Harry volviera a vencerlo, justo ahora que sentía que estaba ganando kilómetros de ventaja por sobre él. No obstante, una ligera vocecilla le sopló que con Hermione nadie podría aventajarlo, no importaba lo que hiciera para cambiar eso.

Sabía que Harry estaba de cumpleaños ese día. Tantos años de amistad enviando regalos, reuniéndose para desearle felicidades y compartiendo el gusto de un año más de vida juntos. En ese minuto, todo aquello se veía difuso y lejano. Quiso ir a la mansión, quiso invadir Grimmauld Place y reventarle el rostro a golpes arruinando su maldito momento, pero no pudo. Sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Su lado racional le explicaba que no era traición en todas sus letras, él ya no estaba con Hermione por lo tanto debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Sus pasos enfurecidos lo llevaron al Caldero Chorreante en donde bebió whisky de fuego hasta sentir la lengua dormida y los gestos erráticos. Algunos de los clientes dentro del bar lo reconocieron pidiendo su autógrafo. El pelirrojo firmó gustoso, viendo los trozos de pergaminos con la vista borrosa. El cantinero lo miró ceñudo. Siempre le molestó que los jóvenes se embriagaran en su local para luego hacer desmanes y provocar peleas. Ron lo miró divertido pidiendo una quinta ronda de licor. El mago se negó.

-Creo que bebiste suficiente, muchacho.

-Yo sabré cuánto es suficiente… ¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡Soy el mejor Guardián de la Liga de Quidditch!- los presentes aplaudieron apoyando sus palabras. Ron pidió silencio poniéndose de pie desde el taburete en donde estaba sentado. Se dirigió al dueño de la cantina cambiando radicalmente de tema- Los amigos no existen ¿sabías? Es una verdad que muchos prefieren no saber… pero yo lo sé.

-¿Estás bien, chico?

-Estoy perfectamente. A Ron Weasley nada puede afectarlo- se mintió a sí mismo.

Las consecuencias de esa noche de alcohol le cobraron una cabeza abombada y una distracción permanente en la práctica. Por eso mismo, el entrenador estaba molesto con él, gritándole instrucciones desde las graderías desde donde supervisaba el juego con su ojo de lince. El aludido sentía náuseas al ver todo desde las alturas de su escoba voladora. Necesitaba un analgésico que aliviara el dolor y la resaca. En eso estaba pensando cuando a lo lejos vio a un tipo moreno que reconoció al instante. Harry entraba al campo de Quidditch tomando lugar entre las butacas. Un fuego desconocido lo abrasó por dentro sintiendo cómo la furia se trasladaba desde su estómago a sus manos empuñadas en el mango de la escoba. Su lado racional se había quedado mudo ante esa situación, generando en él un arrebato visceral que lo llevó a volar en picada hacia su ya ex mejor amigo.

Como un rayo, Harry vio que Ron venía hacia él enceguecido y determinado. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia, el Guardián se dejó caer encima tomándolo por el cuello. La intención del moreno de conversar las cosas con calma se habían ido al carajo de un solo pestañeo. Sintiendo las manos de Ron encerrándole el paso del aire, Harry no se defendió ni quiso hacerlo. Sabía que él estaba siendo gobernado por la ira, actuando desvariadamente… se lo merecía, de eso estaba seguro. Por otro lado, estaba consciente que aquella ira que veía en sus ojos azules, era producida más por su orgullo herido que por real amor a Hermione. Algunos de los compañeros de equipo de Ron fueron a separarlos al ver la violencia en los actos. El pelirrojo opuso resistencia pero lograron dominarlo a la fuerza. Harry se puso de pie apretando sus dientes y recuperando el aliento sustraído. Era precisamente lo que no deseaba que ocurriera entre ellos.

-¿Viniste a buscar perdón, traidor?

-No…- negó el ojiverde con serenidad- sólo quería que supieras que no fue nuestra intención. Algo cambió entre Hermione y yo… no tiene que ver contigo.

-¡Todo esto tiene que ver conmigo!- espetó Ron, elevando su tono de voz- ¿Acaso la amas?

-Sí- contestó el moreno casi de inmediato.

-¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?- aquella pregunta detonó el desconcierto en Harry. No, no lo había hecho… todavía- Sólo te aprovechaste de ella cuando estaba vulnerable por mi causa… ¿Para eso la llevaste a vivir contigo? No fue tu intención embarazarla pero sí el acostarte con ella ¿verdad?

-No sabes lo que dices, Ron. Estoy enamorado y no me importa lo que piensen todos. Sólo vine a decirte que debí contártelo antes, sobre eso te pido perdón… pero de amarla a ella, jamás me arrepentiré.

-Nunca llegarás a amarla como yo lo hago- espetó el Guardián zafándose de sus compañeros. Con la mandíbula tensa, ordenó sus ropas desaliñadas por el forcejeo. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo único que hiciste fue pelear con ella, jamás la entendiste o apoyaste- alegó el moreno, viendo que Ron empuñaba su mano derecha. Ese gesto no lo intimidó. Continuó.- Estabas tan concentrado en los triunfos personales que dejaste de quererla en el mismo instante en que necesitabas desesperadamente quererte a ti mismo primero. Y el amor no se trata de eso- Sólo bastó esa conclusión para que el aludido, enfurecido, estrellara su puño en el pómulo de Harry. El agredido cayó en la butaca de nuevo mientras que Ron caminaba lejos de él hacia los camerinos, empujando a sus compañeros que obstruían su paso…

Hagrid dejaba un enorme trozo de filete en el rostro del joven pelo azabache que estaba tirado en uno de sus sofás. El golpe no se veía nada bien, a pesar de querer aminorarlo con magia, Harry tuvo que recurrir a su viejo amigo guardabosque que sabía qué hacer en esas circunstancias. El dolor en su ojo izquierdo era insoportable, creía que en cualquier momento el globo ocular se saldría de su cuenca. El trozo de carne cruda logró bajar un poco el malestar y una línea de agua sanguinolenta caía por su mentón. Hagrid lo miraba preocupado. Nunca había visto ese tipo de reacciones entre esos dos amigos inseparables que eran Harry y Ron. Los conoció cuando tenían tiernos once años y hasta entonces nada fue lo suficientemente grave como para que se llegara a los golpes. Bueno, pensaba que casi nada.

El ojiverde, sin soportar el peso de su amargura, le contó todo desde el día en que Hermione había abandonado el apartamento que compartía con Ron para quedarse en la mansión hasta la actualidad. Enfatizó sobre su inocente intención de que su mejor amiga ordenara su vida compartiendo el techo con él. Ahora, luego de semanas de intimidades prohibidas entre mejores amigos, la castaña esperaba un hijo suyo convirtiéndose en su razón de vida, en el sueño de familia que siempre añoró… ¿Qué mejor que experimentarlo con la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado? Entendía la reacción de Ron, sabía que el pelirrojo tenía un carácter explosivo y que se cegaría en su idea que sólo fue traición, deslealtad por parte de ellos dos cuando nunca quisieron lastimarlo. Hagrid lo escuchaba con atención al tiempo que Fang paseaba por la reducida sala babeándolo todo. El semigigante asentía y negaba en los instantes que le parecían adecuados hasta que el silencio apagó las voces. Al ver las facciones vencidas de su amigo, Hagrid comprendió que no podía juzgarlo, no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo. No podía culparlo por enamorarse de Hermione, tenía que reprocharle no haberlo hecho antes de que tuviera algo con Ron en primera instancia… todo sería más fácil entonces.

-Lo sé- reconoció Harry, sacando la carne de su pómulo un segundo- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué piensas de ser padre?- esa pregunta simple nadie se la había hecho al moreno sino hasta entonces. Era obvio, pocas personas lo sabían. Suspiró hondo.

-Que será maravilloso- contestó, sonriendo inconscientemente. Sus ojos brillaron y el guardabosque se contagió de su entusiasmo. Se imaginó a un pequeño de cabello castaño ojos verdes, o un moreno de ojos marrones.

-¿Ya tienes pensado un nombre para el bebé?- Harry comenzó a reír al escucharlo.

-Aún no, Hagrid. No sabemos su sexo todavía.

-Puedo darte buenas sugerencias- insistió su enorme amigo- Siempre he tenido buen gusto para los nombres.

-Claro- respondió el chico de forma sarcástica y burlesca- Como "Floffy", "Fang" y "Grawp"- esa alusión causó gracia en Hagrid, riendo fuertemente logrando agitar su barriga.

-No puedes comparar eso con nombrar a un niño- rebatió y Harry se encogió de hombros- Buscaré un buen libro y escogeremos uno cuando sepan si tendrán un hijo o una hija- Esa era la gran incertidumbre de Harry y Hermione. Ambos jóvenes exploraban ese terreno desconocido y añoraban vivir la próxima etapa de tener el fruto de su amor entre los brazos. Sin embargo, había algo anudado en la garganta del moreno sin poder explicarlo. Tenía miedo pero no precisamente de ser padre… si no de nunca llegar a serlo. Hagrid frunció el ceño al oír esa confesión- ¿Por qué dices eso, Harry? ¿Algo anda mal con el embarazo?

-No… es sólo que… tengo pesadillas. Estoy muy preocupado- sólo hablar de ello le ponía la piel de gallina. El semigigante pudo sentir en sí mismo la angustia- Conoces a Hermione, ella es muy testaruda, decidida, arriesgada cuando quiere conseguir algo. Está defendiendo un caso que no me inspira confianza. El otro día fue encerrada en una cámara junto con Luna cuando estaban investigando. Eso es una señal de advertencia, no tengo duda alguna.

-Por su estado entonces debe dejarlo ahora mismo- Harry asintió pero sabía que pedirle eso a la castaña, era simplemente derribar una muralla de concreto con las manos. Estaba al tanto de su cariño hacia el acusado Ian McAlister, era lógico que se veía reflejada en él por ser hijo de muggles al igual que ella y sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo. No obstante, tendría que priorizar si querían acallar las premoniciones de esos sueños inquietantes.

* * *

Los magos sentados en las tribunas de la Asamblea, escuchaban interesados el inicio de una nueva sesión del juicio a Ian McAlister. Los Aurores asignados para su custodia regular, llevaron al chico a tomar lugar en las butacas ubicadas entorno al centro de la sala. Hermione estaba de pie muy cerca de su cliente entregándole miradas de confianza para bajar un poco su expresión de miedo e incertidumbre. Al otro lado del tribunal, estaba Mafalda Weasley revisando unos documentos con mucha concentración, de vez en cuando dirigía su sutil atención a la castaña como quien no perdía detalle alguno de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El juicio dio comienzo con una apertura por parte de la defensa, donde Hermione pidió que Ian sentarse en la única silla al centro de la estancia. El joven obedeció con paso cansino dejándose caer allí de la misma forma en que lo hizo el día que se conocieron. La abogada notó que estaba mucho más delgado y demacrado por lo que su corazón se apretó de la preocupación. Suspiró iniciando sus preguntas sobre lo sucedido aquel día del supuesto asalto. Ian explicó que la cámara en verdad le pertenecía pero jamás le dieron la oportunidad de declararlo. Contó del hurto de su llave de seguridad y que todas las pertenencias en su interior habían sido heredadas por su adinerada familia muggle. Los magos alzaron sus cejas, oyendo ensimismadamente sus palabras. No parecía el ladrón peligroso que se rumoreaba por los pasillos, sólo era un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años, desgarbado y de facciones infantiles. Aprovechando el cambio en sus miradas, Hermione acentuó el hecho de que la cámara era el resultado de una herencia, el banco debería saberlo y si ocurrió aquella confusión fue debido a la impertinencia de un segundo personaje.

-¡Objeción!- reclamó Mafalda- Sólo son conjeturas, aún no probamos ese punto, señor Ministro.

-A lugar- concedió Kingsley Shacklebolt. La castaña frunció el ceño. Cada vez que argumentaban, ella y su contrincante se desafiaban con la mirada como dos aguerridas competidoras. La molestia le estrujó las entrañas sintiendo algunos mareos incómodos.

-Señor Ministro- insistió Hermione- No hay que descartar todas las posibilidades dejando a mi cliente como único responsable de este malentendido…

-¿Malentendido?- refutó la otra abogada, resoplando- Si fuera un simple malentendido estaría en casa, ocupada en otras cosas más importantes.

-¿Como inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás, por ejemplo?- ese comentario sarcástico le llevó rubores intensos a las mejillas de la aludida. Entrecerró los ojos de la rabia.

-Abogadas… les recomiendo se atengan al caso- dijo uno de los magos, sentado en la parte más alta de la Asamblea.

Luego de unos minutos de intenso alegato, Hermione enseñó como prueba la fotografía de la silla antigua dentro de la cámara. Argumentó su molestia ante la poca profesionalidad en tratar el lugar de los hechos, uno de los artículos en su interior había sido extraído tratándose de una joya valiosa que Ian McAlister reparó en su ausencia. ¿Por qué no se llevaba un inventario exhaustivo de todo lo que se guardaba en el interior? ¿Por qué no había ningún registro de eso? No cabía duda que frente a esas ocurrencias debía de tratarse de un empleado del mismo banco, alguien que conozca el movimiento en el interior y las debilidades en la seguridad.

Ante el atrevimiento de sus teorías, Mafalda abrió sus ojos como platos volviendo a alegar. Shacklebolt en ese momento, tardó en poner a lugar a Hermione debido a su pensativo ceño. Después de todo, no le parecía una suposición descabellada. El mago conocía a la castaña, sabía sus increíbles capacidades, su tenacidad y valentía. Escucharla debatir con tanto ahínco, le sugirió que podría tener razón, sin embargo no dijo nada. Debían deliberar en conjunto y había muchos magos que no se mostraban convencidos. Por otro lado, el que el chico fuese hijo de muggles, no era un detalle favorable para algunos.

Luego de unos momentos de receso, Mafalda llamó a un testigo a la Asamblea. Entre los murmullos de los presentes, la llegada de Athos Greenwood, el alimentador de dragones, sorprendió a Hermione. El tipo de rostro marcado por las quemaduras como gajes de su oficio, tomó asiento en la silla indicada. La abogada no tardó en hacerle preguntas referentes a su conocimiento del caso. Él aseguró que lo sabía muy bien. Relató su vida como empleado del banco Gringotts, de la lealtad a la institución y la dedicación incondicional hacia los clientes. Mafalda aludió a la seguridad del recinto financiero por lo que Greenwood enalteció que era indiscutiblemente perfecto. Nadie podía atravesar sus muros por más que lo quisiera. En ese punto, Hermione reparó en la molestia de Ian sentado de nuevo entre las butacas. Pudo casi leerle la mente porque ambos pensaron lo mismo. Por lo tanto, la castaña apuntó entre sus documentos algunas preguntas.

Al terminar su interrogatorio, donde la otra abogada dejó en claro que fue un asalto premeditado y muy bien perpetuado por el acusado, dio el paso a su colega con un gesto arrogante. Hermione alzó su mentón, acercándose al testigo. La primera y única vez que lo vio fue al bajar hasta las cámaras de alta seguridad junto con Harry. El momento del casi accidente con el dragón la hizo estremecer. Ya a pocos pasos de Greenwood, la abogada defensora comenzó sus preguntas con una muy sencilla.

-Si la seguridad de Gringotts es tan perfecta y admirable… ¿Cómo explicaría la irrupción de mi cliente de manera tan simple?

-Tengo entendido que robó la llave antes.

-¿Sabe usted si han averiguado a quién pertenece realmente esa llave?- el alimentador se encogió de hombros negando su conocimiento- ¿Cree que mi cliente es culpable?

-Absolutamente.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- rebatió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos- Cuando hablamos por primera vez, usted me dijo que no podía saber nada desde donde trabaja debido a la distancia entre las cámaras. Ahora, tiene una certeza deslumbrante.

-Este caso ha trascendido en el interior de Gringotts, señorita. Ha sido uno de los pocos que se ha atrevido a invadir el banco y no se habla de otra cosa. Además, todo se sabe.

-¿Se ha comentado lo que pasó con mi extraño encierro junto a Luna Lovegood?- el cambio de tema no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Mafalda ya estaba con las palabras colgando de sus labios para objetar. Hermione insistió- ¿No cree que pasan cosas extrañas en un lugar tan seguro?

-No sabía de ese incidente- la castaña enarcó una de sus cejas. Algo comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza. Lo miró con desconfianza.

-Su trabajo es alimentar al dragón que cuida las cámaras de alta seguridad, ¿verdad?- el aludido asintió- Aquel día, la criatura rugió de una forma ensordecedora causando la reacción de la puerta y cerrar la cámara en donde estaba de manera hermética… ¿Sabe por qué el dragón reaccionó así?

-¡Objeción!- intervino Mafalda- ¿A qué viene este diálogo innecesario? Estamos aquí juzgando a Ian McAlister.

-A lugar- dijo el Ministro, lanzando una mirada significativa a Hermione. Tenía una carta bajo la manga y debía aprovecharla. Sin embargo, gracias al cariño que le tenía a la joven, el mago quiso bajar los ánimos dentro de la Asamblea o se metería en problemas. Athos Greenwood era reconocido por su intachable labor. Por lo menos eso dejó en claro uno de los magos, seguro de sus palabras. Los demás apoyaron de manera muy poco imparcial para gusto de la castaña. Ian suspiró, enterrándose aún más en su asiento. Miró a su abogada sin disimular la rara determinación en sus ojos.

En la intimidad de su oficina, Hermione dejó caer sus documentos sobre el escritorio con la esperanza de causar un escándalo. Estaba furiosa. No le gustaba nada la injusticia cometida hacia su cliente, la incredulidad que se ganaba por el intrascendente hecho de no tener sangre mágicas en las venas. Qué angustiante era pensar que podían condenarlo así sin más, sólo por ese motivo: la discriminación. Ese Alimentador de dragones despertó en ella una sospecha ruidosa. Cuando estaba sumergida en la recapitulación de todo lo sucedido en el juicio, el estruendo fuera de su despacho la hizo saltar de su asiento. Corrió hasta la puerta, viendo que varios magos y brujas se dirigían hacia los elevadores. La castaña se asomó encontrándose cara a cara con uno de sus colegas.

-Se trata de tu cliente… ha intentado escapar- le informó éste provocando que Hermione sintiera sin problemas el corazón en medio de la garganta.

La castaña corrió al ascensor que la llevaría a la planta en donde se encontraba el cuarto de retención. No detuvo su andar aumentado por la velocidad de sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿No tenía ya suficientes problemas?... Siguió al grupo de curiosos que iban a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, viendo que luces de hechizos centellaron en las paredes. Se abrió paso, percibiendo que tenía el vientre endurecido de nerviosismo y angustia. Fue entonces donde lo vio. Ian estaba boca abajo, reducido por uno de los Aurores que le apuntaba la parte de atrás del cuello con su varita. La muchacha mordió sus labios al presenciar aquella escena. Entre las autoridades, Harry se disponía a esposarlo nuevamente ayudando a poner de pie al chico. La abogada corrió hasta su cliente, reparando que su rostro estaba mojado por el sudor del esfuerzo. Ian y Hermione, se miraron intensamente. Ella con una expresión de: "¿Por qué lo hiciste?", mientras él de un profundo: "Ya no puedo soportarlo más"

El arrojo con el que la castaña había corrido y la mezcla de emociones fuertes que la azotaron, le produjeron un malestar inmediato. Tomó su vientre con las manos siendo un gesto que Harry vio al instante. El joven se acercó a ella, preocupado pero al mismo tiempo molesto. ¿Cómo podía seguir en un caso que estaba robándole la paz de su embarazo? El moreno se volteó hacia el fugitivo, observándolo decepcionado. Hermione se estaba arriesgando por él y lo agradecía pagándole de aquella forma tan estúpida.

-Llévenselo de regreso- ordenó el ojiverde bajo un tono apesadumbrado. Los Aurores obedecieron, tirando de Ian por las esposas luminosas. Al pasar frente a la muchacha, él bajó la cabeza.

-No debiste hacerlo…- le dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento, sólo quiero volver a casa.

-Ese es mi trabajo- acotó seriamente…

Grimmauld Place estaba incómodamente silencioso. Sentados a la mesa cenando de la comida preparada por la castaña, Harry y Hermione no hablaron en ningún momento mientras comían. La joven sabía que el moreno estaba enfadado con ella, no podía culparlo. Sabía que su bienestar era de su total preocupación, pero no podía dejar de lado un tema tan apremiante como la liberación de su cliente. Ella estaría bien, su hijo estaría bien. No obstante, a pesar de su intención por obtener contacto visual con él, Harry se puso de pie con el plato a medio terminar entre las manos. Se introdujo en la cocina dejando a Hermione sumida en la angustia.

El moreno se apoyó en el lavaplatos una vez llegado allí. Trató de calmar la lluvia de sensaciones que lo bañaba de pies a cabeza apretando sus ojos. Tenía temor de que algo terrible fuese a suceder, algo que pudiesen lamentar… quiso tomar a la castaña y llevársela lejos de allí, lejos de todo lo que pudiera lastimarla. Escuchó los pasos de la joven a sus espaldas enderezando su postura, fingiendo estar lavando los trastes de la cena.

-¿Estás molesto?- Harry dejó de moverse mirando a Hermione por el reflejo de la ventana frente a él. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarla.

-Estoy aterrado… y sí, muy molesto.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Deja el caso.

-No puedo. Es mi responsabilidad- esa contestación provocó el incremento en el enfado del ojiverde. Volvió a darle la espalda lavando platos que no miraba realmente.

-Hoy noté malestar en ti. Esta preocupación no es buena para nuestro embarazo- Hermione sintió la elevación de su pulso al notar el "nuestro" en su comentario. Caminó hacia él restando la distancia vacía entre ellos. Le encantaba sentirse protegida por él. Sin decir nada, lo obligó a mirarla encerrándolo en un abrazo que sólo ella podía darle. Harry apoyó su mentón en el hombro delicado de la muchacha creyendo que se había convertido en gelatina. Su vulnerabilidad llegó para quedarse. Percibió muy sutilmente, un pequeño bulto contra su propio cuerpo reparando que el vientre de Hermione comenzaba a vislumbrarse, se emocionó tomando sus mejillas para besarla intensamente. No había peor veneno para su salud que estar enojado con ella. Cada latido invertido en ese sentimiento, lo mataba de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Todo estará bien- susurró la castaña cuando liberaron sus labios a cambio de aliento. De pronto, una ligera pulsación surgió desde su barriga. Los jóvenes, sorprendidos y alucinados, repararon en los primeros movimientos del bebé causando la sonrisa plena en sus bocas. Harry, con la conmoción enardecida, volvió a estrechar a Hermione levantándola del suelo que se había transformado en una nube maravillosa…


	10. Agosto II

**Hola mis queridos lectores,  
**  
Perdón por la tardanza. Sé que debí actualizar hace un par de días atrás, pero miles de cosas qué hacer que no me permitían escribir. Bueno, hoy veremos algunas actitudes, noticias y acontecimientos que activarán más la inquietud en estos padres novatos. Vamos de a poco avanzando, ya se viene Septiembre bastante intenso y créanme porque no les miento ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir en sintonía, en verdad que me alegro que les guste esta historia... nos acercamos al temido Octubre, chicos, así que aprétense los cinturones que vamos a viajar nuevamente...

Besos y nos leemos luego!

* * *

"_**Q**__ué hermoso otoño estaba recibiendo la tierra. Con sus gotas doradas de lluvia compasiva, bendecía la hierba maltratada por un verano despiadado. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las nubes rojas impactando de lleno en mis ojos entrecerrados. Allí estábamos, ella y yo… sentados entre la vegetación de un lugar que no reconocí pero sí amé por su belleza. Mirábamos las hojas caer, una a una y mil veces, mientras que mi castaña se apretaba contra mí al sentir el frío viento insolentarse contra nuestros abrigos. La abrazaba por la espalda, fuertemente, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su cabello cerca de mi rostro. No podía pedir nada más a la vida._

_¿Estás tan ansioso como yo?- me preguntó, posando mi mano sobre su vientre._

_Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que siento._

_Me gustó el nombre que escogiste para nuestra hija- sonreí ampliamente dejando entrever una inocente culpabilidad. Hermione reparó inmediatamente en mi expresión preguntándome en qué estaba pensando. Me sonrojé._

_No fui yo quien tuvo la idea- confesé sonando como un niño. Al oírme, Hermione comenzó a reír…"_

Harry despertó de aquel sueño que más que eso resultaba ser un recuerdo, uno de los tantos que guardaba en el celo de su memoria. Sintió rabia de despertar e interrumpirlo. Se sentía bien reviviéndolo, poder tener de nuevo a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, la consciencia lo devolvió a la realidad recordándole dónde estaba, en qué situación y qué fue lo que había pasado para estar allí. Se puso de pie de golpe, advirtiendo segundos después que Ian McAlister llegaba con un ramo de flores para su abogada…

**X. Agosto** _(Dos meses antes) – Padres en peligro_

_Parte II_

Harry y Hermione, habían pasado una noche maravillosa luego de sentir el primer movimiento de su hijo avisando su presencia y ganas de vivir. Como un centinela, el moreno pasó las horas en vela a la espera de algún otro palpitar que le removiera el espíritu. Su mano estaba tatuada en el vientre de Hermione, mientras que ella, seguía estremeciéndose al sentirlo tan cerca bajo las sábanas. Hicieron el amor de manera distinta, sólo caricias, rozándose con sutileza, acoplando espalda contra pecho deliciosamente en un abrazo que sería la marca entre ellos. Harry le acariciaba el cuello con los labios, palpando con sus yemas bajo el ombligo de la castaña escuchándola gemir como un ronroneo. Quería sentirla rendida toda la noche. Ella, acomodándose boca arriba sobre el colchón, dejó a la merced del ojiverde todo su cuerpo para su libre disposición. Él con dedos de seda, delineaba su fisionomía sin olvidar centímetro ni detalle, de punta a cabo. Acercó su boca a la pequeña barriga que comenzaba a vislumbrarse. "Cuento los días para conocerte", le había susurrado al bebé consiguiendo que Hermione ahogara un suspiro de placer y emoción de tan sólo escucharlo… ¿De dónde había sacado Harry ese instinto de padre que tanto la hacía suspirar? ¿De dónde lo aprendió?... a veces, la chica creía que ella era la más asustada de los dos ante la llegada de la siguiente etapa. No quería fallar, no quería cometer errores… no quería resultar ser una madre mediocre.

-No podrías ser mediocre ni aunque te empeñaras a ello- le dijo Harry, besando su desnudo abdomen.

-¿No sientes miedo?

-Claro que sí.

-Es que te veo tan seguro…

-Es porque estoy contigo- respondió mirándola a los ojos- Estando a tu lado, nada puede salir mal… nada nos ha salido mal nunca- Hermione miró el golpe que Harry tenía en el pómulo. Cuando le preguntó lo que había sucedido, el aludido no hizo más que besarla en la frente y murmurarle un ambiguo: "No te preocupes". Sin embargo, la muchacha pudo suponerlo perfectamente. Ron de seguro había perdido los estribos sintiéndose engañado. Respiró entrecortado, odiándose por haber lastimado a una persona importante dentro de su vida. Con cuidado, besó la lesión al tiempo que Harry apretaba el ojo instintivamente.

Al rayar el alba, ninguno de los dos asistió a sus respectivos trabajos. Hermione tenía hora con su ginecólogo por lo tanto, ambos se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron hasta la consulta del médico muggle tan ansiosos por saber novedades como dos niños husmeando los regalos de navidad. Por eso mismo, sumidos en nerviosismo, los jóvenes llegaron a la clínica e hicieron ingreso a la oficina del facultativo mientras éste saludaba a los futuros padres con una ancha sonrisa. Conversó unos minutos sobre dietas, peso y la correcta salud que veía en la castaña. Todo estaba en orden, el bebé estaba sano por lo que sólo debían esperar diciembre con paciencia. Harry y Hermione se miraron pensando lo mismo: sólo deseaban que los meses pasaran lo más rápido posible. El médico, aún viendo decenas de parejas todos los días en la misma situación, logró enternecerse de manera distinta con ellos al verlos tan compenetrados. Fue como si presenciara el embarazo de una hija suya con su preocupado yerno a su lado.

Una vez concluida la charla inicial, el médico llevó a la joven hasta la camilla. Se llevó a cabo el mismo procedimiento de veces anteriores, gel líquido sobre el vientre, Harry sentado muy cerca de Hermione, el monitor a un costado y el anciano, paseando la máquina por todo el útero buscando una buena imagen. El corazón de Harry casi se sale de su pecho cuando lo vio de nuevo, moviéndose dentro de la matriz, enseñando al mundo a través de pantalla su perfecta anatomía. Definitivamente tenía el hermoso perfil de su madre… Qué bellos son esos momentos de la vida… el ojiverde suspiró besando a Hermione en los labios. Ambos, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaban esos veloces latidos, se miraron sin palabras diciéndose demasiadas cosas. Allí estaba el fruto del infinito amor que había nacido entre los dos. Ahora sí que su complicidad estaba consumada.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?- preguntó el especialista consiguiendo el asentimiento inmediato de ambos. Él rió brevemente- Bueno pues, felicidades, chicos… serán padres de una hermosa niña.

Hermione, como un gesto conocido en ella, cubrió su boca con las manos ahogando su excitación. Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Tendrían una niña, tendrían una hermosa pequeña que instantáneamente imaginó idéntica a la madre. Volvió a mirar a la joven a su lado y la abrazó tan fuertemente como pudo en su incómoda posición sobre la camilla. En ese instante, al moreno no le importó nada más que lo que sucedía dentro de esa oficina, no le importó el dolor de su pómulo amoratado, no le importó lo que dirían los demás si se enteraban, no le importó Ron, ni Mafalda, como tampoco esos malditos sueños presagiosos. Hermione, por otro lado, agradecía a la vida por regalarle semejante milagro, sólo quería tenerla ya en sus brazos, mirarla por todos sus rincones reconociendo sus cualidades, su mezcla de Potter Granger que de seguro no podría ser más agraciada… imaginó a sus padres como abuelos, las primeras noches de llantos infantiles, las primeras mudas de ropa, las primeras fiebres a cuidar… una vida de tres. La ansiedad en ella se tornó insoportable.

Salieron de la consulta, rebosantes de alegría y expectación. Parecía ser que los quehaceres pendientes y las preocupaciones habían desaparecido para siempre. Harry deseaba gritar al mundo la hermosa noticia, sería definitivamente la niña de sus ojos y lucharía por ella hasta dar la vida si fuese necesario. Hermione, igual de maravillada, apretaba su mano con la suya mientras caminaban hacia la salida del edificio. La joven tuvo que ir a su oficina despertando de la ensoñación en la cual estaba sumida, el moreno la besó en los labios y en el vientre una vez que separaron sus caminos para encontrarse más tarde para cenar. Harry sentía las palabras alborotadas como polillas en su garganta pensando en visitar un solo lugar. Volvió a la mansión, cogió su Saeta y emprendió vuelo viendo el cielo mucho más azul que otras veces.

-¡Tendremos una niña!- gritó Harry, entrando estrepitosamente al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. El joven había dirigido su destino a la cabaña de Hagrid en un principio, pero al no hallarlo corrió hasta el castillo necesitando compartir con alguien su euforia, de lo contrario explotaría. Fue entonces donde extrañó la compañía de Ron. El pelirrojo habría sido el primero en saber aquello de no haber sido por las lamentables circunstancias. Sin embargo, reparó que el semi gigante estaba en el interior de la oficina platicando animadamente con la bruja. Al ver al chico, ambos se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa.

-¿Una niña? ¡Felicidades!- exclamó Hagrid iluminando sus ojos sobre esa barba tupida. Harry miró a la anciana guardando un poco de reserva y carraspeó incómodo.

-Profesora… Hermione y yo seremos padres- ella lo miró por sobre el marco de sus anteojos y enarcó una de sus cejas.

-Lo sé, eso me estaba contando Hagrid antes de que entraras como un loco- el moreno miró a su enorme amigo, quien se encogió de hombros como un niño descubierto en travesura.

-Lo siento, no pude guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo.

Harry puso a McGonagall al tanto de la situación, de lo mucho que amaba a la castaña y lo entusiasmado que estaba ante la idea de ser padre. La bruja lo escuchó atenta sintiendo en su propio pecho el sentimiento que el ojiverde describía. Para ella no era una locura, sabía que entre ellos dos pasaría algo más que sólo amistad ilusa y el embarazo de la mejor alumna que había tenido, la emocionaba personalmente. De pronto, se sintió mucho más anciana y melancólica, como si los años cayeran sobre ella como un derrumbe de rocas. Brindaron la noticia con tazas de té verde planeando el nombre que llevaría la primogénita de Harry. El joven no se consideraba bueno para ello escuchando cómo Hagrid y McGonagall debatían nombres diversos como una lotería. Comenzó a reír agradeciendo su ayuda e inmenso interés al mismo tiempo que percibía sobre él la dulce mirada azul de un viejo al interior de un retrato…

* * *

Al finalizar la práctica de Quidditch, Ron fue a visitar a sus padres a la Madriguera para poder distraerse un poco de la rabia que aún se apoderaba de él al recordar las palabras de Harry: "_Estabas tan concentrado en los triunfos personales que dejaste de quererla en el mismo instante en que necesitabas desesperadamente quererte a ti mismo primero. Y el amor no se trata de eso"… _Ese argumento le daba vueltas en la cabeza como noria. Él no consideraba que había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre pero con la gran diferencia que ahora era un personaje reconocido, con vida e historia propias, ya no era el amigo adorno de Harry Potter. No obstante, una voz muy parecida a la suya le susurraba que tal vez tenía razón, pero estaba tan enceguecido por su furia y decepción que acalló ese sonido tratando de hablar de otra cosa mientras comía con sus padres.

Molly Weasley lamentablemente no ayudaba mucho en lo que estaba ocurriendo con la vida de su hijo. Insistía en saber noticias de Harry y Hermione, a quienes no veía hacía semanas. Recordó los momentos en que compartían el calor de hogar en Grimmauld Place, la navidad con Sirius y la organización de la Orden del Fénix en tiempos de Voldemort. A pesar de haber sido años de miedo e incertidumbre, fue una época de lealtades consolidadas… o por lo menos así lo pensaba ella. Ron la escuchaba hablar sin expresión en el rostro. Con el tenedor en mano, removía su comida por todo el plato perdiendo el apetito voraz que lo destacaba.

-¿Por qué no han venido los chicos?- le preguntó su madre, consiguiendo que la mirara seriamente.

-Están ocupados con otros asuntos.

-De seguro podrán sacar algo de tiempo para venir a cenar algún día- el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y eso no pasó desapercibido para su padre. Arthur había guardado silencio durante toda la plática observando a su hijo frente a él. Podía notar en su ceño compungido que algo no andaba bien. Le preguntó un par de veces su estado, consiguiendo la misma insípida respuesta de "Estoy bien".

-No te creo… ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Te preocupa algo?- justamente lo que no quería Ron que sucediera, despertar su curiosidad. Miró a su padre sintiendo que no podía retener más las palabras dentro de su boca.

-Se trata de Hermione… está esperando un hijo de Harry.

El desconcierto cayó sobre la mesa tan demoledoramente que Molly dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el plato. Arthur, en cambio, apretó sus labios mirando su copa de vino. Los reproches de la bruja no se hicieron esperar. Habló de engaño, de irresponsabilidades, de su enorme decepción hacia los que consideraba como sus hijos. Restregó en la cara de su marido la razón que tuvo al desconfiar de esa supuesta convivencia en la mansión, quizás cuántas noches durmieron juntos haciendo creer a todos que eran sólo mejores amigos, quizás por cuánto tiempo estaban haciéndolo a espaldas de los demás aparentando ser casi hermanos... ¿Y si estaban traicionando a Ron incluso antes de terminar la relación con Hermione? ¿Quién podía asegurar que no fue así? Todo el mundo conocía la estrecha relación que siempre existe entre ellos, la química podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta… "¿Cómo pudieron hacer tal aberración?", preguntaba ella mostrándose ofendida. Arthur atajó a su esposa en mitad de su letanía de sospechas y reclamos. No era correcto juzgar a las personas de aquella manera. Ron aprovechó ese respiro incorporándose de la silla. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas. Las preguntas al aire de su madre habían hecho mella directa en su corazón.

Caminó lentamente hacia su antiguo cuarto. Sonrió al ver que aún estaban sus cosas ubicadas en el mismo lugar que las había dejado antes de mudarse. Miró las repisas con sus antiguos libros escolares, el viejo póster de los Chudley Cannons en su muralla, algunas prendas usadas en su adolescencia… muchas cosas que removieron sus recuerdos. Una fotografía del trío le sonreía desde un rincón. No supo interpretar lo que pasó con él pero tomó el marco entre sus manos, lo miró unos instantes y luego lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación rompiéndose contra el muro. En cosa de segundos, Arthur abrió la puerta para entrar sintiendo el cuadro estrellarse a poca distancia de su cabeza. Miró a su hijo con desconcierto.

-Tranquilo… todo estará bien.

-¿Qué dices, papá? ¡Claro que no lo estará! ¡He sido traicionado por dos personas que quería mucho!- su arrebato llevó al mago a entender que no sería sencillo razonar con él. Utilizó el buen juicio hablando pausadamente.

-Ron, debes entender que no te han traicionado- dijo intentando capturar los ojos escurridizos del aludido- Tú y Hermione ya no tenían una relación. Ella fue a vivir con quien también es su mejor amigo, no olvides eso. Si algo cambió en su amistad, no creo que haya sido con el fin de lastimarte a ti.

-¡No seas iluso, papá!- rebatió el joven con las orejas encendidas del disgusto- ¡De lo contrario no me lo habrían ocultado por tanto tiempo! ¡Debieron pensar en mí primero antes de dormir juntos!

-¿Pensar en ti primero?- repitió Arthur sin poder creer lo que oía de su hijo- ¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido? No eres el Ronald Weasley que yo crié, jamás te he enseñado a ser tan soberbio ni arrogante mucho menos egocéntrico. Escúchate por un segundo y dime… ¿Realmente el herido es tu corazón o tu nuevo orgullo?

Ron mordió las palabras que deseó decir porque realmente no tenían valor alguno ante el argumento de su padre. Lo había desarmado logrando generar en su interior miles de interrogantes. Una parte olvidada de él le gritaba desde algún lugar que era un asunto tan lógico como sumar uno más uno. Sabía muy a su pesar que entre sus mejores amigos el amor no tardaría en llegar, convivir debió despertar en ellos todos sus sentidos y verse por primera vez sin obstáculos de por medio. Se odió por dejar que Hermione se fuera de su apartamento, debió luchar por ella, debió retenerla y no verla salir con su equipaje seguida por Harry. Si pudiera revivir aquel momento lo haría todo diferente. Su padre volvió a dirigirle la palabra pero no lo escuchó. Pensaba que estaba del lado contrario en esa batalla sin trincheras y salió de la Madriguera para estirar las piernas y pensar.

Luego de recorrer un largo tramo lejos de su casa de infancia, Ron decidió Aparecer cerca del callejón Diagon, donde esperaba tomar una buena cerveza de manteca en el Caldero Chorreante. Esperaba no encontrarse a nadie para no tener que quebrar su seriedad fingiendo una sonrisa mediocre y mentirosa. Caminó entre la gente sin tener la energía siquiera de esquivarlos. Algunos fanáticos le pedían su autógrafo pero por primera vez el pelirrojo los ignoró. No estaba de humor para ser encantador. De repente, alzó su mirada azul hacia el frente y la presencia de una sola persona golpeó su semblante. Hermione salía de la heladería Florean Fortescue abrazando su conocido portafolio. Se veía empalidecida y preocupada, Ron frunció el ceño caminando hacia el lugar empujado por la inercia. Necesitaba hablar con ella…

--

Dentro del cuarto de retención en el Ministerio, la joven abogada miraba a su cliente con resentimiento al otro lado de la mesa. Ian no se atrevía a subir la mirada para enfrentarse a la ira de Hermione pero contra todas sus voluntades se forzó a hacerlo. Se observaron por minutos indefinidos hasta que el mismo muchacho rompió el sólido silencio. Sabía que lo había arruinado, que la decisión de escapar era tan estúpida como querer detener un Avada Kedavra con las manos. La castaña lo escuchaba en sus disculpas mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente. No quería sentir esa decepción inmensa hacia el chico, le tenía mucho cariño como si se tratara del hermano menor que nunca tuvo. Había sido irracional y por más que le costara el sueño debía tener paciencia, no debía sumar más motivos a las autoridades para condenarlo inapelablemente.

-Lo sé, cometí una tontería- admitió Ian, asintiendo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué le diré al Ministro ahora, qué crees que me dirá la otra abogada?- el muchacho no pudo responder- Te dije que te sacaría de aquí, debes confiar en mí.

-Estoy perdiendo la cabeza aquí encerrado.

-Hago lo posible.

-¿Ha sabido algo del collar de oro blanco que desapareció de mi cámara?- Hermione negó con la cabeza recordando su irritación ante el hecho de saber que podían perderse cosas desde el interior. No existía control alguno por parte del banco, simplemente no tomaban en serio la gravedad del caso.

-Estoy segura que hablamos de un asunto interno, alguien que trabaja en el banco quiere hacerte parecer culpable para quedarse con tu riqueza- Ian se sumó a su conjetura, asintiendo enérgicamente. No era extraño ni difícil de suponer. El joven McAlister era un hijo de muggles y con tanto dinero a su haber como si perteneciera a una familia ancestral mágica. Aquello debería ser un sacrilegio para los aún cegados por la discriminación entre estados de sangre.

-Tenga cuidado, por favor- le dijo Ian, tomando sus manos con las suyas, esposadas. Hermione lo miró intensamente- Le aconsejo que deje el caso, no quiero que le suceda nada por entrometerse en algo tan sucio como esto.

-¿Qué pasará contigo si abandono ahora? Te quedarás encerrado en Azkaban de por vida. No puedo permitirlo.

-Pero usted está embarazada, no olvide eso.

La frase emitida por su cliente quedó resonando en su cabeza como eco embotellado. Se sintió de un segundo a otro atemorizada por lo que podía pasar al transcurrir del juicio. No quiso decir nada tranquilizando a Ian con palabras de confianza y seguridad. Nada pasará, repetía ella con el fin de convencerlo y convencerse. La hora de visita terminó, los Aurores fueron por el muchacho con mayor rigidez en su cuidado, aún recelosos ante la idea de que volviese a escapar y Hermione se fue a su oficina para escribir el informe de la reunión. Desafortunadamente, el único camino que daba hasta el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica era ocupado por la insidiosa Mafalda Weasley, quien platicaba con otro de los abogados del Ministerio. Al ver que la castaña se aproximaba, torció sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción. La eterna competidora de Hermione estaba encantada ante el error cometido por Ian McAlister, la anticipación por vencerla la volvía ambiciosa rozando incluso al rencor. Ante sus ojos, no era más que una mujer insensible, embarazada del mejor amigo de su primo. Una promiscua sin remedio. No veía nada de honorable en ella y deseaba vencerla pronto frente a la Asamblea.

-Creo que tu cliente dejó claro que el juicio no es más que perder el tiempo ¿no?

-Esto todavía no termina, Mafalda- le respondió la castaña, mirándola como la peor basura tirada en el piso.

-¿Seguirás en el intento de demostrar lo imposible? Realmente me sorprende lo ingenua que puedes llegar a ser, Granger.

-Y tú lo despreciable- ese calificativo resbaló en la otra muchacha. Parecía muy bien plantada sobre sus dos pies. Hermione enderezó su postura imitando su convicción.

-¿Cómo está el hijo de Potter? ¿Ya sabe Ron de la puñalada en su espalda que le han dado?- la castaña perdió los estribos desenfundando su varita y enterrando la punta en el cuello de Mafalda. Tenía tantos deseos de retorcerla en hechizos imperdonables que tuvo que luchar consigo misma por no abrir los labios y decirlos de una vez. La otra joven dejó vislumbrar un poco de temor en sus ojos irónicos pero no bajó la guardia.

-¿Qué sucede, abogadas?- preguntó un mago a pasos de distancia. Hermione quitó la varita lentamente hasta volver a guardarla dentro de su capa. No se molestó en contestar.

Con el impulso de la rabia, la castaña giró sobre sus talones sin decir palabra y se dirigió hacia su oficina rumiando palabrotas contra esa insoportable Weasley. No podía creer que fuera familia de Ron y Ginny, ella era realmente una serpiente venenosa. Tomó lugar en su asiento tras el escritorio resoplando del agotamiento. Llevó sus manos hacia el vientre, sintiendo que estaba otra vez endurecido por la furia que había sentido. Podía imaginar muy bien sus entrañas apretadas y a su bebé incomodada. "Lo siento, hija", susurró, acariciando su barriga de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, interrumpiendo su minuto de reconciliación con la serenidad, Hermione vio sobre sus papeles un sobre de color celeste con las palabras "Abogada Granger" escritas en él. La muchacha, ceñuda, cogió la carta entre sus dedos abriéndola con suma curiosidad: "_Le aconsejo que tenga cuidado. Hacer muchas preguntas puede traerle problemas. Deje el caso como está o se arrepentirá"_… la joven tragó saliva comprendiendo que la boca se le había secado. El rubor de sus mejillas abandonó su rostro y con las manos temblorosas dejó el pedazo de pergamino sobre su portafolio. No podía creer lo que había leído. Pensó en Harry sabiendo muy bien que por nada del mundo debía enterarse de aquel anónimo o perdería completamente la calma. Nadie tenía que saberlo.

Las exigencias del embarazo le recordaron lo hambrienta que estaba. Imaginó los excelentes helados de chocolate que en Florean Fortescue vendían por años y logró espantar un poco su angustia con la sola idea de saborearlos. Guardó todo en su portafolio, incluyendo la carta misteriosa y salió rumbo al callejón Diagon. Los antojos que la apremiaban le hicieron distraerse del mal rato que había pasado en el Ministerio llegando a la tienda en poco tiempo. Adquirió un cono enorme de helado cremoso que quiso consumir con ansias pero la preocupación logró arrebatarle el apetito. Tenía el desasosiego tan adherido a la piel que al mirar el helado en su mano una náusea atravesó su estómago. Prefirió no comerlo que lamentarlo al devolverlo en el baño. Antes de tirar la espesa golosina, la voz de Ron cruzando la calle casi la hizo atragantarse. El pelirrojo restó los pasos entre ellos hasta estar compartiendo la misma calzada.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Golpeaste a Harry?- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente por toda respuesta. Ron asintió y Hermione se dispuso a marchar sin escucharlo. El joven la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Espera, ése es un tema entre hombres, no entenderás.

-¿Que ustedes son unos bárbaros y no arreglan nada con palabras?

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? Ustedes me mintieron- la castaña se zafó de la mano de Ron y lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Entonces debiste golpearnos a ambos- esa sentencia lo descolocó. Él jamás haría tal cosa con ella. Cuando se dispuso a rebatirle lo último, un trozo de papel cayó de entre las cosas de Hermione. La joven, complicada por el gran cono de helado en una mano y el portafolio en la otra, Ron notó que se trataba de una nota con grandes letras escritas. Pudo leer sin dificultad la primera línea desde el suelo. Lo recogió al instante, ignorando la exigencia de la muchacha de devolvérselo.

-¿Recibiste esto hoy?

-No tiene importancia… sólo… buscan amedrentar…

-¿Estás en peligro?- la chica lo negó tratando de invalidar la seriedad de la situación. A Ron no le pareció una nimiedad. Por lo tanto, tuvo que preguntar algo a pesar de no desearlo- ¿Le dijiste a Harry?

-No, no tiene que enterarse, me obligará a dejar el caso y no puedo hacer eso. Prométeme que no le dirás. Yo estaré bien, en verdad- el pelirrojo lo pensó unos momentos. Lo más correcto sería poner al tanto al ojiverde de lo que estaba sucediendo porque además de ser el Jefe de Aurores era el padre del hijo que esperaban. Ron frunció los labios cuando llegó a ese punto porque le costaba todo su esfuerzo admitirlo. Miró a Hermione reparando la suplica que dibujaba en sus ojos marrones. No pudo negarse a guardar silencio.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la noticia de que una niña llenaría de ruido la vieja mansión Black, se expandió por todos lados con la velocidad de una mecha encendida. Los padres de Hermione, con sus miradas vidriosas de la emoción, felicitaron a la joven pareja sentados en su sala. Harry no podía controlar los nervios de estar sentado frente a los que podría llamar sus suegros. Con su castaña de la mano, contaban las consultas médicas y les enseñaban las fotografías de la pequeña en el útero. El señor Granger miraba esa mancha grisácea sin distinguir absolutamente nada. Cuando Hermione y su esposa se pusieron de pie para ver lo que ella le había comprado, llevó a Harry hasta la alacena donde guardaba el licor para brindar por el acontecimiento. Degustaron un poco de cognac mientras que el dentista le palmoteaba la espalda con alegría.

-Cuida de mi hija- le pidió de manera solemne- Ella te ama.

-Y yo la amo a ella- respondió el ojiverde- Descuide, daré mi vida por su hija y la mía.

-Con todo lo que Hermione nos ha dicho de ti, debo decirte que me siento orgulloso de tenerte en mi familia, muchacho- aquello lo derrumbó. Harry siempre quiso escuchar palabras paternales como ésas y las agradeció sinceramente. Familia era un concepto que perseguía de forma incansable.

Luego de ese almuerzo en la residencia Granger, Harry y Hermione habían pedido la ayuda de Hagrid, Luna y Ginny para decorar el cuarto del bebé. Como le gustaba a la castaña, pintaron y cambiaron el papel tapiz sin magia alguna. Quería aprovechar cada segundo de ese momento entregando a todos, brochas y overoles para no mancharse la ropa como sabía que ocurriría. Hagrid tuvo que usar un mantel como delantal al tiempo que movía muebles con Harry. El cuarto comenzó a tomar forma en el preciso instante en que Luna dio las primeras pinceladas. Recordó el día que Hermione se había mudado a la mansión adornando su alcoba y rió de gusto al pensar que no pudo haber tomado mejor decisión. Ginny, por su lado, quitaba las viejas cortinas de la amplia ventana para cambiarlas por otras mucho más claras y agradables. Hermione limpiaba el piso de madera con un trapeador pero no pudo hacer más de dos movimientos sin que antes Harry se lo quitara de las manos.

-Sólo te permitiré pintar- le dijo besándola en los labios- No harás más esfuerzo que ése.

-No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada… no son sinónimos.

-¿Qué les parece "Anastasia"?- intervino Luna totalmente ubicada en otro universo- Sería lindo llamar así a la bebé.

-No me gusta mucho- dijo Ginny- ¿Qué me dicen de "Suzanne"?- la pareja de futuros padres se miraron entre sí comprendiendo que no podrían decidir sin considerar que muchos querrían dar su opinión. Hagrid acabó de acomodar un enorme ropero cogiendo una brocha empapada de pintura.

-Creo que el nombre debería tener un hermoso significado ¿no lo creen?- dijo el guardabosque pintando una parte del muro- Estuve viendo nombres en un libro con la directora McGonagall y hay algunos muy interesantes. Después te los enseñaré, Harry. Creo que más de alguno les gustará.

La calidez dentro del número doce de Grimmauld Place fue entorpecida raudamente por la llegada de una figura luminosa, un Patronus en forma de guepardo. Cuando aquello pasaba, la castaña no dejaba de sentir la misma asquerosa incertidumbre de hace años atrás, huyendo de los mortífagos de Voldemort, sin más noticias que esos mensajes enviados con poca frecuencia. Llamaban a Harry desde el Cuartel General de Aurores, informando que había problemas en un sector céntrico de Londres. El muchacho tuvo que dejar la brocha a un lado y salir rumbo al Ministerio a paso veloz. Besó a la joven dulcemente buscando la forma de transmitirle tranquilidad, sólo debía ser un asunto de rutina como los de todos los días y desapareció tras un chasquido.

Hermione se quedó paralizada sin poder mover una sola extremidad. Qué difícil era vivir un embarazo en paz cuando el padre estaba siempre al filo del peligro. Ginny le hizo ver que era su trabajo, ella debía saber mejor que nadie que el moreno debía salir corriendo cuando alguna urgencia, por mínima que sea, se presentara en el Cuartel. Ahora las cosas se veían distintas porque Harry debía tomar mayor cuidado si es que quería ver nacer a su hija. Al oírla, la castaña empalideció aún más.

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?

-Es cierto- insistió encogiéndose hombros- No porque no lo digas en voz alta no exista la posibilidad, pero tranquila, Harry sabe lo que hace- la joven no quiso seguir el tema. En su portafolio, había un trozo de pergamino que rompía la monotonía en la aburrida vida de una abogada. En cierta manera, ella también corría riesgos por amor a su trabajo.

A pesar de la preocupación, los jóvenes siguieron con las últimas trazas de pintura y metros de papel tapiz en los ángulos faltantes. El color pastel que había elegido Harry, combinaba excelentemente con el tapizado de tiernas figuras traído por Hermione. Terminaron de acomodar los muebles dejando el espacio para la cuna que debían comprar. La castaña añoraba adquirir una que había visto en el callejón Diagon pero prefirió dejarla para el final preparando antes el escenario en donde instalarla. Hagrid movió el ropero de regreso a su lugar original y el grupo completo admiró su trabajo finalizado. Todo se veía sensacional. Las cortinas que Ginny había instalado, dejaban entrar la luz de la luna que comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo. La tarde se había ido con impresionante rapidez. La oscuridad de la noche estaba salpicada por estrellas rutilantes y luceros que parpadeaban coquetos desde las alturas.

-Hay que comprar juguetes, muchos de ellos- dijo el semi gigante, de pronto.

-Hagrid…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es nuestro primer bebé en el grupo, sin mencionar al hijo de Tonks y a la hija de Bill. Sé que a ustedes las veré más seguido y quiero malcriarla.

-No quiero que mi hija se convierta en una mimada- negó Hermione, riendo por sus comentarios. Sin embargo, después de un breve instante, la risa de la joven se congeló en sus labios. Un fuerte presentimiento la sacudió por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo que la bebé pateó simultáneamente y con firmeza. Todos repararon en su cambio drástico creyendo que iba a desmayarse por lo anémica que se había puesto.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny.

-Es Harry… creo que está herido.

Nadie pudo contradecirla. Se veía tan segura que Hagrid inmediatamente se quitó el mantel manchado con el cual cubría su ropa y fue hasta la chimenea para zambullir su gran cabeza de calabaza allí y pedir información en el Ministerio. La voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt resonaba dentro de la hoguera mientras comunicaba de un procedimiento de los Aurores por capturar a un antiguo mortífago, prófugo de Azkaban. Harry efectivamente había sido lastimado pero fue derivado a St. Mungo con suma eficiencia así que no había que entrar en pánico alguno. Todos miraron a la castaña sin poder creer el nivel de complicidad que tenían esos dos como para intuir que algo malo pasaba con el otro. Se dirigieron hasta el centro asistencial mágico, viendo entre los sanadores algunos colegas de Harry. Hermione, perdiendo un poco el aplomo, preguntó detalles enterándose que había sido un hechizo "Sectusempra" el que provocó heridas sangrantes e inconsciencia en el moreno. Afortunadamente, habían actuado a tiempo y no estaba en peligro.

La joven suspiró más calmada recibiendo un abrazo apretado de parte de Luna. La rubia siempre supo cómo brindar apoyo con sencillos pero oportunos gestos. Preguntaron al medimago a cargo de Harry si podían visitarlo permitiendo el ingreso de sólo uno de ellos. Hermione, reuniendo toda la entereza que pudo para no romper en llanto espantado, caminó hacia el cuarto abriendo la puerta en silencio. Al verlo recostado en la camilla boca arriba, supo que la vida era demasiado frágil. Cómo podía cambiar todo en sólo cosa de segundos… en un momento estaban decorando, riendo; para después temer por el bienestar al punto de perder latidos debido al pavor. Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente hallando frente a él a una hermosa chica que lo miraba con cierta recriminación. Supo que le esperaba un buen sermón.

-¿Pretendes dejar a mi hija sin padre?- preguntó ella, tratando de sonar dura y categórica. Harry sonrió acomodándose en el colchón.

-Entonces no debiste involucrarte con un Auror- bromeó el moreno.

-Ya es tarde, me enamoré perdidamente de uno.


	11. Septiembre

Hola a todo el mundo,

Siento haber tardado más que antes, pero realmente no he podido organizar mi tiempo para poder escribir tranquilamente. Oficina y otras cosas me distraen sin poder enfrascarme completamente en la historia, les dijo que he borrado algunas cosas para reescribirlas porque no me han gustado.

Bueno, sin más excusas, GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTAR ACOMPAÑANDOME EN ESTE VIAJE. Ya llegamos a Septiembre y nos quedan pocos días para llegar al final de este relato. Espero que hasta el momento haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan pasado bien. El siguiente capitulo es especialmente romantico e intenso, así que acomódense y disfruten...

Buen viaje!!!

**PD: Un personaje me dio la idea de dos nombres, quiero que me ayuden a escoger uno. Ya leerán de cuales se tratan y el que más votos tenga, se queda ;)  
**  
Besos!

* * *

-¿**C**ómo está ella?- preguntó el joven Ian McAlister a un desaliñado Harry Potter con sombras bajo los ojos. Era tal su aspecto desolador que todos creían que se derrumbaría de un instante a otro. El moreno le sonrió cansadamente.

-No hemos recibido noticias aún.

-Lamento lo sucedido… si no fuera por mi caso…

-Tranquilo, no eres culpable de lo sucedido- lo interrumpió Harry, palmoteando uno de sus hombros- Fui yo el que debió estar más atento, acompañarla en todo momento.

-Según lo que me informaron, usted hizo lo que pudo.

-No fue suficiente- se lamentó el aludido, frunciendo los labios.

Notó que al desviar la vista de Ian, todos los que estaban acompañándolo en esa sala escuchaban atentos sus palabras. No era sencillo ponerse en su lugar. Padre primerizo, amante desesperado y aterrado de perderlo todo en sólo segundos. Quedarse solo luego de acariciar la perfección de una familia, no era siquiera una opción. Sencillamente moriría si llegaban malas noticias a sus oídos. De pronto, como si el destino jugara con la casualidad, el sonido en las puertas del quirófano resonaron como un batir de alas enormes. El tiempo se detuvo. Luna y Ginny se pusieron de pie de un salto mientras que Harry volteaba bruscamente hacia ese medimago que salía del interior quitándose la mascarilla de la boca…

**XI. Septiembre **_(Un mes antes) – Algo especial el día 19_

Lo que había sucedido con Harry esa noche de llamada urgente desde el Cuartel, había sido resultado de un prisionero fugitivo de Azkaban: Augustus Rookwood, ex mortífago y mago peligroso. Desafortunadamente para el ojiverde, estar con la mente distraída por su preocupación por Hermione lo llevó a fallar en sus reflejos sin poder esquivar ese maleficio que abría heridas y causaba hemorragia. El prófugo no dudó en atacarlo al identificarlo entre sus perseguidores. Ese "niño que vivió" seguía haciendo mella en los que lucharon sin descanso por llevarlo ante Voldemort. Todo un despliegue de Aurores salió a las calles bajo la orden del moreno, recorriendo los principales puntos en donde algunos magos y brujas decían haberlo visto. Debía de estar muy débil como para Aparecer en otro sitio, así que teniendo ese dato a favor, Harry y los demás peinaron la zona en su búsqueda. Qué rabia le causó haber sido interrumpido en un momento tan importante como el de preparar el nido en donde recibiría a su primogénita. Tenía que estar allí, en la mansión, a un lado de Hermione… ése era su lugar. En cambio, estaba empuñando su varita con fuerza mientras caminaba cauteloso junto a otro mago. Se sorprendió temiendo por su vida por primera vez en muchos años. Antes, no tenía excusas para temerle a la muerte porque sencillamente no tenía nada qué perder. No obstante, gracias a su mejor amiga su vida tomó un valor inconmensurable, tomó significado, tomó sentido… ahora, ya no era el Auror temerario y precipitado, sino un futuro padre que debía medir muy bien sus pasos. Sin embargo, las precauciones no estuvieron a su favor.

La tarde había pasado dejando entrever la nocturnidad ensombreciendo el horizonte. La cacería seguía adelante, formándose un perímetro de magos alrededor de la ciudad. Augustus Rookwood era despiadado y muy inteligente. Armado con una varita que había arrebatado por ahí, logró efectuar los hechizos precisos que le abrieron el paso por las calles sin poder ser detenido. Harry dio con él en las afueras de Londres impidiendo que saliera de sus límites. El enfrentamiento no se hizo esperar. A pesar de sus bajas condiciones, Rookwood se movía como un gato, los años de experiencia en las Artes Oscuras, habían quedado en su sangre como parte de su vida eternamente. Disparó contra el moreno poco antes de que el compañero del ojiverde lo derribara para neutralizarlo. Con muy mala suerte, el maleficio lanzado por el ex mortífago dio justo en el pecho a Harry sintiendo un dolor inmenso que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el ardor de la herida escocerlo en llamas. Tal era el grado de conexión entre moreno y castaña, que Hermione pudo sentir ese momento cuando el muchacho fue alcanzado por el impacto, estremeciéndose físicamente. Por esto mismo, sus amigos quedaron impresionados por esa muestra de sólida complicidad. El hijo que se gestaba en su vientre los había unido hasta lo imposible.

Harry se recuperó rápido estando sólo un par de días en St. Mungo. Salió del centro asistencial mágico en compañía de su castaña y Hagrid, quien insistía en llevarlo por la cintura para que no caminara a pesar de los reclamos del convaleciente. Aquel 1° de septiembre, Luna cumplía años y no fue sencillo olvidarlo gracias a su padre. Xenophilus Lovegood les había enviado una carta a todos sus amigos para informales de la cena que se llevaría a cabo para celebrar el acontecimiento, pero no había sido una carta común y ordinaria, sino que un Vociferador que cantaba "Happy Birthday" escandalosamente mientras que la voz del señor Lovegood les invitaba de manera cordial y algo chillona a visitar a la rubia esa misma noche. Dejando de lado un poco las tensiones del trabajo, los jóvenes aceptaron la invitación sin considerar que era muy probable que Ron estuviese allí, después de todo, el padre de Luna no tenía por qué saber los problemas que había entre ellos.

Al llegar, fue la misma Luna quien los recibió llevando un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba la blancura de su piel angelical. La muchacha, siempre tan desprendida y sencilla, parecía no darse cuenta de lo linda que estaba. Al ver a Harry detenido en el umbral de la puerta, la rubia no dudó en abrazarlo agradeciendo a Merlín por su recuperación. "Cuando Hermione nos dijo que estabas herido, pensé que estaba bromeando. A veces el embarazo le causa humores muy extraños", comentó causando el rubor intenso en las mejillas de la aludida. Harry comenzó a reír. Minerva McGonagall y Hagrid estaban ya presentes, degustando un trago junto con el dueño de casa, el señor Lovegood. La pareja recién llegada se unió a ellos sin soltarse de las manos entrelazadas. La directora no pudo evitar admirar la belleza diferente en la castaña, la alegría indistinguible de una embarazada y esa pícara mirada de estar esperando un milagro. Casi como acto reflejo, Minerva llevó sus ojos hacia el vientre de quien fue su mejor alumna y pudo notar el bulto bajo su ropa. Fue como esperar la llegada de un nieto.

-¿Ya tienen un nombre para la bebé?- preguntó el semi gigante, llevándose una gran copa de brandy a los labios. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Aún no hemos pensado en eso- respondió el moreno.

-¿Qué les parece "Apolline"?- dijo Xenophilus- Simboliza calor y fuerza. Así iba a llamar a Luna pero su madre no lo permitió- "Gracias a Merlín", pensó Hermione desconfiando del buen gusto de ese mago con ya extraño nombre.

-Preferiría que empiece con hache- comentó ella tratando de ser sutil y salir del paso- Como ambos llevamos la misma inicial, sería lindo detalle que nuestra hija también.

-¿Y qué hay de "Helga"?- sugirió McGonagall- Como la gran fundadora de Hogwarts: Helga Hufflepuff- el moreno sonrió incómodo por tantas sugerencias. Era curioso cómo todos participaban en aquella elección, podía sentirse en el aire la expectativa de esa niña especial.

-¿Es una cena de cumpleaños o un concurso para elegir el mejor nombre?- la voz irónica de Ron Weasley taladró los oídos de Harry a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo había llegado a la casa del señor Lovegood, casi tan silenciosamente como una sombra, nadie se había percatado de su presencia. La tensión se densificó enseguida entre quienes conocían la complicada historia. El dueño de casa no entendió tal cambio en el ambiente siendo el primero en saludarlo para romper el hielo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Ron cambió al momento de observar a Hermione. Se mostró nervioso y dubitativo causando el fruncimiento en el ceño del ojiverde. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo se comunicaban sin hablar. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar estupideces.

La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos aunque resultaba incómodo estar en la misma mesa con esos tres amigos de lazos rotos. Ginny fue la última en incorporarse al grupo junto con Neville Longbottom, quien estimaba mucho a la joven periodista y viajó con prisa después de dictar su última clase en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron, por otro lado, evitaban tener contacto visual alguno comiendo sólo por tener algo qué hacer. El moreno estaba convencido de que si le cambiaban el trozo de pavo por un pedazo de neumático, no encontraría diferencia alguna. No sabía qué sentir al estar cerca de su mejor amigo. Aún le palpitaba el pómulo al recordar el golpe que le dio, pero siempre se dijo que no pudo hacer menos que eso. Hermione le replicaba cada vez que lo decía con notoria amargura. Debían dejar de sentirse culpables por una situación que no habían buscado. Ella lo amaba y le daría un hijo que en diciembre llenaría todos los espacios de la mansión. Sólo eso importaba ahora.

La sensación de que Ron tenía que decir algo seguía latente en Harry. Por el rabillo del ojo, advertía que el chico tensaba los labios como un intento infantil de retener las palabras. Lo conocía muy bien para creer que nada extraño sucedía mientras que la castaña a su lado mantenía sus hombros rígidos… ¿Algo le ocultaban? Su sexto sentido de Auror le mordía las sienes tratando de ignorarlo sin poder lograrlo. Luna se puso de pie en mitad de la cena, agradeciendo la presencia de sus amigos más cercanos y reviviendo momentos importantes que su memoria había rescatado del sucio rincón que era el olvido. Todos se preguntaron que si su discurso sobre el valor de la amistad tenía dobles intenciones, buscando dar en el blanco de los resentimientos existentes. Con Luna nunca se sabía. Ron, en tanto, bajó la mirada para no volver a alzarla hasta terminada la velada…

* * *

Hermione volvió al banco de los magos días después para hablar con Grikbold, el duende en Jefe quien demandaba contra Ian McAlister. El día que fue encerrada en la cámara junto a su amiga Luna, la muchacha no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar con su interrogatorio debido al colapso que sufrió por la falta de aire. En aquella oportunidad, la abogada le había exigido al pequeño banquero que la reuniera con el duende a cargo de llevar a los clientes hasta las profundidades de las cámaras para averiguar si había sido víctima del hechizo _Obliviate. _Sería la única explicación de por qué no recordaba a Ian como dueño de esa bóveda mágica. Ignorando lo fastidiado de su rostro puntiagudo, Hermione esperó pacientemente sentada al otro lado del escritorio, cruzándose de brazos. Grikbold comprendió que no sería fácil sacudirse a esa humana persistente de encima y no pudo más que ir en busca de dicho empleado. Luego de algunos minutos, el duende llamado Sumizíuss, apareció ante ella con el mismo rostro endurecido que su superior. Realmente demostraba que para él no era más que una pérdida de su valioso tiempo todo aquello. La castaña rodó los ojos y le importó un verdadero carajo ser una molestia.

-De acuerdo a sus declaraciones y reacciones hacia mi cliente- inició la chica, agudizando su mirada sobre el minúsculo personaje- ¿Asegura no haberlo visto antes por el banco ni por las cámaras?

-Nunca lo había visto en mi vida- puntualizó Sumizíuss, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a someterse a una prueba de memoria por un Desmemorizador del Ministerio?- un silencio inesperado inundó la sala unos segundos.

-¿No cree en mi palabra?

-Estoy investigando… no puedo fiarme de nada ni de nadie.

-¿Y si se niega?- preguntó Grikbold, sin perderse una palabra de lo que allí se decía. Hermione lo miró con desprecio y suspiró sonoramente.

-Entonces deberé informar que obstruyen en el caso, impidiendo sacar conclusiones objetivas- zanjó logrando oírse determinada- No le gustaría al Ministro Shacklebolt su poca colaboración.

-¿Por qué se empeña en ayudar a ese delincuente?

-Porque él no lo hizo- respondió ella, impávida- Estoy segura que se trata de un culpable interno- esa afirmación tuvo el impacto deseado. Ambos duendes abrieron sus pequeños ojos negros de par en par, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes de puro agravio. Esa era la mayor ofensa a su seguridad que jamás habían escuchado. Grikbold no tardó en disparas represalias, todos allí eran empleados intachables, desde el más alto cargo administrativo hasta los Alimentadores de dragones, era lógico que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, que sólo suponía tonterías. – Así que tonterías… eso ya lo veremos.- les refutó Hermione cambiando su semblante despreocupado por otro mucho más implacable- Señor Sumizíuss, le daré unas semanas para que se decida. Espero que en la última sesión de octubre frente a la Asamblea, haga lo que es debido- sin añadir nada más a sus tajantes palabras, la abogada se puso de pie ante la mustia mirada de los duendes y la indetectable presencia de una silla vieja en uno de los tantos recodos de ese despacho…

-… _Necesitaba conversar con usted._

_-¿Sobre qué?- dijo ella, sintiendo una extraña contracción en el vientre. El hielo del presentimiento recorrió su columna vertebral, creyendo que se le congelaba la sangre. Sin saber por qué, retrocedía el mismo número de pasos que la otra persona avanzaba con lentitud y sonriente._

_-Ya lo sabe, no juegue conmigo- y fue entonces donde lo comprendió todo de un sólo golpe. No podía huir, no podía gritar, estaba atrapada en ese sitio sin chance aparente de correr ni defenderse. Aún así, se aseguró de que tuviese la varita a mano y esperó el momento oportuno para desenfundarla…_

-Hermione… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kingsley Shacklebolt, preocupado por su evidente palidez. La joven salió de sus pensamientos, tan agitada como si lo hubiese hecho desde las profundidades del mar. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse entre los cuatro puntos cardinales hasta que finalmente reconoció al mago del arete en su oreja y la amplitud de su oficina de Ministro. Sentada a un lado de ella estaba Mafalda Weasley, quien la miraba como si fuese una aburrida función de teatro.

-Lo siento, me distraje…- se disculpó acomodándose en la silla sintiendo el vientre pesado.

-¿Así piensas defender a tu cliente? ¿Distrayéndote gracias a tus inestabilidades de embarazada?- atacó la otra abogada con la misma desfachatez de siempre. Hermione se sintió mil veces incompetente. Fue extraño, fue como si esa rara visión que tuvo en donde no podía reconocer la voz ni el rostro, más las antipatías de su colega, la hubiesen debilitado sin quererlo. Su hija pateó duramente por la altura del ombligo y respiró hondo sosegando sus latidos.

Después de la visita de la castaña a los duendes Grikbold y Sumizíuss, esa misma tarde llevó sus conjeturas ante aquel mago importante y su molesta contrincante. La razón por la que estaban las dos dentro de la oficina de Shacklebolt, era para ajustar nuevos acuerdos en caso de que Ian McAlister resultara culpable. Habían pasado tres sesiones de declaraciones inútiles, donde los empleados del banco Gringotts nada sabían y nada querían saber al respecto. La tensión en el juicio y entre las jóvenes había superado las murallas de su discreción siendo tema para muchos colegas dentro del Departamento. Ambas eran extraordinarias en su trabajo, tenían la vocación de alegar con pasión provocando que la Asamblea se tambaleara a la hora de tomar decisiones. Por eso mismo, la competencia reñida entre ellas se incrementaba día a día. De lo contrario, si Ian salía inocente de todo cargo, sería un gran triunfo ante los dominios de una entidad como Gringotts y las desacreditaciones de los que presumían sangre pura. Nunca se vería algo semejante en la comunidad mágica.

Mafalda detestaba leer los periódicos, sobre todo la inmunda revista _El Quisquilloso_ donde esa reportera poco profesional, publicaba artículos a favor del joven acusado. Parecía que volaban bombas incendiarias de un lado a otro. No importaba lo que hiciese, siempre se sentía opacada por el carisma natural que poseía Hermione ganándose el apoyo de muchos- a su opinión- sin ningún esfuerzo digno. ¿Qué habría visto su primo en ella? ¿En qué se fijó Potter para traicionar una amistad de años por ella? Ahora, embarazada, demostraba que sus bríos no declinaban ante nada. Seguía igual de perseverante y deductiva sin mostrarse afectada por sus problemas personales como esperaba Mafalda que sucediese.

-¿Realmente crees que ayudará a tu cliente esta prueba de memoria, Hermione?- preguntó Kingsley sin poder ocultar su agrado personal hacia la castaña con quien vivió varias aventuras en tiempos de terror. Ella asintió, segura de sí misma.

-Sí el resultado de ello no te favorece, desearás no haber aceptado defender este caso- agudizó la chica Weasley, destellando desde sus ojos un claro sarcasmo. Hermione se puso de pie con elegancia y delicadeza sin dar muestra de haberla tomado en cuenta.

-Si tengo la razón, desearás no haber estudiado nunca esta carrera- finalizó la aludida saliendo de la oficina con la exquisita certeza de dejarla sin respuesta.

* * *

Harry cocinaba tranquilamente la cena de esa tarde mientras esperaba a la castaña en su llegada diaria. Había salido temprano del Cuartel, dedicando sus minutos libres para comprar ingredientes nutritivos que despertaran el apetito voraz de una embarazada en casa. Las náuseas en la joven ya se habían desaparecido aunque no en totalidad, sus siestas eran mucho más largas y los antojos habían ido en aumento al punto de que el moreno tuviese que salir una noche de la mansión, cansado y sonámbulo, para ir a casa de los padres de Hermione y pedir a la señora Granger que cocinara un pastel de calabaza.

-¿Por qué no compras uno en la mañana?- le preguntó la mujer con su cabello despeinado de tres de la madrugada.

-Porque su hija me dijo que sólo usted sabía hacerlo como a ella le gustan- contestó esa noche Harry, con el mismo rostro somnoliento- Además, me dejó claro que no puede esperar hasta entonces.

Jane Granger estaba encantada con la increíble entrega del muchacho. Se notaba que amaba mucho a Hermione dando hasta el último suspiro por hacerla feliz. No tuvo duda de que después de la tormenta vendría la calma, después de decisiones presurosas vendrían las acertadas y esos dos jóvenes pertenecían el uno al otro. Estaba ansiosa por ser abuela, le picaban las manos por tener a esa criatura entre ellas y se lanzó en picada para hacer el famoso pastel por el cual ambos tuvieron que levantarse de sus camas.

El ojiverde, al recordar ese momento, rió de buena gana mientras cocía el calabacín y el puerro para ese puré de verduras que seguía al pie de la letra. A pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, Harry había adquirido en una librería muggle, un libro de recetas enfocado sólo a ese tipo de dietas, consiguiendo la ligera sonrisa del vendedor. El ojiverde, ruborizado, recibió la copia pagando con dinero normal y saliendo rápido de allí como si estuviese escapando. Al tiempo que esperaba la cocción de esos dos elementos, el joven aprovechó de triturar las papas y las zanahorias ya hervidas. Mezcló todo en el orden de prioridades que la preparación indicaba y la pasta de color verde comenzaba a tomar forma. El aroma invadió inmediatamente toda la mansión. Al freír los trocitos de pan que acompañarían el puré sobre la superficie, sintió otra vez ese abrazo intenso tras su espalda de la mujer que lo hacía despegar lejos de tierra firme. Sintió la calidez de su aliento cerca del cuello… resultó ser una verdadera tortura egipcia.

-Eres un hombre hermoso- le dijo Hermione, aferrándose más estrechamente contra él, oliendo el exquisito perfume de su ropa. Harry creyó que no tendría suficiente sangre para colorear sus mejillas encendidas. Con ella reaccionaba como un chiquillo de doce años.

-Gracias… pero por favor, dime algo que no sepa- bromeó el moreno, consiguiendo la risa armónica de la muchacha acompañada por un beso suave en sus labios.

Esa noche comieron y platicaron de cosas ajenas al trabajo. Ninguno de los dos quiso contarse lo difícil que era mantenerse a salvo en sus respectivos empleos. En Harry era de esperarse, era el Jefe de los Aurores siendo siempre el primero en la línea frontal de alguna batalla o persecución; en cambio, Hermione era una abogada de renombre por lo que su desempeño no tendría que acarrear ese tipo de consecuencias, su labor era administrativa, legal, judicial. Recibir una amenaza anónima no cabía entre las éticas de una correcta labor. La castaña estaba temerosa pero no deseaba alarmar a Harry. Todo terminaría pronto en octubre… debía liberar a Ian a como dé lugar.

Recostados en la cama amplia de Hermione, ambos se recorrían con la calma de dos amantes ancianos. El joven sabía exactamente en qué puntos tocarla, como si ella fuese un terreno de campo minado por el cual que le encantaba transitar. Lamía sus pezones delicados al tacto, sintiendo un sabor distinto gracias a la maternidad. Ella gemía despacio y pausado, musitando como motor en descanso. Excitada por el sexo tranquilo que Harry le brindaba, lo atrajo encima de su cuerpo, percibiendo el peso contra su vientre. Harry, preocupado, se apartó a un lado mirándola a los ojos. Lastimarla, lo inquietaba demasiado. Hermione le devolvió la mirada informándole que estaba bien, que su cuerpo se ajustaba al de ella en un mismo cuerpo… nunca la dañaría porque formaba parte de su embarazo, él sabría muy bien hasta qué punto podía llegar. Eso lo calmó, ubicándose entre sus piernas para amarla como anhelaba cada segundo. Empujaba de forma constante, sintiendo el mismo escalofrío y vértigo que los azotaba con vendavales de placer. Él resultaba ser la marea y ella la costa que recibía sus apasionados oleajes hasta renacer en suspiros. Fatigados, durmieron entrelazados sintiendo las palpitaciones de una pequeña inquieta que se hacía notar entre ellos.

**---**

La rutina de la oficina era soportable para Harry sabiendo que después de una mañana de papeleos sin acción, llegaría a casa para disfrutar de una vida perfecta, aún sabiendo que debía solucionar ciertos problemas que impedían su felicidad absoluta, como el silencio terco de Ron, la densidad del caso McAlister y las intromisiones de la fastidiosa Mafalda cada vez más frecuentes. Esa mujer no era más que un cuerpo ácido con saliva venenosa. Después de su jugarreta frente al pelirrojo en el estadio de Quidditch, donde le hizo creer al ojiverde que le contaría todo sin restar la cizaña, por supuesto, desconfiaba de ella totalmente. Si se llegaba a enterar que alteraba la tranquilidad de Hermione en el Departamento y frente a la Asamblea, tendría que vérselas con él.

De pronto, uno de sus colegas ingresó a su despacho para informarle que el Ministro Shacklebolt lo mandaba a llamar. Harry, dejando sus quehaceres para otro momento, se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde su amigo personal lo esperaba con una sonrisa amplia. Kingsley sabía de la paternidad del moreno junto a Hermione, gracias a la emoción de McGonagall. Noticias así corrían como pólvora y no podían ocultarse, mucho menos de la prensa entrometida como fue el caso de Rita Skeeter con su columna en El Profeta: "_El niño que vivió y será padre_". Para horror de Harry, había vuelto a los comentarios populares creyendo que eso ya estaba superado por fin. No supo cómo esa bruja se había enterado pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ignorar la sarta de mentiras que escribió: "_Quien dijo que Potter era un amigo leal, estaba muy equivocado. La joven que espera su primer hijo no es nada más ni nada menos que la abogada Hermione Granger, la novia de su mejor amigo de infancia, el famoso Guardián Ron Weasley. Muchos no han querido prestar declaraciones pero Molly Weasley nos informó extraoficialmente que estaba inmensamente decepcionada del muchacho que amó como a un hijo"_. Después de esas palabras impresas, Harry imaginó que sus entrañas no podrían estar más retorcidas de la rabia. Al parecer esa mujer estaba de regreso al periodismo amarillista. Sin embargo, prefirió no pensar en ello mientras golpeaba la puerta del Ministro o perdería el buen humor.

-Pasa, adelante- lo invitó Shacklebolt con simpatía.

-Gracias- el moreno obedeció estrechando su mano en señal de saludo.

-Tengo un recado de Minerva- le dijo sin rodeos- Quiere que vayas a Hogwarts ahora. Puedes usar mi chimenea, ya sabes, menos congestión.

Harry asintió y se introdujo en el hueco de ladrillos con un puñado de Polvos Flú que lo hizo desaparecer en llamas verdes luego de gritar el nombre del colegio. La molesta sensación del viaje lo llevó a toser estruendosamente cuando llegó de súbito al despacho de la directora. McGonagall al verlo aterrizar en su alfombra y todo sucio debido al hollín, saltó de su escritorio para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Al muchacho le desagradaba esa forma de traslado. La anciana lo saludó con sus dulces ojos prodigiosos tras las gafas. Tenerlo allí siempre la transportaba en el tiempo, extrañaba esa generación de alumnos que quiso como una familia y protegió con su más aguerrida valentía.

Después de las formalidades de una visita esperada, Minerva le informó que alguien muy importante quería hablar con él. Harry, sacudiendo su ropa, no sabía quién podría ser bajo ese adjetivo, a menos que fuera un hombre que siempre extrañaba. No se equivocó. La bruja, sonriendo amorosamente, le hizo girar en ciento ochenta grados para enfrentarse al retrato de un viejo sabio de ojos azules. Albus Dumbledore lo miraba con su característica manera, siempre por sobre el marco de sus anteojos medialuna como si estuviera estudiándolo todo el tiempo. Harry sintió una profunda nostalgia y las lágrimas no tardaron en llenarlo. El mago le sonrió, saludándolo con un asentimiento de su blanca cabeza.

-Felicidades por tu hija- le dijo ceremoniosamente- Quería decírtelo ya con más calma. Aquel día entraste eufórico a esta oficina.

-Sí, lo siento. Tenía que gritarlo o explotaba- rió el moreno, mostrándose ruborizado.

-Me alegro por ustedes. Sabía que algún día tú y Hermione se descubrirían- siempre lograba decir en pocas palabras todo lo que muchos intentaban con rodeos inútiles. Harry le agradeció- Será un honor conocer a tu primogénita, mucho más cuando asista a clases.

-Espero que sea más obediente que sus padres- comentó la directora, cruzándose de brazos con la intención de verse estricta. Dumbledore rió al escucharla.

-Eso realmente lo dudo, Minerva- era curioso para Harry estar entre esos dos grandes personajes que intercambiaban opiniones como dos padres al final de una vida de crianza- ¿Tienen en mente algún nombre para ella?

-La verdad es que no, profesor. Aunque Hermione quiere que tenga nuestra inicial. Eso reduce las opciones- el mago quedó en silencio unos minutos, intensificando su mirada color cielo hacia el joven delante de él. Parecía estar hundiéndose en la vastedad de su sabiduría sin interrumpir la pausa. Harry no quiso ni moverse.

-El significado de "Helen" es una frase simple pero elocuente- dijo finalmente, uniendo las yemas de sus dedos a la altura de su boca- "Bella como el sol", tal como dijo uno de mis escritores favoritos en una de sus novelas épicas. Ese nombre está enmarcado en los atributos de una mujer afectuosa, bondadosa, inmensamente activa y curiosa. Tiene la buena estrella de quien se preocupa por los demás y siempre recurren a ella en los momentos ingratos de la vida. Una perla entre millones de ostras- Harry lo escuchaba atento, recordando lo mucho que extrañaba platicar con él. Dumbledore continuó- Por otro lado, muy tenaz de ocupar un lugar está "Haydee", el nombre que describe a una joven "acariciada por el amor y el respeto". Es muy arraigada a la libertad, a la honestidad e integridad que tiende a destacarla en todo lo que hace. Puede ser excéntrica, impulsiva, romper esquemas y ser azotada constantemente por relámpagos de inspiración. Su origen griego revela una inteligencia indomable capaz de sorprender con su pragmatismo.

El silencio que inundó la oficina luego de lo dicho fue extenso. El ojiverde repasaba sus palabras como rosario, pensando que eran dos nombres muy nobles e interesantes. Ese viejo tenía la facultad de hacerlo meditar, considerar hasta el más mínimo fragmento en sus discusiones. Aquel hombre sabio estaba ofreciéndole su conocimiento y una especial reseña que pudiese definir la personalidad de su hija en camino… ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Perspicaz y testaruda, como su madre? ¿Desobediente e impulsiva como él? ¿O una mezcla singular de ambos? Dumbledore lo observaba atentamente, sabiendo que estaba en la disyuntiva de una incertidumbre tan antigua como la vida misma. Para él estaba muy claro que ambos jóvenes serían unos padres excelentes. Estaba orgulloso, sobre todo de Harry, el chico que siempre soñó con una familia bien constituida.

-Creo que sé cuál de los dos nombres podría sugerirte- le dijo el anciano al tiempo que Harry escuchaba emocionado. No muchos tenían la oportunidad de nombrar a un hijo bajo el consejo de un gran hombre como ese mago tan querido…

* * *

Ron lanzó el periódico al otro extremo de su apartamento, maldiciendo los párrafos que allí estaban escritos… ¿Cómo era posible que una noticia así vendiera tantos ejemplares? Veía El Profeta por todas partes: "_El niño que vivió y será padre_", pura ironía, nada más que ironía. El pelirrojo pensaba que todo era un ataque directo hacia él. Cuando creyó superar el hecho de que su ex estuviese embarazada de su mejor amigo, venía la portada de un diario sensacionalista que sólo buscaba provocar habladurías, a embarrarle la noticia en la cara. Se molestó con su madre por hacer comentarios a la prensa, de fomentar los escándalos. Ahora, pasaría justo lo que no quería que sucediera: caminaría por las calles de Londres recibiendo la compasión de la gente, lamentando su corazón herido y su espalda apuñalada por la traición. No quería que la comunidad sintiera pena por él, no quería que lo vieran como el pobre diablo que era antes… ya suficiente tenía con sus cercanos que lo miraban como un derrotado. No obstante, mientras odiaba solo y resoplaba su indignación, su prima Mafalda llegó a su domicilio con la misma mirada inquietante que le conocía desde que eran niños. La joven lo saludó notando que Ron empacaba su equipo para salir a la práctica de la semana. Se paseó por el apartamento, observando algunas cosas que fueron adornos de Hermione, algunos cuadros, libros, plantas y figuras. Pudo adivinar que nada de eso fue idea de su primo querido.

-¿No piensas tirar nunca todo esto?

-¿Por qué? Me gustan- ella rodó los ojos llevando la mirada hacia un rincón en donde descansaba el periódico tirado. Sonrió.

-Veo que leíste la noticia. Mi contacto con Rita fue acertado ¿no crees?- Ron dejó de ordenar su bolso, mirándola ceñudo.

-¿Fuiste tú la del chisme?- Mafalda asintió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza tratando de controlarse… ¿Hasta cuándo esa mujer se metía en la vida de quienes la rodeaban? Se entretenía con la gente usándolas como verdaderos muñecos. Cerró el maletín deportivo colgándolo en su hombro y cogió su escoba. Caminó hacia ella, decidido- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No te basta con todo lo mal que lo he pasado? ¿Qué mierda pretendes?

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo, primo? ¡Te hice un favor!- se defendió ella- ¡Ahora todos pueden verte como el real héroe frente al que nunca debió recibir admiraciones!

Pero Ron no quiso oírla. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en desparecer de allí, pero la joven tomó su antebrazo en el momento crucial de traspasar un espacio a otro y viajó con él hasta el estadio de entrenamiento. El muchacho se sorprendió de verla de nuevo a su lado e intentó alejarse caminando hacia los vestidores. Sentía que Mafalda le hablaba pero para él no eran más que balbuceos, soliloquios inentendibles que sólo hacían daño a sus oídos. No sabía qué sentir, si amar u odiar, si injuriar o lamentar, si llorar o reír. ¿Por qué no se quedaba callada? ¿Por qué no hacía de su diálogo algo económico, breve, conciso? Su vida estaba de cabeza desde hacía semanas, tratando de escarbar en esa piedra a mitad de su pecho, como un minero empeñoso que busca oro… sabía que lo tenía, sabía que alguna vez hubo algo valioso en él y no pura basura. Debía exterminar esa plaga de rencor estéril que comía de sus prados, langostas que no tenían lugar, ni tiempo, ni permiso de consumir todo a su paso. No necesitaba de alientos negativos, no necesitaba de una persona como Mafalda para jugar un papel de consciencia en su cabeza. Debía reconciliarse consigo mismo primero, y quizás haría bien trenzarse a golpes parejos contra Harry machucando las asperezas para vivir en armonía, liberar la pena, perdonar con brusquedad. ¿De qué otra manera podría solucionarse todo? Decirle, Harry, no te acepto que te hayas aprovechado de mi confianza, que te hayas enamorado de la misma mujer que yo, de haberla embarazado mientras yo pensaba volver con ella y decía amar todavía… ¿Que no fue tu intención? ¿En verdad? Pues, está bien, amigo, entonces estrecha mi mano y sigamos adelante… Aquello era tan irreal que hasta se rió de sí mismo con sólo imaginarlo. Ahora bien, el hecho de tener un secreto con Hermione lo inquietaba, ella estaba siendo amenazada por el caso que estaba manejando debiendo prometerle que no le diría nada al ojiverde; pero… ¿Debía guardar silencio? Tenía que tomar una decisión, una buena decisión que no estuviera influenciada por la rabia, que muchas veces lo distorsionaba todo.

¿Mafalda seguía hablando? ¡Por Merlín que no se calla esta mujer!, el pelirrojo estaba sometido en un limbo de emociones y pensamientos donde no había cabida para las necedades de su arrebatada prima. La ignoró lo más que pudo, no quería demostrar deferencia alguna ante sus argumentos que sorprendentemente ni siquiera se acercaban a las disculpas. Ron se estremeció al comprender el nivel de frialdad que albergaba esa chica en su corazón, siempre competitiva, siempre celosa y resentida. Capaz de pisotear a cualquiera, con el mismo desenfado de quien decide una marca de gaseosa, con tal de conseguir lo que quería: Éxito y posicionamiento.

-¿No puedes dejarme en paz?- le bufó Ron para quitarle sus ganas de seguir cotorreando.

-¡Sólo estoy defendiendo a mi familia!

-¡Sólo estás abusando de un tema delicado! ¡Hay sentimientos involucrados aquí, Mafalda!- la muchacha pareció no entender, tal vez la palabra "sentimiento" tenía tan poca relevancia para ella como decir "cuchara" a lo largo de la frase.

-Estoy cuidando tus intereses- añadió, bajando un poco el tono de voz ante las miradas curiosas de los compañeros de Ron ya en la cancha- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? ¿No harás nada especial al respecto?- esas preguntas clavaron aguijones en la piel del chico, tal como lo quería su interlocutora. Ron recordaba muy bien que el día siguiente era diecinueve, cumpleaños de Hermione. Con insolencia y hosquedad, montó su escoba a orillas del césped.

-Ya no me corresponde a mí hacerle algo especial- dijo vehemente, dejando en los ojos de la abogada una impresión plástica, absorta- Y por favor, déjame solo…- concluyó, volando lejos de ella hacia los camerinos…

* * *

El sonido de las ramas arañando las ventanas, fue lo que despertó a Hermione esa mañana diferente. Estirando sus músculos en busca de elasticidad luego de horas encogida en el sueño, la joven abrió sus ojos marrones para ver a su lado una larga rosa blanca en la almohada donde debería estar Harry. Ella sonrió y tomó la flor entre sus dedos oliendo su perfume fresco y dulzón. Era su primer cumpleaños sin ser sólo la amiga estudiosa y malgenio del moreno. Al recordarlo, el vaso de la ansiedad se desbordó. Se preguntó qué tendría preparado para sorprenderla, experimentando la misma impaciencia de una niña con un paquete envuelto en las manos. Se levantó, se dio un baño y después de vestirse, bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina donde esperaba ver al muchacho. Tampoco estaba allí. Sin embargo, en la mesa del comedor, adornada con esmero, reposaba un desayuno abundante que iba desde huevos hasta jugo de diversos sabores. Hermione, sonriente y complacida, reparó que había una nota sobre el plato:

"_No me busques… ya nos encontraremos._

_Harry"_

Y nada más. La joven quería leer mucho más, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Dónde estaba? Vencida, tomó lugar en la silla y comió lo que tan deliciosamente su hombre había preparado. Tuvo que admitir que él era mucho mejor que ella en la cocina, pero rió diciéndose que jamás le daría la razón en eso. Una vez terminado, Hermione cogió su portafolio de siempre dirigiéndose hacia el Ministerio como todas las mañanas. El día estaba definitivamente distinto. Aquel diecinueve de septiembre, a poco de entrar en la estación de oro macizo, se desplegaba ante sus ojos con un cielo claro, sol tímido y viento nuevo. Las hojas, que envejecían esperando el final, se soltaban de las copas de los árboles, rodando por las escuetas calzadas hacia el final de las avenidas. Qué rítmico e hipnotizante era incluso el tráfico matutino. La castaña capturó todos esos detalles como regalos especiales que sólo ella podía apreciar.

Sus colegas la saludaron afectuosamente al verla llegar radiante y feliz. Ella los recibía agradecida mientras se abría paso para dirigirse al despacho de Harry. ¿Que no lo buscara? ¡Bah!, debía saber muy bien que sería lo primero que haría apenas tuviese la oportunidad. Necesitaba de su abrazo tanto como un diabético su inyección de insulina. De pronto, al salir hacia los pasillos del Ministerio, una cabellera rubia le cubrió la cara sin poder reaccionar. Luna Lovegood se encontraba en el inmueble, encerrándola entre sus brazos y repitiendo en varios idiomas el famoso cántico del nuevo año de vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en cuanto terminó de cantarle, insistentemente.

-Vine a realizar un reportaje- dijo, con el poco convencimiento de quien se aprende esa respuesta de memoria. Hermione enarcó una ceja frente a la respuesta. Sin embargo, no pudo refutar nada porque una segunda cabellera, esta vez pelirroja, le obstruyó la mirada. Ginny la abrazó también deseándole un feliz cumpleaños con la misma energía que su otra amiga.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscando información para un artículo de Quidditch- respondió de igual forma que Luna. Rápido y aprendido- Además, pasé también a saludarte.

-¿Creen que pueden engañarme? ¿Acaso están en algún complot con Harry?- preguntó de inmediato, segura que sus actitudes se veían muy extrañas. Ambas chicas negaron al unísono evidenciando más que era justo lo contrario.

No obstante, para frustración de la castaña, notó que era hora comenzar con su rutina de reuniones e informes que tanto recortaban su día. Había veces que deseaba que el día tuviese treinta horas sólo para terminar con todos sus quehaceres sin estar corriendo. Los miembros de la Asamblea la esperaban como un montón de novios impacientes, por lo que tuvo que despedirse de sus amigas no sin antes decirles que buscaría a Harry aunque él le hubiese que no. Moría de curiosidad por saber dónde se había metido. Giró sobre sus talones caminando con presteza. "¡Espero que te guste!", le gritó Luna, consiguiendo el codazo de Ginny en medio de sus costillas. Para cuando Hermione volteó, ninguna de las dos estaba ya en el lugar…

--

Harry despertó gracias al despertador natural de quien vive velando por alguien amado. Miró a la castaña a su lado, observando de cerca los reflejos que despedían sus cabellos al sol. Besó delicadamente su frente para después levantarse esforzándose por no incomodarla. Realizó todos los actos acostumbrados de baño y vestimenta, antes de hacer aparecer desde su varita una hermosa rosa blanca en botón. La depositó junto a su amada notando que Hermione seguía siendo la flor más bella que había visto. Bajó, preparó el desayuno, adornó la mesa y dejó todo servido para ella junto a la nota que escribiría en su delgada caligrafía. Tenía pensado escribirle millones de cosas, decirle en todas las sílabas posibles lo mucho que la amaba, lo feliz que era a su lado, lo difícil que era ser digno de ella. Sin embargo, sólo resumió una instrucción que bien sabía no cumpliría por terca: "_No me busques… ya nos encontraremos. Harry",_ y abandonó la mansión rumbo al centro de Londres.

Había buscado refuerzos para la elección del regalo especial que le daría a Hermione. Así que la ayuda de dos queridas amigas fue la primera idea que cruzó por su mente: Luna y Ginny, quienes aceptaron su petición en menos de un segundo. Se encontraron en una de las tiendas muggles más costosas de la ciudad, viendo gran variedad en sus ofertas. El moreno agradeció tener el punto de vista femenino a su favor aunque con la indecisión onírica de la rubia, todo se complicaba a la hora de escoger algo concreto. Recorrían pasillos entre vendedores obstinados que perseguían como espías en el intento famélico de colar una venta. Miles de precios y modelos enloquecían al trío de amigos mientras que Luna se probaba todo lo que había en su camino. Ginny, por otro lado, preguntaba varias veces el precio de algo buscando la forma de conseguir una rebaja con su coquetería y regateo. Harry rodaba los ojos sintiéndose como el tío con dinero entre dos niñas caprichosas. Había que ponerse serios.

-¿Qué te parece éste?- le preguntó la pelirroja, mostrándole un diseño desde el vidrio del elegante aparador.

-No lo sé…

-¿Y éste?- dijo Luna, apuntando con sus blancos dedos.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué hay de éste?- El moreno comprendió que no sería sencillo elegir con ese par de chicas con gustos tan diferentes y contradictorios.

Luego de un par de horas pegados en la tienda y fastidiando tanto al vendedor al límite de pedirles que por favor fuese su última vez allí, por fin lograron la compra deseada saliendo hacia el Ministerio. Las muchachas insistieron en que querían saludar a Hermione antes de que no la volviesen a ver debido a los planes. Harry asintió pidiéndoles que pensaran en una buena excusa que justificara sus presencias en el edificio tan temprano y simultáneamente. No obstante, para engañar a la castaña se requería de un trabajo bien elaborado…

--

Cuando Hermione regresó a su oficina luego de varias horas en compañía de magos aburridos e incrédulos, cerró la puerta para caer rendida en su silla y dejar su portafolio lleno con nuevas fotografías de la cámara de Ian. Sin embargo, no quiso revisarlas todavía. La joven resopló su agotamiento reparando que desde el gancho interior de su puerta colgaba lo que parecía ser un traje dentro de una funda. Se incorporó ayudada por la curiosidad y abrió el cierre para averiguar qué había en su interior. Vio ante ella un hermoso vestido de noche, sensual, fino, delicado. El tenue color del palo rosa era distinguido como también atrayente. Hermione quedó embelesada sabiendo perfectamente quien debía ser el responsable de ese regalo tan formidable. No obstante, al tocarlo para sacarlo de su envoltorio, todo dio vueltas en esa oficina sintiendo el clásico tirón del ombligo cuando se viajaba en Traslador. Luces y tonos distintos acapararon su mirada viajando a toda velocidad hacia un destino incierto. De un segundo a otro, ya no estaba en el Ministerio. Aterrizó despacio al centro de una hermosa azotea a la luz de centenares de velas. Su estómago se encogió sin poder soltar el Vestido-Traslador que apretaba en su mano. Paseó la mirada a su alrededor, oteando a lo lejos la bellísima Torre Eiffel emergiendo entre los edificios como un periscopio. París, siempre una ciudad romántica y apasionada, poseedora de la más ancestral atracción entre los amantes… su exuberante belleza otoñal. La ligera brisa se filtró entre los cabellos de la bruja, como si fuera una caricia de bienvenida por parte de Francia. Cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Qué te pareció el desayuno? ¿Soy o no el mejor en la cocina?- dijo una voz masculina tras ella. Hermione sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Lo serás mientras yo no esté para hacerlo- le respondió volteando poco a poco. Ahí estaba su ojiverde. Vestido de un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y sin corbata. Mostraba una seguridad en sí mismo que bien pudo demoler a la joven de puro deseo. Sin embargo, se quedó quieta, reprimiendo sus locos impulsos de abrazarlo hasta robarle el aire de los pulmones.

La joven fue a cambiarse después de revertir el hechizo en la prenda, Harry se dispuso a servir champaña al interior de dos copas, viendo cómo el licor burbujeaba dentro del cristal. Todo se veía fresco y delicioso. El salmón, las ensaladas al vapor, el arroz blanco… todo en su medida justa. Luego de unos minutos, el moreno miraba la hermosa vista de la ciudad francesa, agradecido por su condición de mago. Nadie los molestaría, ni siquiera los verían gracias a su precavida medida de ocultarlos a ojos ajenos. Técnica aprendida de la misma joven a la cual celebraba. De pronto, el abrazo por la espalda tan común de Hermione, lo hizo brincar del gusto. Ella ya no pudo contenerse más. Giró sobre sí mismo y la cobijó en su amplio pecho susurrándole un feliz cumpleaños cerca del oído. La castaña se estremeció recibiéndolo con un beso desaforado, un beso vívido que enarbolaba los sentidos. Se veía simplemente radiante. "_Tengo buen gusto_", se dijo Harry, orgulloso.

Cenaron degustando cada platillo como si fuese el último de un condenado a muerte. Platicaron recordando tiempos pasados, años de escuela, aventuras, peligros, enfados… todo lo que valía la pena mencionar en esa velada especial. Después de un buen rato, Harry se puso de pie al tiempo que resonaba una melodía envolvente de un trío de violines, piano y arpa que había embrujado para que tocaran sin descanso. Rodeó la mesa y le pidió a la muchacha el placer de un baile. Ella, colorada de la pena, aceptó cogiendo su mano como una adolescente en su primer baile de navidad. Se deslizaron sobre la pista a un costado, iluminada por candelabros ubicados en cada esquina. Para sorpresa de Hermione, el ojiverde ya no era el chiquillo patoso que vio a tropezones en cuarto año, sino que un hombre rítmico que la hacía flotar en círculos cerrados.

-No sabía qué bailaras tan bien.

-Yo tampoco- contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Ves lo que provocas?

El baile bien pudo durar horas porque la noche no tardó en vestir el cielo raso y salpicarlo con suficiente escarcha para adornarlo. Hermione reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, aspirando su aroma de hombre suyo, conocido, memorizado, podría identificarlo con vendas en los ojos y las manos atadas a la espalda con sólo percibir su grandioso perfume. Besó delicadamente su cuello y el moreno sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por la línea de su espalda. Se besaron escuchando la melodía mucho más intensa. No conocían la timidez entre ellos, no conocían los límites ni prudencias cuando estaban juntos, podían ser temerarios, podían ser hasta desquiciados cuando se trataba de salvarse el uno al otro… Francia estaba siendo testigo de cómo podían convertirse en una sola persona, dos mejores amigos que compartieron una casa para luego compartir sus vidas.

Harry deslizó una de las asas del vestido para acariciarle el hombro con sus labios. Sus pechos, apretados firmemente, intercambiaban latidos en una coordinación divina. Hermione sentía sus piernas temblar de anticipación gozando de ese roce con cada poro de su piel. Las manos del joven comenzaban a ponerse inquietas. Mientras acercaba a la castaña hacia él durante el baile segundo a segundo más ardiente, tocaba la curva de su cintura hasta los muslos, percibiendo la solidez de sus carnes jóvenes. Ella no pudo evitar reír ante ese contacto que le causó cosquillas reparando que respiraba agitadamente sin controlarse. Estuvo hambrienta de él todo el maldito día, expectante de tenerlo enfrente, tocarlo, morderlo… ya no podía esperar más. "_Hazme el amor, Harry_", le dijo profundamente, causando en el aludido una explosión que sólo pudo contraer levantándola entre sus brazos.

A unos metros de la pista, el ojiverde había improvisado un bello refugio con velos blancos que danzaban al viento como lecho de faraón. En su interior, resguardaba una cama enorme que los esperaba con sus sábanas de lino y almohadones de pluma. La pareja cayó sobre ella comiéndose en retozos y gemidos, desvistiéndose paulatinamente dejando una estela de besos sobre el cuerpo descubierto. La magia los escondía, la magia los alentaba a vivir su pasión bajo el gran techo de estrellas que dejaba entrever una luna dorada e hinchada. Harry, con la fuerza y movimientos certeros sobre la chica, habiéndose aprendido muy bien su tolerancia y nuevas dimensiones, descendió lamida a lamida hasta ocupar su sexo con la humedad de su lengua. Hermione empuñó las almohadas, ahogando un gemido gutural que nació desde su estómago. El juego de Harry en su cavidad, la llevó a nublar su vista olvidando incluso hasta su propio nombre. Las manos del joven mago se crispaban en sus glúteos elevándola un poco del colchón, necesitaba consumirla completamente. Luego de explorarla con paciencia de arqueólogo, Harry ascendió siguiendo el camino desde su sexo hasta el espacio entre sus senos abultados; ella, sonrosada y sudorosa, lo envolvió por la cintura formando un cinturón con sus piernas dejándolo entrar quemando sus paredes. Las embestidas causaban el sonido quejumbroso de la cama, la madera chirriante soportaba la danza acompasada que hacía temblar los velos alrededor. La castaña no escuchaba más que las palabras íntimas de él llenando su propia boca, sentía cómo le mordía el mentón mientras empujaba con firmeza ocupando sus espacios. Harry, convencido que se volvería loco del éxtasis, viajó por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda blanca y besarla sólo en los puntos estratégicos que había grabado en su memoria. Hermione se estremeció aún más. Apretando sus ojos, trató de mantener el corazón dentro de su pecho al sentir el torso del moreno contra su columna, el roce de su sexo buscando un lugar la llevó a inclinarse permitiendo la unión que logró un sonoro jadeo en ambos. Acoplándose en perfecta simetría, Harry la atraía por las caderas, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía por las suyas, el golpe sordo y repetitivo al juntarse, aumentó la frecuencia de fricción hasta que el calor les incineró la intimidad dejándola palpitante y delicada. Los gemidos habían secado sus gargantas.

Agotados, se quedaron abrazados mirando la noche clara y las constelaciones nítidas. Hermione, jugueteando con el cabello azabache de su compañero de lecho, le agradecía por aquella velada maravillosa. Harry sonrió mirándola con una picardía que ella sabía identificar muy bien. Tenía la intriga de un niño que había roto el jarrón más caro de la casa o de alguien que tuviese las respuestas de un examen importante. Ella se acomodó de mejor forma sobre la cama y lo miró, infinitamente curiosa. De pronto, el ojiverde tanteó algo bajo el colchón para después con la misma mano, acariciarle su vientre convexo. El contacto fue de algo frío, quizás metálico y la castaña observó lo que escondía entre sus dedos. Un anillo de platino con finas incrustaciones de brillantes en él. La joven quedó boquiaberta.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó Harry.

-Siempre lo he querido, sólo que ahora vine a darme cuenta- respondió ella. El chico volvió a sonreír.

-Espero que te guste- le dijo, al momento de calzarlo suavemente en su dedo anular- Luna y Ginny me ayudaron a escogerlo- Hermione soltó una breve carcajada al saberlo… ahora entendía las palabras de su rubia amiga. "_Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad_", se dijo en silencio, sin tener idea de lo que pasaría más adelante…


	12. Octubre I

Hola a toooodos!

Ya llegó Octubre, señoras y señores, y este capitulo en especial se enfoca más hacia la amistad, ya verán de lo que hablo. Espero que les guste, comenzamos nuestro recorrido por este mes tan temido, desde ahora comiencen a sacar sus conclusiones, eh? Jejejeje.. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO, POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Q YA VA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL.

Un beso y BUEN VIAJE!!

* * *

**L**a presencia avasallante del medimago en las afueras del quirófano, hasta ese momento hermético todo el tiempo, fue como ver a Dios en persona: fulminante, aterrador, imponente. Si Harry no hubiese sido sostenido por Ron, habría caído a sus pies de rodillas como un penitente. Nadie habló al verlo, de hecho nadie pudo debido al miedo. Parecía ser un espejismo, algo imposible detenido entre los pobres mortales manteniendo una mirada indefinida en sus ojos oscuros. El moreno sintió ganas de vomitar de la pura opresión de sus nervios. Caminó hacia él con la misma gallardía de un sentenciado ante su verdugo.

-¿Cómo están ellas?- le preguntó de manera entrecortada. El profesional lo observó por debajo de un ceño neutral, un ceño desprovisto de emociones que pudiesen revelar algo de lo que sucedía.

-Necesito que me acompañes- respondió el medimago, tomando al joven por un hombro e invitándolo a cruzar el umbral entre la sala de espera y el interminable pasillo de luces albas. Los demás, quedaron estáticos viéndolos cómo se perdían paso a paso.

Los oídos de Harry zumbaban de la impaciencia y el terror. Era como si se aproximara a una cámara de gas en donde su vida terminaría de un momento a otro. No debió entrar solo, deseó la presencia de Ron a su lado por si malas noticias explotaban en sus oídos. Necesitaría de su amigo para poder mantenerse en una pieza, de lo contrario, caería al suelo desmembrado. Se sorprendió al pensarlo. Después de todo, reñir, enfrentarse, golpearse, no fue más que un trámite entre ellos para saldar las cuentas pendientes, sabía que la amistad era mucho más fuerte, y se calmó un poco al no saberse abandonado en ese bosque oscuro de dolor. De pronto, el medimago le detuvo los pasos tomándolo del antebrazo para mirar dentro de una ancha habitación casi al final… con el corazón saturado, Harry vio por fin a Hermione tendida sobre una cama blanca…

**XII. Octubre** _(Días antes) – Paradoja en Las Tres Escobas._

_Parte uno_

Los días siguientes al cumpleaños de Hermione fueron de total sosiego dentro de la tormenta para los jóvenes comprometidos. Luego de esos hermosos momentos en París, la castaña buscaba la manera de recompensarle semejante detalle y dedicación sin saber cómo hacerlo. Los días de septiembre pasaban con rapidez. Su vientre se abultaba cada vez más dejando entrever que el sexto mes ya llegaba con toda su imperiosa consecuencia. Ya podía sentir el dolor de espalda que la llevó a cambiar sus zapatos por otros muchos más cómodos, a seguir la recomendación de su médico muggle bebiendo más líquidos y realizando ejercicios diariamente. Esa tarea la adoptó Luna, quien con su entusiasmo, visitaba a la embarazada todas las mañana antes de irse al trabajo como una verdadera entrenadora personal. Harry moría de la risa al verlas a ambas flexionando músculos y estirando extremidades en el centro de la sala. Entre los tejidos insistentes de la rubia y su rutina de actividad física prenatal, el muchacho podría jurar que Hermione no pudo encontrar mejor asesora que ella.

Al comenzar con el nuevo mes de octubre, la joven abogada aprovechó su último fin de semana libre antes de sumergirse en los últimos papeleos del caso de Ian. Quiso sorprender a Harry con un almuerzo al aire libre preparado por ella. Como en todos sus quehaceres, preparó cada detalle meticulosamente. Encendió el fogón de la cocina y comenzó la preparación de un pollo a la mayonesa que no dejaría indiferente a nadie en los alrededores. Vertió mayonesa en una taza, estrujó limones y saló el pollo con sus manos sin perder rincón alguno. Luego de esperar que el aceite hirviera en la sartén, Hermione untó los filetes en la espesa salsa amarilla para luego acostarlos uno por uno sobre el lecho caliente. El aroma a pimienta y ajo condimentó la cocina despertando su ávido apetito. Después de un rato, empacó un canasto con la comida recién hecha, refrescos y una manta extensa. Cuando el moreno hubo llegado a la mansión después de una mañana extra de trabajo de sábado, Hermione no le permitió siquiera preguntar cuáles eran sus intenciones al verla de pie en el recibidor. Lo cogió de la mano de forma sonriente y segura para después de unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos, los transportara hasta el parque Hampstead Heath. Aparecieron entre la espesa vegetación del lugar escondidos de las miradas ajenas. Harry sintió el agradable perfume del humus, de las hojas añejas y el leve calor del sol sobre su piel alzándose por encima el viento cristalino… nunca había estado allí, pero con la castaña a su lado, creyó que formaba parte intrínseca del verde paisaje desde mucho antes.

Hermione experimentó un mareo diferente debido a la Aparición. Esa modalidad de viaje le resultó mucho más compleja ahora con su vientre más proporcionado, después de todo, no estaba transportándose sólo ella y Harry, sino que también su pequeña hija. Dos personas en un mismo espacio no hacían sencillo aquel procedimiento mágico y ella lo ignoraba. Harry, al verla algo pálida y tambaleante, tendió la manta sobre la hierba para sentarla con cuidado. La castaña le sonrió explicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Creo que no deberíamos Aparecernos más, por lo menos hasta el parto- sugirió el muchacho.

-Puede que tengas razón- le respondió ella acariciando la curvatura de su barriga.

-Por lo visto no le agrada a "Helen"- esa alusión hizo que Hermione alzara sus cejas.

-¿"Helen"?

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry, sentándose tras ella para abrazarla por la cintura. Miró hacia el horizonte, notando el cielo rojizo como el carbón vivo. Continuó - "Bella como el sol", así se define ese nombre que no sólo describe a una persona afectuosa, tierna y bondadosa, sino que alguien de curiosidad aguda e infinita actividad. Alguien bendecido con el don de la preocupación por los demás- la joven, mientras lo escuchaba, imaginaba los dones que tendría su hija sintiendo que pateaba delicadamente, como si quisiera ser partícipe de esa conversación. Ella asintió al instante, volteando un poco su rostro para besarlo con dulzura en los labios. Estuvo de acuerdo y lo pensó: Helen Potter Granger.

-¿Estás tan ansioso como yo?- habló la castaña, llevando la mano del aludido sobre su vientre.

-Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que siento- realmente era difícil hacerlo. Después de todo lo vivido, después de ocho meses en donde lo habían compartido todo, la mezcla de felicidad con anticipación, resultaba embriagante. Hermione se quedó cavilando unos largos minutos, ofreciendo así un silencio apaciguante que las gotas de lluvia aprovecharon para resonar entre las hojas.

-Me gustó el nombre que escogiste para nuestra hija- Harry sonrió ampliamente dejando entrever una inocente culpabilidad. La joven reparó inmediatamente en su expresión preguntándose en qué estaba pensando. El moreno se sonrojó.

-No fui yo quien tuvo la idea- confesó sonando como un niño. Al oírlo, Hermione comenzó a reír tratando de imaginar quién había sido entonces. Harry le respondió- De hecho, el profesor Dumbledore me llamó a la oficina de McGonagall, me dio un par de ideas hasta que decidió sugerirme ese nombre- la expresión en el rostro de ella cambió abruptamente a uno mucho más sorprendido y halagado. Reafirmó que si Dumbledore lo había dicho, no había mayor honor que el de tomar su consejo.

Luego de esa tarde de picnic en aquel parque londinense, la semana comenzó mucho más atareada de lo que imaginó la abogada. Al ingresar a su oficina, una montaña de papeles reposaba en su escritorio. Tal como había pedido, la información sobre el Banco Gringotts y los antecedentes de todos los empleados, la estaban esperando como un suplicio chino. Derrotada y asumida, sumergió la nariz en cada una de las carpetas en busca de algún dato extraño que hubiese pasado de largo. Estaba convencida que el responsable era alguien desde dentro de la institución bancaria y quería robar a Ian por pura codicia. Tal vez se trataría de un duende, quizás el insufrible de Grikbold o ése que atestiguaría ante la Asamblea pronto llamado Sumizíuss… o pudieron haber sido ambos… muchas hipótesis rondaban por su cabeza. Las nuevas fotografías de la cámara ultrajada estaban entre los papeles, Hermione las cogió entre sus dedos comenzando a escudriñar cada detalle hasta que un familiar objeto la hizo ponerse de pie de un brinco. La maldita silla estaba allí nuevamente, haciéndose pasar por una de las posesiones allí resguardadas. "Ese vil embustero", resopló la joven, recordándose así que si era capaz de convertirse para apartar sospechas, entonces se trataría de un mago, tenía que ser un mago, pero… ¿Quién? ¿Un Rompedor de maldiciones? Ellos tenían bastante poder dentro del banco, después de todo, eran quienes conocían la manera de burlar las defensas… quizás Bill Weasley supiera algo. Hermione descartó esa posibilidad, Bill ya le hubiese dicho de alguna sospecha.

Retomó los antecedentes pasando hoja por hoja, viendo las fotografías de los empleados en ellas. Muchos eran sangre pura, uno que otro mestizo y eso le llamó la atención… ¿Seguía la discriminación hacia los hijos de muggles? Respingó la nariz inconscientemente. Ese tema le tocaba la fibra de manera directa y muy personal… ¿Aquel engaño sería puro resentimiento de algún sangre pura ante un muchacho que poseía tanto dinero como uno de ellos? Tenía mucho sentido, a veces la codicia y el orgullo podían ser dos factores muy dañinos a la hora de dejarse llevar por ellos. Elijah Smith, un Rompedor de maldiciones de cuarenta años, mago mestizo y empleado del banco desde hacía veinte años; Andrea Harrison, administrativa y sangre pura, empleada del banco desde hacía cinco… decenas de nombres bailaban ante los ojos de la castaña, viendo pasar las horas del día como veloces aves por la ventana. Sin embargo, dejando el letargo que la sometía a un lado junto con las diversas carpetas sobre su escritorio, fue hasta el cuarto de retención para ir con Ian McAlister hasta el banco y ver si faltaba algo entre sus cosas. Luego de ver la silla, tuvo la corazonada de que habría algo más ausente, como la vez que robaron una cadena de oro blanco.

-¿En verdad cree que sea buena idea volver allá?- preguntó el muchacho, sintiendo el amarre de sus manos por las esposas. Los Aurores no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

-Descuida, yo estoy bien. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que todo esté en orden.

Viajando desde el Ministerio hasta el banco en la polvorienta Red Flú, la comitiva presentó sus intenciones de una nueva investigación al interior de la cámara. Grikbold desorbitó sus pequeños ojos de enfado al escucharlos. "¿Hasta cuándo buscan algo inexistente?", reclamó sin que Hermione le tomara atención, al fin y al cabo, sus gruñidos no pasaban más allá de sus rodillas. Descendieron por los rieles al interior del carro que manejaba Sumizíuss. Ian lo miraba con desagrado, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara como un cliente? La castaña lo observaba de reojo, sabiendo muy bien lo que su cliente estaba pensando. Le palmoteó la espalda, tratando de darle calma y paciencia. El andar oxidado se detuvo frente a la cámara indicada y todos bajaron pisando el suelo cavernoso frente a ella. La abogada sintió un escalofrío al recordar la vez que esa enorme puerta se había cerrado a sus espaldas extrayendo el aire. Tuvo miedo de que volviese a ocurrir. No obstante, alentada por su coraje inagotable, pidió que abrieran para entrar con Ian y hacer una inspección. El duende rodó sus ojos obedeciendo. El chico entró algo dubitativo, como si caminara sobre vidrio y la misma sensación de frustración lo vapuleó fuerte. Esa frustración que sólo puede sentir la gente inocente. Apretó sus dientes haciendo un inventario mental de todo lo que allí se guardaba. Lógicamente ya no estaba la cadena de oro de su abuela, aquello lo llevó a fruncir sus labios pero siguió buscando alentado por Hermione y observado por el par de Aurores que los acompañaban. De pronto, cuando ya los minutos escaseaban, el muchacho extrañó las seis copas de plata tallada pertenecientes a la familia McAlister. Estrechó el ceño al decirlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- le insistió la abogada. Ian afirmó con la cabeza. Fue justo lo que ella necesitaba para estallar de indignación frente al duende- ¿¡Cómo es posible que desaparezcan cosas de aquí y nadie lo sepa!? ¿¡No existe un control en este banco!?

-¡Pero si este chico no es el dueño de la cámara! ¿Cómo va a saber lo que hay dentro?

-¡Cuando usted se someta a los Desmemorizadores, ya veremos si es el dueño o no!- esa réplica hizo que Sumizíuss le mostrara sus pequeños dientes afilados con agravio- ¿¡Quién es el encargado aquí!? ¿¡Grikbold!?- La ofuscación de Hermione comenzaba a enrojecer sus mejillas. Ian trató de calmarla pero fue un intento en vano. Las hormonas le hicieron perder el aplomo de un chasquido. El duende asintió ante su pregunta haciendo que la castaña entrecerrara los ojos- Ahora puedo entender semejante incompetencia… - interrumpió su alegato debido a la inconstancia de su respiración y salió de la cámara en busca de aire fresco. El malestar que endureció su vientre, la hizo tambalearse un poco, como si hubiese perdido el centro. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio hasta que unas manos fuertes la estabilizaron.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- la voz profunda de Athos Greenwood la hizo volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Hermione agradeció su ayuda notando que al rozarlo, el mago soltó un gemido de dolor. Se alejó al instante al sentir su olor a quemado.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estuviese herido- el antebrazo de Greenwood estaba calcinado. Al parecer, alimentar al dragón del banco no era tarea sencilla. Los demás salieron de la bóveda para acompañar a la descompuesta abogada. El duende cerró la gran puerta tras él, dando por finalizada la sesión de investigación sin palabras.

-¿Cómo se siente?- le preguntó Ian, mirándola con preocupación. La aludida le hizo un gesto positivo sin querer agravar lo sucedido. Athos llevó sus ojos hacia el vientre de la muchacha reparando que estaba embarazada. La felicitó mostrándole una exagerada sonrisa, ancha y reluciente.

-Ya acabó ¿no?- intervino el duende, plantándose frente a Hermione con las manos en su corta cintura.

-¡Por hoy… ya veremos quién está equivocado!- le recriminó sin importarle alzar la voz al punto de provocar ecos dentro de la caverna- Esperaré por los resultados de su memoria y su declaración en el Ministerio. Estoy segura que el verdadero culpable está dentro de este banco- terminado de hablar, la castaña llevó su mano al vientre, respirando hondo. La criatura percibía la densa tensión que ahogaba a su madre. Greenwood carraspeó.

-Le aconsejo que tenga cuidado- dijo por fin- Tener un caso así de complejo a mitad de su embarazo no es muy recomendable- la joven lo sabía y desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable al no poder doblegar su propia testarudez y sentido de responsabilidad con Ian McAlister. Debía ganar el juicio frente a Mafalda Weasley.

Luego de una breve pausa, el Alimentador de dragones se disculpó con los presentes, caminando hacia los carros para poder ir a revisarse su herida que no sanaba en días. La piel estaba oscura, dejaba entrever la carne viva en algunos sitios y gracias al roce con Hermione, comenzó a dolor nuevamente. Sumizíuss, por otro lado, llamó un segundo carro que llegó en breves para salir hacia la claridad del vestíbulo y terminar ya con ese iluso trámite judicial. La abogada y su cliente, sintiendo que el final estaba cerca, volvieron al Ministerio en total silencio…

**

* * *

**

Ron había vuelto hacía dos días de su viaje a Irlanda del Norte con su equipo de Quidditch, luego de jugar contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y perder estrepitosamente. El pelirrojo no lograba concentrarse en los tres aros, debido a su presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Tenía incrustado en su mente la amenaza hacia Hermione y lo desgraciado que se sentía por no informar a Harry. No obstante, su propio rencor lo retenía sin hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. "¿Y si algo grave sucedía?", se preguntaba una y otra vez. Su molesta prima Mafalda le comentaba de manera aireada los avances en el juicio contra el muchacho acusado de asaltar una cámara y la escuchaba en los detalles reparando en que no era un tema banal para una mujer embarazada. Le preguntó si estaba dispuesta a ceder en sus demandas por el simple hecho de no discutir argumentos con alguien en ese delicado estado, de acabar con eso pronto y amigablemente. La joven se echó a reír.

-Entonces no debió embarazarse ¿no lo crees?- apuntó ácidamente. Ron meneó la cabeza- Entre ella y yo tenemos la guerra declarada sobre quien es la mejor abogada del Departamento. Ésta es mi oportunidad de demostrar que yo lo soy.

-No es muy profesional aprovecharte de su inestabilidad hormonal- le dijo el pelirrojo, asombrándose a sí mismo de sus palabras. Mafalda pareció no escucharlo.

Aquel día, visitó la taberna de Las Tres Escobas buscando degustar de la buena cerveza de manteca que sólo Madame Rosmerta podría presumir. Después de aquella apabullante derrota en tierras irlandesas, el Guardián decidió despejarse un poco. Mientras bebía sentado en la barra frente a la dueña del local, Ron se preguntaba qué sería de sus planes futuros. Obviamente la idea de sentar cabeza con Hermione había quedado descartada a pesar de las insistencias de su madre. Molly Weasley se encargaba de reprocharle su poca osadía y no haber luchado por la castaña, que el padre de esa niña debió ser él y no Harry, que si hubiese estado más atento, no habría perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz. Arthur trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la mujer estaba cegada ante el hecho de no ser abuela aún. Ron odiaba que su madre se metiera en su vida, ¿Acaso no sería feliz nunca? Eso ella no podía asegurarlo, sobre eso nada se había escrito todavía. Sin embargo, dentro del muchacho siempre se generaban batallas contradictorias. Su lado maduro le decía que debía abandonar el juego con clase y retirarse… su otro lado, ese que siempre va de la mano con el arrebato, le indicaba que no tenía que ceder o le pondrían el pie encima como tantas otras veces sentía que lo hacían. Su pomposo orgullo de famoso, lo llevó a alzar el mentón y prometerse no volver a permitirlo.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus propias conclusiones, la conversación de tres voces familiares lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta del bar. Entrando junto con el viento otoñal que ondeó sus capas, Harry, Luna y Ginny comentaban algo que Ron no comprendía, no notaron su presencia sino hasta que la rubia periodista volteó para llamar a la tabernera y lo vio ubicado en uno de los taburetes. Los jóvenes guardaron silencio en el acto. La más incómoda con la situación era Ginny debido a la sensación de estar compartiendo con el enemigo frente a su hermano. El pelirrojo se puso de pie sintiendo la misma atmosfera desagradable de cuando cenaron en casa de Luna por su cumpleaños. Harry lo miró tensando su expresión.

-¿Buscas embarazar a mi hermana también?- comentó sin poder contenerse, tomando a la chica por el codo y alejarla del moreno como si tuviese lepra. Ella se zafó, bufando de la rabia.

-¡No te comportes como un niño, Ronald!- y tenía razón, pero él simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus acciones viscerales. Luchaba contra sí mismo para no hacerlo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo con nosotros?- le invitó Luna como quien estuviese despegada de la realidad y viera todo color de rosa. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada significativa. Notó que echaba de menos compartir con sus amigos, hablar trivialidades, reír toda una tarde… suspiró afectado por esa simple e inocente pregunta. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Harry, mirándolo directamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El moreno reparó en sus intenciones de decirle algo, lo conocía muy bien y no se equivocó. Ron rompió el efímero silencio sobre ellos.

-La verdad es que no, gracias- declinó amablemente- Sólo quiero informar a Harry sobre un asunto importante y he de marchar.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Luna- Queríamos hacer un brindis- el joven enarcó sus cejas dando muestra clara que no entendía el motivo. Ya habían pasado meses desde la noticia del embarazo. El ojiverde dio un paso adelante, restando un poco la distancia entre ambos. Sabía que era él quien debía decirlo.

-Le pedí matrimonio a Hermione… y ella aceptó- Ron se quedó inmutable, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras recién emitidas. Dentro de su cabeza, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente como una película de ediciones breves. Imaginó a la castaña vestida de blanco, con una larga cola tras sus pasos y un velo que armonizara perfectamente con sus ondulados cabellos recogidos. ¡Qué destino más loco era ése!, ver a la chica vestida así siempre fue su deseo pero jamás se decidió a concretarlo, dedicándose a destruir la relación con envidias baratas… él ya no sería el novio impaciente en el altar sino que Harry, y resultaba irónico porque todo el tiempo lo imaginó en el lugar del padrino a su lado. La había perdido cayendo en cuenta de forma demoledora. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perder el aplomo. Retrocedió un poco, como empujado por esa noticia y lo felicito con una voz cultivada, un tono fabricado para esconder el verdadero chillido que quería salir de su boca. Giró sobre sus talones, estrellando las palabras que deseaba decir contra sus dientes. Harry lo detuvo… ¿Qué era ese asunto importante? La curiosidad del ojiverde lo llevó a insistir en ello; Ron, por otro lado, se debatía entre miles de emociones que lo atajaban como una Bludger dentro de su cofre. Finalmente decidió hacer lo correcto y obviar la novedad para decirle lo que debía saber.

-Se trata de Hermione- dijo despacio. Los tres oyentes, prestaron mayor atención- Hace unas semanas, leí un anónimo que cayó de entre sus cosas. Una amenaza directa que buscaba intimidarla. Ella me hizo prometer no contarte nada.

Harry definitivamente sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Su peor temor había cobrado vida, era real, estaba allí respirándole en la nuca. Existía en verdad el cobarde que haría lo que fuese para no ser atrapado. La castaña de seguro se acercaba a la verdad cada vez más y el responsable estaba viéndose en aprietos. Su instinto de Auror le golpeó el pecho, sabía que la insistencia de la muchacha cobraría consecuencias… pero, un momento… ¿Por qué no quería que él se enterara? ¿Por qué le estaba ocultando una información así? No quería creer que era por el simple hecho de no preocuparlo, ¡Al carajo su salud mental mientras ella estuviera en peligro! Era eso entonces lo que se comunicaban con las miradas. Aquel día del cumpleaños de Luna, Harry había percibido cierta tensión entre ellos, como si ocultaran un secreto… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil y pasarlo por alto? La rabia comenzó a subir por su cuerpo como lava hirviendo. Ron lo sabía hacía semanas, esa certeza resonaba en sus tímpanos impidiéndole escuchar a Ginny que algo le decía sobre tranquilizarse. No pudo más que canalizar su furia hacia su mejor amigo.

-Tiene que ver con su caso ¿no?- habló con la mandíbula rígida. Ron asintió.

-Tuve que prometerle que no te lo diría.

-Harry…- comenzó Luna, al ver que el ojiverde parecía estar conteniendo una erupción.

-¿Crees que es un asunto ligero como para mantenerme al margen de ello?- esa pregunta de Harry causó en el pelirrojo cierta ofensa. Se removió en su lugar para verse más firme.

-¿Te sientes con el derecho de reprocharme esa mierda?- le refutó, logrando que el local entero pusiera atención a ese grupo de amigos detenidos en medio de la taberna. Las conversaciones aledañas y el juego de los vasos se acallaron. Ron insistió- ¿Me recriminas que no haya sido honesto cuando tú me mantuviste engañado por meses?

-¡No fue algo que Hermione y yo planeáramos! ¡Esto es muy diferente!- bramó Harry, sin importarle que Madame Rosmerta dejara su lugar tras la barra para acercarse en plan de detener lo que sea que se avecinara.

-¡No lo es! ¡Debiste comportarte como un amigo y decirme lo que pasaba! ¡Confié en ti!- le gritó Ron, empujándolo por el pecho. El moreno, embriagado por el miedo, la culpa y la irritación, respondió el gesto sin tener intenciones de dejarse golpear de nuevo como lo permitió en agosto. Si era lo que les hacía falta, pues no había otro remedio.

Sin poder hacer nada, Ginny y Luna los vieron trenzarse a golpes como dos adolescentes. Fue una pelea extraña, una pelea que más que violencia parecía ser un lenguaje diferente, como si discutieran, se odiaran, se quisieran, se extrañaran… era como ver a dos hermanos arrebatados que por más golpes que se propinaran, demostraban sentir el dolor del otro en sí mismos. Harry levantó a Ron de la ropa y le hundió su puño entre las costillas, descargando su ira contra las circunstancias, contra todos esos meses en que su amistad se vio agonizante. El pelirrojo le lanzó un golpe a la quijada, maldiciendo no poder odiarlo… no poder odiar a ninguno de los dos a pesar de todo. ¡Qué paradójica escena! Gritarse mutuamente su decepción cuando en verdad, se necesitaban tanto como los dos mejores amigos que eran.

Madame Rosmerta detuvo la riña a fuerza de varita exigiendo que se fueran del local en ese preciso instante. Su voz resonó bajo ese poder de mando que tanto la destacaba. Los jóvenes se quedaron mudos, descansados, saldados. Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin mover un solo músculo, no había nada más que hacer, no había más qué decir. Para Ginny y para Luna, ese fue el momento en que entre moreno y pelirrojo parecía vislumbrarse un perdón necesario, como un velero lejano en el horizonte pero allí estaba, íntegro. Tarde o temprano todo volvería a la normalidad. Harry ordenó sus prendas revueltas, limpió un poco la sangre que brotaba de su labio roto y salió de la taberna sin hablar nada, sólo resollaba. Al salir, pudo sentir el viento lamer sus heridas percibiendo el dolor por primera vez. La frescura de la nueva estación el devolvió un poco la cordura sabiendo perfectamente hacia qué lugar dirigirse. Cerró sus ojos y el número doce de Grimmauld Place apareció frente a él…

* * *

La tarde lectura tenía a Hermione con los ojos cuadrados. Camino a la mansión después de horas de jornada laboral, horas de discusiones con empleados del banco y negociaciones con Mafalda, quien era una pared al momento de los acuerdos, la muchacha llegó a la tranquilidad de su sala emergiendo desde la chimenea en una deslumbrante llamarada verde. Todo estaba apacible, sosegado… la luz del sol se extinguía poco a poco gracias a la noche ansiosa viendo que su hogar quedaba en penumbra. Hermione se quitó la capa para colgarla en el perchero, dejó su portafolio sobre el sofá y cuando se disponía a subir por una ducha refrescante, una silueta en un rincón la hizo brincar del susto.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo la voz de Harry, sonando más ronca de lo normal.

-Casi me infartas, ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?- quiso encender alguna luz siendo detenida por el moreno con cierta hosquedad- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió sin ganas de convencer a nadie y manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Harry negó viendo que la castaña trataba de descifrarle la expresión agudizando la vista- Bueno, yo sí, estoy famélica… tuve un día muy largo.

Hermione subió por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de baño. Harry no sabía cómo iniciar la plática sin perder la paciencia. Estaba por primera vez muy enfadado con ella. Se supone que eran dos personas compartiendo una vida, ahora se casarían para unir sus almas de manera definitiva. No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba más, el hecho de que le ocultara la amenaza o que Ron lo supiera antes que él. Pasó las manos por su cabello, desordenando más su indomable peinado. Suspiró sonoramente, intentando ser objetivo, racional, preguntándose una y otra vez si estaba equivocado al sentirse traicionado. Después de unos minutos, la castaña volvió a bajar vistiendo un albornoz blanco y despidiendo un delicioso aroma a vainilla. Harry tuvo que batallar con sus intenciones de cogerla por los brazos, arrebatarle la prenda y hacerle el amor contra la pared. Ella tenía ese poder sobre él. Hermione entró a la cocina, seguida lentamente por el joven Auror con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando la abogada hubo tomado un par de platos desde la alacena, reparó que había cierta solidez en el ambiente. Volteó hacia Harry advirtiendo entonces las magulladuras en su rostro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se acercó para verlo de cerca, pero el chico apartó su cara impidiéndoselo.

-Nada que importe- respondió. La castaña enarcó las cejas, sarcásticamente. Giró sobre sus talones, buscando algo que pudiese servir para las lesiones. Harry aprovechó para iniciar la discusión- Así que has recibido "correspondencia amigable" de la cual que no tenía idea- ese corto comentario le anuló los movimientos. Hermione quedó detenida dándole la espalda. Supo que una pelea se les venía encima como la marea en noche de tormenta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- fue lo único que logró pronunciar- ¿Te lo dijo Ron?

-¿Acaso eso importa?... Mírame.

La joven tardó en obedecer. No quería enfrentar al padre de su hija sólo por testarudez. Harry no la entendería, no entendería que no deseaba agravar el asunto, no quería darle razones al culpable para temer, para volverse paranoica… después de todo, ésa era su intención. El moreno le reprochó su inmadurez e irresponsabilidad ante su estado delicado. Tenía a la hija de ambos en su cuerpo y debía empezar a darse cuenta de ello. Ella era primeriza, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que tenía que evitar malos ratos. Hermione se sintió vapuleada por esas palabras. Para ella, quien siempre andaba en persecución de la responsabilidad, ser llamada como lo contrario remecía todos sus cimientos. No sabía cómo explicarle que tenía que seguir adelante porque es lo que Hermione Granger siempre ha hecho. Helen estaría bien, de eso podría estar seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- reprochó Harry, restando los metros entre ellos- Después de enterarme que te amenazan anónimamente y me lo ocultas, temo por todo, temo por ambas.

-No quería preocuparte, sólo es intimidación, nada pasará…

-¡Hermione, entiende que si algo te sucede yo…!- no pudo siquiera terminar la oración- Quiero que dejes el caso.

-No puedo hacerlo, dentro de unos días se efectuará la última sesión del juicio…

-¡Deja el caso, otro puede llevarlo!- la interrumpió importándole un carajo sus razones.

-Ya te dije que no puedo… y no quiero- el muchacho resopló, frustrado. ¡Qué terca podía ser esa mujer!

Se midieron con la mirada como centinelas, pensando en la mejor manera de hablar sin decir nada que pudiese ser irreparable. Harry se sentía invadido por la ira, nunca imaginó que sentiría ese tipo de emoción hacia ella. Para su mayor rabia, fue la decepción la que entró por la puerta ancha. No quería sentir eso pero lamentablemente le empuñó el corazón como un infarto. Desvió sus ojos lejos de Hermione, lo más lejos posible, no quería observarla porque sabía que lograría doblegarlo, besarla, amarla olvidando todo. No quería ser desconcentrado de su preocupación ni de su rabia que lo mantenía con los sentidos alertas. La muchacha, tratando de alcanzarlo en esos kilómetros que los separaron dentro de la cocina, hizo el ademán de acariciarle su mejilla machucada. Harry no lo permitió, alejándose de ella.

-Dormiré en la sala esta noche- sentenció duramente. Aquello fue como cortarle el aire de sus pulmones. La castaña ya no podía dormir si no era con él a su lado, mezclados en complicidad, amoldados en una simetría perfecta de piernas y brazos. Pudo sentir el frío penetrar sus huesos.

-Harry… - pero él no quiso escucharla. Salió por la puerta en silencio y se dejó caer en un sofá sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche…


	13. Octubre II

Buenas tardes a todos!!

He llegado con la parte II de Octubre y les digo algo... se viene interesatísimo!! así que acomódense y disfruten- que es lo que espero de corazón.  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya vendré luego con Octubre parte III y el Epílogo, ok? Así que como podrán concluir éste es el **PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO  
**  
Un beso enorme, espero que les haya encantado esta historia, luego vengo con el final y ojalá que mis detectives- ustedes- hayan deducido bien a lo largo de la trama ;)

Un abrazo y buen viaje!!!!

* * *

**L**a distancia entre él y la camilla que soportaba el cuerpo de su castaña era de pasos gigantescos… ¿Cuándo fue que los metros se convirtieron en kilómetros de repente? Harry creía que delante de él no había más camino para recorrer, como estar detenido ante un abismo que al primer movimiento caería al vacío y moriría sin remedio. No le quedaban latidos en ese corazón que había bombeado sangre de manera muy inconstante, preso de una velocidad inestable que sólo desequilibraba su organismo. No era más que un despojo de humano en el umbral de ese cuarto.

Adelante…- lo invitó el medimago a pasar pero él no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó allí varios segundos sin ordenarle a sus piernas avanzar por ese pantano fangoso y espeso que dificultaba su andar. No obstante, con toda la fortaleza que le restaba en los recodos ocultos de sus células, caminó con las manos empuñadas y tan lentamente como un octogenario.

Allí estaba ella, hermosa y ausente. Con sus párpados cerrados, labios serios y cabello derramado por la almohada. Era una sirena en un mar de sábanas, una visión de translúcida de perfección que siempre estuvo a su lado. La amaba, la amaba tanto que ya esa connotación no tenía sentido para él. Se debía inventar una nueva frase que reemplazara el típico y sobrestimado "Te amo" porque sencillamente no era suficiente. Harían frente a las adversidades, juntos… si es que la mala noticia salía desde algún rincón en donde se ocultaba para asaltarlos y robarles la felicidad como una maldita ladrona de simplonas cualidades. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de Hermione, el moreno estiró su brazo adormecido por las horas de tensión, para acariciar su frente despejada. Fue entonces donde Harry comenzó a llorar para soltar la piedra que pesaba en su pecho…

**XIII. Octubre –** _El verdadero culpable_

_Parte II_

_El suelo disparejo tras su espalda, dañaba su columna mientras sentía que la vida se le iba en chorros de sangre. El miedo que sentía simplemente le quitó el habla, le quitó los pensamientos, le quitó el valor… trataba de ponerse de pie de alguna manera pero sus extremidades no respondían a sus órdenes. Con la vista nublada, la joven trataba de levantar la cabeza pero las energías la habían abandonado. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?, si se enteraba de lo que había pasado se enfadaría mucho más con ella por su imprudencia. El dolor en su vientre la doblaba en dos al tiempo que creyó ver luces de hechizos reflejados por doquier y gritos que se oían en el interior como ecos rimbombantes. No pudo precisar quien había llegado dejándose vencer por el letargo…_

Hermione se despertó gimiendo roncamente. Mojada en sudor, la joven se sentó en la cama repasando ese sueño maldito que había vuelto a su subconsciente gracias a la ausencia de Harry en la alcoba. Sólo él conseguía apaciguar esas imágenes siniestras con su roce y calor bajo las cobijas. Lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba con cada poro de su piel, con cada espasmo de su corazón agitado. La noche anterior habían discutido sobre el anónimo y su intento por ocultárselo lo que conllevó a una incómoda medida. Harry dormía en el sofá tan molesto con ella como nunca imaginó verlo antes. Su dolor de cabeza causado por una velada terrible, quizás la peor de su vida, trajo consigo náuseas conocidas. Hermione se destapó de un golpe, corrió al baño y vomitó, asqueada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No obstante, a pesar de sentir que aún era de noche en su cuerpo, la joven notó que ya había amanecido. La luz matutina llenaba la ventana percibiendo de pronto un cansancio terrible. Calzó sus zapatillas, recogió su cabello y bajó por las escaleras con la ilusión de despertar a Harry con un abrazo, suplicarle su perdón a fuerza de besos desesperados. Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala casi volando, el sofá estaba vacío. El moreno debió salir a la oficina más temprano que de costumbre con el sólo fin de eludirla. La castaña se sintió peor.

-Dale un poco de tiempo- le dijo Ginny mientras desayunaban junto con Luna en un salón de té esa misma mañana. Hermione miraba su taza tristemente, sin deseos de ir a su oficina todavía- Debes comprender que para Harry es difícil el nivel de compromiso que sientes con tu cliente. Opino que deberías comprometerte también con tu embarazo. Recuerda lo que pasó en la cámara cuando se cerró la puerta con ustedes dos dentro.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo- comentó Luna, tejiendo un pequeño gorro color rosado con sus dedos más ágiles gracias a la práctica.

-Y la verdad, no creo que haya sido "accidental".

-Sí estoy comprometida con mi embarazo, Ginny- reclamó la abogada como vano intento de sentirse mejor consigo misma. Amaba a su hija, sobre eso no cabía duda, pero no podía abandonar a Ian en ese nido de magos prejuiciosos ante la calidad de su sangre. No lo permitiría. Ella había conseguido ser la voz progresista que aseguró la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangres puras. Era muy capaz. Pronto lograría ganar el caso, comparado a lo anterior lo actual parecía pan comido y todo volvería a la normalidad… si es que lo fue alguna vez desde ese lejano febrero.

No hubo caso. Hermione cayó en cuenta que dentro de la ancestral mansión había más de una persona testaruda y orgullosa. Harry no salió de su hermetismo por los siguientes dos días. En cada oportunidad que la muchacha intentaba acercarse, él la rechazaba con sutileza. Antes, se angustiaba mucho cuando se enfadaba así con ella, como aquella vez que rompió su varita sin intención tratando de escapar de Nagini hace ya tantos años. Sin embargo, las cosas obviamente habían cambiado. En esos momentos su disgusto era una total tortura. Harry no quería hablar del tema, sólo se limitaba a preguntar cómo se sentía y si necesitaba algo. La castaña lo miraba con ojos suplicantes mordiéndose la lengua… ¿Que qué necesitaba? Sólo lo necesitaba a él.

Aquella tarde otoñal y terrible de octubre, Hermione tuvo la última audiencia frente a la Asamblea. Tratando de dejar todas sus emociones en casa, la joven abogada se presentó en la Sala del Tribunal con Ian McAlister muy pegado a su brazo. El muchacho se ubicó en la silla al centro de la aquel escenario abovedado y esperaron a que llegase el Ministro Shacklebolt para dar inicio a la sesión. Mafalda Weasley ya estaba allí, con su mirada insidiosa, altanera y arrogante, como si se tratase de una Malfoy en vez de un familiar de Ron y Ginny. Entre los magos ubicados en sus altas butacas, el duende banquero Grikbold miraba a la castaña con sus ojos de perlas negras. Parecía ofendido por todas las conversaciones que sostuvieron en sus encuentros pero a Hermione le importó un carajo. Miró a su cliente a su lado, quien frotaba sus manos de forma nerviosa, y pensó que salvando a ese chiquillo todo habría valido la pena. El segundo duende, el responsable de llevar a los magos a sus respectivas cámaras llamado Sumizíuss, debía estar sometiéndose al examen de los Desmemorizadores en esos instantes para que durante la misma sesión pudiesen ratificar que fue manipulado por aquel hechizo. Sólo con ese detalle gran parte del caso estaba en la bolsa. Hermione suspiró con la esperanza bien colgada a su cuello.

Como era de esperarse, Mafalda comenzó su alegato cuestionando a Ian por haber intentado escapar hacía unas semanas. Potenció el hecho de que era sospechoso que un joven "inocente" como profetizaba su defensora, no hiciera actos nobles como confiar en la decisión de la Asamblea. Aquello logró inquietar a los magos presentes y encender la rabia de Hermione. Esa mujer podía ser una verdadera serpiente si se lo proponía, notando que ésta la miraba burlonamente al reconocer las reacciones favorables del jurado frente a sus palabras.

-No traté de huir por ser culpable- dijo Ian de un salto- Estaba desesperado dentro de ese cuarto que se volvió mil veces peor de lo que debe ser Azkabán. Soy inocente… sólo quiero que todo esto acabe para ir a casa.

-Señores de la Asamblea- intervino la castaña, abriendo su portafolio y extrayendo de él fotografías recientes de la cámara- Tengo aquí pruebas de que cosas anormales siguen sucediendo dentro de la escena del crimen, la cual debería estar en estricta observación y vigilancia durante este proceso judicial. Estas incompetencias sólo me convencen más de la poca seriedad que existe frente a este caso.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Kingsley, mostrándose muy interesado en esa información.

Hermione desplegó ante él varias de las fotografías más importantes. Recalcó que las copas de plata que aparecían en una foto antigua, ya no estaban en su lugar si se inspeccionaba la cámara con rigurosidad. Lo mismo había pasado con una cadena de oro blanco hacía unos cuantos meses atrás. Todos los magos quedaron dubitativos y Grikbold torció sus delgados labios. Era lógico, alguien estaba robando las cosas, tan sutil y paulatinamente que nadie se estaba percatando. Hermione enfatizó que para cuando la cámara estuviera vacía recién comprenderían que tuvo la razón todo el tiempo y aquello abofeteó a Mafalda en medio del rostro. Dio un par de pasos al frente para capturar la atención del político.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no fue realmente el mismo acusado quien las tomó?

-Te aseguro que si lo hubiese hecho, habría de tener bolsillos muy profundos para poder esconderlos hasta el día de hoy- ironizó la castaña deleitándose con los ojos ofendidos de su contrincante.

Kingsley le ofreció a Hermione una mirada significativa y muy elocuente. Parecía ser que él estaba completamente convencido de que el chico era inocente, pero no era sólo su decisión. Los demás magos cuchicheaban el uno con el otro, viendo posibilidades, razonando opciones posibles dentro de un mundo mágico en donde casi todo era posible. La abogada destacó la vieja silla que aparecía un par de veces en las fotografías. Les dio la teoría del Jefe de Aurores: Harry Potter- al nombrarlo, no pudo evitar sentir cómo su hija pateó con fuerza- sobre la posibilidad de que no fuese un objeto ordinario sino que un mago disfrazado para poder entrar y salir de allí sin problemas ni sospechas. Él debía de tener la llave perdida de Ian, él debía de haber robado las cosas y pretendía seguir haciéndolo. No era otra cosa que codicia, se enfrentaban al común denominador de un tipo ambicioso y capaz de todo por tener el doble de Galleons al alcance de sus manos. Al acabar de hablar, sintiendo que su corazón se había acelerado gracias a la pasión de su argumento, Mafalda resopló hallando esa eventualidad como una enorme estupidez de niño que jugaba al detective. Nadie en su sano juicio desconfiaría de una silla quemada y mugrienta que bien pudo estar en la cámara desde el principio. Objetó que no eran más que manipulaciones de la abogada Granger para que pusieran en libertad a un delincuente por el cual sentía un cariño especial, un cariño fundado en el hecho de compartir el mismo origen de sangre muggle. Al escuchar aquello, Hermione tuvo que debatir contra todas sus voluntades para no cogerla por el cuello y extraerle el aire de los pulmones como a un balón pinchado.

-Bueno, espero tener noticias de los Desmemorizadores del Ministerio- dijo la castaña, manteniendo su profesionalismo- El señor Sumizíuss está siendo sometido a un examen para verificar si efectivamente fue víctima del hechizo "Obliviate". Veremos si reconoce o no al acusado como cliente del banco Gringotts- Su voz sonó justo como lo esperaba: desafiante y segura. Mafalda arrugó la nariz, intentando no verse afectada bajo ningún concepto, eso era para los débiles según su opinión.

-Aquella prueba es muy subjetiva- debatió agudizando la acidez en su tono- Depositas tu confianza en un recuerdo… algo tan efímero como el humo.

-No creo equivocarme, Mafalda- refutó Hermione, sintiendo cómo se endurecía su vientre. Respiró hondo tratando de disolver el mareo que acariciaba su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos entonces esos resultados para dar una resolución final, abogadas- concluyó Shacklebolt. Los otros magos volvieron a intercambiar veredictos a media voz, mientras que la sesión tomaba un descanso de una hora antes de seguir adelante. Los Aurores tomaron a Ian por los brazos llevándolo de regreso al cuarto de retención. Hermione le palmoteó la espalda proporcionándole confianza. "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás", le murmuró la joven…

* * *

Para mayor ironía, Ginny tuvo que entrevistar a su hermano por motivos de su columna sobre Quidditch en El Profeta. Desde el incidente en Las Tres Escobas, donde lo vio reñir a golpes contra Harry como un par de cabezas huecas, que no quería hablar con él. Como toda mujer le era difícil entender esa forma que tenían los hombres de arreglar las cosas. De cualquier manera, ella era una periodista deportiva y debía cumplir con su trabajo. Por esto mismo, cuando llegó hasta los camerinos de las instalaciones del equipo Chudley Cannons, entre casilleros vio que Ron la esperaba vestido con su uniforme de Guardián. Se veía como un escolar en el equipo de Hogwarts. Se saludaron con cierta sequedad y fiereza, sobre todo por parte de Ginny. No quería ser injusta con él, sabía por lo que había pasado al enterarse de todo, relación y embarazo entre su ex novia y mejor amigo, pero él ya había entendido que nunca se amaron de la misma forma en que los hacían Harry y Hermione.

La pelirroja tomó lugar frente a él extrayendo de su bolso una libreta de hojas blancas y una larga pluma para escribir en ellas. Le hizo preguntas de rigor como: ¿Qué sentía al ser una figura reconocida en el mundo del deporte?, ¿Cuáles eran sus planes futuros?, ¿Estaba dispuesto a jugar un partido contra el ícono de los tres aros Víktor Krum?... cada vez que desarrollaba una pregunta y escuchaba las respuestas de su hermano, más le hervía la sangre en las venas. Ginny no podía creer el nivel de egocentrismo y narcisismo que había alcanzado Ron. Daba la impresión de que estuviese hablando con el pedante de Percy en vez de con el más humilde de la familia Weasley. No quiso decirle nada hasta que su paciencia se agotó y dejó la libreta a un lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Ron frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que esa pregunta era extraoficial. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, supongo- Ginny recorrió los machucones que veía en su rostro logrando que el muchacho mirara hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué se golpearon con Harry?

-¿Qué hacías con él aquel día? Se supone que eres mi hermana y debes apoyarme a mí.

-No es cuestión de quién está de parte de quién- rebatió la aludida- Es una situación que bien sabías podía suceder. Harry y Hermione juntos tiene mucho más sentido. Estás consciente de ello, sólo debes dejar tu nuevo orgullo de lado y escuchar al viejo Ronald Weasley… ¿Qué haría él?

Simple y a la vez tan compleja pregunta. El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo ante eso. No quiso reconocer que el viejo Ronald Weasley hubiese reaccionado de otra manera, quizás mucho más compresivo después de enfurecerse, claro. No podía culparlos, se amaban, lo había visto en sus miradas en casa de Luna. Cada roce que existía entre ellos parecía que brotaban chispas por todas partes. Una conexión que siempre existió y que nunca lograría romperse. Ahora mucho menos gracias a la hija que esperaba Hermione. Se sorprendió al sentirse ansioso por conocer a la criatura. Meneó la cabeza creyendo que esos pensamientos se irían al hacerlo, como moscas molestas rondando su cabeza. Se sinceró con su hermana, le dijo que después de todo golpearse con Harry había sido necesario; fue necesario para ambos quitarse la rabia de encima, la decepción, el rencor, todo lo que apresaba al corazón sin dejarlo latir libremente. Ahora, con las cuentas saldadas y un perdón inminente que se daría con el paso del tiempo, sólo sentía preocupación por Hermione agolpándose en sus sienes. Le contó lo de su caso importante y del anónimo que había recibido. Ginny asintió, estaba enterada del caso como también de la testarudez de la castaña al negarse a dejarlo. No sólo era preocupación del pelirrojo sino que de todos los que la rodeaban. Harry por sobre todos.

-Tendré que hablar con él- señaló Ron, mostrándose muy juicioso- Podríamos entre los dos hacerla declinar y protegerla contra quien sea que la esté amenazando.

-No creo que lo consigan, Hermione es una ostra bien cerrada al momento de decidir algo.

-Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo en equipo… como antes- dijo finalmente.

Ginny le sonrió sabiendo que su hermano ya había entrado en razón aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Se mantenía en su semblante de hombre intransigente pero él no era así, afortunadamente era más fuerte de lo que él mismo creía. Saldrían adelante y la amistad no se perdería porque resultaba ser un lazo tan inquebrantable que los atraería siempre, sin importar lo que pasara. La joven se despidió agradeciendo su tiempo para la entrevista, lo besó en la frente y se retiró de los camerinos hacia las dependencias de El Profeta. Ron aprovechó para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, después de la práctica y ese juego de emociones, se sentía como si lo hubiesen apaleado. Mientras sentía el agua caer por su espalda, pudo experimentar su cuerpo mucho más liviano, como si hubiese dejado ir una tonelada de lastre que cargaba por muchas semanas siendo puro rencor. Fue lo mismo que salir de una celda claustrofóbica hacia la frescura del aire fresco. Sonrió por última vez poco antes de enterarse de lo que pasaría logrando borrarla desde ese momento…

* * *

Harry sentía los minutos pasar como una manada de caracoles. Aquel día era el último día de sesiones en el juicio de Ian McAlister y en silencio deseaba que a su castaña le fuera bien. A pesar de estar molesto con ella por su manía de ser tan obstinada, se enorgulleció de su responsabilidad. Ian era muy afortunado de tenerla a ella como abogada defensora. El ojiverde estaba sentado en su escritorio, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la carpeta. Esperaba ansioso que Hermione entrara por su puerta para decirle que había ganado el caso y que todo estaría tranquilo a partir de ese minuto. Quería gozarla a ella, quería acariciar de nuevo su vientre, sentir su perfume, decirle al oído que esperaba ansioso formar una familia a su lado. Dentro de su despacho, no podía dejar de recriminarse por la frialdad con la cual la había tratado los últimos dos días. No tenía por qué ser tan duro con ella, tal vez estaba exagerando ante una situación que podía ser controlada. Estando él a su lado nada dejaría que le pasara. Primero muerto que verla lastimada.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto como el aire que le proporcionaba la vida. Hermione lo era todo y se lo haría saber esa misma noche. Estaba decidido, una vez se reunieran en la mansión al término de la jornada laboral obviaría la cena para encerrarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor delicioso que sólo puede lograrse cuando se busca la reconciliación. Le diría al oído dulcemente que la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Hasta ese momento comprendió que al parecer nunca se lo había dicho. Al menos con palabras.

-¿Señor?- uno de sus subordinados interrumpió sus cavilaciones. El moreno lo miró con molestia- Disculpe, pero tenemos una notificación desde la localidad de Bristol. Hallaron un cadáver víctima del hechizo imperdonable- Harry frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quiénes están en terreno?

-Hayes y Laurent.

-Muy bien, vamos allá- ordenó el ojiverde, acomodando la capa sobre sus hombros. Hayes era uno de los mejores forenses del Cuartel de Aurores. Podía saber con precisión la causa de muerte e incluso definir las torturas que pudo haber experimentado la víctima segundos antes. Por lo tanto, para Harry no cayó duda alguna que ése fue el motivo del deceso. Debían ir a inspeccionar la escena del crimen.

Bristol era una región al oeste de Londres, hermosa en paisajes e infraestructura. De cálidas tardes en donde los miles de universitarios que predominan en el lugar, aprovechan para estudiar en los verdes prados de sus universidades o parques en abundancia. No obstante, entre sus tranquilas avenidas, cerca de Westbury Park, se escondía un macabro asesinato que Harry tuvo que constatar por ser el Jefe de los Aurores en la comunidad mágica, aunque pese a ello, aún llevando un par de años en el oficio no podía acostumbrarse ante la idea de reconocer cuerpos y lidiar con la muerte tantas veces. El subordinado que le dio la noticia en su oficina, un joven llamado Clayton, lo miraba de reojo luego de Aparecer en el lugar. Podía notar la ansiedad que estremecía al ojiverde cada vez que restaban distancia. Siguieron las instrucciones de los dos Aurores que ya se encontraban en el sitio viendo que estaban entre árboles y arbustos espesos. Un escenario sombrío entre tanta belleza natural. Harry saludó a Hayes y Laurent al llegar preguntando cuáles eran las novedades. Miró a su alrededor buscando el cuerpo entre las ramas.

-Se trata de un cadáver reciente, señor- informó Hayes, haciendo alarde de su experiencia- El cuerpo está bajo una temperatura cálida, sin señales de agresión física, magulladuras o golpes. Tampoco existen señales de trauma encéfalo craneal que consiguiera alguna inconsciencia previa.

-¿Todo parece indicar entonces que fue un certero Avada Kedavra?- preguntó Harry, el aludido asintió seguro de sus propias conclusiones.

-Así es… por la limpieza e integridad del cuerpo, sólo pudo haber sido eso.

-¿Y dónde está?- los Aurores apartaron unos pastizales revelando ante el joven un pequeño personaje que reconoció en el acto. No se trataba de un mago o una bruja como esperaba, sino que de un duende y no cualquiera, sino de ese tal Sumizíuss, el que debía prestar declaraciones en la Asamblea esa misma tarde. Harry sintió un extraño pinchazo a mitad del estómago. Humedeció sus labios antes de hablar- Lo conozco, trabajaba en Gringotts.

Como buen investigador, el moreno se inclinó a un lado del cuerpo de ese duende que nunca mostró simpatía por nadie, al igual que Grikbold. Lo observó por todos sus detalles, reconociendo sus defectos y extrañas torsiones propias de su especie. Se veía tan sorprendido como todas las víctimas de ese maldito hechizo endemoniado. Pensó en toda su vida como mago comprendiendo que jamás podría sentir un odio de esas proporciones como para llevarlo a cabo y terminar con una vida así de fácil… por lo menos eso pensaba él. No pudo hacerlo contra Voldemort ni efectuar un Crucio contra Bellatrix luego de matar a Sirius, no sabía si alguna vez pudiese ser capaz de matar a alguien a través de ese hechizo. Sin embargo, debería verse en la circunstancia para averiguarlo. De repente, el viento se alzó por sobre la brisa tranquila que los acariciaba levantando consigo un aroma extraño que Harry percibió de inmediato. Acercó su nariz a la ropa del inerte duende sintiendo que despedía un fuerte aroma a azufre. ¿Era en realidad azufre? Volvió a oler y despejó toda duda un tanto asqueado. Su mente tardó unos segundos en unir las piezas.

Según tenía entendido y le había comentado Hermione en esos momentos en que él no se molestaba en oírla gracias a su enfado, Sumizíuss debía someterse a un examen con los Desmemorizadores en el Ministerio. Ella tenía la certeza que había sido víctima del "Obliviates" y por esa razón no recordaba a Ian McAlister como cliente del banco. Alguien tuvo que eliminar al duende antes de ser examinado y prestado declaración ante la Asamblea… estaba tan claro como el agua. Sólo él podía esclarecer el juicio, ni siquiera los padres de Ian poseían aquella utilidad. Las declaraciones de los familiares directos de los acusados casi nunca tenían efecto en el curso de las sesiones debido a su inexistente imparcialidad. Ahora bien, con su mente de Auror corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora, Harry trataba de asociar ese fuerte y desagradable aroma a algún momento en particular. El olfato y la memoria estaban intrínsecamente unidos en la percepción. Varias imágenes se le vinieron encima. Primero, un recuerdo muy antiguo. Tenía once años y estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid junto a Ron y Hermione. El guardabosque les mostraba un huevo enorme de dragón que después de un rato se partió en pedazos revelando una cría de esos animales lanzando hipos con olor idéntico. Luego, como si hubiese sido ayer, evocó el instante en el cual tuvo que lidiar con un colacuerno húngaro para rescatar un huevo de oro en cuarto año de Hogwarts. Al momento de exhalar fuego por el hocico, vapores desagradables de azufre lo hacían sentirse mareado sobre su Saeta… finalmente, recordó un lugar en particular, el último que podría adherir ese aroma en las ropas de alguien: las profundidades que amparaban a las cámaras de alta seguridad en Gringotts y el dragón que cuidaba de ellas.

Harry dio un brinco desde dónde estaba creyendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Estuvo tan cerca del responsable y ni siquiera lo había notado. El sudor frío casi lo congela en medio de ese parque a kilómetros de Londres. Lo había descubierto, ya sabía quién era y no podía concentrarse para Aparecerse en el Ministerio debido al aturdimiento. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione, tenía que ir hasta su despacho y comunicarle lo ocurrido. Sus subordinados le preguntaron si estaba bien, pero para Harry aquello no fue más que zumbido. Cerró sus ojos, esforzándose casi encarecidamente en las dependencias mágicas hasta lograr la molesta sensación de Aparición en el cuerpo. El moreno ni siquiera sospechaba que sería demasiado tarde…

* * *

En el descanso de una hora en la sesión del juicio, Hermione aprovechó ese instante para beber un té de hierbas en la tranquilidad de su oficina. Con un montón de papeleo sobre su escritorio, la castaña seguía leyendo antecedentes de los empleados del banco y viendo fotos de la ennegrecida silla mientras que los Desmemorizadores hacían su trabajo con Sumizíuss, quienes de seguro ya estarían terminando. No había ido hasta ese Departamento, pero estaba confiada en que todo iba viento en popa, ellos eran unos profesionales. No obstante, el golpeteo en su puerta la sacó de su efímera paz viendo que al abrirse la cabeza de Mafalda Weasley se asomaba con su conocido gesto altivo. Hermione tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no rodar los ojos del fastidio. La molesta abogada hizo ingreso al despacho, insistiendo en su ilusa esperanza ante los resultados de un duende desmemoriado. No era aconsejable. Estaba dispuesta a renegociar el caso de Ian y bajar la condena de cuatro a dos años en Azkaban. La castaña no lo aceptó. No estaba dispuesta a negociar con la dignidad de su cliente, aceptar esa oferta sería lo mismo que llamarlo culpable. Llegaría hasta el final del camino tal como le había prometido al muchacho.

-¿Cuál es tu afán de creerle con tanto ahínco?- le preguntó Mafalda.

-No es ningún afán… sólo le creo y lucho por mis convicciones.

-¿Piensas que vas a vencerme?- Hermione alzó el mentón mirándola con frialdad.

-No sólo lo pienso… voy a vencerte.

Para cuando quedaban veinte minutos para el reinicio de la sesión, las abogadas fueron hasta la tercera planta donde residía el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores para ir en busca de los resultados. Mafalda Weasley estaba tan expectante como Hermione, por eso mismo había insistido en acompañarla aunque la incomodidad entre ellas era casi palpable. Silenciosas dentro del elevador, se miraban sin disimulo como evaluándose las capacidades, viendo quién era la más débil para apartar la vista primero. Ninguna de las dos cedió hasta que la voz femenina resonó en el interior del cubículo avisando de la llegada a destino. Ambas salieron al deslizarse las puertas y caminaron rumbo a las oficinas con paso presuroso. Cuando cruzaban el pasillo principal, el propio director del Cuartel habría salido a encontrarlas a mitad de camino. Aquello no le pareció normal a ninguna de las dos. El director, un hombre alto y fornido llamado Morgan Wells, les informó que el señor Sumizíuss no se había presentado para el examen concertado. Hermione sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaba a pedazos sobre la cabeza. Maldito duende… ¿Por qué no había ido? ¿Cuál era su razón para no cumplir con lo estipulado?... resopló furiosa mientras que Mafalda por otra parte, sonreía satisfecha.

-¡Iré a buscar a ese pequeño pedazo de basura a Gringotts!

-No creo que debas, Granger. Dentro de muy poco se reanudará la sesión- le recordó la chica Weasley. Sin embargo, la castaña no quiso escucharla. Estaba enrojecida y animada por la rabia. Aún faltaban unos minutos, así que sería cosa de ir hasta allá, agarrar al duende por el cuello y traerlo en vilo en contra de su voluntad. No tomaría mucho tiempo.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que hablaba Mafalda, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y fue hasta el elevador para salir del Ministerio. Tenía que ir por ese testigo clave, estaba totalmente enceguecida en que tenía razón y no desperdiciaría el golpe de gracia. Viajó hasta el banco en la Red Flú que conectaba todas las importantes dependencias dentro de la comunidad. Pegó los codos al cuerpo y envuelta en llamaradas verdes su vista se aclaró después de unos momentos tosiendo por culpa del hollín. Allí estaba, en el vestíbulo principal de Gringotts y tan enfadada como nunca lo había estado en su vida. No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar frente al duende, si despotricarle maldiciones por ser tan jodidamente irresponsable o darle un par de escarmientos con su varita… realmente no conseguía tomar el control de sus emociones vapuleadas por las hormonas de embarazada. Faltaban sólo tres días para cumplir los siete meses y su vientre había aflorado más la última semana. Tuvo que sujetarlo con una mano para poder apurar su carrera por el interior del banco. No había nadie en la recepción, Hermione escupió un par de palabrotas antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Grikbold, el duende a cargo. Sin golpear la puerta, impulsada por el arrebato y la estrechez de tiempo, la castaña abordó el despacho exigiendo la presencia de Sumizíuss ante ella. El duende vestido con su típico uniforme impecable, la miró sin expresión en su rostro arrugado, como quien mira pero no ve nada en realidad.

-Fue a dejar a un cliente a las cámaras de alta seguridad.

-¿Por qué no se presentó ante los Desmemorizadores?- preguntó la abogada, apretando sus puños- Tenía una cita que cumplir y no lo hizo… ¿Por qué?- Grikbold se encogió de hombros con un aire ausente.

-Sólo sé que está allí, pregúntele usted misma.

Hermione no lo dudó. Enardecida como estaba, dejó la oficina caminando hacia los carros que transportaban a los clientes a sus cámaras junto con el guía que era el duende en cuestión. Obviamente no había nadie para dirigir el vehículo. La muchacha le pidió a otro empleado que llamara un carro para ella explicándole que se trataba de un asunto vital para el Ministerio de Magia. Consiguiendo la atención esperada, Hermione abordó el carro notando que se conducían solos. Se afirmó de los bordes internándose en las profundidades de las cámaras de alta seguridad. Estaba corriendo contra el reloj así que esperaba que el carro no tardara mucho en completar el recorrido.

El traqueteo oxidado sobre los rieles la ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Repasaba mentalmente sus argumentos y preguntas para Sumizíuss. Debía mantener tranquila, sin caer en ansiedades. Ya el cuerpo estaba recordándole que no tenía quince años y que llevaba consigo a su hija de casi siete meses. Tenía que bajar su intensidad o aquello le cobraría consecuencias más tarde. Le dolían sus pies, los tenía hinchados al igual que sus manos, el anillo de compromiso que Harry le había obsequiado estrangulaba un poco su dedo anular sintiendo que su presión estaba un poco alta. El exabrupto que había tenido desniveló de cierta manera su bienestar. Respiraba hondo una y otra vez mientras el carro seguía hacia delante. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba comer algo porque ya estaba hambrienta de nuevo y sólo pensó en una cosa: los sabrosos y ajustados besos de Harry. La boca se le hizo agua. Qué ganas de estar con él en esos momentos, recostados en su cama, acariciándose hasta sensibilizar la piel al punto de sentirla arder al tacto. Estaba decida que esa noche, cuando volvieran a reunirse en la mansión, buscaría la reconciliación de manera tal que recuperarían los días de fría separación con besos interminables y profundas embestidas. Comprendió que estaba hambrienta de él.

El carro ya había pasado las cámaras de baja seguridad, entre las cuales estaba la de Ian McAlister, por lo tanto, el trayecto estaba llegando a su fin. El molesto aroma a azufre se hacía mucho más intenso. El aliento del dragón que protegía esas cámaras bailaba en el ambiente revolviéndole el estómago. Al pasar de unos minutos, el vehículo se detuvo y Hermione pudo descender. La amplitud de esa caverna siempre la sobrecogía. Cualquier sonido generaba un eco estridente alardeando enormidad y longitud. Los pasos de la joven abogada resonaban multiplicados en una letanía de ultratumba. Todo se veía desolado, ni un alma se vislumbraba en las cercanías, ni siquiera los acostumbrados movimientos de un día ajetreado de trabajo bancario. La muchacha avanzó mirando en todas direcciones para distinguir al duende entre la penumbra espantada levemente por antorchas.

-¡Señor Sumizíuss! ¿Dónde está?- llamó Hermione escuchando su propia voz mil veces- ¡Señor Sumizíuss! ¡Necesito que asista al Ministerio ahora mismo!- Nada. Ninguna respuesta. Hermione comenzaba a perder la escasa paciencia que tenía, sólo faltaban minutos para que la sesión reanudara y ella estaba allí, en Gringotts, buscando a un testigo que podría cambiar el curso de las cosas. ¿Dónde carajo estaba?

Fue entonces donde recordó que estaba cerca de donde trabajaba Athos Greenwood, el Alimentador de dragones, considerando que tal vez él lo habría visto por los alrededores. Caminó hacia las escaleras que conectaban a la gran caverna en donde recluían a la enorme criatura. El aroma del azufre se intensificó y Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar. Tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, la castaña terminó de descender los últimos peldaños. No se veía nada gracias a la imprevista oscuridad que había en el interior. Llamó al mago un par de veces con su voz trémula debido a la incomodidad, como si entrara a la casa de alguien sin golpear, aunque… algo la hacía sentir insegura, expuesta, vulnerable… era muy desagradable estar allí sola y sin conocer muy bien el lugar. Llamó de nuevo pero nadie respondió, insistió en llamar al duende consiguiendo la misma silenciosa respuesta. Creyó escuchar un ruido a su costado derecho volteando al instante. Su estómago subió hasta su garganta cuando vio algo sobrecogedor. Juró haber visto la vieja silla desvencijada en un rincón. Hermione volvió a mirar y ya no estaba… ¿fue sólo su imaginación?... no obstante, con su hija inquieta dentro de ella pronosticando malos augurios, su mente comenzó enviarle señales de alarma. ¿Por qué había sido tan imprudente, tan impetuosa? Respiró hondo reuniendo fuerzas, tratando de no perder la confianza. Comenzó a retroceder hacia las escaleras pero su espalda chocó contra un pecho tras ella. Se alejó, sobresaltada.

-Qué bueno que vino, señorita Granger… necesitaba hablar con usted.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Hermione, sintiendo una extraña contracción en el vientre. El hielo del presentimiento recorrió su columna vertebral, creyendo que se le congelaba la sangre. Sin saber por qué, retrocedía el mismo número de pasos que la otra persona avanzaba con lentitud y sonriente.

-Ya lo sabe, no juegue conmigo- y fue entonces donde lo comprendió todo de un sólo golpe. No podía huir, no podía gritar, estaba atrapada en ese sitio sin chance aparente de correr ni defenderse. Aún así, se aseguró de que tuviese la varita a mano y esperó el momento oportuno para desenfundarla.

Recordó las últimas fotografías de la silla intrusa dentro de la cámara de Ian revelando un detalle que había pasado por alto: se hallaba ennegrecida, como si hubiese sido quemada en una de sus cuatro patas. Todos lo habían notado menos ella, incluyendo Mafalda. Sus palabras se le vinieron a la memoria como un relámpago: "_Nadie en su sano juicio desconfiaría de una silla quemada y mugrienta_"… _quemada_… ese detalle fue el que no reparó antes. De repente, el poder de la asociación la llevó a un determinado momento:

_-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- la voz profunda de Athos Greenwood la hizo volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Hermione agradeció su ayuda notando que al rozarlo, el mago soltó un gemido de dolor. Se alejó al instante al sentir su olor a quemado._

_-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba herido- el antebrazo de Greenwood estaba calcinado. Al parecer, alimentar al dragón del banco no era tarea sencilla…_

Su mente daba brincos entre evocaciones como flashes que la cegaban por completo. Los nervios comenzaban a desbocarse, el temblor en sus rodillas casi no la mantenían en pie, se mordió los labios comprendiendo que todo estaba esclareciéndose ante ella como un amanecer desde el horizonte. ¿Cómo no había considerado las pistas tan obvias?:

_-¿Quién más tiene permiso de entrar a las cámaras a excepción de ustedes?- preguntó Luna._

_-Sólo el personal del banco de Gringotts, obviamente…- dijo Grikbold…_

_-¿A quienes se refiere con "sólo el personal del banco", señor?- insistió Hermione en el último punto._

_-Pues, ya sabe… Rompedores de maldiciones, Vigilantes, Alimentadores de dragones… las cámaras están bien protegidas, de eso no hay duda…_

¿Por qué un Alimentador de dragones tendría permisos para entrar a una cámara? ¿Con qué fin?, la castaña apretó los dientes llamándose idiota… ¿Cómo no preguntó eso antes? ¿Cómo no lo dedujo? Ahora, de pie dentro de la caverna del dragón, había ido hasta allá por su propia voluntad, hacia una trampa elaborada. No quería decirlo en voz alta, no quería reconocer la identidad del verdadero culpable por el miedo que la albergaba de sólo saberse atrapada por él, a su merced, lejos de Harry, lejos de todos, maldita sea…

-¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo… Athos?- enfatizó el nombre viendo su brazo ennegrecido y un brillo perverso en sus ojos penetrantes…


	14. Octubre III

Chicos,

Siento el atraso pero ya saben que estas fechas son de correr y correr por todos lados, no tuve tiempo de escribir y como ya verán, necesitaba concentrarme.  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. YA LLEGAMOS AL FINAL!!!!!!! Debo decir que escribir esta historia fue muy entretenido, lo pasé muy bien, espero que ustedes también. GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME!!

Quiero desearles FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasado y FELIZ AÑO 2009- que ojalá sea superior a este en todo sentido.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme y nos estaremos encontrando en otra aventura.

Un abrazo y disfruten del viaje!

PD: Esta historia tuvo como inspiración una canción de **Evanescence** llamada **"You"**- si tienen la oportundiad de escucharla, espero que identifiquen ciertos detalles que leyeron en su letra.

* * *

**XIV. Octubre – **_Milagros pueden ocurrir_

_Parte III_

**H**arry casi se desbarató el cerebro tratando de concentrarse para Aparecer en el maldito Ministerio de Magia de una vez por todas. El desorden de sus pensamientos lo tenían trastabillando en deducciones acertadas pero desordenadas. Ese malnacido de Athos Greenwood estaba acechando a su castaña, había culpado a un muchacho de un crimen que no cometió y lo estaba haciendo pagar por un encierro que él debería estar sufriendo a cambio. Él era la silla antigua que tanta anomalía hacía en las fotografías de la cámara. Su sangre de Auror burbujeó de la impotencia y la rabia. Tenía que llegar hasta la oficina de Hermione y decirle lo que había ocurrido: su testigo estaba muerto entre los matorrales de Westbury Park, viéndose como una parodia retorcida de un muñeco en desgracia.

Corriendo por los pasillos ministeriales, el ojiverde no se molestó en esquivar a nadie. Mentalizado en la puerta que llevaba el nombre de la muchacha, muchos magos lo saludaban al pasar pero él ni siquiera les respondió debido a su frenética carrera. Una vez en el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Harry cogió el pómulo de la puerta para girarla violentamente e invadir el despacho como un soldado en redada. Estaba vacío. Sólo silencio. Sobre el escritorio reposaban papeles y fotografías que demostraban que de nuevo Hermione estuvo sumergida en sus investigaciones con más tenacidad de la recomendada. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿En la Sala del Tribunal? Tal vez sí, platicando con Kingsley o debatiendo con la maliciosa de Mafalda. Debían estar argumentando ferozmente para ver quién de las dos triunfaría en ese caso tan intrigante.

Impulsado por una fuerza superior que parecía emerger desde el fondo de la tierra, Harry se dirigió hasta el cuarto de retención donde, sentado en la solitaria mesa al centro de la sala, estaba Ian mirando sus manos con la vista nublada y cansada. Al escuchar la puerta, el chico se puso de pie viendo que el Jefe de Aurores había llegado con el rostro lívido. Algo le dijo que traía noticias importantes. Harry se decepcionó al no encontrar a su castaña allí… ¿Por qué no estaba con su cliente? ¿Dónde se había metido? Los dos magos que cuidaban del acusado, miraban a su superior como si esperasen que en cualquier minuto cayera al piso por un colapso cardíaco. Nunca lo habían visto en esa actitud tan urgente. Preguntó por Hermione consiguiendo justamente la respuesta que no quería escuchar. Ian frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula demostrando tener la misma corazonada que el moreno.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó.

-No puedo explicártelo ahora, tengo que encontrar a Hermione.

-No está aquí- dijo la voz de Mafalda, entrando al cuarto con total desenfado- Fue al banco Gringotts…- Harry sintió que casi se le sale el corazón del pecho gracias al latido lacerante que lo desequilibró. La bruja sonrió al verlo tan afectado echándole más sal a la herida abierta. Agudizó- Creo que fue a buscar a ese duende que debía atestiguar y que no ha llegado aún. Fue sola y la vi muy molesta… en mi opinión, una actitud muy imprudente en su estado.

-Tengo que ir por ella- fue lo único que Harry logró decir en respuesta. Mafalda frunció el entrecejo notando su desesperación- ¿¡Cómo pudo ir así nada más!?

-Le dije que la sesión recomenzaría pronto y que era mejor que no fuese, pero no me hizo caso, ya la conoces. Estaba decidida a traer ella misma al duende aunque fuera a la fuerza.- Esas palabras consiguieron ser muy bien ilustradas por la imaginación de Harry. Hermione era muy capaz de no escuchar a nadie, mucho menos a su rival, al momento de tener algo metido en la cabeza. Podía verla claramente saliendo del Ministerio sin medir consecuencias… ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿Si habría caído en una trampa elaborada por ese maldito Alimentador de dragones? Después de todo, si pudo matar al duende para salvar su pellejo, muy bien podía acabar con la abogada que se había convertido en la piedra en su zapato, ¿Y por qué no? Estaba servida en bandeja de plata y vulnerable, nada más sencillo que una ofrenda voluntaria. El terror lo paralizó doblándose del pánico. A la muchacha a su lado parecía divertirle.

-¿Qué ocurrió, señor Potter? ¿La señorita Granger está en peligro?- insistió Ian, acercándose al Auror ahora pálido y con los labios amoratados.

Harry no respondió, toda una seria de imágenes insostenibles le envolvían el cerebro… ¿se cumplirían esas horrendas pesadillas que inquietaban sus noches? Hermione estaba introducida en el nido mismo de todo ese embrollo y tal vez sin saberlo… aunque eso lo descartó tajantemente. Su futura esposa no tardaría en descubrirlo, ella era una investigadora incomparable. Se dispuso a correr hacia las afueras del cuarto cuando su cuerpo se estrelló con un mago calvo y de ojos benevolentes. Kingsley Shacklebolt se había dirigido hasta el lugar para hablar con el joven McAlister antes de la reanudación de la sesión, pero su expresión cambió de golpe al ver a Harry allí y tan exaltado. Sólo lo veía así cuando algo terrible había sucedido. Trató de retenerlo para entender lo que pasaba, pero Harry no parecía reparar en que se trataba de una autoridad. Cuando pudo contenerlo unos segundos, exigió respuestas ante su actitud consiguiendo las explicaciones atropelladas del moreno. Le contó que Ian era inocente, que todo había sido una trampa para inculparlo de un crimen que no cometió, que sólo deseaban quitarlo del camino para robarle su fortuna y que el único testigo en el que Hermione depositaba su confianza era un duende llamado Sumizíuss que, desafortunadamente, había sido asesinado. Era obvio que el culpable se había ocupado de él para que no hablara luego de examinarse con los Desmemorizadores. Shacklebolt lo escuchaba atentamente, una atención que Mafalda renegó con una crispación molesta de su rostro. Estaba perdiendo el caso y era evidente. La simpatía que el ministro sentía por la castaña lo doblegaría ante sus hipótesis aunque ella desplegara todo su talento ante la Asamblea para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. De pronto, se sintió infinitamente frustrada, como si su esfuerzo había sido en vano frente aquella situación tan poco imparcial. Le parecía una inmensa falta de ética profesional.

-Si el señor McAlister no es el responsable, entonces…

-Es el Alimentador de dragones, Athos Greenwood- le afirmó Harry. Su seguridad se trasladó hasta el político, quien no tardó en asentir.

-¡Señor ministro!- exclamó Mafalda, agraviada- ¿Cómo puede creer en semejantes teorías infundadas? ¿No ve que tenemos al culpable que se oculta bajo su manto de chico ingenuo y maltratado? ¿Para qué un Alimentador de dragones cometería tal fechoría?

-¿Por qué no?- replicó el ministro- Después de todo, un Alimentador de dragones gana sólo siete Galleons a la semana…

Aquello derrumbó todo en Mafalda. Al escucharlo argumentar como tal vez lo haría la odiosa de Granger, supo que se había convencido de esos hechos recién descritos. No obstante, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, no renunciaría así como así a ese caso, quería estar segura de que Hermione efectivamente tenía la verdad entre sus manos porque de no ser así, se reiría en su propia cara del error que le costaría el puesto dentro del Departamento. Dejar libre a un culpable de sangre sucia por ir a capturar a un empleado del reconocido banco de los magos, no sería un buen antecedente dentro de su currículo. Reveló una sonrisa morbosa con sólo imaginarlo. Por esto mismo, después de que Shacklebolt les ordenara a los dos Aurores presentes que fueran hasta la Asamblea para poner al tanto a los miembros de lo sucedido, decidió seguirlos hasta el banco también.

-No necesito compañía- dijo Harry.

-Me preocupo por Hermione- mintió Mafalda, practicando su mejor mirada de inocencia.

-No puedes ir solo, estás muy alterado- agregó Kingsley- Además, recuerda que yo también fui Auror- Harry no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Sólo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la castaña al no encontrar al duende, no hubiese insistido al punto de bajar a las cámaras para encontrarlo. Aunque, muy a su pesar, una voz tronante le decía que era lo más probable...

* * *

Los pasos de Athos Greenwood hacia Hermione, eran contrarrestados por ella retrocediendo poco a poco. Con la mente alerta y todos sus reflejos de bruja talentosa despiertos, la abogada tenía muy a la mano su varita compuesta por madera de parra. Confiada en que sus conclusiones eran irrefutables, sólo podía estar pendiente de la mirada del Alimentador que se fijaba insistentemente en su vientre. Aún entre la penumbra de la poca luz reinante, podía distinguir muy bien en esos ojos profundos el brillo vencedor, centelleando, amenazando… ese tipo había conseguido lo que quería, tener a la defensora que le complicaba sus robos desvergonzados. Hermione buscaba la forma de extender el tiempo antes de que la atacase si pensaba hacerlo pronto. Intentó platicar con él hasta que alguien, con toda seguridad Harry, descubriese que algo no andaba bien y fuese en su búsqueda… "Por Dios, Harry, date prisa", exclamó la joven para sus adentros, tratando de no perder la calma.

-¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo, Athos?- le insistió, sonando un poco más insegura que la primera vez. El aludido sonrió, jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos.

-Quería felicitarla- la muchacha enarcó sus cejas sin entender su respuesta. Greenwood continuó- Debo admitir que es una profesional entregada a su trabajo. Veo que usted tiene ese olfato objetivo de las sospechas certeras.

-Fuiste tú quien hizo rugir al dragón para que la cámara se cerrara con mi amiga y yo dentro, ¿verdad?

-Tenía la esperanza que la propia cámara hiciera el trabajo de eliminarla al extraer el aire rápidamente- convino el mago- Sin embargo, no consideré el nivel de magia que poseen usted y su amiga.

-Por eso decidiste ensuciarte las manos ahora - aventuró Hermione, con cierta acidez. Athos rió ante la valentía de esa abogada al hablarle con tanta confianza a pesar de sus desfavorables condiciones.

-Eso es un mero detalle… - la castaña debió dominarse para no sucumbir ante la expectativa. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y su hija se removía ligeramente como si supiera que debía mantenerse serena. "Mi pequeña Helen, todo saldrá bien", pensó con esperanza, tragando saliva amarga. Una interrogante de Greenwood la sacó de su pensamiento- ¿No quiere saber nada más?

-Sólo una cosa… ¿Por qué?- Athos rompió en una carcajada que resonó en toda la caverna de forma ahuecada y ruidosa. Hermione pudo sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel a causa de ello.

-No tiene idea, señorita Granger, lo que es trabajar aquí teniendo los antecedentes mágicos que tengo- respondió divertido, sonando casi como si fuese un viejo amigo de toda la vida- Por si no lo sabe soy un descendiente de sangres puras que por malas decisiones familiares terminó sin nada… recibiendo un sueldo nefasto, las órdenes de unos duendes mugrosos y el poco respeto que años atrás mi apellido ostentaba por montones.

-¿Pretendes recuperar prestigio robando la cámara de un muchacho inocente?- esa pregunta invadida de sorpresa, ironía y desprecio, logró ser una bala perdida en medio del pecho de Greenwood.

-Pretendo recuperar la fortuna que merezco- dijo, intentando mostrarse impasible- ¿Sabe lo que se siente saber que un chiquillo sangre sucia tiene en su cuenta bancaria lo mismo que mi familia poseyó durante años? ¿Entiende que no es correcto que una clase inferior…?

-¿Clase inferior?- interrumpió Hermione sintiendo sus entrañas arder de la furia.

-Pensé que sería pan comido- añadió el mago, ignorando su intervención- Un caso de asalto en manos de un joven sin identidad mágica natural y con la conocida Mafalda Weasley como abogada fiscal… resultaría muy fácil verlo entre los muros de Azkaban.

-Pero no contabas con algo…- contestó la castaña alzando su mentón. Athos alzó sus cejas- con que YO sería la defensora de Ian McAlister.

Esa seguridad y fortaleza lograron conmover al Alimentador de dragones. Aquella abogada era una mujer fuerte, de eso no cabía duda alguna, e inmensamente hermosa. Athos lamentó la situación en la que se encontraban pero no tenía otra opción. Había matado al duende que delataría la propiedad de la cámara y si debía romper más huevos para lograr su cometido, lo haría. Desafortunadamente se trataba de una joven embarazada, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. No conocía los procedimientos legales, no conocía muy bien las capacidades de Hermione, sólo tenía algunas referencias de una abogada déspota y ésa era la otra litigadora del Departamento. Confió en que esa mujer de terrible reputación ayudara inconscientemente en su causa y no se equivocó. Mafalda haría lo imposible por ganar un caso aunque fuese una injusticia culpar o liberar al acusado.

El silencio invadió la caverna. El aroma de azufre era tan intenso que la castaña apenas podía retener sus ganas de vomitar. El estómago revuelto por el miedo y el olor, la tenían con los labios secos y las mejillas descoloridas. Athos la miró en todo su desplante. Quiso acariciar ese rostro angelical que tenía frente a él, tocar esa piel que se perfilaba suave como el mármol y besar esa boca fresca de mujer joven. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien cerca, mucho menos sabiendo que era una amenaza, tal vez por esa razón permitía unos minutos de plática antes de quitarle la vida, porque simplemente ella lo fascinaba. Dio un par de pasos más hacia la abogada y ella los retrocedió de nuevo sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- habló Hermione, angustiada.

-Sabe que debo acabar con usted- dijo Greenwood con total simpleza- No permitiré que salga de aquí sabiendo lo que sabe. Debería tranquilizarse, nadie vendrá en su ayuda.

-Te equivocas, Harry lo hará- el Alimentador no esperaba aquella afirmación. Observó mejor el rostro de su víctima y distinguió un indudable tono apasionado en su voz. Cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante. Fue como hallar oro en una sucia mina de carbón.

-Veo que Potter tiene un valor infinito para usted… ¿Acaso él es el padre del bebé que está esperando?- Hermione no respondió, sólo se limitó a apretar su mandíbula extinguiendo las palabras- Nada mejor que acabar con el fruto de un hombre para destruirlo por completo, más tentador si se trata del Jefe de los Aurores del Ministerio.

-¡No lo conseguirás!- le espetó la joven provocando ecos repetitivos a su alrededor.

La expectativa llenó la caverna de pronto. Hermione se preguntaba dónde estaba el dragón que ese hombre cuidaba en aquel sombrío lugar. Esperaba que le ordenara tragársela al menor movimiento pero parecía ser que Greenwood gozaba ante el hecho de martirizarla primero. La voz pastosa del mago conseguía asquear a la abogada, lo imaginaba como un hombre inculto, de ambiciosos y resentidos ideales que sólo servían para dejar en evidencia que la calidad de la sangre sólo valía una mierda. Ian era un chico bueno, castigado por las típicas injusticias de la vida que llenan de porqués pero de ninguna respuesta aceptable… ¿Servía de algo ser cumplidor, hacer el bien, mantenerse alejado de los problemas? Como muchos pensaban, era mejor comportarse como un cretino, pues así se pasaba mejor que ser de los correctos, aquellos que medían su existencia por temor a pagar los errores eternamente. El karma… no era más que un molesto zumbido de moscas para algunos.

Como si de un momento a otro Hermione adoptara las habilidades de un gato salvaje, Athos blandió su varita dando la conversación por finalizada y lanzó un maleficio en contra de ella sin dar en el blanco. La joven lo esquivó diestramente sorprendiéndolo. Tenía todos los músculos tensionados, había adquirido una soltura inesperada, aceitada por la adrenalina que consigue hacer de las capacidades humanas superpoderes. Hermione sacó su propia varita desde el interior de su capa y respondió el ataque con un hechizo que reventó a un costado de la pared de piedra muy cerca de su objetivo. Greenwood comprendió que estaba ante una adversaria impresionante a pesar del volumen de su cuerpo maternal. La caverna era extensa, amplia y sin techo. Hacia arriba, podía verse el largo riel por donde los carros circulaban subiendo en espiral. Ese camino vertical, llevaba a los clientes del banco desde las cámaras de baja seguridad cerca del tope hasta el final del recorrido, donde residían las de alta y estaban Hermione y Greenwood enfrentándose. Parecía una fosa sin fondo viéndolo desde el comienzo. Los gritos de sus hechizos golpeaban las rocosas paredes como también los rayos luminosos que despedían chispas por todos lados. Ese reciente escándalo había destruido la serenidad del lugar y despertado al dragón, que estaba en alguna parte y gruñía ante tal interrupción de su sueño. Ninguno de los dos se percató de eso. Hermione seguía defendiéndose, desviando los maleficios y teniendo sumo cuidado de no tropezar debido al suelo tan disparejo.

El Alimentador realzó su lucha buscando la forma de penetrar las defensas de la castaña. Cada rayo era entorpecido gracias a los reflejos de ella y su vara virtuosa. Sin embargo, con la misma malintención de un cobarde sediento de triunfo, se decidió a apuntar solamente hacia el vientre de la abogada. Una y otra vez, arremetía con el objetivo de cansarla, de confundirla y dar justo en medio de su cuerpo cebado para dejarla fuera de combate. Hermione interpretó sus deshonestos propósitos perdiéndose en un mar de terror. Debía proteger a su hija con uñas y dientes, nada más importaba ya. Estaba por cumplir los siete meses, Helen aún era muy pequeña, pero si en caso de que algo le pasara, podían sacarla del abrigo uterino y brindarle expectativas de vida con cuidados intensivos. Harry sería un excelente padre aún sin tenerla a su lado. Daría la vida por su hija.

Cuando las luces de los hechizos la tenían completamente encandilada, el ataque de Greenwood cesó de repente. Tortuoso silencio acaparó los oídos de la muchacha y apretó más la varita en su mano. No lo veía frente a ella, la penumbra se había acentuado y cerró sus ojos un momento para acostumbrarse a la nueva oscuridad de la caverna. Para su mayor inquietud, escuchaba el bramido del dragón cerca, como si sólo los separara una pared pero estaba consciente de que estaba allí, acechando en algún lugar. Miró hacia las escaleras que la llevarían hacia las alumbradas cámaras superiores y sin vacilar, sujetó su barriga para correr hacia ellas y subir rápidamente. Lamentó que la Aparición no fuese posible en esas instalaciones, la alta seguridad que las protegía limitaba ese transporte siendo tan necesario en esos momentos. Cuando estuvo a sólo cuatro trancos de los peldaños, una zancadilla la hizo caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Al tumbarse de golpe, un pinchazo bajo el ombligo llevó a Hermione a gemir del dolor. La varita en su mano se escapó de entre sus dedos, reposando a pocos centímetros de distancia. La muchacha se arrastró con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus extremidades para volver a encerrarla en su puño. Al hacerlo, giró sobre sí para enfrentar a Athos y gritó un maleficio que reventó las piedras que sostenían los últimos metros de riel en las alturas. El carro que quisiese descender hasta ellos, quedaría a mitad de camino como puente cortado. Greenwood quiso aprovechar que Hermione estaba derribada a sus pies y estrellar un hechizo imperdonable en ella pero no lo consiguió. La muchacha, soportando el dolor agudo de su vientre, movió sus pies como tijeras y lo desequilibró de su segura postura. El mago aterrizó en sus rodillas quedando a una estatura propicia para que la castaña le enterrara su varita en el ojo derecho cortando los nervios y sacándolo de su cuenca. El grito de Athos repercutió por cada recodo de la caverna, siendo acompañado por el rugido del dragón que al parecer estaba atado esperando ser liberado. Las llamas que soltó desde su hocico, se expandieron como un chorro de agua a presión elevando la temperatura en sólo segundos. Hermione reparó que estaban fuera de su alcance, pero eso no la dejó para nada confiada. Ya sabía dónde estaba la criatura y no eran buenas noticias.

El ojo de Greenwood quedó entre las piedras como una uva triste y solitaria. La sangre que empezó a brotar desde el hueco en su cara, salpicó la ropa de su dueño por todo el pecho. La joven al verlo, sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva del puro asco, obligándose a ponerse de pie para correr lejos de él. Athos apretaba la herida con la palma de su mano, tratando de controlar la hemorragia y el intenso dolor. Con su único ojo, vio que Hermione subía por las escaleras torpemente. Ignoró el ardor de su pérdida, apuntando hacia el escalón en donde ella apoyaba su peso. Lo reventó de un sólo rayo desde su varita haciéndola caer de regreso los cinco peldaños que había alcanzado a subir. Sin poder incorporarse aún, Greenwood estaba de rodillas presionando la cuenca vacía con su mano ensangrentada. Aprovechó la ira reanimada en el centro de su pecho y casi a ciegas, lanzó un hechizo hacia la caída abogada justo en la curvatura de su vientre. Hermione creyó que la había partido por la mitad. Esta vez, fue su propia sangre la que vio saliendo desde su entrepierna. Sentía la humedad caliente del río rojo que empapaba el suelo y le robaba las energías. El miedo por fin le había congelado las acciones.

**

* * *

**

Harry, junto con Kingsley Shacklebolt y Mafalda Weasley, llegó al banco de los magos irrumpiendo en él como un enajenado. Había muy pocos empleados esa tarde sumergidos en sus quehaceres, por lo que el moreno los ignoró peinando el lugar con su mirada. Los duendes intercambiaron susurros al ver a los recién llegados, sobretodo al mismísimo Ministro de Magia de pie en el vestíbulo principal. El político preguntó a un par de ellos por la abogada Hermione Granger, pero nadie sabía nada. Harry comenzó a perder la paciencia rayando al punto de tornarse violento… ¿Su castaña había bajado efectivamente hacia las cámaras? Sus manos temblaron ante la respuesta que se dijo a sí mismo y le urgió descender hacia las profundidades del banco cuanto antes.

-Iré con el encargado Grikbold para obtener alguna información de utilidad sobre este Alimentador de dragones y reafirmar tus conjeturas, Harry- dijo Shacklebolt.

-¿Y si todo está en regla, señor?- insistió Mafalda- ¿Y si esto no es más que una vil distracción para atrasar la sesión final del juicio?

-¡Tú eres la única distracción aquí!- le rebatió el ojiverde- ¡Hermione puede estar en peligro si tengo razón y tú buscas incansablemente argumentos para discutirlo!

-Soy una abogada al igual que Granger… deberías estar acostumbrado a nuestra tendencia de debatirlo por todo- comentó ella con sarcasmo. Harry no la quiso escuchar mirando hacia los carros que transportaban a los clientes hasta sus bóvedas numeradas. Su mente le llevó una imagen casi vivida de la castaña utilizando uno de ellos para bajar y supo que no se equivocaba. Se tornó mucho más ansioso.

A toda velocidad, el moreno reanudó su carrera hacia los rieles seguido por Mafalda, quien insistía en ver con sus propios ojos al supuesto verdadero culpable. Montaron un carro haciendo caso omiso de los duendes que exigían sus identificaciones o llaves para poder descender e iniciaron el trayecto casi a la fuerza. Los rieles rechinaron sacando chispas desde las ruedas metálicas. Harry añoraba que el carro fuese más veloz de lo que ya los conocía y se alegró de que el transporte chasqueara de repente aumentando su deslizamiento. No le importó aminorar el rumbo en las curvas, mucho menos en los tramos rectos. Parecía una montaña rusa que tenía a la fastidiosa de Mafalda con los labios apretados del miedo. Miraba hacia abajo, notando que el cavernoso sitio confundía la vista con la oscuridad de su abismo. Las cámaras de alta seguridad estaban muy bien resguardadas.

Harry oía a la perfección el murmullo de unos gruñidos. El dragón estaba despierto y aquello casi le seca las venas del pavor. Recordó la última vez que estuvo allí, tratando de recuperar un objeto valioso mientras que casi mueren tratando de escapar. Habían pasado años de eso, pero aún le ponía la carne de gallina el evocarlo. Apretó el carro con sus dedos encogidos sacando de su capa la varita en la cual depositaba toda su confianza. Tenía que adquirir destreza y concentrarse para hacer las cosas bien. Si se dejaba llevar por las emociones al defender a su amada, muy bien podía terminar siendo el plato principal de aquel Alimentador codicioso e inteligente. Tuvo que admitir ese detalle importante... ¿A quién más se le hubiese ocurrido utilizar sus facultades mágicas como la conversión de su cuerpo para mezclarse entre los objetos de una cámara y poder robarla a gusto? Debió pensar en ello durante los inicios del caso, quizás todo sería diferente en ese momento, no estaría temiendo por la vida de Hermione y la de su hija. Pensó en Helen sintiendo la angustia de padre ahorcar su cuello. Moriría si algo les pasara, no podría volver a ser fuerte como cuando perdió a Sirius o Dumbledore… aquello era totalmente distinto. Ellas eran sencillamente su vida.

Cuando faltaban algunos metros para llegar a las cámaras más profundas, el aroma a azufre los llevó a cubrirse la nariz de forma instintiva. Estaban cerca y el humo reinante del aliento del dragón les volvió la mirada lagrimosa debido al escozor. No obstante, al avanzar otro par de metros, Harry reparó con su vista algo nublada, que el riel estaba cortado más adelante, habían destruido el camino de alguna manera y tuvo que detener el carro a pocos centímetros. Mafalda soltó un grito al ver que casi caían precipitadamente por ese bache extenso. Harry no se molestó en calmarla viendo la forma de seguir bajando. Barajando otras opciones, el joven Auror miró hacia abajo y vio entre la débil oscuridad a un tipo arrodillado, al parecer tomándose el rostro con las manos. Frunció el ceño adivinando que se trataba del maldito Alimentador de dragones. Buscó a Hermione con la mirada pero desde donde estaba, le era difícil ver la caverna en todos sus ángulos.

-¡Greenwood!- le gritó Harry desde el carro detenido, el eco de su voz rebotó por doquier- ¡Estás bajo arresto! ¡Será mejor que te entregues!- Pero el mago no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Con su rostro ensangrentado, apuntó hacia las alturas lanzando un par de maleficios sin precisar en el blanco. Harry y Mafalda se cubrieron viendo pasar los rayos por un costado del carro, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¡Será mejor dar marcha atrás!- dijo la abogada. Sin embargo, decidido y temerario, Harry no la escuchó poniéndose de pie desde donde estaba para luego brincar fuera del carro sin dudarlo. Cayendo hacia el vacío de los últimos metros, aterrizó con todo su peso sobre Athos Greenwood, quien nunca imaginó que haría algo así. Mafalda quedó con la boca abierta frente a tal arrebato impensado.

El muchacho sintió en sus piernas el golpe de la caída, pero el propio cuerpo del Alimentador lo amortiguó tratando de reducirlo fieramente. Ambos cayeron de espaldas al suelo, luchando por quitarse las varitas de las manos sin darse tregua entre golpes y maldiciones. Cuando dispuso darle un golpe en medio de la quijada, Harry se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un ojo y eso le generó una arcada que lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Greenwood le diera un rodillazo en el estómago. El moreno quedó de súbito sin aliento. Gracias a ello, el Alimentador logró incorporarse para patearlo en el cuerpo. El Auror dejó escapar un gemido de dolor que retumbó por toda la caverna al tiempo que era tomado por las solapas de su capa y arrojado contra una pared rocosa como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Con la mirada aturdida y de boca sobre las rocas, Harry trataba de vislumbrar a Hermione entre los enormes peñascos sin lograrlo. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, que no había llegado demasiado tarde. Si Athos estaba herido de esa forma, debió ser la castaña quien lo hizo para defenderse y sonrió al pensarlo.

-No pudieron dejarme tranquilo ¿verdad?- dijo Greenwood, mirando al moreno con rechazo- Tú y tu maldita mujercita tenían que meter las narices en donde no les incumbía. Un inocente más en Azkaban, ¿Qué más daba?

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- la voz de Harry se oyó entrecortada, limpiando un poco la sangre que salía por la comisura de su boca.

-Por ahí, desangrándose… - respondió, con el mismo desdén de alguien sin corazón.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- insistió el chico, levantándose esforzadamente.

-Tuve razón al suponer que eres el padre del hijo que espera- dedujo Greenwood- Lástima que por su irresponsabilidad no vayas a conocerlo… le advertí hace tiempo que tuviese cuidado con entrometerse en mi camino, pero no me hizo caso.

Harry gritó el "Sectusempra" aprendido de Severus Snape y lo envió hacia el Alimentador para callar su maldita boca. Para su mala suerte, el rayo fue esquivado por Greenwood pero siguió su camino explotando en algo que estaba escondido en un lejano rincón oscuro. El rugido del dragón hizo temblar la caverna y Harry supo que no estaban solos allí. El sonido metálico de la cadena que lo ataba, generó una ligera tranquilidad en el Auror, aunque lamentó haberlo herido. La criatura mágica recibió el impacto del hechizo perdido, sangrando en una de sus patas escamosas. Desde su hocico, no tardó en escupir fuego refulgente que casi chamusca al ojiverde como un trozo de carne en barbacoa de no haberse apartado en el momento justo. Greenwood, cansado de esos entrometidos, decidió usar esa carta y liberar al dragón por fin. No obstante, al apuntar hacia las cadenas para cortarlas Harry arremetió con un "Depulso" que rechazó al Alimentador de bruces sin poder completar sus intenciones. Supo de inmediato que el amor de padre era muy difícil de vencer…

--

Mafalda decidió regresar en el carro y bajar por las largas escaleras de piedra. Se dio cuenta finalmente que Hermione tuvo razón todo el tiempo y odió admitirlo. Ese Alimentador de dragones le había arruinado el mejor caso que pudo haber ganado con facilidad. Poner a ese chico McAlister tras las rejas no habría sido complicación alguna, pero lamentablemente Hermione había insistido y no sucumbido ante su acuerdo de declararlo culpable a cambio de una sentencia más indulgente. Peldaño a peldaño, el enfado de Mafalda fue en aumento. Cómo le desagradaba esa castaña, tan creída y mal genio… no entendía cómo su querido primo Ron pudo enamorarse de ella, cómo Harry Potter se había fijado también en ella… ¿Acaso tenía un embrujo secreto para los hombres? Desde que habían sido estudiantes en Hogwarts que nunca se simpatizaron, ahora compitiendo ante un tribunal, el odio recíproco de ambas repercutía en todo lo que hacían.

Después de un último rellano, Mafalda pudo escuchar cómo Harry gritaba hechizos en contra de ese Greenwood. Se asomó sutilmente para no ser vista y admiró los movimientos ágiles de los dos magos en combate. Se preguntó dónde estaba Hermione oyendo muy cerca lo que parecía un gemido gutural casi imperceptible. Desvió su mirada hacia el origen y vio a pocos metros de ella, un cuerpo maltrecho derribado sobre las rocas. Las sombras de la caverna abrigaban a la castaña, quien respiraba cortado y se retorcía del dolor. Mafalda la quedó mirando acercándose a ella lentamente. Pudo ver que de entre sus piernas, una hemorragia de sangre salía como llave abierta. No supo cómo reaccionar, pero se asombró a sí misma ante el hecho de importarle un carajo. Hermione abrió sus ojos poco a poco y vio a su rival mirándola con desprecio.

-Ayúdame…

-Qué tonta fuiste, Granger- le recriminó la abogada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mafalda… ayúdame, por favor…

-¿Por qué debería?

Hermione sentía lágrimas tibias correr desde sus ojos hacia su cabello ondulado y sudoroso. El miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad, el dolor que empuñaba sus entrañas sólo le secaba la boca acelerando su corazón. Temía perder a su hija, cerraba sus piernas como inútil intento de retenerla con ella, de cerrar ese grifo espantoso que expulsaba de ella la vida que amaba. Harry se enfurecería mucho más, lamentó que las cosas estuviesen tirantes incluso antes de que todo aquello pasara. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por ser tan testaruda. Debió pensar como madre, no como abogada. En ese momento, yacía sobre rocas filudas clavándose en su espalda, apretando su vientre de manera necesitada y con una mirada fría sobre ella. Mafalda no mostraba ninguna intención de ayudarla…

--

Greenwood se incorporó rondando sobre sí mismo para no ser alcanzado por un nuevo hechizo del Jefe de Aurores. Comprendió muy a su pesar, que ese chico de cabello azabache tenía el talento de un mago anciano, experimentado. Entendió que no era un simple chiquillo con trabajo de gente grande, tenía el instinto de ser un velador de los débiles. Una vez sobre sus pies, el mago apuntó hacia el dragón para lanzarle un maleficio y causarle molestia. La criatura no tardó en reaccionar lanzando nuevamente fuego por el hocico. Harry, con los reflejos de un felino, se refugió tras una roca que recibió de lleno las potentes llamas. El calor que emergió fue casi insoportable. Era como luchar dentro de una olla a presión. Entonces, mientras que el moreno esperaba a que el dragón agotara su suministro de fuego, el chico miró hacia su lado izquierdo junto a las escaleras. Su corazón latió vivazmente al ver a su castaña tirada en el suelo, jadeando, y Mafalda de pie a su lado, mirándola como si fuera una obra teatral. La rabia le sacudió el cuerpo.

De pronto, fue como si Harry adivinara las intenciones del dragón y se adelantó a sus acciones. La criatura de enormes dientes amarillentos, dirigió sus llamas hacia las brujas en el rincón contrario por lo que el ojiverde corrió hacia ellas cubriéndolas con un escudo mágico desde su varita. Harry sentía el calor contra la coraza blanquecina quemándose las palmas de las manos sólo con la sensación térmica. Reuniendo fuerzas, el joven arremetió en contra del dragón con un potente "Glacius". Desde la vara entre sus dedos, brotó un chorro de escarcha que entró por el hocico abierto del animal llegando hasta su tráquea. El dragón tosió repetidas veces en busca de su preciada facultad pero sólo humo salía de su interior. Greenwood crispó su rostro rojo de sangre. Harry no quiso darle tiempo para nada. Enderezando su postura, el chico apuntó hacia el Alimentador logrando desestabilizarlo. Al caer a tierra, el mago golpeó su cabeza con las rocas y casi pierde el conocimiento. Aturdido y desorientado, se levantó con torpeza tratando de mirar con su único ojo. Fue entonces que la cadena del dragón cedió. La criatura tuvo la oportunidad de desenvolverse dentro de la caverna a real antojo y fue directo hacia el trío de jóvenes a un lado de las escaleras. Harry trató en vano de interponerse en el camino cerrando sus ojos ante su brava decisión de ofrecerse como cena con tal de no dañar a Hermione. Sin embargo, algo milagroso aconteció. La varita de la castaña vibró en su mano rendida como si cobrara vida de repente. El dragón se detuvo confundido. La varita volvió a moverse reaccionando a un lenguaje intrínseco con ese animal de escamas brillantes. Parecían conversar y no resultaba lógico. Fuera lo que fuera que se hayan dicho, dio la impresión de que el dragón cambió de opinión volviendo sobre sus pasos. Greenwood, aún algo perdido entre los puntos cardinales, vio con horror que la inmensa criatura se dirigía con hambre hacia él. Trató de atacarlo con un par de maleficios pero no causó mella alguna. Con el enorme hocico abierto y los dientes dispuestos, el dragón lo engulló como un exquisito manjar. Harry pudo escucharlo gritar mientras los colmillos los despedazaban y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado aunque le hubiese encantado no hacerlo. Ese Alimentador por fin había hecho honor al nombre de su oficio.

Con el ímpetu de la batalla aún arañando su espalda, Harry dio media vuelta viendo que Hermione reposaba en el suelo sumergida en un charco de sangre. Fue la imagen más horrible que pudo presenciar en su vida. Ver a la joven tirada allí, gimiendo a causa del dolor que estrujaba su vientre, lo llevaba a sentir en carne propia las contracciones que la sometían. Se arrodilló a su lado acariciando su frente mojada por el sudor. "Pérdoname…", la escuchó murmurar y Harry apretó su mandíbula intentando no rendirse al llanto. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía nada qué perdonarle… si debía culparla por algo era simplemente por el hecho de amarla tanto que vivía a través de ella. Ignorando el dolor de sus quemaduras, el ojiverde tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho como una niña. Corrió hacia las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños rápidamente. Tenían que salir de ese maldito banco para Aparecerse en St. Mungo lo antes posible…

* * *

Arthur Weasley llegó a la Madriguera con el rostro rayado de preocupación. Sus arrugas estaban mucho más acentuadas a causa de ello y Ron, quien pasaba un rato con su madre, se puso de pie desde el sofá en donde estaba sentado. Pudo adivinar que algo estaba pasando. Según la información proporcionada por su padre, se enteró que en el Ministerio estaban en proceso de liberación del chico llamado Ian. Hermione tenía pruebas de que habían actuado terceros en ese asalto y Harry lo había aseverado entregando datos que inquietaron a los magos de la Asamblea al enterarse. El pelirrojo preguntó por sus dos mejores amigos y fue entonces donde se contagió de la preocupación.

-Al parecer, Hermione fue a Gringotts en busca de un testigo importante- dijo el señor Weasley. Ron frunció el ceño inmediatamente.- Harry se dirigió hasta el lugar un poco después. Se cree que un empleado del banco es el responsable en ese caso.

-¿Y Hermione fue hasta allá?- preguntó Ron sin medir el volumen de su voz. Sin decirles nada, el joven cogió su abrigo desde el perchero y salió disparado hacia la entidad financiera. Tuvo el fuerte presentimiento que estaban en problemas sintiendo en su pecho el desasosiego típico de la amistad.

Se Apareció cerca del Callejón Diagon para correr entre la muchedumbre. El movimiento de día de semana siempre era abrumante en ese lugar, por lo que chocaba sus hombros con otros al pasar. Muchos volteaban al reconocerlo: "Mira, ahí va el Guardián de los _Chuddley Cannons_", pero Ron ni siquiera recordó el egocentrismo que lo había hecho presa desde hacía varios meses. Al llegar a la puerta principal del banco, el pelirrojo entró viendo que muchos empleados miraban en dirección a los rieles que daban hacia las cámaras. Parecían confundidos, dubitativos, preguntándose entre ellos por qué ese semejante escándalo. Ron preguntó qué mierda estaba pasando, dónde estaba el Jefe de los Aurores pero ningún duende se dio la molestia de responder. De pronto, Kingsley Shacklebolt salió a su encuentro, serio como estatua de piedra.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Bajó a las cámaras. Acabo de hablar con el encargado, Grikbold- dijo el mago pronunciando más la dureza de su rostro.- Estaba bajo la influencia del hechizo "Imperius". Creo que el culpable necesitó utilizarlo para algún fin determinado.

-Tal vez el de atraer a Hermione hasta él- supuso Ron dando en el blanco. El ministro alzó las cejas comprendiendo que la situación era mucho más preocupante de lo que pensaba.

-¡Ron!- la exclamación de Harry sonó tan rasgada que el corazón del pelirrojo se contrajo incluso antes de voltear y ver en las condiciones que estaba al salir de las escaleras.

Con Hermione entre sus brazos, inconsciente, sangrante e indefensa, el moreno corría hacia el vestíbulo principal generando la angustia de todos los que estaban allí. El pelirrojo notó en los ojos de su mejor amigo que una parte de él estaba destruida, fue como verlo caminando sobre brasas ardientes y descalzo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Hermione destilaba sangre por las piernas?... Fue hasta él escuchando a Harry decir un montón de palabras que salieron de su boca de manera estrepitosa. Greenwood, repetía ese apellido cada dos sílabas. Ron trató de tomar a la castaña para ayudarlo, lo veía herido y débil. Sin embargo, Harry no quiso soltarla. Se habían fusionado y Ron lo comprendió. Vio con sus propios ojos el amor que latía entre ellos entendiendo que siempre se habían pertenecido.

-¡Debemos llevar a St. Mungo ya!- dijo Harry. Shacklebolt, petrificado por el horror, despejó el camino hasta la salida del banco y la frescura del viento otoñal. Una vez afuera, Aparecieron sincronizadamente cerca del inmueble de salud mágica.

Entraron a toda prisa interrumpiendo la dinámica sosegada de aquel hospital. La recepcionista saltó de su asiento al verlos llegar sin saber qué hacer. Los sanadores desfilaron en escuadrón al escuchar los gritos de Harry exigiendo atención. Uno de los más fornidos medimagos, trató recibir a Hermione desde los brazos del moreno, pero éste insistía en no liberarla. Ron intentó de razonar con él de alguna forma pero no escuchaba a nadie. Sólo repetía el nombre de la castaña y el de su hija. Shacklebolt tuvo que ponerse brusco para que los profesionales pudieran hacer su trabajo. Tomó a Harry por los brazos apartándolo a viva fuerza entre empujones. Por fin los sanadores tenían a Hermione en su poder y se perdieron tras las puertas blancas de cuidados intensivos para no volver a salir durante mil horas tortuosas…

* * *

Luego de vivir la peor espera de toda su existencia, tratando de prepararse para cualquier noticia que saliera de esa habitación, recibiendo los consuelos de la gente a su alrededor, dopado por sus amigas para calmarse y dormir, estar dentro de ese cuarto a sólo pasos de la camilla en donde estaba Hermione, parecía surrealista. Tuvo miedo de acercarse y se quedó en la entrada admirándola primero a lo lejos. La distancia entre él y la camilla que soportaba el cuerpo de su castaña era de pasos gigantescos… ¿Cuándo fue que los metros se convirtieron en kilómetros de repente? Harry creía que delante de él no había más camino para recorrer, como estar detenido ante un abismo que al primer movimiento caería al vacío y moriría sin remedio. No le quedaban latidos en ese corazón que había bombeado sangre de manera muy inconstante, preso de una velocidad inestable que sólo desequilibraba su organismo. No era más que un despojo de humano en el umbral de ese cuarto.

-Adelante…- lo invitó el medimago a pasar pero él no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó allí varios segundos sin ordenarle a sus piernas avanzar por ese pantano fangoso y espeso que dificultaba su andar. No obstante, con toda la fortaleza que le restaba en los recodos ocultos de sus células, caminó con las manos empuñadas y tan lentamente como un octogenario.

Allí estaba ella, hermosa y ausente. Con sus párpados cerrados, labios serios y cabello derramado por la almohada. Era una sirena en un mar de sábanas, una visión de translúcida de perfección que siempre estuvo a su lado. La amaba, la amaba tanto que ya esa connotación no tenía sentido para él. Se debía inventar una nueva frase que reemplazara el típico y sobrestimado "Te amo" porque sencillamente no era suficiente. Harían frente a las adversidades, juntos… si es que la mala noticia salía desde algún rincón en donde se ocultaba para asaltarlos y robarles la felicidad como una maldita ladrona de simplonas cualidades. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de Hermione, el moreno estiró su brazo adormecido por las horas de tensión, para acariciar su frente despejada. Fue entonces donde Harry comenzó a llorar para soltar la piedra que pesaba en su pecho. Se acercó al oído de su amada y le habló en tono pausado.

-Mi amor… ¿Puedes oírme?- los segundos que tomó ella para abrir sus ojos fueron tan eternos como las horas que Harry pasó en la sala de espera, pero lo hizo y la alegría no cabía en el cuerpo del moreno.- Te amo… - confesó tiernamente- Siempre te he amado.

-Perdóname…

-No, perdóname tú por llegar tarde- Hermione, al oírlo, comenzó a llorar. El trauma de la lucha llegaba a su memoria gota a gota. Se estremeció y Harry la besó con suavidad en sus labios pálidos para luego mirarla intensamente- Cásate conmigo… prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado.

-No tienes que pedirme eso- respondió la castaña con voz gastada- Sabes que eres todo por lo que vivo… y por nuestra hija.

-¿Cómo está Helen?- al preguntarlo, el nudo en su pecho volvió a atarse. El medimago, enternecido por la escena que presenciaba desde el umbral de la puerta, se acercó a la pareja de padres.

-Ella está bien, la tenemos en una incubadora que preserva sus defensas- les informó- Es pequeña pero muy fuerte. Pueden verla cuando quieran.

Hermione estaba débil aún pero podía caminar. Sujetada por su futuro esposo, se dirigieron a la sala en donde estaba Helen conociendo lo que era el mundo exterior, familiarizándose con su entorno fuera del abrigo uterino. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a esa caja de cristal que la encerraba como un tesoro y entre mantos blancos la vieron. Diminuta, de piel delicada, labios arrugados y ojos bien cerrados. ¡Cuánto la habían esperado! ¡Qué ansiedad tenían esos padres primerizos de conocerla por fin!, Harry y Hermione introdujeron sus manos por los huecos a los costados para tocarla, sentirla. Era suave como la espuma, tan frágil que asustaba sobremanera. Ninguno de los dos pudo contener las lágrimas. Ella era un milagro, todo lo que había pasado resultaba ser un milagro. Cuando Harry recordó lo que hizo la varita de la castaña le preguntó el motivo de aquella reacción. Su siempre sabelotodo le sonrió deduciendo que se debió por el núcleo de su arma mágica: Nervios de corazón de dragón y madera de parra. Tal vez eso generó una conexión con la criatura que los ayudó favorablemente y sin tener idea. El moreno suspiró agradecido volviendo la mirada sobre su hija.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione admirando a la pequeña. Harry asintió abrazándola por la espalda.

-Y nuestra- añadió simplemente abarcándolo todo en dos palabras. Se besaron y la niña se removió moviendo su brazo vestido por una pulsera que decía: "Potter Granger" en grandes letras cursivas.

**.*. FiN .*.**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Diciembre **_(Víspera de navidad)_

Luna había tejido tanta ropa rosa que Helen parecía un algodón de azúcar entre los brazos de Ginny. La pelirroja bromeaba sobre las facultades de su amiga para las artes manuales, viendo que una de las calcetas tejidas era casi el tamaño de la bebé. "¿Piensas introducirla en un calcetín?", preguntó divertida pero Luna no se desmotivó, cogiendo los palillos otra vez. Ron, por otro lado, seguía decorando el interior de la mansión junto con George y Hagrid mientras que su madre cocinaba el pavo navideño en la cocina. El aroma de la cena llenó el lugar despertando el apetito voraz de todos.

Helen había llegado ese mismo día a su nuevo hogar. La pequeña había estado internada todo noviembre y gran parte de ese nuevo mes para que madurara los pulmones que eran la preocupación de los medimagos. Ahora, más repuesta y hambrienta, Helen iluminaba la mansión dando vida y activando la alegría. Sus padres casi ni la veían entre los abrazos de sus seres queridos, quienes se deshacían en mimos cariñosos como los buenos tíos que eran. Hagrid no quiso tomarla, tenía pavor de romperla ya que cabía en la mitad de su mano enorme. Hermione lo agradeció porque al verlo destrozar varios adornos de cristal, su confianza se extinguió al instante. Harry ayudaba a Molly en la cocina. Había adoptado mucho talento en lo culinario e hizo varias salsas que derramaba sobre las ensaladas. La señora Weasley lo miraba con asombro. Notó en el muchacho una madurez diferente, se había convertido en todo un hombre, un jefe de hogar y pronto a casarse. No pudo odiar a esa pareja, después de lo ocurrido en el banco y la hermosura de niña que habían traído al mundo, su rencor se esfumó transformándose en una celosa abuela postiza.

-Espero que sean muy felices, querido- le dijo al ojiverde, tomándolo por las mejillas- Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad, Molly… y muchas gracias- respondió Harry, reuniéndose después con los demás en la sala principal.

El mes que Helen pasó en la incubadora, sus detalles físicos se habían acentuado un poco más. Sus ojos seguían de un color indefinido pero el poco cabello que coronaba su cabeza, se pronosticaba castaño como el de su madre y su piel de porcelana. La forma de la boca tenía mucha similitud a la de su padre aunque el señor Granger insistía en que no, su nieta era un vivo retrato de él según su opinión. Jane reía al escuchar a su esposo y besó a su futuro yerno en la mejilla. "Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi hija", le dijo con total determinación, consiguiendo que Hermione se sonrojara al oírla desde el otro extremo. Luna recibió a Helen entre sus brazos, mirándola como si fuese un juguete interesante. Acarició su breve rostro escuchándola ronronear como un gatito y sonrió. La rubia parecía una niña jugando con una muñeca.

-¿Y para cuándo será el hermanito?- preguntó de repente y todos rieron. Harry se tornó rojo sin saber qué decir. Esa mujer siempre conseguía descolocarlo con sus ocurrencias.

-Ya veremos- respondió la castaña, saliendo en rescate de su amado en apuros- Gracias a ti, tenemos ropa tejida como para un regimiento.

-Tendré que comprar más estambre- reflexionó- Helen se verá preciosa con un vestido que estoy tejiendo.

-Espero que no mida el doble de su estatura- bromeó Ginny.

-Así le servirá por mucho tiempo más- respondió Luna, besando a la niña en medio de la frente.

Después de ese terrible día en St. Mungo, Mafalda se enteró que había perdido el caso. Tal fue su decepción que abandonó el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en Londres para ejercer en otra ciudad de Europa, lejos de todo lo que conocía. Aquella mujer de corazón frío, se había ganado el desprecio de muchos al saberse que no hizo nada por Hermione al momento de encontrarla en el banco. Harry se encargó personalmente de que no tuviese contacto alguno con la castaña, no quiso que la importunara ni dijera frases deshonestas como lo contenta que la hacía verla bien. Mucho menos acercarse a Helen. Eso lo hubiese descontrolado. Ella era muy capaz de ser una cínica de proporciones, fingiendo rostro angelical frente a los demás. Hermione no volvió a verla desde ese instante en que estaba tumbada a sus pies dentro de la caverna, supo que Ian había sido liberado y con eso le bastó. Argumentar con esa arrogante colega ya no la motivaba, tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales velar. Aquella pariente de los Weasley, se había encargado de perderse en el mapa con la carga de su crueldad sobre la espalda… quién diría que era un pariente directo de sus pelirrojos amigos.

Sentados a la mesa con el pavo humeante acostado en el centro, todos brindaban por ese año inquieto. Muchos podrían considerarlo como el peor en mucho tiempo, pero en realidad, habían sido meses de descubrimientos y de consolidaciones. La amistad había soportado la tormenta aunque se haya visto flaquear en algunos momentos, el amor nació de una manera inesperada y el número de integrantes en la familia había incrementado. Nada podía ser tan perfecto. Hagrid, con lágrimas en los ojos, cogió la botella de vino para servir en las copas cuando en ese minuto, Ian cruzó el umbral de la puerta, lleno de nieve en su cabello. Hermione al verlo se incorporó de su silla para abrazarlo estrechamente.

-¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?

-Digamos que… tengo mis contactos- puntualizó el chico, agradeciendo a Harry con la mirada.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Ian tomó lugar a un lado de su abogada, informándoles a todos los presentes lo en deuda que se sentía con Hermione. No podía pensar en una mejor persona que ella, comprometida y talentosa. Se había convertido en una amiga para él teniendo muy claro el riesgo que tomó por defenderlo. Nada podría pagar lo que había logrado. De no haber sido por ella, estaría encerrado en Azkaban celebrando la navidad como un delincuente. Hermione tenía la mirada pegada en el plato. Nunca le gustó que la elogiaran, siempre fue modesta en sus logros y escuchar a ese muchacho hablar con tanta convicción, logró que la sangre subiera hasta sus mejillas. Harry, al verla tan conmovida, la cogió de la mano escarchada por el anillo de compromiso. Ian sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un hombre afortunado, señor Potter- le dijo alzando su copa- No hay otra mujer como la señorita Granger.

-Lo sé, por eso me casaré con ella- respondió el moreno, besando a su castaña y escuchando llorar a Helen en su cuna. La pequeña ya tenía hambre.


End file.
